El Color de los Secretos
by Snow Aria
Summary: El festival anual de primavera se acerca al Instituto Raimon, y con él el caos. Kirino no sólo tendrá que enfrentarse a la preparación de una obra de teatro desastrosa, sino también a un problema mucho mayor. Ellos jamás se habían ocultado nada. TAKURAN
1. Un Susurro en la Azotea

**Notas de la autora:  
**

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el capítulo de mi primera historia con esta cuenta, basada en Inazuma Eleven GO. La verdad es que les tengo mucho cariño a esta saga de juegos/anime y en especial les tengo mucho cariño a Shindou y a Kirino, así que espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo esta historia como yo lo estoy haciendo escribiéndola.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de Level 5.  
**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene shounen-ai, es decir, que la pareja principal (y de momentoo todas las que tengo en mente) es un chicoxchico. No tengo intención de ser especialmente explícita (el rating es T, después de todo), pero si a alguien no le gustan este tipo de fics, por favor, que no lo lea.  
**

**Y dicho esto, adelante con la historia.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un susurro en la azotea  
**

Para cuando Kirino Ranmaru logró llegar hasta el tablón de anuncios del instituto, ya parecía que la mitad del alumnado se hubiera amontonado en el pasillo, peleándose por leer lo que había escrito en uno de los carteles que alguien había clavado en el corcho. El muchacho, que había tenido la vana esperanza de poder alcanzar el recibidor del edificio antes que el resto, había recogido sus libros como una exhalación y había salido corriendo tan pronto había sonado el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases, pero estaba claro que su esfuerzo había sido completamente inútil. La zona que rodeaba al tablón era un mar de uniformes y cabezas que lo cubría todo a su paso, impidiéndole el paso como una muralla infranqueable. Con un suspiro, Kirino terminó de bajar las escaleras y se internó entre la multitud. Si tan sólo al profesor de matemáticas no se le hubiera ocurrido detenerlo en mitad de su carrera para comentarle los detalles de su último trabajo...

-¿Qué obra le ha tocado a tu club? – ante aquellas palabras, el chico se detuvo en seco y aguzó el oído, observando por un instante a dos chicas que emergieron de la aglomeración frente a él. Por su aspecto, parecían de primer año, y bastante ilusionadas por lo que habían encontrado escrito en el tablón - ¡Yo me estoy muriendo de ganas de empezar a ensayar! ¡Va a ser increíble!

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Hay tanto por hacer que no sé por dónde empezar! – rió la otra sacudiendo la cabeza.

Kirino frunció levemente el ceño y redobló sus esfuerzos por avanzar hacia el cartel, pero no tardó mucho en toparse con una barrera de estudiantes de tercero frente a él, cortándole el paso por completo. Tragándose una queja, trató de buscar una apertura, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en percatarse de que le iba a resultar imposible avanzar por el momento. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y apartarse a esperar a que el recibidor se vaciase cuando oyó a una voz conocida llamarlo por su nombre.

-¡Eh, Kirino! Yo no seguiría intentándolo. Creo que por mucho que te esfuerces no vas a lograr pasar hasta que ellos se aparten.

El chico contuvo una sonrisa y se giró hacia la persona que le estaba hablando. Antes de dar media vuelta ya sabía con quién se iba a encontrar: llevaba escuchando aquella voz toda su vida y habría podido reconocerla en cualquier circunstancia; en cualquier parte.

-¿Tú has logrado ver el cartel? – preguntó a su vez, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme y avanzando hasta situarse al lado de quien se había dirigido a él.

Shindou Takuto frunció levemente el ceño y clavó los ojos en la muchedumbre durante un instante, pero volvió a fijar la vista en su amigo tan pronto como éste llego a su lado. Los dos se conocían desde hacía prácticamente toda una vida; en la mayoría de los casos, eran perfectamente capaces de leer los gestos el uno del otro.

-Sí – respondió. – Claro que lo he hecho.

-No pareces muy preocupado. ¿Puedo tomármelo como una buena señal? ¿Quiere decir eso que se ha confirmado ya que este año no hay desfiles?

Shindou soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Hacía algunos años, a algún miembro especialmente ocurrente dentro del profesorado del Instituto Raimon se le había ocurrido que nada podría unir más a los alumnos del centro que un festival de primavera. Un festival _temático_, para más inri, en el que los estudiantes se agruparían por clubes y prepararían un número (escogido por los profesores) que luego deberían representar ante la escuela entera.

El año anterior, cuando Shindou y Kirino habían entrado a primer año, se había organizado un desfile de temática marina. Durante los días que había durado el festival, los miembros de todos los clubes se habían paseado por los terrenos de la escuela vestidos de vikingos, surfistas, marineros y pescadores, ofreciendo a los visitantes pinchitos con forma de pulpo y tartas decoradas con redes de pescar de chocolate. Al club de fútbol, sin embargo, y debido a su gran número de integrantes, se le había encargado disfrazarse animales del mar y guiar a través de los terrenos a los padres de los alumnos. Por decirlo sencillamente, habían estado todos ridículos.

En el mismo momento en el que se había visto paseando dentro de un traje de foca bebé mientras los miembros del club de ajedrez se pavoneaban de un lado a otro vestidos de piratas, Kirino había llegado a la conclusión de que alguien del profesorado los odiaba. Durante los días anteriores al anuncio de la temática del festival de este año, el chico no había parado de rezar porque, fuera quien fuese quien los detestaba tanto, hubiera decidido ser bueno con ellos y no obligarlos a hacer el ridículo como el año anterior. Al menos no _demasiado_.

-Estás de suerte, sí: este año no hay desfile – Shindou volvió a sonreír – En su lugar, cada una de las clases tendrá que preparar y representar una obra de teatro.

Kirino abrió la boca y parpadeó, incapaz de decir nada durante un momento. En un principio, la idea de actuar sobre un escenario parecía mejor que la de pasearse por los terrenos del instituto disfrazado de foca, pero había algo en todo aquel asunto que le estaba dando un mal presentimiento que se iba acrecentando por momentos.

-¿Qué obra tenemos que representar? – preguntó.

Shindou comenzó a decir algo pero, antes de poder terminar de pronunciar una sola palabra, una voz conocida se alzó sobre el murmullo general, haciendo que la mayoría de los estudiantes guardaran silencio.

-¡No pienso actuar en esa obra! ¡Me niego!

Kirino y Shindou apenas tuvieron tiempo de cruzar una mirada antes de que la multitud se abriera y Kurama emergiera de entre el pelotón de alumnos junto con Sangoku, Amagi y Kurumada. Detrás de ellos, y prácticamente corriendo para no quedarse atrás, iban Tenma y Shinsuke, que parecían más preocupados que molestos por el caos que se había formado repentinamente a su alrededor.

-¡Vamos, Senpai, no puede estar tan mal! – iba comentando el primero de ellos en tono animado - ¡Podríamos adaptarla si hay algo que no te gusta! Y, además, podría ser peor, ¡a los del club de natación les ha tocado ir vestidos de payasos!

La única respuesta de Kurama fue un bufido ahogado. Tenma, que cada vez parecía más preocupado por el arrebato de ira de su compañero de equipo, siguió tratando de convencerlo, pero el otro chico simplemente lo ignoró y se detuvo en el pasillo. Tras pasear la mirada por el corredor, los localizó a Shindou y a él y se dirigió a ellos a zancadas.

-Dime que esto es alguna clase de broma – le dijo al capitán, como si esperara que éste pudiera cambiar algo. Shindou negó con la cabeza.

-Es el anuncio oficial. Me temo que, por mucho que protestáramos, sería imposible que nos adjudicaran otra obra a estas alturas. Ya lo intentamos el año pasado y no funcionó, ¿no te acuerdas?

Kurama gruñó algo más, pero finalmente bufó y se dirigió a la salida, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros. Tenma y Shinsuke, por su parte, cruzaron una mirada y echaron a andar a través de otro pasillo, comentando qué hacer para darle a la obra "temática de fútbol" y sonriéndose como dos niños de preescolar.

Si a Kirino ya había algo que le resultaba sospechoso, aquella ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Entornando los ojos, se giró hacia Shindou.

-Antes no me has contestado. ¿Cuál dices que es la obra?

El capitán del Raimon hizo una mueca.

-Un cuento clásico. La Bella Durmiente. Considerando las opciones, hemos salido bien parados. – dijo sin más.

-Ah – Kirino supo que probablemente su amigo esperara una respuesta más elaborada, pero fue incapaz de decir nada más. Jamás se había interesado por el argumento de La Bella Durmiente en profundidad y al pensar en ello ahora todo lo que le vino a la mente fue una rueca, tres hadas regordetas y una bruja malvada que se convertía en dragón. Un castillo encantado, un beso de amor y una historia que, en definitiva, no parecía la más apropiada para que se encargase de representarla un club de fútbol.

-¿Cómo que "ah"? – la voz de Shindou sacó al muchacho de sus pensamientos. Su amigo parecía divertido - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-Es mejor que el desfile del año pasado e infinitamente menos ridículo que vestirse de payasos como el club de natación, pero aún así me parece una obra muy... extraña para que nosotros la representemos. Pero _tú_, por otra parte, pareces demasiado tranquilo. No sabía que te gustaran tanto los cuentos de hadas.

-No es que me desagraden, pero no es eso. Es sólo que... Esta obra es un clásico importante, y nosotros tenemos que prepararlo todo para poder representarla – Shindou esbozó una media sonrisa culpable, y en aquel momento Kirino se percató de que su amigo parecía incluso contento – Tenemos que hacerlo absolutamente _todo_, ya sabes: los disfraces, el decorado, la adaptación del guión...

El defensa sonrió.

-Y la _música_ para la obra, ¿no? ¿Es eso?

Shindou asintió, entre avergonzado y orgulloso de sí mismo, y Kirino se encontró alegrándose por su amigo. El muchacho no solamente era un genio en el campo de juego, sino todo un artista al piano y como compositor. Desde que el Raimon había prosperado enormemente como equipo, Shindou había tenido que centrarse en sus compañeros y dejar los conciertos de piano a un lado, pero Kirino sabía que, a pesar de no poder emplear todo su tiempo libre en ella, su amigo echaba de menos la música. Probablemente, el muchacho no cupiera en sí de gozo ante la idea de poder volver a centrarse en componer, esta vez para algo que estaba haciendo junto a sus amigos, pero lo más seguro era que también se sintiese algo culpable por el poco entusiasmo que habían demostrado la mayoría de sus compañeros al escuchar qué obra tenían que representar. Tuvieran que actuar o estuvieran jugando sobre el campo, todos ellos seguían siendo un club de fútbol, y Shindou era el capitán. Era más probable que los elefantes volaran a que su amigo dejara de preocuparse por el resto de sus compañeros, y eso Kirino lo sabía perfectamente.

-Estoy seguro de que a todo el mundo le gustará la música si la compones tú – dijo.

Ante esto, Shindou sonrió de un modo que hizo que el defensa se sintiera increíblemente cálido por dentro.

-Y ahora bien, ¿hay algún papel que quieras hacer tú?

Kirino parpadeó, sorprendido ante la pregunta. Hasta que su amigo lo había dicho, no se le había ocurrido pensar en ello. Shindou llevaba tocando el piano toda su vida, así que su función en la obra estaba más que definida, pero a él – salvo el fútbol – no había nada que se le diera especialmente bien. No sabía dibujar, nunca había probado a actuar y era nulo para diseñar disfraces. De hecho, incluso el traje de foca del año anterior había acabado terminando de cosérselo su madre, y aún así la mayoría de los estudiantes lo habían confundido con un disfraz de delfín. Lo único en lo que destacaba era en tener el pelo rosa y los ojos grandes y de color turquesa, y si para seleccionar el papel de cada uno se basaban en sus atributos más obvios, entonces lo más probable era que le encargaran hacer de...

-No lo sé, pero no quiero ser la Bella Durmiente. Quedas avisado.

Shindou lo miró sorprendido un momento antes de echarse a reír. Los dos sabían que, en más de una ocasión, algún desconocido incauto había confundido a Kirino con una chica y que el muchacho jamás se había sentido cómodo en aquel tipo de situaciones. Más de una vez alguno de sus otros amigos le había sugerido que se cortase el pelo, pero el defensa siempre se había mantenido en sus trece en lo que a longitud de cabello se refería, aunque sólo fuera porque, siendo niños, Shindou le había dicho que le gustaba así. Y ya se había acostumbrado, además. Lo cual no quitaba que no tuviera ni el más mínimo deseo de dejárselo suelto, ponerse un vestido de época y esperar el beso de amor de uno de sus compañeros haciéndose el dormido en un decorado con forma de palacio medieval.

-Te digo que no pienso hacerlo – repitió, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín – Preferiría encargarme de algo relacionado con la parte técnica. Luces, decorado, guión... Lo que sea.

Shindou sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, observando cómo el grupo en torno del cartel se disolvía. De repente, pareció recordar algo y frunció levemente el ceño durante un segundo, como si algo lo preocupara. Sin embargo, y antes de que Kirino pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarle qué le pasaba, aquel gesto desapareció y su amigo se giró hacia él con una sonrisa.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso – le dijo – El club tiene tres gerentes, ¿verdad? Lo lógico sería que una de ellas interpretara a la princesa, y no tú.

Kirino se giró justo a tiempo para ver cómo Sorano Aoi y Yamana Akane desaparecían al otro lado del pasillo. Durante un momento, observó a su amigo sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

-Eso espero – contestó tras echar una última mirada al corredor. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero le pareció que su mejor amigo había detenido demasiado la vista en ellas al verlas marchar, de nuevo con la expresión grave del que está preocupado por algo grabada en la cara. No obstante, y de nuevo, el gesto desapareció tan rápido como había llegado y Kirino se mordió el labio, dudando.

Debía de estar imaginándose cosas.

* * *

El descanso que se les daba a los alumnos para comer terminó no mucho después, y los miembros del club de fútbol tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivas aulas. Kirino había compartido clase con Shindou desde que un profesor los había sentado juntos en una ocasión en la escuela primaria y él ya se había acostumbrado a mirar alrededor y ver los rizos castaños de su amigo inclinados sobre los libros de texto. Por eso mismo, era capaz de adivinar con una certeza casi perfecta cuándo Shindou estaba contento, triste, enfadado o preocupado por algo.

Exactamente como ocurría en aquel momento.

Ya se lo había parecido durante un instante cuando se habían encontrado antes frente al tablón de anuncios, pero, aunque estuviese tratando de disimularlo, Shindou tenía algo en mente que lo preocupaba. Además de capitanear el equipo de fútbol del Raimon y ser un prodigio del piano, el chico tenía uno de los expedientes académicos más perfectos de todo su curso, lo cual implicaba que, mientras los demás se dedicaban a cuchichear y mirar por la ventana en clase, él, sentado en primera fila, atendía y tomaba notas en todas y cada una de las clases. Incluso si Kirino intentaba distraerlo para decirle algo, la mayoría de las veces sus esfuerzos eran absolutamente en vano. En condiciones normales, Shindou dejaba de escuchar a nada que no fuera el profesor hasta que no acababan las clases y gruñía a cualquiera que lo apartara de sus libros, cuadernos y hojas de actividades. Y, sin embargo, ese día tenía la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano y la vista clavada en el campo de fútbol que había más allá del ventanal a su izquierda como si el texto en inglés que estaba leyendo uno de sus compañeros no le importase ni lo más mínimo.

A su amigo le pasaba algo, Kirino estaba seguro de ello. Algo que, curiosamente, no le había contado aún. Y eso, si cabía, lo estaba preocupando más aún. Shindou y él siempre habían hablado absolutamente de todo; no existían secretos entre ambos.

El alumno que estaba leyendo el texto se trabó con una de las palabras y el profesor se retiró de la parte delantera de la clase para ir a aclararle la pronunciación de ésta. Aprovechando que nadie podía verlo, el muchacho arrancó un pedazo de una de las hojas de su cuaderno y garabateó unas palabras en ella a toda prisa. Después, la dobló rápidamente y se la lanzó a Shindou, que estaba sentado en la fila de delante y a su izquierda.

Gracias al cielo, el trozo de papel llegó a buen puerto, cayendo en el centro del pupitre de su amigo, que dio un respingo sobre su silla y lo desdobló sin girarse. El profesor, que había acabado de corregir a su alumno, volvió a dirigirse al frente de la clase y comenzó a escribir algo en la pizarra. En el mismo momento en el que dio la espalda a los estudiantes, el trozo de papel, cuidadosamente doblado, cayó de vuelta sobre el cuaderno de ejercicios de Kirino.

Cuando el muchacho lo desdobló, encontró la respuesta de su amigo bajo las palabras que él mismo había escrito momentos atrás.

_**¿Estás preocupado por algo o es que hay alguna cosa interesante al otro lado de la ventana?**_

_No es nada. Es sólo que he recibido una carta que me preocupa un poco._

Kirino parpadeó y releyó un par de veces la escueta respuesta de su amigo. ¿Una carta? ¿Había recibido malas noticias Shindou por alguna razón? Preocupado, le dio la vuelta al trozo de papel y escribió algo más, aprovechando otro momento en el que el profesor se dio la vuelta para volver a lanzársela a su compañero. La respuesta de Shindou tardó apenas un minuto en llegarle de vuelta.

_No, no es una carta que me haya llegado al correo. Me la ha dejado Yamana en el pupitre esta mañana. Quiere que me encuentre en la azotea con ella esta tarde antes del entrenamiento del club._

Kirino tragó saliva y volvió a destapar su bolígrafo, buscando las palabras apropiadas con las que responder a aquello. De repente, se le había hecho un nudo enorme en el estómago y no sabía muy bien por qué.

Yamana Akane se había hecho gerente del club de fútbol tan sólo por una razón, y esa razón era _Shin-sama._ Que aquella chica, normalmente tan callada, hubiera citado a Shindou en la azotea del instituto - y utilizando una carta, además - tan sólo podía significar una cosa. Una cosa que a él acababa de ponerlo muy nervioso de pronto.

Tratando de sonar desenfadado y totalmente despreocupado, el muchacho escribió algo en el papel. Tras leerlo, lo tachó y cambió algunas palabras, para volver a tacharlo todo nuevamente. Escribiera lo que escribiera, tenía la impresión de que estaba sonando como un idiota, así que finalmente arrancó otro pedazo de hoja de su cuaderno y anotó una única frase.

_**¿Y vas a ir?**_

La respuesta de Shindou le llegó poco después, escrita con la apretada caligrafía de su amigo bajo su propia letra redondeada.

_Claro que sí. No sé qué le pasa, pero podría ser importante. A lo mejor tiene que ver con el club de fútbol. ¿Tú qué crees que quiere?_

Kirino sintió una mezcla entre un alivio indescriptible y ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el pupitre en cuanto leyó aquellas palabras. Yamana Akane sólo tenía ojos para Shindou y palabras de adoración hacia él. Era obvio lo que alguien que se dedicaba a fotografiarlo a todas horas iba a querer decirle a su amigo, y casi imposible de creer que Shindou no tuviese ni idea de por dónde iban los tiros. Porque estaba claro que no lo sabía. Y si le _gustase_ ella lo habría hecho, ¿no?

Mordiendo la tapa de su bolígrafo, el muchacho pensó en qué contestar. Muy probablemente, hubiera podido aclararle a su amigo qué era lo que quería Akane, pero por algún motivo no se sentía especialmente predispuesto hacia ello. Durante un momento, pensó en inventarse alguna excusa estúpida para llevarse a Shindou directamente al entrenamiento tan pronto como acabaran las clases, pero tampoco se le ocurrió ninguna y, de todas formas, el hacer algo así tampoco tendría sentido. Estaba garabateando un simple "no lo sé" en el trozo de papel cuando una sombra alargada le tapó la luz que entraba a través de la ventana.

-Señor Kirino Ranmaru. ¿Podría decirme qué está escribiendo usted? – dijo una voz en tono grave – Porque, que yo sepa, eso no parece materia de mi clase.

El chico alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo el profesor de inglés le arrebataba la nota de encima de la mesa. De repente, la clase se había sumido en el silencio más absoluto y todos los ojos estaban clavados en él. No necesitó más de un segundo para darse cuenta de que acababa de meterse en un buen lío y maldijo por lo bajo.

Ojalá, al menos, el profesor le privara de la vergüenza de leer en alto lo que acababa de escribir.

* * *

Definitivamente, aquel distaba mucho de ser un buen día.

No solamente su profesor de inglés le había ordenado hacer un trabajo enorme sobre la historia de la comunicación escrita como castigo por no atender en su clase, sino que Shindou había acabado marchándose al tejado a escuchar lo que Yamana tenía que decirle y, a aquellas alturas, el entrenamiento de la tarde iba a comenzar y ninguno de los dos había regresado todavía.

Kirino suspiró, cerrando los ojos al meterse la camiseta del equipo de fútbol por la cabeza y dejando que ésta se le deslizara sobre la piel. Sus otros compañeros ya habían salido al campo y él probablemente habría tenido que darse prisa y comenzar el entrenamiento antes de que el Entrenador Endou o alguna de las otras gerentes viniera a preguntar qué le pasaba, pero había tardado más de lo normal en cambiarse por si Shindou aparecía y, si le hubiesen dejado escoger, se habría quedado allí sentado esperando a que su amigo regresara de una vez por todas.

Como parecía que no iba a darse el caso, el muchacho echó un último vistazo a la sala y salió al campo a paso lento, cubriéndose el rostro cuando el sol de la tarde lo alcanzó en los ojos. El resto de jugadores parecían concentrados en su propio calentamiento y las gerentes estaban sumidas en una conversación que, a juzgar por lo pegadas que estaban sus cabezas, parecía muy interesante. Con un nuevo suspiro, Kirino se dispuso a calentar cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse y parpadear.

-Kirino-senpai, ¿y el capitán? Nunca llega tarde a los entrenamientos. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

La pregunta de Tenma, que había abandonado lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a él con expresión preocupada, probablemente había tenido la más inocente de las intenciones, pero Kirino no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente molesto con el chico. Al ver que no contestaba, su compañero de equipo simplemente lo observó con los ojos azul grisáceo muy abiertos.

-Akane tenía que hablar con él, Tenma – respondió alegremente la voz de Aoi desde el banquillo – No te preocupes por él, volverá pronto.

El muchacho volvió a mirar a Kirino y parpadeó, pero finalmente asintió, esbozó una sonrisa y corrió hacia Tsurugi para completar el calentamiento. El defensa, sin embargo, permaneció quieto en su sitio, con los labios entreabiertos y la vista clavada en el banquillo. Por lo que parecía, no sólo Aoi estaba al corriente de la conversación que Akane quería mantener con Shindou, sino que Midori también lo sabía. E incluso Otonashi-sensei parecía demasiado contenta y había hecho demasiadas pocas preguntas sobre el asunto como para ser una parte neutral en todo aquello. Por lo que parecía, el único cercano a una de las partes que no había tenido ni idea de lo que se avecinaba había sido él. Y no es que aquello lo molestara en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero algo en su interior se sentía terriblemente inquieto y preocupado, como si alguna cosa no estuviese del todo bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le apetecía calentar o jugar al fútbol. Ni siquiera le preocupaba ya todo el asunto de la obra que tenían que representar para el festival. Tan sólo...

-Otonashi-sensei – tomando una decisión, el muchacho se acercó a paso ligero al banquillo, dirigiéndose a la profesora. Ni Kidou ni Endou habían llegado todavía, así que era ella quien estaba a cargo, y Kirino dio gracias al cielo por ello – Creo que me he dejado la tarea que me ha encargado el profesor de inglés en clase. ¿Podría volver un momento a por ella? Es... Es importante.

Si Haruna detectó algún indicio de que su petición era una mentira de proporciones descomunales no lo dejó entrever.

-Está bien, pero no tardes, ¿de acuerdo? El entrenamiento de hoy será algo más corto de lo normal porque tenemos que repartir los papeles para la obra, así que no puedes perderte parte.

-Estaré de vuelta en cinco minutos – tras asentir con una sonrisa temblorosa y murmurar aquella frase en voz baja, Kirino se despidió con una mano y echó a correr hacia el edificio principal del instituto. Casi sin pensarlo, cruzó la planta baja y subió las escaleras hasta la planta de segundo año, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a partir de aquel momento. Su clase, como era de esperar, estaba desierta, y tampoco había ni un alma en los pasillos. Todos los alumnos se habían ido y el personal de limpieza no había llegado aún, así que la única persona en todo aquel piso era él, quieto junto a la entrada de su clase y vestido con el uniforme amarillo y azul del equipo de fútbol del Raimon.

Había mentido a su profesora, se había escapado del entrenamiento, había regresado a su clase poniendo como excusa recuperar el enunciado de un trabajo que estaba a salvo en su mochila, y todo ello con el objetivo de, ¿qué?

¿Tratar de interceptar a Shindou cuando bajase del tejado? Si había algo que contar, su amigo ya lo haría cuando regresaran a sus casas después del entrenamiento, así que aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Evitar que hablase con Akane? Shindou ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para poder elegir con quién hablaba y con quién no y él, por muy amigo suyo que fuese, no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse. ¿Cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien? Tal vez fuera eso, sí. No era normal que tardaran tanto o que el capitán del Raimon llegara tarde a un entrenamiento. Quizás hubiera pasado algo, o tal vez aquellos dos ya se hubiesen marchado de allí y simplemente se habían cruzado con él en el camino.

"A lo mejor ya ni siquiera están en el tejado, ¿no? Tal vez me estoy inquietando por nada"

A paso lento, Kirino abandonó la puerta de su clase y avanzó hasta las escaleras, deteniéndose en el descansillo. El tejado estaba dos plantas más arriba, y el campo de fútbol al que sabía que debía regresar estaba en dirección contraria, una planta más abajo. Tomando aire, el muchacho lo pensó durante un instante y, finalmente, tomó una decisión.

Tenía que darse mucha prisa.

* * *

La puerta de acceso al tejado estaba abierta y la suave brisa de la tarde se colaba hasta el rellano, donde Kirino había vuelto a detenerse, observando el parche de pavimento, valla y cielo azul que se veía a través del umbral frente a él.

Para bien o para mal, en el exterior no parecía haber nadie. No se escuchaban voces, ni siquiera un solo ruido, así que, muy posiblemente, Shindou y Yamana se habrían marchado ya y todos en el campo de fútbol se estarían preguntando por qué le estaba llevando tanto tiempo recuperar un simple cuaderno de ejercicios.

"_No sé ni por qué me estaba preocupando tanto" _se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sintiéndose sonreír. Decidido a echar un último vistazo, se acercó a la puerta abierta y avanzó un par de pasos, sintiendo el calor del sol sobre el rostro. Más allá de la valla se veía la amplia extensión verde del campo de fútbol, y al resto de sus compañeros, poco más grandes que puntos azules y amarillos, arremolinados en torno al Entrenador Endou, que parecía estarles dando instrucciones en un tono muy animado. Tenía que darse prisa si no quería ganarse una buena bronca.

El muchacho acababa de lanzar una última mirada al campo cuando oyó la frase. Una frase que lo hizo quedarse quieto en el sitio, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin atreverse casi a respirar.

-¿Me... Me estás diciendo que yo te _gusto_?

"_Oh...Oh, no_"

Fue al darse media vuelta cuando Kirino los vio. Los dos estaban detenidos en la otra esquina del recinto del tejado, en un punto que él había sido incapaz de ver al cruzar la puerta. Shindou, de espaldas a él, tenía los dedos de una mano enredados en la valla metálica que rodeaba la azotea y había sonado absolutamente sorprendido. Akane aferraba su cámara con las dos manos y tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo con tal intensidad que no lo habría visto aunque Kirino hubiese pasado caminando a un metro de ella. Los dos habían estado allí todo el tiempo, y ninguno, al parecer, lo había visto aún.

Lo cual no quería decir que el chico supiera cómo salir de allí antes de que alguno de los dos levantara la cabeza y lo descubriera ahí parado, mirándolos con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta como un estúpido.

Tratando de moverse en total silencio, Kirino retrocedió hasta la puerta todo lo deprisa que pudo. Desde allí, no podía ver a Shindou y a Akane, y estaba seguro de que ellos tampoco podían verlo a él. Con un suspiro de alivio, el chico se giró hacia la puerta, sabiendo que cualquier persona con sentido común hubiera aprovechado aquel golpe de suerte para salir corriendo de allí y volver al entrenamiento del que nunca debería haberse marchado, pero una parte de él se negó a moverse, como si algo más fuerte que él lo estuviera obligando a quedarse en el sitio, con una mano aferrando el tejido de su camiseta del equipo y el corazón completamente desbocado.

-A mí siempre me ha gustado Shin-sama – la voz de Akane llegó en aquel momento hasta sus oídos, tan tenue que Kirino apenas fue capaz de oírla. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que aquellos dos estaban allí al llegar al tejado porque ella había estado hablando aún más bajo que entonces – Durante estos últimos dos años, yo he tratado de... Es decir, he estado tratando de hacerte feliz aunque tú no me vieras. Me daba igual que no lo hicieras. Me uní al club de fútbol para poder verte, así que... Lo... lo demás no... Yo solamente...

-¿Me estás diciendo que te uniste al club de fútbol sólo para estar conmigo? – la voz de Shindou llegó ahogada y sorprendida desde el otro lado del tejado, y Kirino se apoyó contra la pared junto a la puerta con la vista clavada en el suelo. La verdad fuese dicha, y aunque se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros, jamás se había detenido a hablar con Akane, tal vez porque a ella siempre le había gustado Shindou y él era el mejor amigo del capitán. Pero el chico, a pesar de todo, siempre había sabido que Yamana era muy tímida, así que podía suponer lo que le estaría costando a la muchacha darle voz a unos sentimientos que había guardado en su interior durante dos años enteros. Y aún así, Shindou iba a rechazarla. Porque _tenía_ que rechazarla, ¿verdad? No podía aceptarla.

-Yo... Yo sólo quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Shin-sama con el club. – siguió diciendo ella – Ni siquiera había creído que pudiera llegar a declararme algún día. Yo...

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho? – la voz de Shindou sonó suave, casi demasiado suave, y Kirino se encontró alzando la cabeza hasta apoyar la nuca contra la pared tras él y conteniendo la respiración. Había esperado un rechazo por parte de su amigo en aquel momento; un rechazo amable, pero un rechazo a fin de cuentas. No una pregunta. No aquella pregunta, y mucho menos formulada en aquel tono. ¿Y si...?

Akane tardó un momento en responder, pero cuando lo hizo su tono de voz sonó más alto, y tan firme que Kirino dio un respingo.

-¡He tenido que hacerlo porque Shin-sama me gusta mucho! ¡No podía guardármelo más, habría sido injusto! Tanto para Shin-sama como para mí. ¡Aunque me rechaces, yo...! – la voz de la muchacha disminuyó en intensidad hasta convertirse en un susurro que acabó por desvanecerse en un silencio que a Kirino le pesó como una roca. De repente, se sentía muy mal consigo mismo. No sólo se había escapado del entrenamiento y les había mentido a Otonashi-sensei y al resto del equipo, sino que había terminado espiando a su mejor amigo y deseando sin ningún motivo en especial que éste rechazara a la chica que llevaba dos años admirándolo en secreto y que por fin se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos. Uno no espiaba a sus amigos, especialmente en los casos en que, como el suyo, confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro. Un buen amigo le habría dado a su compañero una palmada en el hombro y lo habría felicitado porque una chica se preocupara tanto por él en lugar de desear fervientemente que toda aquella declaración saliese mal. Terminara como terminase aquel asunto, ¿qué se suponía que iba a decirle él a Shindou cuando su mejor amigo le contase lo que había ocurrido?

Kirino se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. Shindou estaba diciendo algo más en tono suave, completamente ajeno a su presencia, pero él ya no quería escuchar. Aquello no estaba bien; tenía que marcharse.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, el muchacho se despegó de la pared y cruzó el umbral de la puerta, descendiendo las escaleras tan deprisa como pudo. Hasta que no regresó a su aula a recoger un cuaderno cualquiera de su pupitre para hacerlo pasar por el que supuestamente había ido a buscar no se permitió volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que Kirino tropezaba con el mismo cono.

El defensa puso los brazos en jarras y observó el pequeño objeto de plástico naranja. Tan pronto como había regresado al campo, se había disculpado con sus entrenadores, había vuelto a calentar y se había concentrado como siempre en el entrenamiento, utilizándolo como medio para olvidar sus recientemente descubiertas dotes de espía. Todo había ido perfectamente – incluso el entrenador Endou lo había felicitado de un modo terriblemente entusiasta en una ocasión – hasta que el chico se había percatado de que había pasado más de un cuarto de hora y Shindou y Akane no habían regresado.

En aquel instante, había tenido aquel cono delante y había tropezado con él de un modo increíblemente estúpido. Después de aquello había sido incapaz de concentrarse por completo. Por suerte, y al estar haciendo ejercicios de entrenamiento individual, ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo parecía haberse percatado de sus problemas para pasar por delante de un simple cono sin llevárselo de frente.

El muchacho estaba planteándose seriamente el esconder aquel endemoniado trasto naranja detrás del banquillo para no tener que utilizarlo más durante el entrenamiento de aquel día cuando el sonido de pasos y voces familiares en el borde del campo lo hizo alzar los ojos y clavarlos en las dos figuras que se acercaban.

-Shindou – murmuró, al mismo tiempo que Aoi soltaba una exclamación y echaba a correr hacia Akane, llevándose a la chica hacia el banquillo. Hasta ese momento, los dos habían estado riéndose juntos de algo, y Kirino se encontró frunciendo el ceño y apretando la superficie de plástico del cono naranja entre los dedos ante el mero pensamiento.

-¡Ah, capitán! – exclamo Tenma desde el centro del campo con una sonrisa enorme. - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Ahora mismo voy – Shindou le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó al campo, en dirección a los vestuarios. Como Kirino no tardó ni un segundo en constatar, aún llevaba el uniforme del instituto - ¿Qué haces con un cono de entrenamiento en la mano?

El defensa dio un respingo al percatarse de que le estaban hablando a él.

-Acababa de tropezarme con él – confesó, sin poder evitar soltar una risita – Estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-¿El trabajo que tienes que hacer o tu futuro papel en la obra? – Shindou se había detenido un momento delante de él, y Kirino se encontró cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo antes de poder evitarlo.

-En primer lugar, ¿de quién es parte de la culpa de que tenga que hacer ese trabajo? – replicó, y su amigo volvió a reírse.

-Te ayudaré a hacerlo, te lo prometo. Creo que te lo debo – dijo antes de despedirse con un gesto y echar a correr hacia los vestuarios. Kirino, todavía aferrando el cono con las dos manos, no se dio cuenta hasta que su amigo se hubo ido de que se había quedado observando sin hacer nada el lugar por el que se había marchado.

Durante el resto del entrenamiento, no hubo cono que se le resistiera.

De nuevo, volvió a ganarse un par de elogios por parte del entrenador, que parecía estar de tan buen humor como siempre, y, en la práctica final conjunta, logró bloquear a todos los compañeros que pretendían llegar al área por su lado del campo. Sin embargo, una parte de su mente permaneció fija en Akane, que estaba hablando con Aoi de algo y parecía demasiado contenta – aun dentro de su estado tímido habitual – como para haber sufrido un doloroso rechazo del hombre del que llevaba enamorada dos años. Shindou, por otro lado, parecía tan normal como siempre, y lo fue tanto durante el entrenamiento como mientras se cambiaban y acudían a la sala principal del club, donde Otonashi-sensei les había dicho que se repartirían los papeles para la obra.

"_¿Qué ocurre si no la ha rechazado?"_ se preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento habitual, con Shindou a su lado. _"¿Qué ocurre si...?"_

Instantáneamente, en la mente del muchacho se formó la imagen del salón de actos del instituto, oscuro y decorado como un reino medieval, con Akane, delicada y ruborosa, vestida y peinada como la Bella Durmiente y Shindou a su lado como su Príncipe Azul. Durante un momento, casi deseó que alguien escribiera un final alternativo en el que Maléfica-Dragón matara a todo el mundo. Después, recordó que Shindou no tenía intención alguna de presentarse al papel protagonista y regresó a la realidad sintiéndose muy estúpido por estar tomándose todo aquel asunto tan a pecho.

El murmullo de sus compañeros, que iban llegando uno a uno, se vio acallado de repente cuando Endou y Kidou hicieron su entrada, precedidos de Haruna, que llevaba una lista en la mano y parecía extremadamente contenta.

-Está bien, chicos, escuchadme – comenzó en tono alegre – Yo estaré a cargo en lo que a la obra en general se refiere, ¿de acuerdo? El entrenador Endou estará al frente del departamento de adaptación de guión y mi hermano se encargará de todo lo que tenga que ver con la organización técnica.

Los miembros del equipo asintieron todos a una salvo Kurama, que parecía seguir enfurruñado y observaba la escena desde su asiento tan tieso como si acabara de tragarse una escoba.

-Ahora bien, hemos de realizar varios anuncios – continuó la profesora, haciendo caso omiso a la patente desilusión del muchacho y girándose con una sonrisa hacia Aoi y las demás, que estaban sentadas al fondo – En primer lugar, se nos ha comunicado desde dirección que los gerentes de todos los clubs deben ayudar con la organización general del festival, así que no podrán participar en las obras de éstos. Aseguraos de pasaros un momento por el despacho del director tan pronto como acabe esta reunión para que os digan de qué tendréis que encargaros a partir de mañana.

Aoi y las demás asintieron, y Kirino observó a Akane por el rabillo del ojo, sintiéndose malévolamente satisfecho por un segundo del modo en el que su imagen de Shindou-Príncipe y Yamana-Durmiente acababa de saltar por los aires definitivamente. Hasta que Hikaru no habló, formulando la pregunta casi como si fuera incapaz de comprender cierta cosa, el chico no cayó en la cuenta de lo que se le había pasado por alto.

-Pero, sensei, si las únicas chicas que tenemos en el equipo se marchan a organizar el festival, ¿quién va a hacer de Bella Durmiente?

Casi de modo automático, los ojos del equipo en su totalidad se clavaron en determinado defensa de pelo rosa, que, sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían, paseó la mirada a su alrededor buscando un modo de salvarse. Todo lo que encontró fue a unos Tenma y Shinsuke excesivamente emocionados y a un Kariya que sonreía _demasiado_ como para estar planeando nada bueno.

-Creo que Kirino no quiere representar el papel protagonista – como siempre, y para su alivio, fue Shindou quien terminó saliendo en su defensa – La verdad es que no le gusta mucho actuar.

-Es cierto, se me da muy mal: lo arruinaría todo – añadió el chico, viendo una brecha, tras lanzarle una mirada de agradecimiento a su amigo – Preferiría encargarme de algo relacionado con la parte técnica.

-¡Yo quiero diseñar decorados! – exclamó Hamano de pronto. Y, de repente, toda la habitación era un caos, con cada uno de los miembros del equipo diciendo en alto qué les gustaría hacer a ellos y qué no. Para cuando Haruna logró que guardaran silencio, habían pasado alrededor de unos cinco minutos, y, si había algo que había quedado claro era que nadie quería hacer de Princesa.

-Está bien, sabíamos que íbamos a tener problemas con este asunto, y queríamos que todos tuvieseis las mismas oportunidades de representar cada papel, así que se nos ha ocurrido una solución que creemos que será justa para todos – continuó diciendo la profesora – Salvo en los casos muy obvios – los ojos de Haruna se clavaron un momento en Shindou, que cruzó una mirada orgullosa con Kirino ante el gesto – hemos decidido realizar un sorteo para decidir el papel de cada uno. ¿Os parece bien?

Tenma soltó una exclamación animada, Kurama volvió a bufar desde su esquina y Kirino se tragó un suspiro de alivio. De entre todos los miembros del club de fútbol, sólo podía haber una Bella Durmiente, y sería bastante improbable que le tocara a él. Y aún así, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener mala suerte.

-Bueno, vamos allá – en esa ocasión, fue Kidou quien tomó la palabra, avanzando hasta situarse frente a la enorme pantalla en la que en ocasiones proyectaban las repeticiones de los partidos que habían jugado hasta la fecha – Hemos instalado un programa de selección aleatoria. En pantalla irán apareciendo los puestos a repartir y los nombres de los alumnos que están disponibles para ser seleccionados y, una vez pulsemos este botón, la animación se detendrá y podremos ver quién ha resultado seleccionado. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Todos los miembros del equipo volvieron a asentir mientras Haruna volvía a tomar la palabra.

-En primer lugar, y como sabemos que os preocupa, repartiremos los dos papeles protagonistas. El Príncipe y la Bella Durmiente – con una sonrisa, pulsó el botón, y en la pantalla aparecieron los nombres de cada uno de los personajes principales. Bajo cada uno de ellos, y superponiéndose los unos a los otros rápidamente, parpadeaban los nombres de todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo, apareciendo y desapareciendo de la pantalla a toda velocidad. Kirino entornó los ojos y vio el suyo parpadear apenas una centésima de segundo, primero bajo el Príncipe, luego bajo la Princesa, y luego ya no estaba. Después, y tragando saliva, vio como el dedo de Haruna descendía lentamente sobre el botón.

"_Que no me toque a mí"_ se dijo, clavando los ojos en la pantalla _"Que no me toque a mí. Que no me toque, que no me toque, que no me toque. Por favor, que no me toque a mí"_

Finalmente, el dedo de Haruna entró en contacto con el botón y, tras un segundo que pareció interminable, la pantalla dejó de parpadear y dos nombres quedaron fijos en ella, en letras rojas sobre el fondo blanco. La clase quedó sumida en un silencio absoluto mientras todos los miembros del club de fútbol leían aquellos nombres.

Kirino observó la pantalla con los ojos como platos.

"_No puede ser_"

Y apenas un segundo después, la clase casi en su totalidad se echaba a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que hayáis leído este capítulo hasta el final! La verdad es que tiendo a hacerlos más larguitos que la mayoría de los otros autores que suelo ver por aquí (alrededor de las 7.500 palabras o unas 20 páginas a Word), así que espero no haberos cansado.  
**

**La ventaja que tiene escribir capítulos así de largos es que la historia dura lo que dura, así que probablemente la acabaré más pronto que si los capítulos fueran cortitos.  
**

**En cuanto al ritmo de actualización, espero poder tener el capítulo 2 arriba para finales de esta semana o principios de la que viene, dependiendo de mis quehaceres y los exámenes. Eso sí, si lo que habéis leído os ha gustado, os agradecería mucho que me dejárais un review comentándome vuestra opinión y que os ha parecido la historia.  
**

**¡La verdad es que los reviews me dan muchos ánimos, así que siempre me encanta recibirlos y los leo todos!  
**

**Ahora bien, siento haber dejado el capítulo en ese punto, pero así os queda la intriga sobre quiénes serán la Bella Durmiente y el Príncipe Azul. ¿Quiénes creéis vosotros que van a ser?  
**

**De momento, hasta aquí puedo leer. ¡Espero que os haya gustado y (espero) que nos leamos la semana que viene!  
**

**Un saludo,  
**

**Snow Aria.  
**


	2. Lo que él no cuenta

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Como os dije la semana pasada, aquí vuelvo con el segundo capítulo de este fic.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y os agradezco infititamente los reviews! Me alegro de que esta historia haya tenido tan buena acogida. ¡Me habéis dado todos muchos ánimos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Lo que él no cuenta.**

La música cruzaba la habitación con suavidad, llenándolo todo, y Kirino cerró los ojos y sonrió, dejándose llevar por el sonido. Desde que conocía a Shindou – casi desde siempre – el chico había acompañado a su amigo a toda clase de conciertos de música clásica y orquestal, pero aún así podría haber asegurado sin dudarlo que las piezas que más lo emocionaban eran las que tocaba él.

En aquel instante, Shindou estaba sentado en la banqueta de su piano, con la cabeza levemente inclinada, los ojos entrecerrados y los dedos – finos y largos; dedos de músico – deslizándose con suavidad y precisión sobre las teclas. Kirino ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó, dejando definitivamente a un lado su trabajo-castigo de inglés para escucharlo. Muchas tardes, en cuanto acababan las clases y el entrenamiento, los dos amigos se instalaban en casa de Shindou y terminaban los deberes juntos aprovechando que sus padres no volvían hasta la hora de la cena. En la mayoría de esas tardes, el propio Shindou acababa su tarea mucho antes y comenzaba a practicar con el piano mientras Kirino, convenientemente menos eficiente, se peleaba mientras él tocaba con cuadernos llenos de ecuaciones, fechas históricas y redacciones por acabar.

O, en el caso de aquel día, un trabajo en inglés sobre la historia de la comunicación escrita, largo, difícil y aburrido.

"_Me pregunto si se habrá olvidado de que prometió que iba a ayudarme con esto" _Kirino sonrió y entornó los ojos. Había compartido demasiadas sesiones de ensayo con Shindou como para saber cuándo su amigo estaba practicando sin más y cuándo estaba componiendo algo importante. Sus dedos, en aquel instante, parecían repetir los mismos patrones una y otra vez, introduciendo variaciones en una pieza como si estuvieran buscando el sonido perfecto.

Aquellos eran los últimos retoques en una canción nueva. Una que hizo a Kirino escuchar atónito y morderse el labio involuntariamente. Una canción de amor.

-¿Es para la obra? – preguntó en alto, sin poder evitar apartar la vista y clavarla en la mesa. Durante un instante, volvió a ver a Shindou con Yamana en la azotea y casi pudo escuchar de nuevo la declaración cohibida de ella, la sorpresa y preocupación en la voz de él. La canción hablaba de anhelo, de amor perdido y encontrado, y Kirino se encontró deseando fervientemente que aquellas notas no estuviesen dedicadas a Akane, sino que fuesen un tema más, una canción cualquiera dentro de la partitura para la Bella Durmiente. Poco después volvió a notar la ya familiar punzada de culpabilidad, que ya se había convertido en una sensación casi constante. Le hubiera gustado preguntar por la escena en el tejado, pero lo cierto es que no sabía _cómo._

-¿Para la obra? ¿El qué? ¿La canción?

Ante el tono confuso de aquella pregunta, Kirino sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó, volviendo súbitamente a la realidad. Shindou había parado de tocar y lo estaba mirando con la expresión confusa de quien había estado soñando y acababa de caerse de golpe de la cama plasmada en la cara. Era siempre igual; se abstraía completamente del mundo real cuando tocaba.

-Sí, la canción – repitió Kirino, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisita divertida – Creí que, ya que tú eres la única persona a cargo de la música para la obra, ya habrías empezado a trabajar en ella. ¿Me equivocaba?

Para su alivio, Shindou negó con la cabeza.

-Es parte del tema principal, pero me está dando problemas – confesó con el ceño fruncido y los ojos clavados en la partitura – No es nada grave, no te preocupes – añadió al ver que Kirino abría la boca para preguntar – Lo arreglaré en un par de días. Lo único que ocurre es que ahora mismo no puedo meterme mucho en el papel. Es una lástima que al final no pueda componer este tema para ti, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué? – Kirino dejó caer el lápiz sobre la mesa y observó a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos. Sentía el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa en algún lugar del pecho y cuando habló sonó estúpidamente sorprendido - ¿Para _mí_? ¿Por qué quieres componer para mí?

-Porque estaba seguro de que tú ibas a acabar siendo la Princesa.

Kirino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente se quedó callado y observó a su amigo con las mejillas completamente escarlata. Por supuesto, Shindou estaba – y había estado – bromeando. Porque sabía lo que a él le fastidiaba que lo confundieran con una mujer.

-¿Por qué yo? – acabó protestando - ¡En ningún momento he tenido intención de ponerme un vestido y salir a actuar delante de todo el instituto!

-Precisamente por eso – replicó Shindou como si estuviese haciendo un comentario absolutamente serio. – No me niegues que sería interesante.

-¡Según el sorteo, yo tengo que encargarme de dibujar los decorados junto con Hamano y los otros!

-Lo cual es aún más interesante – bromeó Shindou con una media sonrisa – Sobre todo porque eres el dibujante más pésimo que he visto en mi vida. No _sabes_ dibujar.

-¡Eh! ¡Claro que sé! ¡Todo el mundo sabe dibujar! – Kirino trató de sonar ofendido, pero no pudo evitar reírse. Era cierto que los lápices de colores no eran lo suyo y ambos lo sabían – Además, no soy yo quien debería hacer de Princesa, sino tú de Príncipe. Estoy seguro de que tu club de fans estaría encantado. Al parecer, las chicas de primero acosan a Tenma para que les hable de ti y se enfadaron bastante al saber que no saldrías a actuar al escenario.

-¿De verdad a ti te parece que yo tengo madera de Príncipe?

-Absolutamente. Mira a tu alrededor: vives en un palacio.

-Pues es una lástima, porque de todo el club de fútbol yo soy el único capaz de componer la música para la obra, así que estaba fuera del sorteo desde el principio. Y además – la sonrisa de Shindou se ensanchó – No me negarás que la pareja que ha salido escogida no es la mejor de todas las opciones posibles. Componer algo romántico con ellos en mente va a ser todo un reto, al menos.

Kirino soltó una carcajada y observó a su amigo cerrar la tapa del piano con sumo cuidado. En el momento en el que los nombres de los protagonistas habían aparecido en la pantalla del club de fútbol él había estado tan sorprendido que había sido incapaz de reírse junto a los demás, pero al pensar en ello aquella noche se había encontrado tratando de no estallar en carcajadas en la oscuridad de su cuarto. La situación había sido _tan _surrealista...

-La Princesa Kurama y el Príncipe Hayami – murmuró – Me pregunto si no teníamos en el equipo a dos personas que pudieran hacer _peor_ pareja.

Shindou sacudió la cabeza y asintió, recogiendo su cuaderno de partituras. No es que Hayami hubiera parecido especialmente contento por tener que representar al Príncipe Azul de la historia – más bien, había estado tan incómodo que todo su rostro había parecido desaparecer detrás de los cristales de sus enormes gafas – pero el enfado de Kurama había alcanzado proporciones épicas. El delantero ya había parecido especialmente poco contento al enterarse por el tablón de la obra que les había tocado representar, así que directamente había montado en cólera al enterarse que iba a ser él "el idiota que tendría que ponerse un vestido estúpido y esperar en una torre a que un idiota con mallas viniera a besuquearlo para que se despertase". Shindou, siempre preocupado por el bienestar de su equipo, había ido a pedirle a Haruna que le diera a Kurama otro papel, pero la profesora había permanecido firme en su posición: la mayoría de los puestos habían sido elegidos por sorteo y cambiar eso podría ser injusto para los demás.

Así que, y por mucho que protestara, Kurama tendría que enfundarse un vestido de princesa y esperar en la torre a su amado príncipe. Que no era otro de Hayami, que probablemente tuviera más miedo a besarlo que a pelear con el dragón que guardaba la entrada del castillo.

-No sé por qué, pero me estoy imaginando a Kurama pegándole una patada en la cara a Hayami cuando éste vaya a despertarlo – murmuró Kirino. Aquello seguramente sería un giro muy interesante para la obra, pero no estaba seguro de que al profesorado fuera a gustarle mucho.

-Lo veo. Claramente. – Shindou sonrió, tratando de mantener el buen humor, pero Kirino vio una sombra de preocupación tras sus ojos oscuros. Como capitán que era, su amigo no podía evitar asumir la responsabilidad por todo lo que ocurría en su equipo, y si Kurama metía la pata, él se sentiría mal por ello. – Tendremos que esforzarnos para convencerlo de que se comporte. Hoy prácticamente he tenido que recurrir a Sangoku para que me ayudase a arrastrarlo hasta el entrenamiento del club. Decía que quería irse a su casa.

Kirino comenzó a asentir con la cabeza hasta que se percató de que, por fin, aquel comentario le daba una oportunidad de formular en alto la pregunta que llevaba queriendo hacerle a Shindou durante toda la tarde. De nuevo, y por algún extraño motivo, el corazón se le desbocó y se sintió muy culpable. Esta vez, sin embargo, logró que su tono de voz sonara completamente natural. O casi.

-Ah, es cierto. Pero ayer fuiste tú quien llegó tarde al entrenamiento. Me preocupó no verte aparecer; tú siempre llegas a la hora. ¿Pasó algo?

Shindou, que se había levantado de la banqueta y estaba colocando su cuaderno de partituras junto con los otros en una estantería, ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo.

-Me entretuve – dijo solamente - Lamento haberte preocupado, pero no fue nada.

"_¿Eh?"_ Kirino parpadeó. ¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas o Shindou acababa de esconderle algo deliberadamente? Los dos llevaban siendo amigos desde la escuela primaria y siempre se lo habían contado todo, sin excepciones. Y sabía de sobra que no tendría que haberlo seguido, pero él _sabía_ que había una chica que se había declarado a su amigo hacía exactamente un día, en el tejado. Lo primero que habría hecho Shindou en condiciones normales, especialmente si estaba confuso ante toda la situación, habría sido contárselo a él, o incluso pedirle consejo.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no le decía nada?

-Vaya. Yamana también llegó tarde, así que pensé que... Que a ella podría haberle pasado algo, tal vez, o que quizás habríais discutido – Kirino enrolló uno de sus dedos en un mechón de pelo rosa, sintiéndose muy metomentodo y muy estúpido – Como llegasteis juntos y tenía que decirte algo...

-Ah, no. No fue nada importante. Está todo bien.

Shindou se giró y le sonrió un momento, y Kirino se encontró devolviéndole el gesto sin mucho ánimo. De hecho, se sentía extrañamente mal, casi como si su amigo lo hubiera traicionado de alguna manera.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las cosas, el capitán le estaba ocultando precisamente aquella? Kirino le había contado cosas peores – como cuando se había derramado tinta negra encima en clase de caligrafía o cuando se había confundido, se había marchado de una cafetería sin pagar y uno de los camareros había acabado persiguiéndolo por la calle. El rechazar a una compañera de club no era para tanto, ¿no?

O eso, claro, si la había rechazado.

Kirino tragó saliva, enroscando los dedos de la mano izquierda con más fuerza en torno a una de sus coletas. ¿Y si Shindou no le contaba nada porque había _aceptado_ la declaración de la chica y no sabía cómo decírselo? ¿Y si los dos estaban saliendo y a Shindou le daba vergüenza ser el primero de ellos en haberse buscado una novia? Tenían catorce años, estaban en la edad. _¿Y si se habían besado? _No, era imposible. No _podían_ haberse besado.

El muchacho se llevó una mano a los labios, observando a su amigo recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro, recogiendo esto y aquello. Creía – y solamente creía – que Shindou no había besado a nadie antes, así que probablemente no se lanzaría a ello tan pronto, por mucho que estuviera saliendo con Yamana. Esperaría, ¿no? Esperaría más de un día. Así que él no tenía motivos para preocuparse.

"_Y, de todas formas, ¿por qué me preocupo? Shindou ya es mayor, y probablemente sea más maduro que yo. Puede hacer lo que quiera. No es asunto mío. Yo debería estar contento por él"_

Y aún así, todo lo que Kirino sentía era un inexplicable y enorme nudo en la boca del estómago, como si Yamana hubiera llegado para quitarle algo que en el fondo siempre había sido suyo.

Shindou y él llevaban siendo amigos toda una vida y se conocían tan bien como si sus almas estuvieran hechas de la misma materia, sin nada en medio para separarlos. La idea de que, de repente, el otro chico comenzara a cancelar algunas de sus tardes de estudio juntos para ayudar a su novia con los deberes o saliera con ella los fines de semana en vez de pasar los domingos entrenando con él lo hizo sentirse terriblemente solo. Shindou valoraba demasiado su amistad como para darle plantón por una chica, eso seguro, pero el pasar a disponer de sólo el cincuenta por ciento de su tiempo en lugar del cien por cien habitual era una perspectiva espantosa.

Frunciendo el ceño, el muchacho volvió a recordar la suave declaración de Yamana en la azotea, y en aquel momento ya no se sintió tan mal por haber deseado que su amigo la rechazara. Todo lo que había hecho aquella chica eran fotografías desde lejos. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era el color favorito de Shindou, o cómo le gustaba el té.

Aquello era del todo intolerable. Él había estado allí antes. Ni que alguien que hubiera llegado allí tan sólo un año atrás pudiera...

-Kirino, ¿me estás escuchando?

Ante aquel sonido, el muchacho regresó a la realidad, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Shindou clavados en los suyos con un deje entre preocupado y curioso.

-Kirino, ¿estás bien?

El defensa soltó sus dedos del mechón de pelo que se había estado agarrando.

-Claro. Solamente estaba pensando en algo.

-A juzgar por el modo en el que estás apretando ese lapicero, no puede ser nada bueno.

Kirino bajó los ojos y los clavó en su mano derecha. En algún momento que no conseguía recordar, había vuelto a recoger el lapicero que había soltado antes y lo estaba sujetando con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían vuelto blancos. El asunto de Yamana había conseguido preocuparlo, eso estaba claro.

-Ah, no. Vaya, no es nada. Estoy bien. Solamente me he distraído.

Si Shindou sabía que estaba mintiendo, prefirió dejarlo pasar.

-Está bien, está bien. La verdad es que no pareces estar muy concentrado hoy – le dijo con aquella sonrisa suya, un gesto que le iluminaba por completo un rostro que normalmente tenía un aspecto pensativo y serio – Y yo que tenía intención de revisar tu trabajo de inglés para ver que todo estuviera bien...

-Pensé que ibas a ayudarme a hacerlo – protestó Kirino, sonriendo también.

-Exacto, a ayudarte, no a hacerlo por ti. Y no tengo nada con lo que trabajar si todo lo que has conseguido en toda la tarde es escribir _tres líneas y media_ en una página en blanco.

Kirino suspiró. Aquello era típico de Shindou. Cuando hacían juntos la tarea le corregía los ejercicios una y otra vez – comparándolos con sus propios apuntes perfectos – pero jamás en todos aquellos años había resuelto un solo ejercicio por él. Si Kirino quería buenas notas en clase, tenía que trabajárselas.

-Déjame una hora y acabaré la primera parte. ¿A ti te queda algo por hacer?

Shindou suspiró.

-Puedo leer. Para el examen de literatura de dentro de dos semanas.

Kirino asintió y, tras llevarse el lápiz a los labios, trató de concentrarse en su trabajo de inglés. Shindou se movió para extraer un libro gordísimo de otra de las estanterías y se dejó caer a su lado, tan cerca que sus hombros rozaron levemente el uno contra el otro cuando se sentó. El chico suspiró, garabateando palabras en su cuaderno con aire abstraído. Podía sentir el calor de la piel de Shindou incluso a través de los uniformes de instituto de los dos, de paño grueso y azul, y no pudo evitar estremecerse y pensar en la escena de la azotea; una escena que él no debería haber visto.

No fue de extrañar que, para cuando la hora establecida pasara, Shindou hubiese acabado cinco capítulos de su libro y todo lo que tuviera él fuera una hoja cubierta de tachones y borrones de tinta.

* * *

Por suerte para Kirino, a Shindou no solamente se le daba bien el inglés, sino que tenía una paciencia de santo y pasó la hora y media siguiente ayudándolo a corregir el despropósito ortográfico que había escrito hasta convertirlo en una introducción decente para su trabajo. Cuando, finalmente, el defensa se marchó a su casa, la preocupación por lo que pudiera pasar con Yamana Akane se había convertido en una molestia sorda en el fondo de su mente, barrida por la calidez que le producía saber que su amigo siempre tendría tiempo para él.

La sonrisa le había durado en el rostro toda aquella noche y la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, su felicidad se había esfumado de un plumazo tan pronto como Yamana – sonriente, guapísima y extraordinariamente bien peinada – había corrido hasta la mitad del campo durante el entrenamiento para darle una cantimplora de bebida a _Shin-sama_.

-¿No crees que son adorables? – había oído que le preguntaba Aoi a Midori.

Kirino había hecho oídos sordos y se había esforzado por detener a Tsurugi, que se acercaba a su campo con el balón, pero el delantero lo había esquivado con una facilidad pasmosa, como si directamente no hubiera habido nadie en el punto en el que estaba parado él.

-¿A eso lo llamas esforzarse, Kirino? – le preguntó con el tono molesto de aquel al que se lo han puesto demasiado fácil.

El defensa sacudió la cabeza.

-No son adorables en absoluto – susurró, ignorando concienzudamente la ceja arqueada y la expresión confusa de su interlocutor.

Por suerte para él y su mal humor, el entrenamiento de fútbol no tardó mucho en terminar y el equipo en su totalidad se desplazó a la sede del club para comenzar con los preparativos de la obra. Akane, Aoi y Midori, encargadas junto con las gerentes de otros clubs de la organización general del festival, abandonaron la sala en dirección a las oficinas de dirección y Kirino se encontró excepcionalmente animado para cuando Hamano – que era quien estaba a cargo de la organización de decorados – se los llevó a un lado a Hikaru y a él.

-Hay mucho trabajo que hacer – les dijo en tono animado – Y todos los decorados han de estar _per-fec-tos_. ¿Qué tal se os da dibujar?

-¡Me encanta! – confesó Hikaru, y Kirino sabía que era verdad. Aquel chico dibujaba de maravilla y todo el club lo sabía más que de sobra.

-Yo me las apaño – dijo, casi esperando oír a Shindou reírse a su espalda – Me esforzaré mucho.

Al menos, en eso estaba siendo sincero.

Hamano, emocionado ante la perspectiva de tener talento para dirigir algo, les encargó a Hikaru y a él que comenzaran a trabajar por separado en la confección de los decorados para los establos. Había que hacer varias vallas, algunos árboles, un muro de cartón piedra y caballos, y Kirino, sintiéndose especialmente valiente, se retiró a una esquina y comenzó a tratar de dibujar uno de estos últimos.

Enseguida se percató de que apartarse a un rincón a dibujar había sido su mejor idea en mucho tiempo. Hikaru le había prestado un libro en el que podían verse diferentes bocetos de caballos, corriendo, parados, pastando y sobre dos patas, pero el dibujo que había tratado de copiar a gran escala parecía más una masa amorfa de morros, patas y crines que el brioso corcel de un príncipe azul.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? – murmuró, dándole la vuelta a la cartulina y comenzando a dibujar de nuevo por el otro lado. En esta ocasión, y tras media hora de durísimo esfuerzo, lo que le devolvió la mirada desde el papel fue una mezcla entre una ameba, un perro y una boa constrictor del Amazonas. – No me mires así – le susurró al dibujo – Yo lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

-Vaya, Kirino-senpai, no sabía que en la obra de la Bella Durmiente aparecieran dinosaurios.

Ante el sonido de aquella voz, entre calmada y burlona, el muchacho dio un brinco y se giró en redondo, sólo para encontrarse unos malévolos ojos ambarinos clavados en los suyos.

-Kariya, me has asustado – comenzó a decir en tono de reproche, pero en seguida guardó silencio y clavó la vista en su espantoso dibujo. Por alguna razón, estaba casi seguro de que Kariya se sentiría mucho más satisfecho si tenía la certeza de haber conseguido sorprenderlo – Y no es un dinosaurio; es un caballo.

-¿Un caballo? Vaya, pensaba que eso que habías dibujado ahí eran escamas, Senpai.

Senpai. Como todos los estudiantes de primer año, Kariya se refería a él con el debido título de respeto, como a ojos de todos era correcto hacer. Sin embargo, había algo en el modo en el que el chico pronunciaba la palabra que daba a entender que su objetivo final tenía más que ver con la burla que con el respeto hacia él – como todo lo que hacía, de hecho. A ojos de la mayoría de alumnos del instituto, Kariya Masaki era un huérfano tímido, agradable e inocente, pero desde el mismo momento en el que Kirino lo conoció, pudo adivinar que allí había algo más. Algo que lo inquietaba y no acababa de gustarle.

-Son gotas de sudor – protestó, señalando con la palma abierta al punto del dibujo que Kariya había estado observando, pero el otro defensa lo ignoró. Estaba parado a su lado, mirándolo desde unos cuantos centímetros más abajo con aquellos ojos suyos que eran casi del color del oro líquido.

-No sabía que fueras tan bueno guardando secretos – le dijo de pronto en un tono casi alegre, tan falsamente inocente que Kirino se quedó quieto en el sitio, con la palma extendida todavía hacia el dibujo y el ceño levemente fruncido – Debería felicitarte por ser tan buen amigo de tus amigos, Senpai.

Kirino se cruzó de brazos, cauteloso.

-¿Perdón?

-No me había dado cuenta hasta hoy de que el capitán y Yamana estuvieran saliendo. No sé por qué se están molestando tanto en ocultarlo, pero están haciendo un trabajo asombroso. Estoy seguro de que nadie en el equipo se ha dado cuenta aún, salvo yo – Kariya hizo una pausa y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente con el mismo tipo de sonrisa que esbozaría un lobo antes de saltar sobre un conejo inocente – De ellos dos me lo esperaba, Kirino-Senpai, pero lo tuyo ha sido una sorpresa. Teniendo en cuenta lo bien que te llevas con el capitán estoy seguro de que te lo habrá contado, pero aún así actúas casi como si no supieras nada de todo el asunto. Admiro tu capacidad de disimulo, de verdad.

Kirino tragó saliva y apoyó la espalda contra la pared tras de sí. Había sabido de sobra que Kariya no tramaba nada bueno al acercarse a comentar su dibujo, pero no se había esperado algo así, ni con mucho. En aquel momento, fue plenamente consciente de que más le valía decir algo inteligente para quitarse al otro defensa de encima, especialmente cuando era posible que lo que estuviera diciendo no fuera ni siquiera verdad, pero todo lo que salió de entre sus labios fue una pregunta formulada con voz ahogada.

-¿Yamana y Shindou?

Kariya tuvo la decencia de mostrarse sorprendido ante su reacción.

-¿No lo sabías? – replicó, con el tono compungido del que sabe que ha metido la pata – Vaya, yo creía que... ¿Por qué no te lo ha contado el capitán?

-No me lo ha contado porque no hay nada que contar – protestó Kirino – Es cierto que Yamana se declaró a Shindou, pero él no... – el chico guardó silencio, percatándose de que había hablado demasiado, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-¿Quieres decir que ella se declaró y él la rechazó? – Kariya completó la frase con total y fingido asombro – Viendo que se ríen tanto juntos, cualquiera diría que Yamana acaba de sufrir un rechazo. Míralos. Tendrías que estar ciego.

"Míralos". Sorprendido ante la palabra, Kirino se giró, dándole la espalda a su obra de arte, y sus ojos encontraron automáticamente a Shindou como hacían siempre. Llevaba puesto el chándal azul y blanco del Raimon y estaba sentado frente a un teclado portátil que se había traído para poder seguir trabajando dentro de la sala del club. En condiciones normales, el capitán se habría percatado inmediatamente de que Kirino lo miraba y le habría sonreído y saludado con la mano, pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera lo vio. A su lado, ruborosa y con una carpeta de cartón en las manos, estaba Yamana Akane, y los dos se reían juntos como una pareja de novios que acabara de comenzar a salir.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? – preguntó en alto antes de recordar a quién tenía al lado.

-Venir a ver al capitán, supongo – Kariya se encogió de hombros – Es lo lógico en su situación, ¿no crees?

A Kirino se le cayó el alma a los pies. Yamana y Shindou no podían estar saliendo, por mucho que Kariya insistiese, o por mucho que él mismo se hubiera planteado la posibilidad antes. Su amigo se lo habría dicho. Shindou y él jamás se habían contado una mentira, ni se habían ocultado nada.

-Te aseguro que no están saliendo – murmuró.

Kariya entornó los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro? – su voz sonó lo suficientemente persuasiva como para que Kirino despegara los ojos de Shindou y lo mirara, cosa de la que se arrepintió en menos de un segundo. A juzgar por la expresión en su cara, Kariya sabía algo que no le estaba contando, y eso sólo hizo que el nudo en su estómago se hiciera lo suficientemente grande como para engullir lo que le quedaba de dignidad y hacerle preguntar.

-¿Lo dices por algo? ¿Es que has visto alguna cosa?

La expresión de Kariya pasó a asemejarse a la de un gato relamiéndose después de cazar a un ratón especialmente jugoso.

-No estoy seguro, pero me ha parecido escuchar cómo Yamana le pedía una cita al capitán justo antes del entrenamiento. Para este sábado, creo recordar. Tampoco presté demasiada atención. ¿Hice mal?

Kirino trató de responder algo, pero finalmente frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No me lo creo – dijo, alzando levemente la voz ante el tonillo de diversión desafiante de Kariya – No sé qué quieres, pero estás haciendo esto para provocarme.

-¿Y por qué iba a utilizar al capitán yo para provocarte? ¿Acaso te importa tanto que él salga o deje de salir con Yamana?

-¿Por qué iba a importarme? – Kirino se mordió el labio sin poder evitar resoplar. A juzgar por el modo en el que Kariya lo estaba mirando, el otro defensa ya se había formado una respuesta para aquella pregunta, hecho que se le antojaba todavía más molesto porque a aquellas alturas él ya no sabía qué pensar de sí mismo – Somos amigos.

-Precisamente por eso pensé que ya sabrías lo de su cita con Yamana – replicó Kariya con una sonrisa inocente – Te aseguro que te estoy diciendo la verdad. De hecho, vi al capitán apuntar el lugar y la hora en un cuadernito negro, decorado con partituras. Pensé que sería su agenda, aunque claro, no estoy seguro, Senpai. Tal vez me haya equivocado.

Una agenda negra, con la cubierta decorada con partituras blancas. Kirino conocía aquel cuaderno a la perfección – de hecho, a su amigo se lo había regalado Sangoku por su cumpleaños hacía unos cuantos meses. Shindou lo apuntaba todo ahí, desde las fechas de los exámenes hasta sus citas con el dentista, y lo que era peor, no solía sacarla de su mochila fuera de su casa o de clase, por lo que Kariya, que estudiaba Primer Año y sólo veía a Shindou en los entrenamientos de fútbol, no habría tenido por qué saber que la tenía.

¿Podría estar diciendo el otro defensa la verdad? No podía ser. Kariya era retorcido por naturaleza; tenía que estar mintiendo.

-¿No vas a decir nada, Senpai? – Kariya sonrió y Kirino alzó los ojos, sorprendido.

-Te lo he dicho. Me alegro por Shindou si lo que dices es verdad – susurró – Somos amigos. Es lo que hacen los amigos.

-Claro que sí – Kariya asintió con aire sincero e inocente. En aquel momento, Kirino se percató de que llevaba una cinta métrica al cuello y tenía varias telas de patronaje en las manos. Si no recordaba mal, al chico lo habían adjudicado al departamento de confección de vestuario y durante un instante se preguntó por qué no les estaba tomando las medidas a Hayami y Kurama en lugar de haberse parado a hablar con él.

-¿No deberías marcharte? – dijo en alto – Probablemente el Príncipe y la Princesa te estén buscando para que les arregles la ropa.

-Efectivamente – Kariya suspiró y, tras un último vistazo a su dibujo, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse. Kirino ya había comenzado a respirar tranquilo cuando el otro chico habló, sin mirarlo a la cara y en un tono tan bajo que nadie más en la sala hubiera podido oírlo - Ya sé que te alegras por el capitán, Senpai, pero de todas formas, ¿qué ibas a hacer? ¿Seguirlos durante su cita? Ni que estuvieras celoso, ¿no? Eso estaría muy mal.

Kirino no se atrevió a girarse ni a responder. De repente, las mejillas le ardían y el corazón se le había vuelto a disparar, desbocado como si llevara corriendo varios cientos de metros al límite de sus fuerzas. De hecho, le resonaba con tal fuerza en los oídos que durante un momento temió que el resto de la clase pudiera oírlo, saltándole en el pecho.

Kariya ya no estaba, Shindou seguía hablando con Yamana y no había nadie más en aquella esquina de la habitación, así que el chico hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para aparentar normalidad antes de que alguno de sus compañeros de equipo decidiese acercarse a él para ver qué hacía quieto en un rincón: agacharse, abrir la caja de pinturas acrílicas y comenzar a colorear frenéticamente su dibujo del caballo.

"_¿Se puede saber qué me pasa?" _se preguntó, cogiendo un color al azar y pintando como si le fuera la vida en ello.

No fue hasta que hubo pintado más de la mitad del dibujo cuando se dio cuenta de que, en lugar de coger el acrílico blanco había ido a agarrar el bote rosa, y que ahora aquel caballo era del mismo color rosado chillón que sus mejillas y su pelo.

Definitivamente, Kariya se había equivocado al clasificar la especie del animal que aparecía en su dibujo. Aquello, una vez coloreado, no era un dinosaurio como él le había dicho. Más bien era una hidra mutante extraterrestre.

Y, por si no fuera poco, rosa.

* * *

-¡Bien, chicos, buen trabajo! ¡Hasta mañana!

Para cuando el sol comenzó a hundirse tras el horizonte, la sala del club de fútbol olía a pintura, tela de patronaje recién cortada y sudor. Una vez la sesión de preparación para la obra terminó, Shindou había recorrido la habitación de un lado a otro instando a sus compañeros a dejarlo todo tan limpio como cuando habían llegado y Kirino se encontró a sí mismo observándolo desde su propia taquilla, sin saber si hacía mejor tratando de pensar en qué le pasaba con su amigo u obligándose concienzudamente a no hacerlo.

Hamano había observado el caballo que había dibujado con tal expresión de sorpresa que había parecido que los ojos fueran a salírsele de la cara. No había tardado mucho en echarse a reír y correr a buscar a Hayami para enseñarle "cómo iba a ser su brioso corcel", pero el otro muchacho apenas había tenido tiempo de colocarse las gafas y abrir la boca antes de que su amigo volviera a llevárselo, esta vez camino al tanque de pesca donde solían pasar todos sus ratos libres. Aoyama e Ichino también se habían marchado a casa, igual que Kurumada, Nishiki y Sangoku, y Kurama había parecido tener mucha prisa por abandonar aquel lugar. Tenma y Shinsuke habían corrido a la ribera del río a entrenar hasta que se hiciera completamente de noche, Kariya había desaparecido, Amagi había arrastrado a Hikaru a un restaurante de ramen de la zona comercial y Tsurugi se había marchado al hospital – probablemente a ver a su hermano, que tenía una enfermedad de alguna clase, por lo que Kirino había oído.

Aquello los dejaba solos a Shindou y a él en la sala del club, y mientras el capitán se dedicaba a recoger sus cosas, Kirino lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, muy aburrido, muy inquieto y un tanto dolido por toda la situación.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber pero no tenía sentido volver a preguntar. Tal vez lo más conveniente sería esperar un tiempo, ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas y dejar tiempo a Shindou para que acudiera a hablar con él de todo el asunto de Akane por propia voluntad. Era lo que su amigo haría en su lugar, estaba seguro.

-¿Qué tal la sesión de dibujo? – el capitán del Raimon lo miró con aire ligeramente preocupado mientras se dirigía a su taquilla y Kirino se giró sobre su asiento hasta quedar de frente a él – Pareces cansado.

-La verdad es que no sabes lo agotador que puede llegar a ser dibujar caballos.

-De hecho, me hago a la idea. A mí tampoco es que se me dé muy bien dibujar – Shindou, que acababa de terminar de abrocharse la chaqueta del uniforme, sacó su bolsa de la taquilla y la abrió para extraer el archivador donde solía apuntar las distintas estrategias que creía que funcionarían para el equipo.

-¿Todavía no has acabado con eso? – Kirino arqueó una ceja. Aquello era lo primero que Shindou hacía al acabar el entrenamiento. Siempre. Que no lo hubiera hecho aquel día no dejaba de ser _extraño._

-Lo siento; no me llevará mucho.

Kirino cambió de posición y se dispuso a esperar, con la vista clavada en el ordenado interior de la bolsa del instituto de Shindou. Comparada con la suya, que era un auténtico desastre, la de su amigo estaba tan perfectamente ordenada que no parecía real. Los libros más grandes estaban al fondo, seguidos por los cuadernos y una carpeta, y delante del todo estaban su agenda y un estuche, colocados de tal manera que pudiesen sacarse siempre que fuera necesario sin desordenar el resto de las cosas.

Kirino no pudo evitar una media sonrisa, preguntándose por enésima vez cómo alguien con tan pocos años podía llegar a ser tan meticuloso. Después, cayó en la cuenta de algo que le hizo fruncir los labios.

La agenda. La agenda de Shindou. Donde Kariya le había dicho que había apuntado su supuesta cita con Yamana para el sábado. Estaba ahí, en la bolsa de su amigo, delante de todo lo demás, casi como si estuviera esperando a que él le echara un vistazo.

-Shindou – el capitán levantó los ojos y Kirino se encontró mirándolo sin saber muy bien qué decir. Estaba seguro de que no se le notaba nada raro en la cara, y su amigo le dejaría la agenda si se la pedía con la excusa de mirar la fecha de algún examen o de un trabajo. No sería la primera vez, de todas formas. Y podía hacerlo. Shindou ni siquiera sospecharía qué era lo que quería encontrar realmente en ella – Tú... ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

Su amigo frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Tardar? – repitió – Unos diez minutos, supongo. ¿Lo preguntas por algo?

Kirino sonrió, esperando parecer convincente. En realidad no había querido preguntar eso, pero le parecía demasiado rastrero abusar de la confianza de su amigo sólo porque estaba molesto con Akane y con él. Había cosas que sencillamente no se hacían.

-No. Es sólo que... Tengo un poco de prisa hoy, eso es todo. Mi madre va a llegar tarde a casa y me ha pedido que compre algunas cosas para la cena. No me gustaría que me cerrasen.

Era mentira, pero él siempre había sido mejor mentiroso que Shindou. De los dos, él era quien había tenido que poner excusas a los profesores por no hacer los deberes y disculparse ante sus amigos por llegar tarde cuando quedaban. No le gustaba tener que ocultarle datos a su mejor amigo, pero eso le parecía mejor opción que quedarse en la habitación con él y acabar saltando sobre su agenda como una especie de fiera hambrienta en cuanto se diera la vuelta.

-Ah, yo no tengo problema si necesitas marcharte – Shindou, que ni siquiera pareció dudar sobre la veracidad de sus palabras, volvió a inclinar la cabeza sobre su hoja de estrategias y apuntó algo. – No te preocupes por mí; no me va a pasar nada si vuelvo solo.

Kirino se levantó, se cruzó la bandolera de su bolsa sobre un hombro y se dirigió a la puerta. Apenas había llegado al umbral cuando se giró, dejando salir con lentitud el aire de sus pulmones.

-¿Nos vemos mañana donde siempre para venir a clase? – susurró, casi como si quisiera confirmarlo.

-¿De verdad necesitas preguntar? – Shindou alzó la vista y lo miró con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse a causa de la preocupación un segundo – Kirino – murmuró, haciéndolo mirarlo – Ten cuidado al volver a casa.

El muchacho bajó los ojos. Luego se rió.

-¡Claro que sí! Ni que fuera a perderme. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

Después, salió al pasillo.

Había hecho aquel recorrido mil veces desde que se había inscrito al instituto Raimon y, aún así, el trecho desde la sala del club al exterior de los terrenos de la escuela se le hizo interminable. Ahí estaba él, tratando de mentir mientras su mejor amigo se quedaba solo en la sala del club y le pedía que tuviera cuidado en el camino de vuelta. En parte, no era justo.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba si Shindou también le había mentido? ¿Qué ocurría si Kariya tenía razón y en aquella agenda había algo relacionado con una cita con Yamana?

Ahora ya no lo sabría nunca. A no ser...

Kirino se detuvo al llegar al exterior, sintiendo cómo el viento de la tarde le revolvía el flequillo y le acariciaba el rostro. Durante un instante, observó el campo de fútbol exterior, tranquilo y desierto bajo la luz rojiza del atardecer. Después, se giró y echó a correr, desandando el camino hasta la sala del club.

-¡Shindou! – llamó, y su amigo alzó la cabeza sorprendido a verlo aparecer de vuelta – Otonashi-sensei te estaba buscando para algo. Estaba fuera, en el campo. Deberías ir a ver qué quiere.

Shindou no tardó ni un segundo en asentir, confiando en él plenamente.

-No tardo nada – declaró, dejando su hoja de estrategias sobre la mesa y pasando a su lado antes de salir al pasillo. Kirino lo observó marcharse con el corazón en un puño y no pudo respirar tranquilo hasta que volvió a quedarse solo.

No se oía ni un solo sonido. El chico cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar: _uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco_. Haruna ya no estaba en los terrenos del instituto y, por mucho que buscase, Shindou no la encontraría. Su amigo tardaría un tiempo en volver y él sabía de sobra que no debía, pero aún así lo hizo.

Después de todo, todo aquel asunto era mucho más fuerte que él, y si no podías luchar contra algo era mejor unirte a ello.

En apenas unos segundos, había corrido hacia la bandolera de Shindou y había sacado la pequeña agenda de su lugar, abriéndola con dedos temblorosos.

Y allí estaba: la vida de su amigo recogida en varias frases escasas ordenadas por días en los distintos apartados de un cuaderno que no era mucho más grande que la palma de su mano. _Lunes: sesión doble de entrenamiento. Beethoven – Claro de Luna. Martes: Preparar obra. Tema principal. Entregar estrategia a entrenador. Miércoles: Corregir trabajo de historia de Kirino. Padre vuelve a casa a las 20h. Jueves, viernes... - _información irrelevante – _Sábado._

Kirino sostuvo la agenda abierta como si no pudiera acabar de creer lo que tenía entre los dedos. Normalmente, Shindou dejaba el espacio de aquel día en blanco y quedaba con él para pasar el rato de un modo u otro – tarea, ver una película, entrenar o simplemente tomar el té – pero en aquella ocasión había algo escrito.

"Yamana. 12h30. Calle de tiendas, bajo los soportales"

Aquella era la letra de su amigo, plasmada con su bolígrafo negro habitual sobre una de las páginas de su cuaderno. No había duda de que lo había escrito él. Lo cual quería decir que Kariya había tenido razón todo el tiempo y Shindou había quedado con Akane.

"_Puede quedar con quien quiera" _se dijo _"Lo que me molesta es que no me lo diga. Yo se lo habría dicho si me interesara alguien, y más si quien me hubiera pedido una cita fuera alguien a quien él conociese. Todo esto es estúpido"_

Y era estúpido sí, pero de repente estaba enfadado. Enfadado con Akane por haberse metido en medio así de un día para otro. Enfadado con Shindou por preferir hacerle caso a ella que hablar de ello con él. Y, sobre todo, enfadado consigo mismo por sentir aquel vacío horrible en el pecho cuando se suponía que habría tenido que estar contento porque su mejor amigo fuera feliz.

No entendía qué le pasaba. No sabía cómo tenía que actuar.

"De todas formas, ¿qué ibas a hacer?" le había dicho Kariya antes, probablemente más de burla que en serio "¿Seguirlos durante su cita? Ni que estuvieras celoso, ¿no? Eso estaría muy mal"

Estaría muy mal, sí, y no iba a hacerlo. En realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer hasta que Shindou reuniera el valor – o lo que fuera que le faltaba – para hablar con él de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, o eso pensó mientras cerraba la agenda con cuidado y volvía a depositarla tal y como estaba en el lugar de la bolsa de su amigo de la que él no debería haberla sacado.

Durante un momento, se planteó salir de allí corriendo y plantarse en su casa a la carrera. Después, simplemente se quedó sentado en uno de los bancos, olvidándose de que apenas unos minutos atrás había afirmado tener mucha prisa.

Para cuando Shindou regresó y le dijo con aire apesadumbrado que no había logrado encontrar a Haruna por ninguna parte, él ya había recuperado la sonrisa y volvía a comportarse como siempre.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¡Espero que os haya gustado y estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones!**

**¿Qué os han parecido el Príncipe y la Princesa? La verdad es que quería escoger a dos personajes que quedaran muy raros en el papel y pegaran muy poco entre sí, y me pregunto si lo he conseguido (y si he logrado hacer que os ríais, aunque sea un poquito).**

**En cuanto al hecho de Kirino siendo completamente nulo se me ocurrió a raíz del "dibujo" de Kirino que hizo su seiyuu, Kobayashi Yuu, hace un tiempo. La verdad es que no sé si habéis visto el dibujo en cuestión, pero es una cosa rarísima, así que pensé que podría ser gracioso que Kirino pudiera ser tan "malo" dibujando como su dobladora.**

**Y sobre el resto de las cosas... ¿Qué creéis que es lo que ocurre con Shindou y Akane? ¿Estarán saliendo de verdad? ¿Qué pasará con Kirino y su nula habilidad para dibujar caballos? ¿Qué opináis de la aparición de Kariya? (que ha salido en este capítulo solamente haciendo el mal, el pobrecito xD) ¿Qué pensáis que hará Kirino?**

**Pero, bueno, hasta aquí puedo leer por ahora.**

**A los que tenéis cuenta en os he contestado a los reviews por ahí (debería de haberos llegado un PM o algo así, o un aviso al mail) y, como también quería contestar a los que no, he redactado las respuestas a los demás en este documento y lo he subido a este link ( http :/ / www . viewdocsonline . com / document / 1vnmnf A la hora de ir a abrirlo borrad los espacios entre caracteres, que si no no se ve XD). Eso sí, si me ha faltado responder a alguien de quien me comentó, no dudéis en avisarme, que mi ordenador está un poco tonto y no quería abrirme todos los reviews.**

**Pero, en fin, muchas gracias a Kim Natsuyaki, MAJ009, Mizuki Ishiyama, Mess, Kohri-chan, Miki-chansi y Darkciel por vuestros comentarios. ¡Me han animado mucho y espero que sigamos leyéndonos!**

**Y a los demás, ¡estoy esperando vuestros reviews! ¡La verdad es que me animan un montón a seguir adelante con la historia, así que no dudéis en dejarme uno! ^_^**

**La siguiente actualización intentaré tenerla para la semana que viene.**

**¡Un saludo y nos leemos!**

**R&R**


	3. Cosas que están muy mal

**Notas de la Autora:  
**

**¡Hola a todos por tercera semana consecutiva! (parece que me estoy manteniendo firme en mi día de actualización XD)  
**

**Los comentarios importantes, como siempre, están al final. ¡Así que allí nos leemos una vez hayáis acabado con el capítulo!  
**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/GO no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Level 5.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cosas que están muy mal.**

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre la calle principal de la zona de tiendas de la ciudad, haciendo que Kirino se sintiera casi aliviado por el hecho de tener medio rostro cubierto por las enormes gafas de sol que había sustraído disimuladamente de la habitación de su madre antes de salir de casa.

Madre e hijo se parecían de manera asombrosa: los dos tenían los mismos ojos azul turquesa claro y el pelo de un color tan rosa que llamaba la atención por la calle. Incluso su constitución física era muy similar – salvando la diferencia en edad y el hecho de que Kirino era un chico – y los dos gastaban el mismo número de pie. Lo cual era una suerte, porque así al menos no había tenido que comprar también _zapatos._ El resto de su ropa, por desgracia, había sido demasiado formal para una persona de su edad.

La verdad fuese dicha, Kirino había dado gracias a todos los dioses del universo por el hecho de que sus padres hubieran decidido irse de vacaciones aquel fin de semana. De no ser así, le habría costado mucho explicarles qué hacía su hijo de catorce años vistiéndose de mujer y robándole zapatos y unas gafas de sol a su madre para salir un sábado por la mañana al centro de la ciudad.

En un principio se había sentido terriblemente ridículo, pero el daño a su orgullo masculino ya estaba hecho. Si pretendía tener vigilado a Shindou sin que éste se enterara, tenía que asegurarse de que su amigo no lo reconociera, y la mejor manera para ello era disfrazarse con algo que ninguno de sus conocidos pudiese relacionar con él. Un vestido blanco por las rodillas, por ejemplo, y una chaqueta rosa, y una peluca rubia y rizada, y sandalias, gafas de sol y un sombrero de paja. Lo único que tal vez habría podido poner en peligro su camuflaje era su nula habilidad para caminar con tacones pero, tras cuarenta minutos de cruzar la ciudad andando desde su casa al barrio de tiendas creía haberse acostumbrado lo suficiente como para no caerse de bruces si tenía que empezar a correr.

En el momento de llegar frente a los soportales se había sentido terriblemente incómodo con aquella ropa – el tejido de gasa del vestido le golpeaba contra las piernas, los zapatos le habían llenado de heridas los pies y la peluca hacía que le picara la cabeza – pero una vez que había conseguido sentarse en un banco cercano a esperar, el cerebro se le había llenado de otras cosas.

Llevaba planteándose desde la noche del martes – gracias al maldito de Kariya y sus sugerencias veladas – si debía acudir a aquella cita o no y no se había decidido a favor hasta el viernes por la mañana. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, eso no quitaba que se hubiera sentido mal durante el resto de los días, durmiendo poco, comiendo mal y haciendo unos deberes desastrosos.

Shindou, como era de esperar, se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo el mismo miércoles, pero Kirino había negado con tal rotundidad que le ocurriera ninguna cosa que, para el jueves, los dos amigos se habían visto envueltos en lo más parecido a una discusión seria que habían tenido en más de un año. No es que se hubieran gritado el uno al otro o que hubiesen dejado de hablarse, pero estaban molestos el uno con el otro y todos en el equipo habían podido notarlo y se los habían quedado mirando con una expresión tan sorprendida que habría resultado cómica de no ser la situación tan desesperante.

Quizá por eso Kirino había acabado tomando la decisión de disfrazarse y acudir a ver lo que ocurría en aquella cita. Porque si lo veía de primera mano, si descubría en qué consistía lo que Shindou no le había estado contando sobre Akane y él, tal vez entonces podría comprender por qué estaba tan molesto con su amigo y superarlo.

Así que ahí estaba, intrigado, incómodo y con un nudo gigantesco en el estómago cuando apenas faltaban dos minutos para las doce y media.

"_Siempre es terriblemente puntual, así que estará al caer" _se dijo, mirando a su alrededor escondido bajo el enorme sombrero de paja.

Pero contra todas sus predicciones, Akane llegó primero.

Llevaba el pelo cuidadosamente peinado e iba ataviada con un vestido rosa que le revoloteaba alrededor de las piernas al caminar. Vista desde lejos, representaba a la perfección a la típica adolescente tímida, de buena familia y delicada que iba a citarse por primera vez con el chico que le gustaba. Estaba guapísima, de eso no había duda, y Kirino sintió el repentino deseo de que apareciera de repente un coche y la salpicara de agua sucia de arriba a abajo.

"_No debería pensar en eso" _se reprendió, recordándose que solamente estaba allí para mirar y que, en realidad, no debía meterse. Poco después llegó Shindou y el muchacho perdió automáticamente su hilo de pensamiento.

Como era de esperar, su amigo también iba vestido con ropa de calle – camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, tan formal como siempre – y Kirino se encontró levantándose involuntariamente del banco en el que estaba sentado al verlo aparecer. No estaba acostumbrado a que Shindou no lo saludara al llegar a un sitio o a que directamente hubiera quedado a solas con otra persona que no fuese él y se volvió a dejar caer sobre su asiento, desilusionado. Yamana y él se estaban saludando, habían comenzado a hablar y poco después comenzaban a andar, internándose en los soportales.

Kirino volvió a levantarse y los siguió, tambaleándose sobre los tacones de su madre. Había tanta gente que tuvo que quitarse el sombrero, pero no se detuvo a arreglarse la peluca mucho tiempo: Akane había señalado con aire ilusionado una librería y los dos habían detenido su ruta un momento para echar un vistazo al interior. Kirino titubeó un instante, pero finalmente los siguió: sólo se le veía el rostro de nariz para abajo; no pasaría nada.

Para cuando los encontró, los dos estaban muy cómodos el uno con el otro observando un enorme libro ilustrado de instrumentos musicales. Kirino gruñó algo y se quedó quieto junto a un tambaleante montón de enciclopedias, hojeando un libro sobre violines al que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. Yamana se las había arreglado para arreglarse como una princesa para la cita, pero era Shindou quien estaba guapísimo, señalándole a su acompañante algo que había visto en una de las páginas.

Akane, para su consiguiente molestia, parecía haber pensado lo mismo que él, porque estaba observando al capitán con la espalda apoyada contra el mismo montón de libros tras el que se estaba escondiendo Kirino y tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes como si no acabase de creerse que estuviese allí con él.

"_Oh, por favor, ya está bien. A este paso, se lo va a comer con los ojos"_ pensó el chico, dando un manotazo involuntario a la pila de enciclopedias.

En cuanto lo hubo hecho, lamentó profundamente su gesto. Aquella pila de libros no había parecido muy estable en primer lugar, pero el golpe que él le dio bastó para desequilibrarla por completo, haciendo que diera varias sacudidas antes de caer hacia delante.

Cuando Shindou y Akane lo vieron, fue demasiado tarde: con un estrépito espantoso, el montón de enciclopedias se les vino encima, haciéndoles sumergirse en un mar de páginas de papel reciclado, fotografías en alta definición y cubiertas color verde botella.

Perfectamente romántico para una primera cita, sí. Si lo que pretendía era arruinársela, Kirino se había lucido.

-¡Jovencitos! ¿Están ustedes bien? – exclamó uno de los dependientes, corriendo hacia el desastre de libros caídos que se había formado en medio de la tienda - ¿Se han hecho daño?

Kirino retrocedió hacia el corrillo de gente que se había formado alrededor del antiguo montón de enciclopedias y se camufló entre la gente quitándose las gafas de sol. Sí, gracias a dios, Shindou y Akane parecían asustados y avergonzados, pero los dos estaban perfectamente ilesos.

-Mi amiga tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pila de libros – comenzó a decir el capitán entonces, empleando su mejor tono diplomático – No pensamos que se nos vendría encima. Lo siento mucho.

El dependiente comenzó a decir que todo estaba bien, pero el corrillo de personas no tardó mucho en abrirse y Kirino vio aparecer entre la multitud a una anciana de piel morena arrugada vestida con un delantal verde que no tardó en ponerse a su altura. Era tan diminuta que apenas le llegaba a su amigo a la altura del pecho, pero parecía tan furiosa que Shindou retrocedió cuando comenzó a gritarle.

-¿Que lo sientes mucho, muchacho? ¿¡Se puede saber a qué jugáis los jóvenes de hoy! ¡Podríais haberos matado! ¡Y lo que es peor, habéis destrozado mi maravillosa colección de enciclopedias! ¿¡Quién se supone que va a pagarme ahora todo esto! ¡Ni que tú, niño, fueras lo suficientemente solvente como para saber siquiera lo que vale!

Por supuesto, la anciana se equivocaba: no sólo es que Shindou fuera económicamente solvente, sino que además era apestosamente rico. Kirino siempre se había sorprendido por la enorme cantidad de dinero que solía llevar en la cartera – según él, por si acaso – y en esta ocasión logró reunir los billetes suficientes como para pagarle a la anciana gritona hasta la última enciclopedia echada a perder. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que la mujer se los llevara a él y a Akane a un lado y comenzara a echarles una bronca que duró cincuenta minutos de reloj. Cuando acabó, Shindou tenía las mejillas completamente rojas y Yamana parecía mucho menos animada que cuando había entrado en aquel lugar.

Y, por otra parte, ahí estaba él: Kirino Ranmaru, arruinador involuntario y profesional de citas, esperando en un rincón a que todo acabara. La verdad era que no sabía si alegrarse por ello o sentirse terriblemente mal por estar haciéndole aquello a su mejor amigo.

De acuerdo que había sido sin querer, pero les había tirado encima un montón de libros.

-Lo siento. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! – la delicada voz de Akane a escasos centímetros de él devolvió al muchacho de súbito a la realidad – Yo no... No me habría apoyado ahí si hubiera sabido...

-No te preocupes, Yamana, ¿de acuerdo? – le respondió Shindou con una sonrisa – Después de todo esto, será mejor que vayamos a comer.

Kirino suspiró, volvió a ponerse el sombrero sobre su peluca rubia y las gafas de sol sobre los ojos y los siguió con la cabeza baja. Por lo que parecía, ellos habían tenido la intención de ir a comer a un restaurante francés en una de las callejuelas laterales de los soportales, pero Shindou había tenido que gastarse todos sus fondos en efectivo en pagar enciclopedias, así que los dos acabaron en la terraza de un McDonalds cercano.

Kirino no pudo evitar una risita al ver la cara de su amigo. Shindou jamás en su vida había tenido problemas de dinero y, a juzgar por la manera en la que estaba observando fijamente sus zapatos, consideraba que llevar a su cita a una cadena de hamburgueserías era lo más denigrante que le había ocurrido en la vida.

En parte, aquello era terriblemente divertido. Por otro lado, seguía siendo culpa suya y estaba muy mal.

Tal vez podría portarse bien y dejarlos solos mientras comían. Mientras no los perdiera de vista, después de todo, no tendría nada que temer.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Cuidado por dónde vas!

Para cuando Kirino oyó las palabras, ya fue demasiado tarde. Estaba tan ocupado en alejarse del McDonalds sin separar la vista de la terraza que no pudo detenerse hasta que chocó violentamente contra una pareja de extraños que caminaban en dirección contraria. El golpe le pilló tan de súbito que la peluca se le movió y las gafas le resbalaron por la nariz hasta caer al suelo. Fue cuando una de las otras dos personas se agachó a recogerlas cuando Kirino lo reconoció.

-_¡Tenma!_ Y Tsurugi. ¿Se puede saber por qué estáis aquí juntos?

Tenma lo miró con sus gafas en la mano y los ojos azul grisáceo abiertos como platos, y sólo entonces Kirino recordó qué había de raro con su aspecto en toda aquella situación. Estaba vestido de _chica_. Con un vestido blanco y una peluca. Con razón su compañero de equipo lo estaba mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-_¡Kirino-senpai!_

-¡No! – dijo él. Un mechón de cabello rosa se le había salido de debajo de la peluca y le acariciaba un hombro, resaltando entre el resto de rizos rubios – Quiero decir, no soy...

-Tienes las cejas rosas – apuntó Tsurugi casi con aburrimiento – Y el pelo.

Kirino se colocó bien la peluca y le arrebató sus gafas a Tenma de las manos, sin saber muy bien qué decir ni dónde meterse. Lo último que había esperado era encontrarse de frente con aquellos dos, y menos en aquel lugar. Lo único que faltaba ahora era que Shindou y Akane los viesen y decidieran acercarse a saludar.

-Vamos a esa calle de allá, ¿vale? – murmuró, agarrando a Tenma del brazo y haciéndole doblar la esquina casi corriendo - ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-¿Y somos nosotros los que estamos haciendo algo raro? – replicó Tsurugi en voz baja, siguiéndolos con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Estamos comprando los materiales para el disfraz de dragón – Tenma, que seguía mirándolo como si hubiese visto un extraterrestre, habló en un tono de voz tan alegre como dudoso – Según Kariya, necesitamos muchos metros de tela verde, alambre, cartón y madera de pino, ¿ves?

Disfraz de dragón. Kariya. Por lo que recordaba, cuando se habían repartido los papeles, se había decidido que Tenma y Tsurugi serían las dos personas dentro del disfraz de dragón que custodiaba la entrada al castillo encantado de la Bella Durmiente. Ahora que lo recordaba, había oído a Kariya decirles el viernes que necesitaría gran cantidad de materiales para poder ponerse a trabajar en el disfraz. Ahora ya sabía cuándo y dónde habían ido a comprarlos.

-¿Está Kariya también por aquí?

-¿Kariya? Kariya estará en su casa.

-Mejor. Mucho mejor.

-¿Pero por qué vas vestido así?

Kirino acarició la tela de gasa del vestido con una mano y alzó los ojos para mirar a Tenma, que seguía sumido en un estado de confusión tan exagerado que en otras circunstancias lo habría hecho soltar una carcajada. El problema con la situación actual era que Kirino no sabía muy bien qué decirle.

-Bueno... Es un disfraz.

-¿Un disfraz para qué?

-Verás... – Kirino tomó aire. No podía decir que era el traje para una obra de teatro porque ellos participaban en la única que estaban organizando y no se lo habrían creído, y tampoco quería que aquellos dos se marcharan de allí pensando que él era aficionado al travestismo en sus ratos libres. Estaba a punto de poner a su madre como excusa cuando cierto movimiento detrás de la esquina en la que estaba el McDonalds llamó su atención - ¡Oh, no, no, no! Se marchan.

-¿Quién se marcha? – murmuró Tenma.

Kirino procedió a ignorarlo completamente y se acercó al cruce de calles. Esta vez, Akane iba al frente y estaba guiando a Shindou hacia lo que parecía una pequeña cafetería de decoración norteamericana unos trescientos metros más allá. El muchacho los siguió con el sombrero bajo el brazo y las gafas de sol todavía en las manos y no se detuvo hasta haber traspasado el umbral del local. Cuando cruzó la puerta, una camarera vestida al estilo de los años 50 americanos estaba acomodando a su amigo y a Akane en uno de los reservados del fondo, y todo lo que pudo hacer él fue detenerse frente al tocadiscos a crédito con una expresión estúpidamente entristecida en el rostro.

-¿Kirino-senpai? ¿No son esos Akane-san y el capitán?

Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta Kirino de que Tenma y Tsurugi lo habían seguido hasta la cafetería, y en aquel instante solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza. Todo lo que hizo Tenma fue pasear la mirada desde su cara al reservado donde estaban Shindou y Akane, pero Tsurugi pareció sacar alguna conclusión de todo aquello, porque esbozó una sonrisita burlona.

-Así que el capitán, ¿eh, Kirino?

El chico se sintió enrojecer hasta la punta de las orejas y decidió volver a ponerse las gafas de sol para disimularlo.

-No sé lo que estarás pensando, pero te aseguro que no es cierto – replicó.

-_Claro._

Kirino suspiró y volvió a clavar la vista en el reservado, dando gracias porque ni Shindou ni Akane pudieran verlos desde el lugar donde estaban sentados. Le daba la impresión de que tanto Tsurugi como, en su día, Kariya, habían llegado a dar por hecho que él estaba molesto porque estaba prácticamente celoso cuando la realidad distaba mucho de ser aquélla. Si él estaba molesto era simplemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo le ocultase cosas, no porque lo que Shindou le hubiese ocultado fuera precisamente una cita. Bastante mal se sentía ya dedicándose a seguirlo a escondidas como para que encima dos estudiantes de primer año pudieran venir a aportarle más razones para tener vergüenza.

-Yo sólo estoy cuidando de mi mejor amigo – murmuró.

Tenma parpadeó.

-¿Lo cuidas espiándole?

Kirino fue a contestar, pero Tsurugi habló antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo.

-Si lo que quieres es arruinarles la cita, Kirino, no lo estás haciendo bien. He estado aquí antes. Ese tocadiscos contra el que estás apoyado tiene una selección de música horrible. Selecciona la canción veinte. Es la cosa menos romántica que oirás nunca.

-No pienso...

-Si tú lo dices...

-¡Claro que lo digo!

Para cuando quiso reaccionar, sin embargo, Tenma ya había introducido una moneda de cien yenes en el aparato y estaba presionando el botón de selección de canción con el aire más inocente del mundo plasmado en la cara.

Kirino quiso morirse. Él sólo había querido mirar, nada más, y por lo que parecía el destino no lo dejaría en paz hasta que arruinase de modo definitivo aquella cita. Pero, al menos, aquel par de entrometidos tenía razón en una sola cosa: la canción era la cosa más horrible que había escuchado jamás.

* * *

Por suerte para Kirino, el resto del día pasó deprisa en cuando Tenma y Tsurugi se marcharon, dejándolo solo en su labor de espiar a su mejor amigo. El mediodía dio paso a la tarde y la tarde se convirtió en crepúsculo, tiñendo el cielo de rojo en toda la zona circundante al parque donde se hallaba la torre de Inazuma.

Por lo que Kirino sabía, aquel era uno de los lugares favoritos del Entrenador Endou, que lo había visitado mucho para entrenar cuando era niño, y tal vez por eso – tal vez por pura casualidad – Shindou y Akane, como una nueva generación del club de fútbol, acabaron su cita en aquel mismo lugar.

El parque era un lugar tranquilo, apenas frecuentado por un par de ancianos con sus perros a aquella hora del día, y contaba con varios bancos, una pradera inclinada de césped y un lago rodeado por árboles que dominaba el terreno, elevado varios metros sobre el resto de la ciudad.

Shindou y Akane fueron a parar al lado del agua, y el único lugar que Kirino logró encontrar para esconderse cerca de ellos fueron las ramas más bajas y tupidas de uno de los árboles que rodeaban el lago, a unos cincuenta metros de donde estaban hablando. De niño siempre se le había dado bien subir a los árboles – era Shindou el que siempre acababa en el suelo al intentar trepar – pero no tardó en descubrir que hacerlo no era igual de sencillo si se llevaba un vestido de gasa blanca y una chaquetita de punto. Para cuando llegó arriba, tenía la falda desgarrada por uno de los lados y la peluca se le había quedado enganchada en una rama, de forma que su propio cabello rosa le caía suelto sobre los hombros. Molesto, se lo apartó con una mano: desde donde estaba nadie podría descubrirlo y, después de todo, había ido allí para ver qué hacían. Tras todo lo que había ocurrido, no podía perdérselo.

Akane estaba hablando de nuevo, con su susurro habitual, y Shindou estaba inclinado hacia delante, escuchando. En un principio, y gracias a torres de enciclopedias que se les caían en la cabeza y a músicas horribles que comenzaban a sonar en restaurantes, los dos no habían parecido estar especialmente unidos durante su cita, pero durante la tarde se habían ido acercando más el uno al otro. En más de una ocasión, Kirino los había visto reírse juntos en la distancia, y en todas ellas se había encontrado apartando la vista y preguntándose _qué hacía él exactamente entrometiéndose en algo así._

¿Sería de ese modo a partir de ahora? ¿Shindou quedando con Akane los sábados y con él los domingos? No era agradable pensarlo pero, si era así, él tendría que bajar la cabeza y aceptar. La gente normalmente tenía un mejor amigo y una novia; no se podía ser las dos cosas a la vez. Él tendría que estar suficientemente contento por haber llegado a ser una de ellas.

Consternado, el chico se movió sobre la rama, sintiéndola temblar bajo su peso. Shindou, a lo lejos, estaba diciendo algo y Akane había inclinado la cabeza, como si estuviese pensativa o afligida. De repente, exclamó algo y se acercó a su interlocutor de golpe, aferrándole las manos en lo que Kirino consideró un gesto de extremo valor para tratarse de ella. Después, y súbitamente, se acercó más, haciendo que Kirino se quedara quieto en el sitio y se aferrara con más fuerza a su asidero, clavándose pedacitos de corteza bajo las uñas.

Akane estaba cerca de Shindou. _Demasiado_ cerca. Demasiado cerca y seguía acercándose, ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Y Shindou parecía confuso, pero no le soltó la mano, ni se movió, ni se apartó, y Kirino se encontró arrastrándose hacia delante, desgarrando la gasa de aquel estúpido vestido con la corteza, rozándose las rodillas y sintiendo la rama bambolearse bajo su cuerpo. Se había hecho un corte en una pierna pero no importaba, porque Shindou parecía haberse decidido y se había inclinado hacia delante también. Como si fuera a besarla. Y Shindou no podía besarla. No. No en aquel momento. No en aquel lugar. No con él allí quieto, escondido y mirando. Porque si lo hacía, a Kirino se le rompería algo por dentro. Porque, si no los detenía, él...

El chico clavó las uñas en la corteza con más fuerza. Dándose un último impulso se acercó más al borde de la rama, tratando en vano de acercarse más como si así pudiera evitar que ocurriera algo. Fue entonces cuando oyó un _clack_ y sintió que su asidero se venía abajo bajo su peso, llevándoselo consigo hacia el suelo.

La milésima de segundo que tardó en comenzar a caer fue interminable. Después, sintió el viento cortándole la piel, su propia respiración al escapársele de los pulmones y el frío del agua rodeándole el cuerpo al caer al lago.

Por suerte, el agua en aquella zona no tenía mucha profundidad, así que Kirino no tardó mucho en apartarse de la rama y sacar la cabeza a la superficie para tomar aire. De pie, le cubría hasta la altura del pecho, y cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la superficie, el fondo se inclinó abruptamente hacia arriba, dejándolo en tierra firme en apenas unos segundos. Suspirando, el chico se llevó una mano al costado para comprobar que el bolso que se había traído con el móvil, la cartera y las llaves había desaparecido, probablemente hundido en el fondo del lago. No sabía si le apetecía menos volver a meter la cabeza debajo del agua para buscarlo o tener que explicarle a su madre por qué su bolso de piel marrón se había evaporado súbitamente de su armario.

Quedarse tirado aquella noche fuera de casa, sin llaves y sin dinero, casi parecía agradable en comparación.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Venía de cerca del lago.

-Sonaba como si alguien se hubiera caído al agua...

Maldita fuera su suerte: Shindou y Akane. Como era de esperar, habían oído su golpe contra el agua al caer al lago y venían a investigar. La parte positiva era que debido a la conmoción tal vez no se hubiesen besado; la mala era que tendría muchas explicaciones que dar si lo encontraban allí, con un vestido de mujer mojado y sucio.

Mirando frenéticamente de un lado a otro, Kirino trató de buscar un escondite y finalmente lo encontró, entre las ramas de un grupo de arbustos bajos que crecían junto al borde del agua. Si se agachaba, las hojas más altas quedaban unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza, ocultándolo a la vista, y aquella era su mejor opción para evitar que lo vieran.

-No hay nadie – la voz tenue de Akane llegó hasta sus oídos en el mismo momento en el que él se hacía un ovillo contra la tierra húmeda.

-Parece que esa rama ha caído al lago. Probablemente ése fuera el ruido que oímos. – Shindou no tardó mucho en aparecer al lado de la chica, con una chaqueta abrochada sobre la camisa y el ceño fruncido – Por lo que parece no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Akane, quieta junto a la orilla, asintió. Llevándose una mano al pecho, se volvió hacia Shindou y sonrió.

-Ya es tarde. Debería volver a casa o mi familia se preocupará.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Shindou se acercó un paso a ella, dándole la espalda al lugar donde estaba escondido Kirino, que pegó más la cabeza contra la tierra, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a resbalar hacia el lago a causa de la pendiente del terreno.

-Preferiría regresar sola. Vivo muy cerca de aquí.

Cuando el capitán del Raimon asintió con la cabeza, la chica esbozó una sonrisa y dio media vuelta. No fue la sonrisa alegre de una adolescente enamorada, sino el gesto melancólico, casi de derrota, del que ha perdido algo que le importa. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a seguirles, Kirino estuvo totalmente seguro de que aquellos dos no iban a empezar a salir y eso casi lo hizo sentir peor que antes. Ojalá no hubiera acudido a aquel lugar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, de todas formas?

Mordiéndose el labio, el chico permaneció escondido un rato más. Su cuerpo seguía resbalándose pendiente abajo, pero, una vez Akane se fue, Shindou decidió quedarse junto al borde del lago, observando el agua verdosa con aire pensativo. Por una vez en su vida, Kirino deseó que se fuese para poder salir de allí. Muy probablemente, si lo veía aparecer mojado y sucio, su vecina le abriría la puerta y le prestaría una camiseta y un par de pantalones de su hijo. Luego tendría que darle muchas explicaciones a su madre, pero ya había perdido la cartera, las llaves y el móvil de todas formas, así que...

-Eh, ¿hay alguien ahí?

Levantando la cabeza, Kirino volvió al mundo real sólo para ver que su cuerpo se había deslizado unos centímetros más de lo establecido pendiente abajo mientras había estado pensando. Donde antes solamente había habido un arbusto, ahora uno de sus pies era perfectamente visible, enrojecido y calzado con una sandalia de tacón.

Kirino soltó una maldición y trató de reaccionar y echar a correr pendiente arriba. Todo lo que logró fue resbalarse y caer de espaldas al lago en una ola de gasa mojada, agua verde y mechones de cabello rosa revuelto.

-_¿Kirino?_ – la voz de Shindou llegó ahogada hasta sus oídos tan pronto como se intentó levantar. Por suerte y por desgracia, ellos dos se habrían reconocido instantáneamente en cualquier parte. Incluso con aquel aspecto, en aquel lugar.

El chico sonrió. Como no se le ocurría nada, dijo lo único que podía decir con el tono del que está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

-Hola, Shindou.

* * *

-Bienvenido a casa, señorito Shindou... Oh, dios mío, ¿es ése Kirino-san?

El interpelado alzó el rostro y sonrió, tratando de no aparentar mucho cansancio. Era lógico que incluso los miembros del servicio de Shindou, tan profesionales que jamás cometían un desliz en público, se sorprendieran ante el aspecto con el que se había presentado en su casa.

Gracias a dios, su amigo le había prestado su chaqueta, así que al menos había podido cubrirse en parte, pero desde la mitad del muslo para abajo lo que antes había sido un vestido de gasa blanca era ahora una masa de tela grisácea y semitransparente que se le pegaba a las piernas y le estorbaba al andar. Eso por no hablar del corte en su rodilla, su pelo enmarañado y la capa de suciedad que parecía haberse adherido a su rostro, manos y pies como una segunda piel.

Visto así, le habría dado miedo a cualquiera. A cualquiera menos a Shindou, que le había insistido tanto para que lo acompañase a su casa al encontrárselo sentado en medio del lago que no había sido capaz de decirle que no.

-Has perdido las llaves, el móvil y ni siquiera tienes dinero – le había dicho cuando él se había visto obligado a confesarle en qué situación estaba - ¿A dónde vas a ir así, Kirino? Estás hecho un desastre.

El defensa había tratado de protestar, pero Shindou le había dado su chaqueta y había sacado su móvil para llamar al chofer de su familia, ignorando sus quejas completamente. Durante el tiempo que habían estado esperando a que llegase el coche, su amigo se había cruzado de brazos y lo había mirado de arriba debajo una manera tan extraña que lo había hecho ponerse nervioso, pero hasta que no habían estado de camino a su casa no le había preguntado qué demonios había estado haciendo allí.

Kirino había querido decir la verdad, pero había acabado mintiendo de nuevo.

-Pues, verás... Aún no lo hemos hecho público, pero Otonashi-sensei me ha adjudicado el papel de Bella Durmiente suplente en la obra. Tiene que haber una por si Kurama se pone enfermo, y como yo no sé dibujar, pues... Antes estaba tratando de ensayar, de acostumbrarme o algo así, pero me daba vergüenza que alguien conocido me viera, así que cuando os vi llegar al parque a Yamana y a ti me asusté y acabé trepando a un árbol. Lo que ocurre es que las ramas no eran tan fuertes como pensaba y me caí. Por eso tengo este aspecto. Siento no habértelo contado.

La historia había sido tan ridícula que Kirino había pensado que Shindou iba a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y a demandar la verdad con el tono grave que usaba cuando algo no le acababa de gustar, pero todo lo que hizo su amigo fue asentir con aire serio y hacer hincapié en que Kirino se quedaría en su casa hasta que sus padres regresaran el domingo por la noche. Después de lo que había hecho, Kirino no se sentía especialmente predispuesto a aceptar una proposición tan generosa pero sólo tuvo que mirar a Shindou otra vez para saber que, por mucho que se esforzase en discutir, tenía la batalla perdida antes de empezar a lucharla.

Así que allí estaban. En su casa. Al menos, tendría un lugar caliente donde dormir.

-¿Está la habitación de invitados del ala izquierda preparada? – le estaba preguntando Shindou a la doncella que había salido a recibirlos en aquel momento – Voy a buscar un pijama y ropa limpia para Kirino, pero necesitaremos sábanas nuevas en la cama y agua caliente en el baño lo antes posible.

La doncella hizo una reverencia y sonrió.

-Por supuesto, señorito. La tendremos completamente lista en cinco minutos.

Shindou asintió y echó a andar escaleras arriba, indicándole a Kirino con un gesto que lo siguiera. El defensa, que tenía las sandalias de su madre en una mano y el arruinado sombrero que había llevado en la otra, se apresuró a seguirlo, maravillándose del tamaño del hall. Había estado en aquel lugar mil veces desde que era un niño, pero aún le asombraba que toda su casa pudiera caber con creces en el espacio que en la casa de Shindou se destinaba únicamente a alojar la escalera y recibir visitas.

-Creo que hoy mismo me han dejado en la habitación colada limpia – iba diciendo su amigo mientras cruzaba uno de los pasillos con la decisión que aporta la familiaridad con el entorno – Seguro que encontramos algo que te guste.

-Seguro que cualquier cosa está bien – Kirino se encontró sonriendo, y supo que Shindou estaba sonriendo también. Curiosamente, los dos medían prácticamente lo mismo y habían podido intercambiarse ropa sin problemas durante toda la vida. Kirino era un poco más pequeño, sí, con el cuerpo más delgado, los huesos más finos y los hombros más estrechos, pero en conjunto eran prácticamente iguales, absurdamente parecidos incluso hasta para algo así.

-Bueno, así no podrás decir que no te dejo escoger – finalmente, su amigo se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió con suavidad, haciéndose instantáneamente a un lado para permitirle el paso – Tú primero.

Kirino rebasó el umbral y miró a su alrededor. Para la mayoría de invitados a aquella casa, la habitación de Shindou era terreno vedado: Sangoku había ido a visitar al capitán en más de una ocasión, y también Tenma, pero ninguno de ellos había puesto un pie en aquel lugar. Tal vez fuera a causa de su educación o simplemente se tratara de una cuestión de pudor, pero su amigo siempre había preferido recibir a todos los que acudían a verlo en la sala del piano de la planta baja, que también utilizaba para estudiar. Su dormitorio, en cambio, era la única parte de la casa que era enteramente suya, una especie de santuario personal donde, a excepción de sus padres y el servicio, raramente entraba nadie. Siendo niños, Kirino había pasado más de una noche de sábado en aquella habitación, dormido al lado de su amigo tras una agotadora tarde de juegos, música y fútbol. Al comenzar a dejar la infancia atrás, los dos habían perdido aquella costumbre pero, aún así, Kirino era de los pocos que siempre tenían las puertas de aquel dormitorio abiertas. En algún lugar de su interior, el chico se sentía infinitamente agradecido.

-Este pijama está recién lavado – la voz de Shindou devolvió a Kirino a la realidad con el tiempo suficiente como para extender los brazos y dejar que su amigo depositase en ellos una camisa y unos pantalones de tela azul cuidadosamente doblados - ¿Qué quieres para mañana?

-Tu jersey gris. ¿Puedo?

Shindou sonrió y, sabiendo que aquello implicaba una respuesta afirmativa, Kirino se inclinó frente al montón de colada limpia que había sobre la cama de su amigo y añadió aquella prenda al montón, seguida de una camisa y un par de pantalones. Estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando la doncella que los había recibido en la entrada llamó con los nudillos a la puerta y entró, anunciando que ya habían hecho la cama de la habitación de invitados.

-Deberías ducharte y acostarte – Shindou lo miró con una sonrisa tranquila tan pronto como volvieron a quedarse solos. Parecía estar en calma, pero Kirino sabía que estaba preocupado por él – Tienes aspecto de estar agotado.

El chico asintió. La verdad es que aquella última semana había sido un auténtico caos, no sólo por lo de Yamana y la obra, sino también por haber discutido con Shindou el jueves. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto y que en parte todo había sido por culpa suya, pero había echado a su amigo muchísimo de menos.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón – murmuró, alzando los ojos - ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Shindou volvió a sonreír.

-Buenas noches, Kirino.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

La habitación de invitados estaba dos puertas a la derecha del dormitorio de Shindou y estaba pesadamente amueblada con un armario, una mesa y una cama de corte europeo. Kirino la conocía a la perfección – se había quedado a dormir allí tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta – pero, a pesar de todo, seguía pareciéndole un cuarto enorme y muy vacío.

El diligente servicio de la casa lo había dejado todo preparado, así que el chico sólo tuvo que dejar su montón de ropa sobre la colcha y pasar al baño anexo, una habitación con las paredes cubiertas de azulejos blancos donde ya lo esperaba una colección de mullidas toallas blancas perfectamente dobladas. Frente a él, su propia figura le devolvió la mirada desde un espejo de cuerpo entero, y Kirino se detuvo en seco, observándose.

"Dios mío, tengo un aspecto horrible"

El lago junto a la torre había estado definitivamente sucio. Ya había contado con no poder salvar el vestido – de todas formas, tampoco es que lo quisiera para nada – pero tenía el pelo convertido en una masa de tierra y nudos, casi más marrón que rosa, los pies negros y la piel prácticamente gris. El corte en la rodilla ya casi no le dolía y hacía tiempo que había parado de sangrar, pero aún así parte de su pierna estaba manchada con una costra seca de color rojo oscuro. Viéndose así, no era de extrañar que Shindou prácticamente lo hubiese arrastrado con él a su casa a pesar de sus protestas.

Shindou, que no sabía nada y en todo momento lo había tratado como a lo haría un buen amigo. Aunque hubieran discutido tan sólo un par de días atrás. Aunque él le hubiese seguido, y le hubiese mentido, y hubiera estado a punto de arruinarle la tarde.

Estaba siendo increíblemente egoísta.

Deseando librarse de aquella imagen de una vez por todas, Kirino se deshizo de la chaqueta de Shindou y de su propia ropa destrozada y se introdujo lentamente en la ducha. Al principio el agua pareció quemarle la piel pero enseguida le hizo bien, haciendo que se le relajaran los músculos y el cuerpo recuperara el calor que había perdido al caer al agua.

La suciedad comenzó a irse en pegotes de tierra marrón y sangre que desaparecían a través del sumidero y Kirino no pudo evitar clavar la vista en ellos, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba.

Llevaba toda la semana comportándose como un demente de manual, espiando, persiguiendo y poniéndose histérico a causa de la vida privada de su mejor amigo. Tsurugi se había dado cuenta de que había algo raro, Tenma lo había mirado de un modo muy extraño y Kariya directamente había llegado a afirmar que estaba _celoso_, cosa que le habría parecido absurda de no estarse dando cuenta ahora de que era completamente verdad.

Hasta el momento en el que había visto a Akane regresar sola a casa con una sonrisa abatida en los labios había estado tan celoso de ella que, de poder, habría acabado tirándola de cabeza al lago. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por la atención del mismo amigo que no había dudado ni un segundo en ofrecerle cobijo a pesar de estar peleados?

Era estúpido. Una persona podía tener un mejor amigo y una novia. Las dos cosas eran compatibles.

Kirino suspiró y apoyó la espalda contra la pared de azulejos que rodeaba la ducha. Estaba fría al tacto y, si se observaba las manos desde allí, podía ver como el agua del chorro le cubría la piel de gotitas de agua caliente y plateada.

Las dos cosas eran compatibles, sí, pero él no podía evitar ponerse celoso al pensar en ello. Incluso ahora. Ni que pudiera ser las dos, de todas formas.

-¿Por qué...? – murmuró, cerrando los ojos ante el sonido de su propia voz. Jamás hubiera podido pensar que llegara a sonar tan triste - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios me pasa?

* * *

Shindou estaba acabando de leer el libro para el examen de literatura cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Confuso, el chico frunció el ceño y alzó los ojos. Normalmente, el servicio no lo molestaba a aquellas horas y sus padres no estaban en casa, así que sólo había una persona de la que pudiera tratarse. Una persona que, a juzgar por la hora que era y el estado en el que había entrado a su casa, debería haber estado ya durmiendo.

-Adelante – dijo, hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que se lo oyera desde el otro lado del umbral.

Tal y como había esperado, el picaporte no tardó mucho en girar y Kirino apareció recortado contra el marco de la puerta, con el cuerpo cubierto por su viejo pijama azul y el pelo rosa suelto sobre los hombros. Cuando él parpadeó, sorprendido por la visita a pesar de todo, su amigo esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa, un gesto entre divertido y culpable que hizo que Shindou se quedara completamente quieto en el sitio, sentado en la cama y con el libro en el regazo.

-¿Estás bien, Kirino?

-¿Bien? Claro – el defensa cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó con tranquilidad a la cama – Lo único que ocurre es que no podía dormir, así que he venido a verte. Me alegro de encontrarte con la luz todavía encendida.

Shindou no respondió de modo inmediato. Si había algo que había sacado en claro de Kirino después de todos aquellos años era que su amigo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas sentirse vulnerable. Cuando tenían unos siete años, por ejemplo, su balón de fútbol nuevo se le había caído al río y había sido arrastrado fuera de su alcance por la corriente. Cualquier otro niño se hubiera echado a llorar durante minutos enteros pero, tras el grito de sorpresa y frustración inicial, Kirino había bajado los ojos y lo había observado alejarse en completo silencio, consciente de que lo que había ocurrido ya no se podía arreglar. A día de hoy, su amigo seguía siendo aquel mismo niño, alegre a primera vista e increíblemente fuerte más allá de la piel: un chico que siempre venía a buscarlo poniendo una excusa barata cuando le pasaba algo.

-¿Querías hablar de alguna cosa? – preguntó finalmente, sabiendo de antemano que probablemente Kirino lo negaría.

-No especialmente – el otro chico volvió a sonreír y saltó sobre la cama sin previo aviso, yendo a quedar tumbado boca arriba con las manos sobre el estómago. Shindou lo miró parpadeando, sin saber muy bien si alejarse, acercarse o quedarse quieto, y Kirino giró la cabeza a un lado para mirarlo – Sólo quería estar contigo un rato, como en los viejos tiempos.

Shindou apartó la mirada, sintiéndose ruborizarse, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. De todas las personas con las que había tratado en su vida, Kirino era la única que había dormido en su cuarto, en aquella misma cama. Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo de aquello y él ya no estaba... acostumbrado.

Pero, claro, no es que pudiera echarlo cuando su mejor amigo lo necesitaba.

-¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo? – preguntó en aquel momento el otro chico, girándose para poder apoyarse en los codos y mirándolo con un aire inquisitivo que resultó casi cómico.

-¿Esto? _Cumbres Borrascosas_, examen de literatura internacional. ¿Recuerdas?

Por la cara que puso Kirino, probablemente hubiera preferido no tener que recordarlo. No es que su amigo no leyera, pero sólo lo hacía cuando se acordaba y el libro en cuestión le gustaba. Shindou dudaba que _Cumbres Borrascosas_ estuviese en su lista de favoritos.

-Sale mucha niebla – bromeó – Te gustaría.

-_¡Hey!_

Con una sonrisa, Kirino se incorporó y le golpeó en un brazo cariñosamente con el puño. Tenía el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha y le olía a champú. El pensamiento era extrañamente perturbador.

-No falta tanto para el examen – añadió, reprendiéndose interiormente a sí mismo por sentirse incómodo – Deberías empezar ya.

-Claro. Mañana – murmuró Kirino, volviéndose a dejar caer de espaldas, esta vez con la cabeza sobre la almohada – Después de haber desayunado y haber saludado a tu gato. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

-Va y viene. Ya lo conoces. – Shindou se encogió de hombros. Además de Kirino, su gato era el otro único ser vivo que tenía acceso libre a su cuarto y muchas veces ni se molestaba en aprovecharlo. Muy probablemente estaría en la cocina ahora mismo, dando cuenta de las sobras de la cena.

-Ya veo...

Kirino cerró los ojos y guardó silencio, y Shindou se encontró observándolo por el rabillo del ojo. La cama era tan grande que apenas hubiera podido rozarle el hombro si extendía el brazo, pero prácticamente podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre su lado del colchón. Definitivamente, se había acostumbrado demasiado a dormir solo. Tal vez por eso no se atrevió a decir nada más.

-Shindou – finalmente, la voz de su amigo rompió el silencio, con aquella forma suya de decir su nombre que daba a entender que estaba a punto de contarle algo que lo preocupaba – Me preguntaba... ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Yamana?

-¿Yamana? – el capitán repitió el nombre en un susurro, preguntándose a santo de qué Kirino sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero finalmente cayó en la cuenta - ¿Nos viste en el parque?

Kirino guardó silencio durante unos segundos, pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Eso mismo. Por eso exactamente me escondí a pesar de estar empapado. Quiero decir, estabais juntos en aquel banco y de repente parecía que ella iba a besarte, así que...

Shindou se sintió enrojecer hasta la punta de las orejas.

-¡No iba a...!

-¿Sabes? En parte me ofende que no me quieras hablar de tu vida amorosa siendo, como soy, tu mejor amigo. ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo tan mal como para que te guardes los detalles más interesantes de tu vida?

Shindou suspiró. No es que le gustase mucho airear su vida privada, pero había algo en los ojos de Kirino que hizo que fuera incapaz de decirle que no.

-Yamana me pidió un beso de despedida, eso es todo. En un principio no supe qué hacer, pero al final no pasó nada.

-¿Nada? – Kirino ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios. En un principio, Shindou temió que fuera a echarse a reír, pero su amigo parecía casi aliviado - ¿Así que no la besaste? ¿La rechazaste?

-La rechacé, sí, pero no exactamente en ese momento – al ver que el otro chico fruncía el ceño, Shindou tomó aire, buscando comenzar desde el principio. De todas formas, y una vez acabado aquel día, ya no tenía mucho sentido ocultárselo más - ¿Te acuerdas de la nota que Yamana me dio el lunes? ¿Aquella en la que me citaba en la azotea del instituto? Pues bien, supongo que lo que quería... En fin, era...

-¿Declararse?

Shindou parpadeó.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Me lo supuse. ¿Le dijiste que sí?

-No – Shindou habló en voz baja, clavando la vista en sus propios pies bajo el edredón. Podía sentir a Kirino girando todo el cuerpo hasta quedar de lado y cubriéndose con las sábanas; una presencia cálida donde nunca solía haber nadie – Yamana es bastante agradable, y por lo que me contó llevaba enamorada de mí desde primer año, pero la verdad es que no me gusta, así que le dije que lo sentía mucho pero que no podía ser, aunque sólo fuera porque no la conocía más allá de lo poco que hablamos en el equipo. Entonces fue cuando ella me pidió una cita para el sábado.

-¿Para que la conocieras?

-Eso es. Es una chica muy tímida y había reunido mucho valor para todo esto, así que no pude decirle que no.

Kirino se echó a reír con suavidad ante su patente incomodidad.

-Dios mío, Shindou – murmuró – Eres demasiado bueno.

-Me pregunto si no habré acabado haciendo más mal que bien con todo este asunto.

-No creo – Kirino volvió a girar el cuerpo para quedarse mirando al techo de nuevo. Sólo se movía tanto cuando estaba nervioso por algo – Probablemente ella ya supiera cuál iba a ser la respuesta. Lo único que ocurre es que quería tener la oportunidad de poderlo llegar a intentar.

Shindou asintió, pero no dijo nada. Finalmente, fue Kirino quien tomó la palabra, sin mirarlo directamente y en apenas un susurro.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? En su momento, quiero decir. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque ella me dijo que no te dijera nada – la respuesta de Shindou llegó en el mismo tono, como si aquel fuera un secreto que debieran guardar entre los dos.

-¿Expresamente a mí?

-Probablemente sabía que te lo habría contado. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Kirino asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud. Tenía las pestañas rosas, un par de tonos más oscuras que el pelo y las cejas, de manera que en la penumbra de la habitación parecían casi negras. Shindou apoyó la cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama y trató de pensar en otra cosa. Estaba seguro de que en algún lugar del mundo habría una regla prohibiendo el querer tocar las pestañas del mejor amigo de uno.

-¿Sabes, Shindou? – de nuevo, volvió a ser la voz de su amigo la que rompió el silencio, uno de esos silencios cansados que sólo se crean en mitad de la noche – Había una época, hace años, en la que tú me habrías contado todo a pesar de lo que hubieran podido pedirte que hicieras. Y en la que yo hubiera podido confiar sin dudarlo, supongo. Eso también.

El capitán guardó silencio, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Había una parte de lo que Kirino había dicho cuyo significado se le escapaba, pero teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que había llegado a casa su amigo prefería no presionarlo con preguntas hasta más adelante. Ni siquiera cuando habían estado sentados en el coche de su familia de camino a casa y Kirino le había contado toda una teoría inverosímil sobre ser la Princesa suplente en la obra lo había hecho, y no iba a cambiar de táctica ahora.

-Hemos crecido – dijo simplemente, y Kirino asintió.

-Es cierto. Ya no somos unos niños.

-Lamentablemente.

-Sí.

Kirino volvió a quedarse callado, pero ya no parecía preocupado. Cuando volvió a incorporarse sobre un codo, los ojos le relucían bajo la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla. De nuevo, volvía a ser el de siempre, sin rastro de vulnerabilidad o de dudas.

-Acabo de tener una idea. ¿Te importa si me quedo a dormir aquí esta noche? – preguntó. – En conmemoración a los viejos tiempos.

Shindou lo pensó durante un instante, pero la expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo acabó ganándole la batalla a su sentido del pudor y la intimidad.

-Todavía tienes el pelo húmedo – protestó, sin embargo – Deberías secártelo del todo antes de ir a dormir. No quiero que te constipes.

Kirino cerró los ojos y se arrebujó entre las sábanas.

-Sí, mamá – murmuró en el tono entre burlón y complaciente del que no pretende hacer caso alguno.

Para cuando acabó de decirlo ya se había quedado dormido.

Shindou lo observó durante un segundo antes de suspirar y dejar el libro que había estado leyendo sobre su mesilla de noche. La lamparita encendida, sin embargo, estaba en la mesilla al otro lado de la cama, junto a su amigo dormido, así que no tuvo más remedio que inclinarse sobre él para apagarla. Con cuidado para no despertarlo, apoyó una mano junto a uno de sus hombros y extendió la otra hasta poder pulsar el interruptor, dejando el cuarto sumido en una penumbra sólo mitigada por los rayos de luna que se colaban a través de la ventana. En algún punto debajo de su propio cuerpo, Kirino se movió y murmuró algo en sueños como si hubiese detectado inconscientemente el cambio en la iluminación. Todavía olía a champú, y al suavizante con el que sus criadas lavaban toda la ropa de la casa, y a algo que no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, algo que parecía formar parte del propio Kirino y que hizo que Shindou se quedara sentado a su lado, observándolo en silencio.

Su amigo había tenido razón cuando había hablado de _los viejos tiempos._ Cuando se habían conocido, a principios de la escuela primaria, ninguno de ellos había levantado más que un par de palmos del suelo. Por aquella época, Kirino había sido un niño con el pelo rosa corto, unos ojos que parecían demasiado grandes para su cara y tendencia a querer probar al resto de chicos que podía ser mejor que ellos a pesar de no ser ni con mucho el más grande ni el más fuerte de la clase. Shindou, por su parte, no había estado acostumbrado a la vida fuera de su gran mansión y se había pasado los días sentado en su mesa intentando dejar en buen lugar a su familia y tratando de no llorar por todo. Ninguno de ellos se había fijado en el otro hasta que los habían sentado juntos en una ocasión – el uno con su ropa cara y sus partituras de piano, el otro con una tirita sobre la nariz y un balón de fútbol bajo el brazo. Más por obligación que por gusto, los dos habían empezado a hablar (tarea, deberes, exámenes...) y en apenas un par de días habían acabado haciéndose inseparables.

Desde entonces, Kirino se había quedado a dormir en aquella casa una y mil veces, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde estaba ahora, y aquellas cuatro paredes los habían visto cambiar a los dos. Shindou había llegado a ser el chico serio y responsable del que padres y profesores estaban tan orgullosos y Kirino se había convertido en alguien más tranquilo, como si toda la energía que había tenido de niño siguiera en algún lugar de su interior, pero hubiese aprendido a canalizarla hacia donde él quería. Los dos se habían hecho fuertes, y se habían transformado en la principal fuente de apoyo el uno del otro.

Y, sin embargo, había una parte de los niños que habían sido que se había quedado en algún lugar en el camino.

Shindou no sabía qué era, pero había _algo_ que había cambiado en algún momento desde su entrada al instituto. Los dos estaban más unidos que nunca, pero había veces en las que las que el mundo a su alrededor parecía detenerse de golpe o girar demasiado deprisa. Años atrás, Kirino y él se habían llamado el uno al otro con los diminutivos propios de un par de críos – Ran-chan, Takkun – y habían dormido juntos alegremente en aquella misma cama. En aquel momento, sin embargo, el que su amigo hubiera decidido quedarse allí se le antojaba entre extrañamente excitante y muy perturbador. Aquel tipo de sensación, además, ya lo había asaltado otras veces: al verlo hablando por teléfono con la espalda apoyada contra la reja que rodeaba los terrenos del instituto, cuando ponía la cara que ponía justo antes de pedirle un favor o cuando se quedaban solos – no entrenando en el campo, de camino a clase o haciendo la tarea como siempre, sino solos de verdad, en momentos como aquel. En parte, Shindou se sentía molesto por aquella especie de barrera de patente incomodidad que había colocado inconscientemente entre su mejor amigo y él. Por otro lado, estaba seguro de que las cosas volverían a la normalidad de un modo u otro.

Con un suspiro, el capitán del Raimon volvió a bajar los ojos hacia Kirino, que se había hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas y estaba durmiendo, totalmente ajeno a su línea de pensamiento. Probablemente su amigo le gruñiría si se lo decía a la cara, pero la verdad era que se había convertido en un chico guapísimo.

Un chico guapísimo que, en todo caso, se estaba dedicando a comerse su propio pelo en sueños.

Conteniendo una sonrisa, Shindou se inclinó hacia delante para apartarle los mechones de cabello rebeldes del rostro. La piel de Kirino estaba extrañamente cálida bajo sus dedos; el pelo, todavía húmedo.

El chico apartó la mirada.

-¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? – murmuró, más para sí que porque su amigo pudiera escucharlo – No deberías haberte ido a la cama con el pelo sin secar. Seguro que para mañana has cogido un resfriado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 3! Me alegro de haberlo podido acabar a tiempo, porque la última escena me ha costado la vida XDDDD  
**

**Notas finales tengo solamente dos. La primera es que normalmente no soy muy aficionada a vestir a los personajes masculinos de chica porque sí (por mucho que tengan el pelo rosa xD) pero en este caso hay una razón justificada más adelante, así que así ha quedado. En la escena en la que aparecen Tenma y Tsurugi en un principio quien estaba con Tenma era Shinsuke, pero finalmente lo cambié porque así me pareció mejor.  
**

**La segunda nota es que releyendo me he dado cuenta de que no me acuerdo si en el anime había un lago ahí exactamente. En el juego sé que lo había (que me acuerdo de que Aphrodi estaba puesto al lado del juego cuando ibas a reclutarlo en el Inazuma 2, al menos en el Blizzard) pero no sé si lo habrán cambiado. Pero, bueno, para bien de la historia imaginemos que está XD  
**

**Y ahora bien, el tema de Akane ha quedado resuelto pero, ¿qué pasará ahora con el estado de caos mental de Kirino? ¿Se enterará Shindou de lo que había estado haciendo allí en realidad? ¿Cómo seguirá la obra?  
**

**Espero que estéis por aquí en el siguiente capítulo para averiguarlo ^_^  
**

**A la gente que no tiene cuenta le he contestado los reviews en este doc (el link está partido como en el capítulo anterior ( www . viewdocsonline document / qqd2dd) A la dirección le falta el punto com y una barra de las que están encima del siete justo después, pero FF no me deja pegarlo mejor, lo siento). Al resto no os he podido contestar a todos aún, pero en cuanto suba esto lo hago, que he preferido ir actualizando antes para que podáis ir leyendo.  
**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a Miki-chansi, SoundlessxAya, Kim Natsuyaki, Mizuki Ishiyama, Darkciel y Kohri-chan por dejarme unos reviews tan bonitos. Y si tengo por ahí a algún lector fantasma, ¡pues muchas ganas a ti también!  
**

**Como siempre, estaré encantada de recibir cualquier comentario, así que aquí los estoy esperando.  
**

**La semana siguiente intentaré también actualizar el lunes, así que estad todos atentos ^_^  
**

**R&R!  
**

**PD: Si a alguien que me dejó review no le ha llegado una contestación mía que me avise, que mi pc me trollea XD  
**


	4. Mentiras

**Notas de la Autora:  
**

**¡Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic!  
**

**Como siempre, Inazuma Eleven/Go no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Level-Five.  
**

**Más notas a pie de página. ¡Ahora a disfrutar con la lectura!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Mentiras.**

-¡No, chicos, así no! ¡Concentraos!

Kirino suspiró y miró hacia el frente mientras, en el centro de la sala, Haruna gesticulaba y se dirigía hacia los protagonistas de la obra con el ceño fruncido y el guión fuertemente sujeto en una mano. En teoría, la parte creativa del día ya había terminado – Kirino se había pasado las dos últimas horas dibujando unos árboles que según Kariya parecían más bien torpedos – y ahora todos los miembros del club se habían reunido para ver el primer ensayo en público del Príncipe y la Princesa, que por desgracia no parecía estar yendo tan bien como sus profesores habían esperado.

La escena, en teoría, era el momento en el que los dos protagonistas se encontraban en el bosque, enamorándose a primera vista para tener que despedirse después. Según Haruna, que parecía extraordinariamente alterada por todo el asunto, el Príncipe tenía que mostrar deseo – por conocerla, por hablarle, por acercarse más – y ella debía de ser el vivo ejemplo del anhelo, como si quisiera salir huyendo de allí pero simplemente no _pudiese_.

-Esta es la escena más importante de la obra – decía en aquel momento Haruna sacudiendo el guión con tanta fuerza que parecía que las páginas fueran a salir volando de un momento a otro – Tenéis que meteros en el papel. Sentirlo dentro de vosotros. ¿Es que no lo veis?

No, Kirino estaba seguro de que no lo veían. Todo el deseo que parecía expresar Hayami era el de meterse detrás de una de las piedras de cartón del decorado, mientras que Kurama simplemente parecía tan enfadado como si fuese a arrojar su copia del guión al suelo y largarse a zancadas de vuelta a casa.

-Repitamos la maldita escena de una vez, ¿queréis? – dijo en tono irritado, poniendo los brazos en jarras y plantándose delante de Hayami como si fuese a echarle la mayor bronca de su vida – A ver... _¿De dónde venís, caballero? Los alrededores de este bosque son oscuros._

Hayami dio un respingo y lo observó desde detrás de sus gafas. Por el tono que había utilizado, Kurama parecía tener más ganas de que su Príncipe se perdiera de lleno en la mencionada oscuridad del bosque y lo dejara en paz que de que le respondiera a la pregunta.

-Esto no es bueno – murmuró.

-Por dios, ¿quieres hacerlo bien para que podamos acabar de una vez? ¡Esa frase no está en el guión! – protestó Kurama.

Kirino suspiró y observó a Haruna mientras ésta volvía a acercarse a los protagonistas y les mandaba repetir la escena. La profesora pareció notar que la miraban, porque subió los ojos y clavó la vista en él durante un momento con el ceño levemente fruncido. El chico sabía por qué era y no podía culparla, pero él tampoco había tenido muchas otras posibilidades a la hora de actuar unas horas atrás.

Al llegar al entrenamiento de aquella tarde, Kirino se había llevado a un lado a la profesora y le había propuesto ser la Princesa suplente, para el caso en el que Kurama se pusiera enfermo o no pudiera actuar. Haruna había preguntado por qué y Kirino le había dicho que alguien tenía que hacerlo, así que la profesora había acabado asintiendo y él se había marchado sintiendo sus ojos clavados en la nuca, incapaces de encontrar una explicación a su súbito cambio de mentalidad. Kirino había lamentado haberla hecho sentir confusa – sobre todo porque su única condición para aceptar el papel había sido que Haruna no se lo contara precisamente a Kurama – pero tampoco es que pudiera decirle que su única y auténtica razón era convertir en verdadera la excusa horrible que le había dado a Shindou el sábado.

Shindou, claro.

Mientras, frente a ellos, Hayami trataba de reunir todo su valor y sonar como el príncipe de cuento que no era, Kirino observó a su mejor amigo por el rabillo del ojo. Los dos estaban sentados en sus sitios de siempre, juntos y tan cerca que estaban pegados el uno contra el otro, y el capitán estaba concentrado en dividir toda su atención entre la escena que se desarrollaba en el centro de la sala y las notas de estrategia del equipo, que quería, según había dicho, comentar con el entrenador Endou antes de volver a casa. Kirino clavó los ojos en su regazo, notando los suaves movimientos del cuerpo del otro chico al escribir, y agradeció interiormente tener un amigo así.

Después de haberse quedado a dormir en su casa y haber pasado la mayor parte del domingo con él, era como si la mayor parte del peso de todo lo ocurrido con Akane se hubiera evaporando, dando lugar a un vacío emocional que, en comparación con el caos anterior, era casi placentero. En parte, Kirino había esperado que todo volviera a la más absoluta de las normalidades, pero había algo en él que seguía siendo extraño, algo que continuaba allí a pesar de todo y que reaccionaba ante la presencia de su amigo del mismo modo en que todas sus células se habían puesto en guardia cuando había creído que Akane y él se iban a besar aquella tarde junto al lago.

Era algo ciertamente extraño; algo que le había llenado la cabeza desde el sábado. Tal vez, ahora que el asunto había acabado finalmente, su cuerpo retirara el estado de alerta y todo fuese regresando otra vez al cauce de siempre.

_Ojalá._ De hecho, había disfrutado tanto de la tarde del día anterior que la bronca que se había ganado por parte de su madre al llegar a casa casi había merecido la pena. Y decía _casi_ porque, no sólo contenta con gritarle durante más de una hora por perder las llaves y haberse llevado sus cosas, su señora madre lo había castigado sin paga y le había dado uno de los móviles viejos de su padre para sustituir el que ya no tenía: un trasto tan antiguo, enorme y pesado que Kirino llegó a sorprenderse al ver que tenía pantalla a color.

En parte, era su castigo por hacer lo que había hecho. La tarde del domingo, Shindou le había contado lo que había sucedido con las enciclopedias y la música del café y Kirino no había sabido dónde meterse. Lo suficientemente contento tendría que estar por haber logrado escapar de aquella aventura solamente con un móvil roto y mil yenes perdidos a la semana.

-¡No pienso seguir haciendo esta tontería! ¡Es vergonzoso! – la voz de Kurama devolvió al chico a la realidad. El delantero estaba encarado con Haruna, que parecía muy harta, mientras Hayami los observaba desde una esquina como si todo lo que quisiera fuera irse con Hamano a pescar. Por un momento, a Kirino casi le dieron pena.

-Otonashi-sensei, ¿no deberíamos ir a casa ya? – preguntó entonces Sangoku, que participaba en la obra como padre de la Princesa y había ensayado su parte antes que los dos protagonistas – Ya está anocheciendo y no me gustaría que mi madre cenase sola hoy que vuelve pronto del trabajo.

Haruna echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y asintió, pasando a decirle algo en voz baja a Kurama. Kirino trató de aguzar el oído, súbitamente curioso por saber qué era, pero la habitación no tardó mucho en llenarse de murmullos mientras todos los miembros del club se levantaban y se dirigían a sus respectivas taquillas para comenzar a recoger. Suspirando, el defensa se levantó y bajó los ojos hacia Shindou, que seguía sentado en el mismo sitio con la vista perdida en la tabla de ejercicios.

-¿Te espero? – preguntó en voz baja.

-Tengo que llevarle esto al entrenador Endou y estaré listo – su amigo levantó los ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa - ¿Tú tienes prisa, Kirino?

El chico sacudió la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Con el panorama que me espera en casa? No – la idea de su madre, con el pelo rosa recogido en un apretado moño, el ceño fruncido y amenazándolo con una sartén en la mano hizo que no supiera si suspirar, estremecerse de miedo o echarse a reír – Cuanto más tarde llegue, mejor, y más si se supone que estoy contigo. Según mis padres, tú eres la única razón por la que conservo un poco de sentido de la responsabilidad.

-No me digas – Shindou trató de aparentar seriedad, pero había algo en la curva de su boca que daba a entender que estaba tratando de no sonreír – Me alegro de ser una buena influencia. Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que vaya a ayudarte a estudiar.

Kirino iba a preguntar si él también era una buena influencia o si se parecía más a un ejemplo terrible cuando una voz femenina lo llamó, haciéndolo girarse en redondo. Al darse la vuelta vio a Haruna acercándose a él con un bolígrafo en la mano y un grueso montón de hojas bajo el brazo.

-¿Otonashi-sensei? – murmuró, sin poder evitar fijarse en la expresión cansada de la profesora. Al parecer, Kurama le había estado dando el día con todo el asunto de la obra.

-Kirino-kun, ¿puedes venir un segundo a mí despacho?

El chico cruzó una mirada con Shindou, que frunció levemente el ceño.

-Parece que al final no tendrás que esperarme. ¿El que primero acabe espera al otro a la salida del club?

Kirino sonrió.

-Hecho.

Tras una última mirada interrogante, Shindou bajó la cabeza hacia la hoja de tácticas y apuntó algo más, para luego levantarse y caminar delante de Haruna y Kirino hacia las puertas correderas. Se separó de ellos tan pronto como llegaron al pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de Endou, mientras que ellos cruzaban el edificio hacia el otro lado, yendo a parar a la pequeña habitación que Haruna usaba a modo de oficina.

Por lo que parecía, Kariya y ella habían estado usando aquel despacho a modo de probador improvisado para los disfraces, porque había toda clase de patrones, telas, hilos y materiales desperdigados sobre las mesas y el suelo, hasta el punto de que Haruna tuvo que apartar una especie de crinolina de aros para poder sentarse en su asiento. Kirino, por su parte, se dejó caer sobre la única silla frente al escritorio que no tenía un montón de ropa encima, mirando a la profesora y tratando de mostrarse calmado. Shindou había tenido razón al fruncir el ceño antes: no era normal en Haruna citar a sus alumnos en privado. Cuando se trataban de buenas noticias siempre se encargaba de darlas en público.

-Usted dirá, Otonashi-sensei – dijo tan pronto como ella se hubo girando a mirarlo. Tenía una ligera idea de cuál era la razón por la que se encontraba allí y, si iban a reñirlo por ello, prefería que fuera cuanto antes.

-Verás, Kirino-kun, no sé muy bien cómo exponer esto, pero se trata de los decorados de la obra.

El chico asintió. A cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta con más claridad de que los lápices de colores y él jamás podrían tener un fututo juntos, pero que se lo dijeran de frente no dejaba de ser un tanto frustrante.

-A Hamano parecen gustarle – protestó.

-Lo que ocurre con Hamano es que es extremadamente optimista, diría yo – murmuró Haruna en tono bajo, casi como si hablara para sí en vez de dirigirse a él. Después, y tras suspirar, alzó los ojos – Sé que la elección los papeles por sorteo ha podido poneros a algunos al frente de situaciones que no se os dan demasiado bien, pero tengo que pedirte que te esfuerces. Si no dibujas muy bien, podrías dejarle esa parte a Kageyama-kun y encargarte tú de colorear. No tenemos tanto tiempo como parece y todo tiene que estar listo para la obra. No pretendo presionarte, pero es necesario que entiendas que no vamos bien.

Kirino asintió.

-No se preocupe, Otonashi-sensei. Hablaré con Kageyama.

-Muy bien – el chico hizo amago de levantarse, pero los ojos de Haruna lo mantuvieron quieto en el sitio. Al parecer, había algo más que la profesora quería decirle, y esta vez él sí que no tenía la menor idea de qué podía ser – Espera, Kirino-kun. Tenemos que hablar de Kurama.

Kurama. Kirino casi lo había olvidado, pero aunque fuera en secreto, ahora él era su sustituto. No es que la idea fuese especialmente halagadora, pero había tenido que hacerlo y ahora no podía echarse atrás.

-¿Qué ocurre con él? – preguntó.

-Ya lo has visto esta tarde – Haruna enlazó las manos frente a ella en el escritorio y suspiró, pareciendo, de repente, muy cansada de nuevo. Kirino no había pensado en ello, pero dirigir una obra de teatro representada por un club de fútbol adolescente probablemente no fuera fácil en absoluto – No sé qué hacer con él. No sólo es que sea desastroso a la hora de aprenderse su papel, sino que es mucho peor en representarlo y, además, está asustando a Hayami. He tratado de convencerlo para que ponga un poco más de empeño, pero no parece muy dispuesto, así que...

Kirino estuvo a punto de levantarse de un brinco de la silla.

-No querrá que lo haga yo, ¿verdad?

Haruna lo miró como si no acabara de comprender qué era lo que lo sorprendía tanto.

-Te has ofrecido esta misma tarde como suplente, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó en voz baja. Cuando Kirino no respondió, esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora – No te estoy pidiendo que lo sustituyas ahora mismo, pero quisiera que tengas en cuenta que es bastante probable que haya algún problema con él y que tú tengas que entrar en su lugar. Es por eso que me gustaría que tuvieras esto.

Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer nada, Haruna se agachó y extrajo un libreto de folios encuadernados con anillas de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Kirino lo miró con aprensión: él había visto a Hayami, Kurama, Shinsuke y los demás actores leyendo aquellos cuadernillos entre clase y clase.

-¿Un guión de la obra? – preguntó.

-Exactamente. No tienes un papel como tal, así que simplemente me gustaría que fueses echándole un vistazo mientras tanto, aunque sea por precaución. Además, también he hablado con Kariya-kun.

-_¿Kariya?_

-Es el encargado de los disfraces – aclaró Haruna – No estaría de más tomarte las medidas por si acaso.

Kirino asintió, teniendo la impresión de que acababa de meterse en un lío muy gordo. Comprendía que Haruna estuviese desesperada por conseguir que la obra de su club saliese bien, pero de lo último que tenía ganas era de aprenderse el papel y tomarse las medidas para un disfraz como si ya fuera prácticamente seguro que a Kurama fuera a darle un ataque de furia escénica el día antes de la representación.

Eso pasaba por mentir, suponía. Su madre le había repetido mil veces que todo el que engañaba a alguien acababa encontrándose de frente con consecuencias.

Aquellas, por lo que parecía, iban a ser las suyas.

Lo cual, en el fondo, no estaba mal siempre y cuando no tuviese que actuar en la obra de verdad. Todo, si lo pensaba, podría haber salido mil veces peor. Tal vez incluso debería de estar contento.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte cuando Shindou y Kirino regresaron a casa, exhaustos tras la tarde de entrenamiento y ensayo.

Cuando iban a la escuela primaria los dos habían descubierto por pura casualidad que vivían en la misma dirección y, desde entonces, siempre habían hecho juntos parte del camino. Por suerte para ellos, el instituto estaba en la misma zona que su antiguo colegio, así que al crecer no habían perdido su vieja costumbre. Normalmente, los dos caminaban juntos unos quince minutos; luego, Kirino tomaba una bifurcación hacia el barrio de clase media donde estaba la casa de su familia y Shindou seguía adelante un poco más hasta la zona más lujosa de toda la ciudad, donde vivía con sus padres. Probablemente, ambos habrían llegado a casa antes si hubiesen tomado caminos más cortos. Por suerte, los dos parecían tener otras prioridades y preferían emplear su tiempo en andar más con tal de poder estar juntos.

O en hablar el uno con el otro, fuera del tema que fuera.

-Así que, capitán – Kirino tomó la palabra tan pronto como hubieron dejado los terrenos del instituto atrás, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el menú de entrenamiento lleno de anotaciones en rojo de Endou que su amigo todavía tenía en la mano - ¿Qué te ha dicho el entrenador de eso que llevas ahí?

Shindou suspiró y le tendió la carpeta mientras abandonaban una abarrotada calle comercial y comenzaban a abrirse paso a través de un barrio residencial completamente silencioso.

-Míralo tú mismo. El entrenador se está subiendo por las paredes porque todo este asunto de la obra nos está quitando tiempo para practicar y la temporada de partidos de primavera comienza justo después del festival. No te voy a decir que no esté contento por vernos actuar – Shindou lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió – Pero parece que para él el día no tiene suficientes horas. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

-Te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio – Kirino observó el menú de entrenamiento durante unos segundos para finalmente alzar la vista con el ceño fruncido - ¿En qué idioma se supone que está esto?

-En el nuestro, aparentemente. Es la letra del entrenador. Por lo que parece, esa forma de escribir es una cosa de familia.

Kirino parpadeó y volvió a bajar los ojos hacia el papel. Podía ver la letra de Shindou, escrita con bolígrafo negro sobre el blanco de la hoja, y sus apuntes y esquemas sobre cada uno de los jugadores y las estrategias a seguir, pero lo que había en rojo por encima parecían más los garabatos de un niño jugando con una pintura roja que palabras coherentes.

-¿De verdad _entiendes_ esta cosa?

-No demasiado bien, pero el entrenador me lo ha explicado – replicó Shindou, llevándose un dedo a la frente – Está todo aquí dentro.

-Pues menos mal – murmuró Kirino, devolviéndole la carpeta. Para ello, tuvo que sujetar entre el codo y el cuerpo el fajo de papeles que le había dado Haruna, que estuvo a punto de caérsele al suelo – Creo que debería guardar esto – murmuró, lanzando un vistazo exasperado a su bolsa de la escuela. La verdad es que lo había intentado, pero había tenido que traer tantos libros aquel día que no había logrado hacerlo ni siquiera a presión.

Shindou observó el fajo de folios encuadernados con expresión entre curiosa e inquisitiva. La verdad es que era lo suficientemente grueso como para llamar la atención de cualquiera.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ah. El guión de la obra – Kirino trató de mantener el tono firme, pero la respiración le falló casi imperceptiblemente al pronunciar la última A. Después de todo, si tenía aquel montón de hojas bajo el brazo era, de un modo extraño, retorcido y estúpido, precisamente para contestar aquello si Shindou preguntaba – Ya sabes que soy el suplente de Kurama.

Kirino había esperado que su amigo asintiera sin más, pero el otro chico detuvo su marcha en seco y lo miró con expresión sorprendida.

-¿Entonces lo de ser Princesa de reserva era cierto?

Kirino tomó aire.

-¿Creías que no?

Shindou volvió a retomar la marcha, cruzando un paso de cebra y caminando con paso rápido calle abajo. Kirino no hubiera podido jurarlo, pero le pareció que parecía levemente avergonzado, como si le molestara haber dudado de todo el asunto después de haber visto el guión.

-La verdad es que pensaba que toda la historia que me contaste el sábado era mentira – acabó admitiendo, girándose finalmente hacia él con una sonrisa arrepentida a la que su amigo no fue capaz de corresponder – Lo siento, Kirino. Por no creerte.

El defensa no supo qué cara poner.

-¿Creías que te estaba mintiendo? – preguntó - ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No lo sé. Tenías aspecto de estar agotado, supongo, así que preferí dejarte descansar – Shindou se detuvo en seco al mirar a su amigo a la cara - ¿Hice mal?

Durante un momento, Kirino no supo qué decir. Estaba seguro de que se le notaba algo raro, porque Shindou no le habría preguntado aquello si no, pero fue incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo. A lo largo de todo aquel día, había creído que no volvería a sentir aquel peso en el estómago de nuevo, pero allí estaba, otra vez, haciendo que sintiera ganas de gritar pero no le saliera la voz. Le había mentido a su mejor amigo, y él lo había sabido. Lo había sabido pero le había dado igual porque lo había visto cansado y había decidido que el que durmiera bien era más importante.

Kirino bajó los ojos, sintiendo que le desbocaba el corazón en el pecho. ¿Por qué era Shindou tan...? ¿Y por qué no podía evitar él sentirse así?

Era como si su amigo... Como si él... Como si no pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza. Como si todo fuera igual pero muy distinto al mismo tiempo.

Como si aquello que iba y volvía una y otra vez fuera algo más grave que el resultado de un simple y estúpido ataque de celos.

-¿Kirino? – la voz de Shindou devolvió al chico a la realidad, obligándolo a esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora - ¿Estás bien?

-Claro. Sólo estaba pensando en algo. Deberíamos seguir.

Shindou lo miró un momento, pero finalmente asintió y volvió a comenzar a andar. Kirino ni siquiera recordaba cuándo se habían quedado quietos.

* * *

Los terrenos del instituto estaban completamente llenos de alumnos en el primer recreo de la mañana cuando llegaba la primavera. Aquel día, en concreto, el sol brillaba en el cielo y no había ni una sola nube, así que la mayoría de estudiantes estaban descansando sobre los bancos del campus, sentados en los escalones de acceso a los edificios o simplemente tirados sobre la hierba. Considerando la temperatura, Kirino lamentaba que Shindou hubiera tenido que quedarse hablando con un profesor en clase. Probablemente, le habría venido bien el buen tiempo.

-¡Eh, Kirino-senpai! ¡Estamos aquí!

El chico giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Tenma llamándolo precisamente desde uno de los parches de césped, no mucho más allá. Junto a él, y sentados a su lado formando un círculo, estaban Shinsuke, Hikaru y Kariya, que tenía lo que parecía una revista muy grande y muy rosa en la mano. Kirino suspiró: había esperado pasar el recreo en compañía de alguno de los otros estudiantes de segundo, pero, visto que todos se habían esfumado, los chicos de primero tampoco eran una mala opción. Con excepción de Kariya, puede, que de nuevo parecía demasiado contento como para no estar haciendo algo escandalosamente malo.

-¿Qué es eso que tenéis ahí? – preguntó, sentándose entre Tenma y Hikaru – Parece una de esas revistas horribles de chicas.

-Eso es precisamente lo que es – explicó Tenma con su aire energético de siempre – El ejemplar de la última semana de _LoveLove Splash_.

Kirino observó la revista con una ceja arqueada.

-Vaya. Estaba preguntándome qué hacía Kariya con una revista de chicas, pero viendo cómo se llama creo que ya lo entiendo. Si incluso parece que el nombre lo haya puesto él.

Tenma comenzó a decir algo en tono de disculpa, pero Kariya se le adelantó, con una expresión tan incómoda en la cara que Kirino estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Aquello era su venganza por el comentario sobre Shindou y Akane de la semana pasada, o casi parecía como si lo fuese.

-¡Esta cosa no es mía! Es de Kageyama.

-¿De _Kageyama_?

Ante aquella acusación, Hikaru soltó una especie de grito extraño y se puso de rodillas, tratando de arrebatarle la revista a un Kariya que parecía estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerla fuera de su alcance. Kirino jamás en su vida había visto a nadie con la cara tan roja.

-¡Devuélvemela, por favor! ¡S-se la he comprado a mi hermana y va a enfadarse si se rompe!

-Eso es lo que dices ahora que te hemos pillado – Kariya se rió entre dientes y volvió a esquivar a su interlocutor, echándose hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbado sobre la hierba de espaldas – Mirad, si hasta tiene un artículo sobre fútbol... _Los diez jugadores más cañón de la liga profesional. Harán arder tu corazón metiéndole un gol a tus sentidos. _Y sale el entrenador. Vaya, Kageyama, no sabía que te gustaran estas co... _¡Eh!_

-¿Sale el entrenador Endou? ¡A ver!

Antes de que Kariya tuviera tiempo a acabar la frase, Tenma le arrebató la revista, abriéndola de par en par para poder verla con Shinsuke. En una página aparecía una enorme fotografía del entrenador Endou rodeada de estrellas, brillantes y corazones; en la contigua aparecían Gouenji Shuuya y el entrenador del Hakuren, Fubuki Shirou.

-Pero si aquí no dicen nada de fútbol. Están hablando de... – protestó Shinsuke en un susurro, con las mejillas tiñéndose de rojo - ¿Para qué has comprado esta revista, Hikaru?

-P-pero que os estoy diciendo que no es mía...

-Es una revista de chicas, claro que no hablan de fútbol – protestó Kariya en tono de guasa, volviendo a quitársela a Tenma de las manos – Hablan de, a ver, _la magia del baile de primavera_, _lo que se llevará tras los escaparates, las diez películas que no te puedes perder _y... Vaya, éste es bueno...

Kirino suspiró. Hikaru, a su lado, había dejado de protestar y se había quedado quieto, observando a Kariya con expresión compungida. Fuera suya la revista o no, a Kirino le dio casi pena.

-Kariya, déjalo ya, ¿quieres? Esa cosa no es tuya.

-Tampoco es de Kageyama, senpai – replicó el otro chico con una media sonrisa burlona – Además, tiene muchos artículos de interés, como por ejemplo éste: _Cómo saber si lo quieres._ ¿Te lo leo, senpai? A lo mejor te parece interesante.

-Kariya...

-_¿Cómo saber si lo quieres? ¿Cómo descubrir si ese bomboncito de tu clase es sólo tu amigo o te gusta de verdad? _– Kirino lanzó un suspiro exasperado, pero antes de poder levantarse el otro defensa había comenzado a leer, en un tono de seriedad burlona que hizo que Tenma y Shinsuke se quedaran quietos mirándolo. – _Punto uno. La mirada: si cada vez que te lo encuentras no puedes evitar mirarlo, vaya a donde vaya, tal vez es que estés empezando a sentir algo. Se trata de mirarlo todo el tiempo, intensamente, y de saber que está cuando ha entrado a una habitación aunque no estuvieras prestando atención a la puerta. Punto dos. La sonrisa: si no puedes evitar sonreír cada vez que piensas en él, entonces quizás... _¡Kirino-senpai!

El interpelado frunció el ceño, sosteniendo sobre su cabeza la revista que acababa de quitarle a Kariya. Él era más alto que el otro chico, así que no le costó mucho mantenerla fuera de su alcance.

-Ya te he dicho que no está bien coger las cosas de los demás sin permiso. Deja a Kageyama tranquilo.

-No estaba haciendo nada, senpai – Kariya comenzó a protestar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer, porque bajó los brazos y se quedó callado, yendo a sentarle al lado de Tenma.

-Yo la cuidaré hasta el final del recreo – murmuró Kirino, observando la página con desgana. La verdad era que el artículo era bastante inquietante, lleno de dibujos de flores, pajaritos y gente de la mano y con un texto que alegaba que cosas tan obvias como seguir a alguien con la mirada a todas partes, sentirse nervioso o extraño en su presencia o notar que cada vez que esa persona hacía algo por ti se te aceleraba el corazón querían decir que el individuo en cuestión te gustaba. Incluso había una especie de test que podías hacer si tenías dudas al respecto. Como si hubiese alguien lo suficientemente idiota como para no enterarse si... – Oh, vaya. ¿También hablan de celos? ¿Qué se supone que tiene que ver?

-Todo – Kariya volvió a tumbarse sobre la hierba y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona – Celos: el punto clave del amor adolescente. ¿Lo dices por algo, senpai?

Kirino volvió a leer la lista de indicios y se quedó quieto. Si lo pensaba; si leía con atención y se paraba a pensarlo...

_"No puede ser"_

-No.

El resto del recreo transcurrió de modo tranquilo. Tenma, tan enérgico como siempre, pronto desvió el tema de la conversación hacia el fútbol, y la cara de Hikaru no tardó en retornar a su color normal. Poco antes de que sonara la campana de regreso a las clases, Sangoku y el resto de estudiantes de tercero se unieron al corro, seguidos por Hayami, Hamano y los demás. Shindou, gracias a dios, parecía seguir ocupado con sus profesores y sus trabajos, porque cuando sonó la campana estaba tan ausente como cuando Kirino había bajado al recreo.

Gracias a dios, sí, porque él no hubiera podido verlo en aquel momento.

-Kageyama – cuando la campana sonó y sus compañeros se hubieron levantado, el defensa de dirigió a Hikaru, que había vuelto a recuperar el aspecto alegre e inocente de siempre. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Es sobre los decorados de la obra.

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

Mientras el resto del equipo comenzaba a dirigirse hacia las clases de nuevo, Kirino empezó a explicarle a Hikaru la situación actual, pidiéndole por favor que le dejara alguno de sus libros de dibujo. El delantero, que en un principio había parecido un poco nervioso, no tardó en recuperar su buen humor para decirle que le buscaría un par de libros tan pronto como llegara a casa, y que además tenía un cuaderno de bocetos en su mochila que podía prestarle después del ensayo.

Kirino asintió y le dio las gracias, pero hasta que todos no se hubieron marchado no abrió la boca para preguntar por lo que realmente había querido pedir.

-O-oye, Kageyama, sé que te parecerá un poco raro pero, ¿podrías prestarme la revista de tu hermana hasta acabar las clases?

Hikaru parpadeó.

-¿La revista? ¿Por qué?

-Ah, es que hay un artículo que me gustaría leerme, si no te importa.

Hikaru lo miró un momento en silencio, pero finalmente murmuró un "vale" y asintió. Kirino sonrió y se escondió la revista bajo la chaqueta del uniforme, rogando interiormente a quien quiera que pudiera escucharlo para que Hikaru fuera lo suficientemente inocente como para no darse cuenta o sospechar qué artículo de entre todos los que había leído o mencionado Kariya era el que le interesaba tanto a él.

* * *

"Si has obtenido más de treinta y cinco puntos en este test, entonces tu resultado es..."

Kirino cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, tratando de que su respiración recuperara el ritmo normal. En aquellos momentos, con las clases acabadas y el ensayo de la obra finalizado, aún no conseguía explicarse muy bien por qué le había pedido a Hikaru la estúpida revista de su hermana, ni por qué había hecho aquel test o se había puesto a contabilizar los resultados mientras miraba hacia el pupitre de Shindou por el rabillo del ojo.

Quizá había intentado que aquella revista disipara sus sospechas. Tal vez había pretendido que el resultado de aquel test sin fundamento le diese la respuesta que quería oír, y no la que había temido obtener al leer el artículo o al esconder la revista en el cajón de la mesa al pararse a pensar en todo aquello.

Había cosas que, sencillamente, no podían ser. Cosas que no podían estar pasando. Kirino había tenido dudas sobre muchos temas en su vida, pero sobre su relación con su mejor amigo, nunca. Era lo que era y nada más; la única constante en todos aquellos años. Algo que siempre lo había hecho sentir seguro y a salvo, sin necesidad de tener que dudar de ello o hacerse preguntas.

O al menos hasta ahora. O eso creía. Porque aquella maldita revista tenía que estarse _equivocando_.

Él había obtenido un total de cincuenta puntos en el test. Aquello rebasaba los treinta y cinco de un modo tan obvio que ni siquiera podía consolarse diciendo que se había equivocado al contar. Cuando regresase a casa volvería a hacerlo, y entonces...

-¡Ay!

-Lo siento, senpai. Eso es lo que ocurre cuando una persona a la que hay que probarle ropa no hace el favor de estarse quieta.

Kirino resopló y bajó la vista hacia Kariya, que estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor con telas de patronaje en las manos, alfileres clavados en la chaqueta y una cinta métrica alrededor del cuello. Se suponía que el otro chico le estaba tomando medidas para el disfraz de princesa suplente, pero él estaba seguro de que lo había pinchado a propósito al verlo divagar. Tal vez aquella fuera su venganza por haberse reído antes de su nula habilidad para poner nombres.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? – preguntó. Shindou estaba reunido de nuevo con el entrenador Endou y Kirino no sabía si quería marcharse a casa antes que él, una vez se hubiera ido, acompañarlo como siempre o simplemente _verlo_ – Tengo un poco de prisa, ¿sabes?

-Luego no vengas a echarme la culpa a mí si el disfraz te queda grande o pequeño. Yo hago lo que puedo con lo que me dan – Kariya se encogió de hombros con aire aburrido, pero finalmente clavó un par de alfileres más sobre la tela de patronaje, midió algo con su cinta métrica y se apartó – Esto ya está.

Kirino dio gracias al cielo, se sacó el disfraz de prueba por la cabeza con todo el cuidado del mundo y lo dejó sobre una de las sillas del despacho de Haruna. Al otro lado de la ventana, y como todos los días últimamente, el cielo empezaba a teñirse de rojo, así que para cuando llegase a su casa el sol muy probablemente ya se hubiera escondido del todo. Aquel día sus padres iban a quedarse trabajando hasta tarde, así que lo más seguro era que tuviese que cenar solo. Lo cual no dejaba de ser un alivio si tenía en cuenta que pensaba repetir aquel estúpido test hasta que los resultados le dijesen lo que quería oír, sin importarle cuantas veces tuviera que hacerlo.

-Toma, Kirino-senpai. Kageyama me dio antes esto para ti.

El chico, que había caminado hacia el rincón donde había dejado su bolsa, se giró para encontrarse los ojos dorados de Kariya clavados en él. Lo que sostenía el otro defensa era el cuaderno de bocetos que Hikaru había prometido prestarle, con la cubierta de cartón negro sujeta en su sitio por cintas de color azul medianoche. Con un suspiro, Kirino le dio las gracias y procedió a guardarlo entre su libro de matemáticas y la infame revista que no le había devuelto a Kageyama. Tal vez, cuando acabase de leer de nuevo aquel maldito artículo podría tratar de sentarse en su habitación y dibujar algo. Los caballos y los árboles no se le daban bien, pero tal vez pudiera intentarlo con el sol y las nubes.

-Vaya, senpai...

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres ahora?

Los ojos de Kariya, aún frente a él, se abrieron un poco más de la cuenta ante la brusquedad de su tono, pero la sonrisa que había esbozado pareció ensancharse en sus labios. Todas y cada una de las alarmas de Kirino se dispararon al mismo tiempo: cuando aquel demonio de crío le sonreía así, era porque tenía algo en mente. Un _algo_ que en el noventa por ciento de los casos quería decir que se acercaban problemas.

-¿Qué es...?

-Vaya, vaya... Le pedí esa revista a Kageyama en la hora de historia y me dijo que no la tenía, pero creí que me estaba mintiendo. Ni se me había ocurrido que pudieras haberla cogido tú. Para estar tan en contra de que la leyéramos durante el recreo tú pareces estar muy interesado ahora en ella, ¿no?

Maldita sea. Kariya había visto la revista en su bolsa y la estaba observando como quien acabase de encontrarse un anillo de oro tirado en mitad de la acera. Estaba visto que finalmente aquel no iba a acabar siendo un buen día. Tratando de no ruborizarse, Kirino hizo amago de cerrar su bolsa de clase y marcharse, pero no contaba con la rapidez de su interlocutor y antes de poder darse cuenta vio que la revista había desaparecido de entre sus libros y estaba ahora en las manos de Kariya. En un primer momento, avanzó un par de pasos para tratar de recuperarla antes de que fuera tarde, pero luego se percató de que, cuando la había guardado, se había olvidado de cerrarla.

Así que Kariya tenía la revista. Abierta. Por la página del test. Y él había sido tan estúpido como para marcar las respuestas a las preguntas con lapicero, con la clara intención de borrarlas después.

Que Kariya hubiera visto la revista había sido mala suerte. Que se la hubiera quitado para encontrársela abierta y con aquel test resuelto era, muy posiblemente, lo peor que habría podido pasarle.

_Tenía_ que recuperar aquella cosa.

-Pero si hasta has contestado a las preguntas – los ojos de Kariya se entornaron; se había dado cuenta, maldito fuera - ¿Para eso querías las revista, senpai? Podías haberlo dicho.

Kirino tomó aire.

-Kariya, devuélvemela.

El otro chico lo ignoró.

-¿Acaso hay algo que no quieres que lea? Sólo quiero mirar lo que has puesto. Si lo has escrito donde todos pueden verlo no puede ser tan malo, ¿no?

-Soy tu senpai. Dámela.

-Ah, ¿ahora pones como excusa el ser mayor que yo? Vamos, Kirino-senpai, no puedes ser tan maduro si eres incapaz de admitir que te gusta alguien.

-¿Que me _qué_? – Kirino parpadeó, tratando de buscar una frase coherente. Finalmente, todo lo que pudo soltar fue una especie de resoplido indignado - ¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo? ¡Claro que no me gusta nadie!

Kariya se rió entre dientes y, obviando su patente turbación, bajó los ojos hacia el papel. Si lo que estaba buscando era vengarse de la humillación sufrida en el recreo, ahora sí que lo había conseguido. Kirino no sabía ni dónde meterse, pero prefería tener que lidiar con Shindou mil veces antes de que aquel pequeño demonio descubriera que tal vez...

-Lo pone aquí, senpai. Más de treinta y cinco puntos en total significan que, según dice en el resultado A, _estás enamorado de la persona en la que estabas pensando al hacer este test._ Yo lo veo bastante claro – Kariya, que había estado leyendo el artículo con su mejor tonillo burlón, alzó los ojos y los clavó en él sin atisbo ninguno de duda - ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir al capitán?

Kirino se quedó quieto, tan alarmado que apenas tuvo tiempo de sentirse avergonzado o enfadado. Kariya lo _sabía. _¿Se podía saber por _qué_ lo sabía?

-_¿Shindou?_ – atinó a decir - ¿Qué tiene que ver Shindou...?

-Vamos, Kirino-senpai, ¿en _quién _estabas pensando cuando hiciste este test?

Al chico se le pasaron mil respuestas absurdas que dar por la cabeza. Akane. Tenma. Shinsuke. Sangoku. Aoi. Kurama. Haruna. Un balón de fútbol.

-¡Es mi mejor amigo! – protestó al final, sintiendo que aquello, por lo menos, era una razón con el suficiente peso. Al parecer, se equivocaba.

-Eso no pareció importante mucho cuando te dedicaste a arruinarle su cita y a perseguirlo por toda la ciudad. Ahí hay un doble rasero, ¿no crees?

Kirino se quedó callado, con los ojos como platos y los labios entreabiertos. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No había forma humana de que Kariya pudiera saber...

-Te haya dicho lo que te haya dicho Tenma...

-¿Tenma? – Kariya negó con la cabeza y se sacó el móvil de un bolsillo, buscando algo en él con aire pensativo. Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, lo giró para enseñarle a Kirino la pantalla – Tenma no me dijo nada.

El chico observó el teléfono ante él sin siquiera poder creer lo que estaba viendo. En la pantalla había dos fotografías, tan claras y tan obvias que Kirino no pudo hacer nada para desmentir que quien aparecía en ellas era él. En la primera de ellas se veía a Shindou y a Akane observando un libro juntos y a él, por detrás, disfrazado con un vestido y una peluca rubia y empujando un montón de enciclopedias sobre los otros dos. En la segunda se veía al corrillo de gente que se había formado en el centro de la tienda y allí estaba él también, observando la escena con las gafas de sol quitadas, el tono rosa de sus cejas resaltándole bajo el pelo claro y los ojos de color azul verdoso muy abiertos, delatándolo incluso ante cualquiera que no lo conociera demasiado bien.

Nadie en todo el instituto tenía los ojos del mismo color que él. Cualquiera que viese aquello, sabría.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? – susurró, tratando de detenerse a pensar. De entre todas las personas del Raimon, no podía ser precisamente Kariya el que lo hubiese visto por casualidad - ¿Me seguiste? ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso me dijiste dónde iban a estar?

-Por favor, senpai, tú no eres el único que tiene cosas que hacer en el centro los fines de semana.

Kirino tomó aire. En el fondo, daba igual dónde las hubiese conseguido; el hecho era que las tenía.

-Kariya, bórralas.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Estoy hablando muy en serio. Bórralas, Kariya. Por favor.

-Vamos, Kirino-senpai, podríamos mandárselas al capitán. Con lo idiota que es, seguro que la única manera de que se dé cuenta de que te gusta es poniéndole las pruebas en la cara – el chico bajó los ojos hacia su móvil y tecleó algo; probablemente un mensaje. Cuando se lo enseñó de nuevo, en el apartado de destinatario aparecía el nombre de Shindou y las dos fotos iban adjuntas - ¿Ves? Ahora sólo tengo que pulsar este botón y...

Kirino no lo pensó. No se le ocurrieron palabras, ni argumentos, ni razones que dar para convencer a su compañero de equipo, ni tampoco se detuvo para tratar de decidir qué hacer. Todo lo que sabía era que el dedo de Kariya estaba demasiado cerca del enorme botón de enviar y que, si lo presionaba, Shindou recibiría algo que no _podía_ ver, bajo ningún concepto. Nunca.

Tal vez por eso saltó, antes de que el otro chico pudiera protestar o hacer nada. Quizá por eso se le echó encima, empujándolo al suelo en el proceso y tanteando frenéticamente con ambas manos, intentando quitarle el teléfono de entre los dedos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Kariya soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero se cayó al suelo de espaldas sin casi oponer resistencia. Por lo que parecía, había esperado muchas cosas, pero un ataque tan directo, no. Al principio trató de revolverse, pero soltó una exclamación de dolor y abrió la mano tan pronto como Kirino se la sujetó, con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir.

El móvil cayó al suelo y Kirino cayó sobre él, triunfante, sujetándolo con tal ansia desesperada que el botón de inicio se le clavó de modo casi doloroso sobre la piel suave de la palma de su mano. Por fin, el chico pudo respirar tranquilo, y tras un rato se volvió hacia Kariya, que estaba tirado en el suelo y lo observaba con una expresión entre sorprendida y molesta grabada en la cara.

-¡No tenías por qué ponerte así, idiota! – protestó, arrodillándose y frotándose un brazo con la mano derecha – Era una broma; no pensaba mandárselo al capitán. ¿Es que crees que estoy loco?

-No lo sé – Kirino tomó aire y le tendió el teléfono sin siquiera mirarlo, todavía manteniéndolo sujeto con la fuerza del que no quiere dejarlo ir – Pero ahora hazme el favor de borrar ese mensaje. Por favor.

Kariya gruñó algo, pero finalmente aceptó el móvil casi con desgana y bajó los ojos hacia la pantalla. Primero, sus ojos se entrecerraron como si hubiera algo que no acabara de comprender. Después, y casi a cámara lenta, se abrieron como platos. Esta vez, era casi alarmantemente obvio que la expresión en su cara no era ninguna broma, y eso prácticamente logró que a Kirino se le detuviera el corazón en el pecho.

-¿Qué pasa? – murmuró.

-Creo que tenemos un problema.

-¿Cómo que tenemos un problema? ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Kariya subió los ojos. No parecía precisamente contento.

-Yo no, senpai, _tú_. Cuando me has quitado el móvil has debido de pulsar el botón de envío. – explicó – El mensaje está mandado.

-_¿Qué?_ – Kirino tragó saliva, olvidándose de tomar aire por un momento. No podía ser; aquello no podía ser. - ¿Cómo que está mandado? ¿A _quién_ se lo hemos mandado?

Kariya dudó. Parecía demasiado confuso incluso como para negar su parte de culpa en todo aquel desastre.

-¿A quién va a ser? Al capitán – murmuró, clavando directamente sus ojos dorados en los de Kirino. El chico los apartó; aquello definitivamente no podía estar pasando – Se lo hemos enviado a Shindou-senpai.

* * *

Kirino jamás había pensado que pudiera ser capaz de correr tan deprisa.

En un principio, cuando Kariya había hablado, no había sabido qué hacer. La mera idea de Shindou recibiendo lo que parecía un mensaje inocente y encontrándose en su lugar aquellas fotos había sido demasiado terrible como para ser cierta, y en primer lugar no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Después, había llegado a una conclusión. Fuera como fuese, Shindou no _podía _ver aquellas fotos. Tenía que impedirlo como fuera.

Por suerte para él, su amigo había estado en una de sus interminables reuniones con el entrenador Endou, así que quizás aún no hubiera acabado. Normalmente, Shindou dejaba el móvil en su taquilla del vestuario desde que comenzaba el entrenamiento hasta que se iban a casa, así que si no había vuelto todavía, tal vez Kirino pudiera cogerlo y borrar las pruebas.

No es que aquello estuviese precisamente bien, y el mero pensamiento de volver a registrar las cosas de alguien que confiaba ciegamente en él para salvarse a sí mismo lo hizo sentirse terriblemente rastrero, pero en aquel momento no le quedaba otra opción. Tendría que hablar con Shindou, sí, explicárselo todo y tratar de arreglar todo aquello, pero no podía permitir que su amigo viera lo mal que se había portado por un mensaje multimedia enviado desde el móvil de otra persona.

Aquello estaría mal, muy mal, incluso peor que no decir nada. Shindou no podía enterarse así.

-¿Quieres darte prisa, Kariya? Necesito que vigiles esta puerta.

El otro chico resopló tan pronto como hubieron cruzado las puertas correderas de la sala del club, encontrándose la habitación – por suerte - desierta. O no podía correr tanto como Kirino o simplemente no había estado por la labor de darse tanta prisa, pero parecía obvio que tampoco parecía contento con toda la situación.

-Hazlo deprisa, ¿vale? – gruñó, situando medio cuerpo fuera de la puerta y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el exterior – No quiero que el capitán me odie.

-¿Y crees que yo sí?

Kirino sacudió la cabeza y echó a correr hacia la taquilla de su mejor amigo, contigua a la suya propia. Por si no había tenido bastante con Akane, la cita, sus pensamientos confusos aquellos últimos días y el resultado del test de aquella estúpida revista, ahora tenía que hacer aquello. La puerta metálica cedió con facilidad bajo sus dedos, y el chico sólo tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar la balda donde Shindou siempre dejaba las llaves de casa y el móvil. Sus dedos rozaron metal, acariciaron la superficie de plástico de un llavero. Después, palparon madera y vacío. Allí no había nada más.

Kirino ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y volvió a pasar la mano por aquel lugar. Llaves, un llavero y aire; ninguna otra cosa. El móvil no estaba allí. Sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba hasta desbocarse, bajó los ojos y observó el resto de las baldas, moviendo las cosas con una mezcla de desesperación y miedo.

Shindou era extremadamente ordenado y siempre dejaba las cosas en el mismo sitio. El uniforme del equipo de fútbol estaba doblado en un rincón, y sus zapatos de recambio descansaban en la parte baja del armario, junto con un balón de fútbol viejo y las deportivas con tacos que utilizaban para jugar. En las baldas superiores había libros, carpetas, modelos en blanco a rellenar con diferentes tácticas de entrenamiento, un par de objetos personales y una foto de Kirino y él en primer año nada más entrar al club, sonriendo a cámara y vestidos con el uniforme blanco y amarillo del segundo equipo del Raimon. Incluso su bolsa estaba ya preparada y apoyada con cuidado en un rincón.

Lo que no aparecía por ninguna parte era el móvil. Precisamente lo único que él quería encontrar.

Tratando de pensar, Kirino retrocedió un par de pasos, con el corazón latiéndole tan deprisa que creyó que Kariya podría escucharlo desde la puerta. Tenía que estar en alguna parte. _Tenía_ que estar allí. Finalmente, todo lo que se le ocurrió fue sacar su propio teléfono del bolsillo y llevárselo al oído para llamar. Cuando el móvil de Shindou sonase, lo encontraría, y entonces...

-Kirino-senpai...

El chico se llevó el móvil a la oreja después de marcar el número de teléfono de su mejor amigo. Sabía a la perfección cuál era el tono de llamada de Shindou, _Tocata y Fuga en Re Menor_ de Bach, y aunque siempre le había parecido una pieza casi de mal agüero, en aquella ocasión casi se alegró de escucharla, en algún punto indefinido por detrás de él, porque eso significaba que el móvil estaba allí después de todo.

-Kirino-senpai, de verdad...

-Ya está, Kariya, ya lo tengo – murmuró, girándose mientras sentía que su respiración recuperaba el ritmo normal. De repente, todo parecía mucho más sencillo. – Ahora sólo tenemos que coger el teléfono, borrar tu mensaje y entonces...

-¿Entonces qué, Kirino?

El chico se detuvo en seco, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin saber qué hacer. Delante de él, y junto a las puertas correderas del club, no solamente estaba Kariya – que parecía muy incómodo – sino también Shindou, con el móvil todavía sonándole en la mano y los ojos clavados en los suyos.

_"Oh, dios mío, Shindou"_

En el momento en el que lo vio delante de él, mirándolo con aquella cara, a Kirino se le vino todo lo ocurrido encima. La escena en la azotea, el miedo que había pasado después, la sensación incómoda, los celos y lo raro que se había sentido. El test en la revista. La calidez en el pecho que había sentido la otra noche, cuando se había quedado a dormir con él. La sensación terrible cuando había creído que Akane y Shindou se iban a besar.

Ahora todo tenía sentido; estaba perfectamente claro. Pero lo peor de todo era que, en cierto sentido, era demasiado tarde.

Su amigo había abierto el mensaje, visto las fotos y _sabía_. Sabía y estaba claramente enfadado con él.

Maldita sea. Maldita, maldita fuera su mala suerte.

Kirino tomó aire, pero no pudo hablar. Era perfectamente consciente de que había hecho algo muy malo y también sabía de sobra que lo que tendría que estar haciendo – lo que Shindou haría y lo que Shindou esperaba que hiciera – era dar explicaciones.

Pero no podía. No podía contarle que había registrado sus cosas y tratado de borrar aquel mensaje porque precisamente no quería tener que hacer frente a aquellas mismas explicaciones. No podía explicar que había llegado tan lejos a la hora de seguirlo y espiarlo porque había estado tan celoso que había creído que iba a morirse de rabia.

No podía, en el fondo, porque todo lo que había hecho llevaba a una sola razón, y esa razón era tan simple, tan clara y tan terrible al mismo tiempo que se vio completamente incapaz de siquiera tratar de decirla en alto.

Kirino se mordió el labio. No podía decírselo a Shindou; no ahora, después de aquello. No podía decirle que, entre todas las cosas, todo había pasado porque estaba enamorado de él.

Dios bendito. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Pues hasta aquí el final de capítulo de hoy, y creo que el peor final en cuanto a intriga hasta la fecha! XD Espero que no me odiéis mucho por dejarlo ahí y que me déis reviews y amor para que lo continúe n_n (?)  
**

**En cuanto a la _Tocata y Fuga en Re Menor_ de Bach, la puse porque me parece una pieza muy ominous, y pensé que pegaba en ese momento. La verdad es que como tono de móvil tiene que dar un poco de miedo xD  
**

**Sobre los reviews, aún no me he puesto a responderlos porque me he retrasado un poco con el tema de los exámenes finales de la universidad, pero en cuanto publique este capítulo me dedico a ello. Como esta vez solamente hay un review con cuenta anónima, lo responderé detrás de estos comentarios en vez de crear un documento aparte. Los demás, como siempre, lo tenéis por PM.  
**

**Dicho lo dicho, gracias a Miki-chansi, SoundlessxAya, Mizuki Ishiyama, Kim Natsuyaki y Darkness-ciel por apoyarme también en este capítulo.  
**

**La semana que viene no sé si podré actualizar exactamente el lunes porque no sé si esa semana sigo en Madrid o me marcho, pero igualmente intentaré hacerlo ese día, y si no lo antes posible. De todas formas, es seguro que el lunes 25 estaré de vuelta en casa otra vez, así que en la peor de las circunstancias el siguiente capítulo llegará ese día (aunque es más probable que para ese día tengáis dos capítulos; uno la semana que viene y otro el lunes 25 XD)  
**

**Y dicho eso, me despido.  
**

**No os dejo preguntas que responder esta vez, porque creo que la intriga ya es demasiada tal y como está el asunto.  
**

**¡Un saludo a todos y R&R!**

* * *

**Contestación al review de Mizuki Ishiyama: **(cuenta anónima; el resto van por PM)

¡Hola, y muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome!

Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo, y siento hacerlos tan largos, pero es que no lo puedo evitar XD

¡Un saludo, y espero que la continuación también te guste!


	5. El peor día de su vida

**Notas de la Autora:  
**

**¡Hola a todos!  
**

**¡Aquí os traigo el quinto capítulo de ECDLS, recién salidito del horno para que os recuperéis del bombazo del anterior! Como siempre, comentarios abajo.  
**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/Go no me pertenece. Los juegos/anime y los personajes son propiedad de Level-5  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El Peor Día de su Vida.**

La clase de historia de primera hora de los jueves solía ser ya, de por sí, soporífera. Normalmente, Kirino la pasaba con la vista fija en su libro de texto, tratando de subrayar la fecha de una batalla tras otra y de recordar alguna de ellas, la que fuera, para no tener que estudiar tanto después – tampoco es que pudieras dedicarte a no atender descaradamente cuando estabas sentado en el centro de la clase y tenías el pelo rosa – pero aquel día, simplemente, era incapaz de concentrarse en nada.

Cuando sus padres habían llegado a casa el día anterior se lo habían encontrado sin haber cenado, encerrado en su cuarto, tumbado en la cama y con la vista clavada en el techo de la habitación. Al verlo allí, hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas y a oscuras, le habían preguntado si estaba enfermo, pero todo lo que había dicho él era que se encontraba muy cansado y necesitaba dormir.

Lo cual habría estado muy bien si hubiese podido conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

Por la mañana, y después de echarse un vistazo resignado en el espejo, había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era ser fuerte, ignorar el cansancio y las ojeras y tratar de actuar con normalidad. Él se había metido solo en aquella situación, así que tendría que ser él también quien buscase un modo para arreglarla.

El problema era que no sabía _cómo._

Suspirando, Kirino apartó los ojos del libro de texto y los clavó en la espalda de Shindou, que parecía estar muy concentrado tomando apuntes en su esquina de la primera fila. Probablemente nadie salvo él en toda aquella clase habría podido adivinarlo, pero había _algo_ en cómo sujetaba su bolígrafo o en el modo en el que inclinaba la cabeza sobre el pupitre que daban a entender que su amigo estaba muy tenso, muy confuso y muy molesto, como si estuviese tratando de guardarse dentro algo que amenazara con hacerlo estallar. En cualquier otra ocasión, y a pesar de su horrible tendencia a callarse los problemas, Shindou habría hablado con él y él habría sonreído y le habría dicho que había una solución para todo, pero en aquella ocasión Kirino no podía, porque el origen del problema, después de todo, era él.

_Todavía lo recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido hace apenas unos segundos. Él, desesperado y asustado, rebuscando como un idiota entre las cosas de su mejor amigo, intentando encontrar un móvil que no aparecía mientras Kariya vigilaba la puerta. Él sacando su propio teléfono, llamando al móvil de Shindou como última opción para encontrarlo. Y, por último, el momento terrible en el que se había girado y había visto a su amigo de frente, con el teléfono en la mano y una mezcla de desconcierto, sorpresa y reproche grabada en los ojos._

_-¿Entonces, qué, Kirino? – le había dicho en tono suave, como si no pudiera acabar de creer lo que acababa de encontrarse al llegar a la habitación._

_¿Entonces? ¿Entonces qué? Entonces nada. Shindou había visto el mensaje de Kariya y sabía lo que había estado haciendo aquel sábado. Esta vez, Kirino no se libraría del problema saludándolo con una sonrisa de disculpa desde el centro de un lago sucio. No había manera de escapar; tenía que decir algo._

_-Yo... Escucha... – comenzó – Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no es lo que parece. Yo sólo estaba tratando de..._

_-Encontrar mi móvil para borrar el mensaje que me mandó él – Shindou observó durante un segundo a Kariya, que parecía tener ganas de estar en cualquier lugar menos en aquel, para luego volver a mirarlo – Lo dijiste en alto cuando entré. Te he escuchado hacerlo._

_-Ah – Kirino tragó saliva, apoyando la espalda contra la superficie de las taquillas para tratar de ganar tiempo. La verdad es que no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Le hubiera gustado rogar para que de repente la tierra se abriese y se lo tragase – Escúchame, Shindou, por favor..._

_-Eso es precisamente lo que tengo intención de hacer. – su amigo avanzó hasta ir a detenerse a su lado, colocándole el móvil ante los ojos con un gesto que fue casi demasiado lento. Su voz no sonaba especialmente furiosa cuando habló, sino abrumadoramente tranquila, con un aura neutra que estaba logrando asustarlo mucho más de lo que lo habría hecho cualquier grito - ¿Qué es esto, Kirino?_

_El chico observó la pantalla a pesar de saber de antemano qué iba a encontrar allí: dos fotografías, la primera con él disfrazado empujando un montón de enciclopedias; la segunda en medio de un corrillo de gente, con las gafas de sol en la mano. Visto así, parecía mucho peor de lo que había sido, casi como si lo hubiese hecho todo a propósito._

_-Soy yo – acabó diciendo en voz baja._

_-Sé que eres tú. Lo que no entiendo es qué haces ahí._

_Kirino abrió la boca para responder, pero Kariya fue más rápido. Por lo que parecía, había ido desplazándose poco a poco hacia las puertas correderas, y ahora estaba casi fuera de la habitación._

_-Bueno, senpai, creo que tenéis mucho que discutir, así que creo que será mejor dejaros solos y..._

_-¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!_

_Kirino dio un respingo. Shindou y él habían gritado la misma frase, exactamente con la misma intención y al mismo tiempo, pero si bien él mismo había sonado enfadado, el modo en el que su amigo había hablado no admitía réplica. Era el mismo tono furioso que utilizaba para dar órdenes durante los partidos, cuando todo se venía en su contra y nadie parecía escuchar. Tono de capitán. Y nadie, ni en el peor momento de crisis, habría desobedecido al capitán cuando hablaba así; ni siquiera Kariya._

_-Me quedo – murmuró – De acuerdo. No he dicho nada._

_Shindou suspiró y volvió a mirar a Kirino._

_-Sabes que necesito una explicación para esto. Tienes que decirme algo._

_Kirino lo sabía de sobra. Él también habría pedido explicaciones de darse la situación contraria, y probablemente incluso se habría enfadado más que su amigo. Lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa, no sólo una vez, sino dos, y todo lo que hacía Shindou era mirarlo con aquella cara tan seria y preguntarle por qué. El problema era que, si bien sí había una razón, él mismo acababa de admitirla y se veía incapaz de expresarla en alto aún. Y mucho menos delante de Shindou. Después de lo que había pasado, y sin tener siquiera tiempo para pensar qué hacer al respecto, no era como si pudiera pararse delante de él y decirle "sí, ya sé que he sido un amigo horrible, pero lo he hecho todo porque estoy enamorado de ti. Así que, ahora que lo sabes, ¿me das un beso?". Se habría reído de no estar sintiendo un deseo irrefrenable de darse cabezazos contra las taquillas._

_-Es... Mira, lo siento muchísimo. No pretendía tirarte encima todos esos libros, ni arruinarte la cita, ni siquiera seguirte. Es sólo que todo el asunto se me fue de las manos, y... Fue sin querer, de verdad, yo..._

_-Así que me estabas siguiendo – Kirino parpadeó al oír la voz de Shindou. Maldita sea, se le había escapado y no sabía si aquello era mejor o peor – Entonces, ¿todo lo que pasó aquel día fue por ti? Las enciclopedias, la música horrible..._

_-La música horrible fue cosa de Tsurugi._

_-_¿Tsurugi?_ – Shindou repitió el nombre con una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado contenido que hizo que Kirino bajara los ojos – ¿Qué tiene que ver Tsurugi con todo esto?_

_-Me lo encontré. Estaba con Tenma. Les dije que se fueran, pero..._

_-No importa, da igual. Lo que me importa eres tú. ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?_

_Kirino parpadeó. Quería decirlo, pero no le salían las palabras._

_-Necesitaba saber a dónde ibas – acabó contestando – No podía creerme que hubieras quedado con Yamana; tenía que verlo, así que me vestí así y te seguí. No quería hacer nada, no tendría que haberlo hecho, pero..._

_-¿Se puede saber a qué juegas, Kirino? – Shindou lo interrumpió de golpe. Su tono parecía cada vez menos confuso y más furioso – Si tan preocupado estabas, ¿no podías haberme preguntado? ¿En lugar de eso tenías que perseguirnos por toda la ciudad y tratar de esconder las pruebas después para evitar que yo te descubriese? ¿A ti eso te parece normal?_

_-¡Que yo sepa, yo no fui el primero en ocultar información! – replicó Kirino antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. No quería seguir allí, ni tratar de continuar disculpándose por algo que no le perdonarían si no daba unas explicaciones que ni siquiera quería pararse a admitir ante sí mismo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su tono de voz sonaba especialmente resentido hasta que las palabras hubieron abandonado su boca - ¡Te pregunté por Yamana días antes de que quedaras con ella y tú no me dijiste nada!_

_-¡Porque ella me _pidió_ que no lo hiciera!_

_-Y ella es tu mejor amiga, ¿no?_

_-Kirino, por favor – Shindou bajó el tono y lo miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, y esta vez el chico no apartó la vista – Ni siquiera sé cómo demonios sabías dónde íbamos a estar ni a qué hora, pero..._

_-¡Lo miré en tu maldita agenda! Primero él me lo dijo – el defensa señaló con una mano a Kariya, que seguía quieto en su sitio con cara de no saber dónde meterse, y luego se volvió hacia su amigo de nuevo – Y después yo lo comprobé. ¡Te dije que Otonashi-sensei te estaba llamando y lo comprobé! ¡Por eso ella no estaba en el campo aquel día! ¡Te mentí!  
_

_Shindou miró primero a Kariya. Después, se volvió lentamente hacia él. Kirino era consciente de que había explotado y había acabado diciendo cosas de más, pero aún así no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el tono de furiosa calma de su amigo._

_-No lo entiendo. Hubiera podido entender cualquier cosa con tal de que me la explicaras, pero esto, así, no. De verdad que no lo entiendo._

_Kirino abrió la boca para responder, pero permaneció en silencio, sintiéndose frustrado, asustado y cada vez más furioso. Por primera vez en su vida, necesitaba decirle algo a Shindou y no podía. Quería mantener la calma y disculparse pero había acabado gritando. Y quería que, como siempre, como había hecho en el lago, su mejor amigo dejase las preguntas embarazosas a un lado, le tendiera una mano y lo dejara descansar. Pero no iba a hacerlo, no aquella vez._

_Porque, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido en primaria, Shindou no entendía _absolutamente nada.

_-Por supuesto que no lo entiendes. No podrías entender por qué he cometido un error así – murmuró, separándose de la pared para dirigirse hacia la salida. Al parecer, Shindou no estaba preparado para el grado de resentimiento que había en su voz, porque ni siquiera se movió para tratar de detenerlo – Tú siempre has sido demasiado perfecto. _

Después de aquello, no había tenido más remedio que caminar hacia la puerta y marcharse, sintiendo los ojos de su mejor amigo clavados en su nuca. Sabía que Shindou se había quedado en la habitación con Kariya, pero no sabía qué le había dicho – ni tampoco es que estuviese especialmente interesado, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido.

Esta vez, Shindou y él sí que se habían peleado, hasta el punto de lanzarse miradas malhumoradas y no hablarse, como siempre se había peleado todo el resto del mundo menos ellos. Aquella mañana, al salir de casa sin apenas haber desayunado y con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, Kirino se había adelantado hacia el punto donde los dos solían quedar para ir juntos a clase y se había escondido en una calle cercana, rogando a todos los dioses del cielo para poder ver a su amigo aparecer como siempre. Habían pasado dos minutos, cinco, diez, y Kirino, desde las sombras, no había visto ni el menor rastro de Shindou, así que finalmente había tomado una ruta alternativa y había echado a correr para no llegar tarde al instituto. Era la primera vez en más de seis años que llegaba a clase completamente solo.

Shindou había aparecido poco después, lo había mirado y había ido a sentarse en silencio en su propio pupitre. Seguía enfadado, era obvio, y Kirino sabía que gran parte de la culpa era suya. Era él quien se había comportado mal, quien había sido descubierto con las manos en la masa y quien, además, había comenzado a gritar al descubrir que era incapaz de dar explicaciones. Shindou tenía orgullo – el mismo orgullo que no le dejaba perder un partido y que lo hacía ser tan buen capitán – pero siempre parecía dejarlo a un lado cuando se trataba de él. Si Kirino le hubiera explicado lo que ocurría lo habría perdonado, sin importar cuán estúpida fuera la situación, o cuán vergonzosa.

Lo que ocurría era que, a pesar de haber tenido toda una noche para pensar, a día de hoy el chico seguía sin saber cómo decírselo. A lo largo de su vida, Kirino había sentido muchas cosas – alegría, tristeza, confusión, furia, celos, cariño y malestar – pero jamás había pensado que pudiera llegar a _enamorarse_ de su mejor amigo como un idiota, ni que aquel sentimiento, por encima de todo lo demás, pudiera llegar a darle tanto _miedo._

* * *

Para aquel recreo, Kirino se había traído especialmente _Cumbres Borrascosas_ en la cartera. Ya se había supuesto al salir de casa que muy probablemente no podría pasar los descansos con Shindou como siempre y no es que le apeteciera contestar a las preguntas del resto de sus compañeros de club sobre el tema, así que había decidido dejar que la tormenta pasara – al menos hasta la tarde – y dedicarse a cosas más interesantes, como conseguir que no le suspendieran literatura internacional, por ejemplo.

Por eso mismo, se había retirado a un rincón del patio en el que no había nadie más que unos miembros del club de ajedrez inmersos en una de sus partidas, se había sentado al sol y había comenzado a leer aquel libro enorme, que al parecer estaba ambientado en la Europa de siglos atrás.

Tal y como Shindou le había dicho, en la novela en general había mucha niebla. Lo que no le había contado era que también había dos protagonistas que se enamoraban y que, por lo que parecía, las cosas entre ellos no terminaban precisamente bien. Teniendo en cuenta la sucesión de acontecimientos de ese día, aquello parecía casi un recordatorio de sus propios problemas.

-¡Kirino-senpai!

-¡Ah, Kirino-senpai!

Problemas como aquellos, por ejemplo.

El chico suspiró y cerró el libro al mismo tiempo que dos figuras, con aire muy preocupado una, molesta la otra, llegaban a su lado. Hikaru, que llevaba dos libros gordísimos en las manos, se sentó frente a él observándolo con sus enormes ojos oscuros. Kariya, frunciendo el ceño, se dejó caer a su lado sin mayores pretensiones.

-Podías haberte escondido un poco más, senpai – gruñó – Te estábamos buscando.

-Tal vez lo que pretendía era que no me encontrarais – murmuró Kirino con un suspiro, demasiado cansado como para enfadarse. Después de la bronca que había tenido con Shindou, lo último que le apetecía era ver a Kariya, que no dejaba de ser el causante de gran parte del problema que se le había venido encima. Hikaru no había hecho nada, pero en aquellos momentos hubiera preferido quedarse solo. – Estoy leyendo. Para clase.

-¿Esa cosa horrible?

-Espera al año que viene. Es obligatorio.

Kariya cruzó los ojos con Hikaru y sonrió. Fue su típica sonrisa burlona, que hizo a Kirino apretar los labios y fruncir el ceño.

-Te veo de buen humor hoy, senpai.

-Probablemente gracias a tus fotos y a ti.

La sonrisa de Kariya pareció ensancharse, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hikaru tomó la palabra. Al contrario que su amigo, parecía terriblemente preocupado, como si fuera a colapsar de un momento a otro.

-¡Perdóname, Kirino-senpai! – exclamó, inclinando la cabeza en una reverencia. Tenía los libros sujetos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían vuelto blancos - La culpa es en parte mía. Y-yo saqué esas fotos y se las envié a Kariya. Quiero decir, te vi en la tienda y no sabía si eras tú, así que pensé que...

-¿No las sacaste tú? – Kirino se volvió hacia el otro defensa, que se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza con un aire entre burlón e inocente.

-¡Fui yo! ¡Estaba comprando esto! – Hikaru señaló los dos libros que tenía en la mano – No se me ocurrió que Kariya pudiera utilizarlas para algo así. Siento mucho haberme metido entre el capitán y tú.

Kirino suspiró y dejó el ejemplar de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ sobre la hierba. Lo había tomado prestado de la biblioteca del instituto y tenía las cubiertas gastadas, como si lo hubieran leído muchas veces.

-Ya no importa – murmuró – Fui yo quien lo siguió. Shindou habría acabado enterándose tarde o temprano.

-¿Entonces ya no estás enfadado conmigo, senpai? – Kariya volvió a sonreír, con aquellos ojos dorados suyos brillándole, y Kirino no pudo evitar resoplar.

-Por si te lo preguntas en serio, voy a estar enfadado contigo hasta que te gradúes.

-Por favor, Kirino-senpai, eres idiota.

-¿Ahora _yo_ soy idiota?

Kariya se rió entre dientes. Parecía encontrar algún siniestro placer en que Kirino estuviese comenzando a sentir ganas de mandarlo a las mismísimas Cumbres Borrascosas de una patada, y si se daba cuenta de que Hikaru, a su lado, parecía más que incómodo, le traía absolutamente sin cuidado.

-Me echas la culpa a mí por cosas que tú te has buscado, ¿no es eso? ¿Es que así es más fácil? – preguntó – Si tanto te gusta el capitán, ¿por qué no vas y se lo dices en vez de estar aquí escondido? No sé si eres muy cobarde o muy tonto, o las dos cosas. Todo lo que estás haciendo es una estupidez.

Kirino dio un respingo y desvió los ojos hacia Hikaru, que esbozó una sonrisa incómoda y comenzó a sacudir las manos.

-A mí Kariya me ha contado lo del capitán y tú – murmuró. – Por lo de las fotos, ya sabes.

-Estupendo. ¿Hay alguien _más_ a quien se lo hayas contado también? – el chico se giró hacia Kariya, pero éste sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Pues para tu información, no puedo hacer eso. No puedo decírselo a Shindou después de la pelea que hemos tenido. No sería... justo.

Kariya resopló algo que sonó muy parecido a un "bah", pero Hikaru ladeó la cabeza y lo miró parpadeando.

-¿Justo? ¿Por qué no sería justo? Decir la verdad siempre es bueno, ¿no?

-En su momento, supongo que hacerlo habría sido lo mejor, pero ahora... – Kirino se mordió el labio y, tratando de hilar sus pensamientos, se detuvo. Se le había ocurrido aquello en clase, después de pensar en todo sin parar, y la idea lo había dejado aún más confuso – Somos amigos, y estoy seguro de que Shindou no... Quiero decir, no podría sacar un argumento como ese para hacer las paces si él no me...

_"Si él no me puede corresponder"_

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo de que no quiera seguir yendo contigo a todas partes? – era Kariya de nuevo, claramente tratando de provocar. Sin embargo, esta vez Kirino no mordió el cebo y simplemente sonrió. Aún a pesar de todo, nadie conocía a Shindou mejor que él.

-Claro que no. Seguiría siendo mi amigo, igual que antes. Eso siempre. Lo que ocurre es otra cosa. Es... más complicado.

Y en efecto, lo era. Kirino estaba seguro de que, aún estando furioso con él, Shindou aceptaría una declaración por su parte con la misma expresión seria de siempre y que, si además le explicaba que su mal comportamiento se había debido precisamente a aquellos sentimientos, lo perdonaría sin dudarlo. No se reiría de él, ni se enfadaría, ni le parecería extraño que, de todas las personas del mundo, su mejor amigo hubiera ido a enamorarse precisamente de él. Estaba seguro, sí. De lo que no lo estaba era de poder soportar una negativa por su parte si reunía el valor para decirle lo que le ocurría.

Kirino recordaba a Akane, en la azotea primero, en el parque después. La muchacha había aguantado el doble rechazo por parte de Shindou con una resistencia casi heroica, había sonreído y se había marchado a su casa, sin insistir, protestar o llorar. Kirino dudaba que él pudiera hacer lo mismo llegado el caso.

Si él se declaraba y Shindou decía que no – porque diría que no, estaba casi seguro – habría algo en su interior que dejaría de funcionar correctamente. En la posición en la que estaba – y tras un día entero en el que no habían ido juntos a clase, ni hablado, ni pasado juntos el recreo – Kirino se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto valoraba su amistad y cuánto habría odiado perderla, pero en algún lugar bajo su piel también había otra parte de él, prisionera y oculta bajo todo lo demás, que se revolvía y gritaba diciendo que después de aquello ya no podría conformarse siendo sólo su amigo. Que quería más; _necesitaba_ más. Y si dejaba salir a aquella parte, si la dejaba tomar el control y se declaraba, no podría volver a esconderla u ocultarla y Shindou lo sabría.

Shindou, que siempre había visto dentro de él como si estuviese hecho de cristal y que de repente se daría cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, Kirino le pedía algo que él no podía darle.

Aquello lo desequilibraría todo. Lo rompería.

Si dejaba salir a aquella parte, todo saltaría por los aires. Al menos tal y como estaban las cosas.

Por eso tenía que mantenerse callado. Por eso habría sido injusto hablar.

Tal vez el futuro fuera distinto. Tal vez debiera esperar, aunque fuera un poco más. Pero en el presente, no había nada que nada que pudiera hacer. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

El día sólo pareció empeorar conforme pasaban las horas.

Al volver del recreo, Kirino sufrió una llamada de atención por estar mirando por la ventana durante la clase de matemáticas y otra más por haberse olvidado de hacer la tarea de inglés. El profesor, no contento con eso, lo hizo levantarse delante de toda la clase para darle una nota que sus padres debían firmar para explicar su "falta de responsabilidad durante la asignatura que él impartía". El chico la había cogido y había ido a sentarse, pensando seriamente que aquel profesor tenía algo personal en contra suya, cuando había notado los ojos de Shindou clavados en él desde su pupitre, llenos de un reproche que Kirino no pudo soportar y que le hizo fruncir el ceño, enfadado con su amigo y consigo mismo. El resto de la clase la había pasado mirándose los pies.

Cuando el timbre final sonó, ni siquiera tuvo ganas de levantarse. Podía sentir a sus compañeros recogiendo y marchándose a su alrededor, pero él tenía la impresión de que el mundo comenzaría a girar demasiado deprisa de pronto tan pronto como se pusiera en pie. Finalmente, fue una mano en su hombro la que lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Vienes? El entrenamiento va a empezar en diez minutos. No deberías llegar tarde.

_Shindou._ La mente de Kirino reconoció la voz, como siempre hacía, pero esta vez su cuerpo fue más rápido, reaccionando ante el contacto físico con un ansia casi desesperada. Podía sentir los dedos de su amigo contra su hombro, con tanta claridad como si estuviesen posados sobre su piel desnuda, y el mero pensamiento hizo que el chico se levantara y los apartara de un manotazo. Había algo dentro de él que ardía; algo que había despertado y no quería volver a dormirse.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Shindou se observó la mano antes de clavar los ojos en él con el ceño fruncido – Si no vas a venir...

-Claro que voy a ir – Kirino lo interrumpió, tratando de que su respiración recuperara el ritmo normal y sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado – Sé de sobra cuándo empieza el entrenamiento. No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

Shindou permaneció callado durante unos segundos, pero finalmente suspiró.

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos hasta el club o me adelanto?

-Estamos en la misma habitación y vamos al mismo sitio – Kirino acabó de recoger sus cosas y se colgó la cartera al hombro. La clase, salvo en lo que concernía a ellos dos, ya estaba completamente vacía – Sería una tontería que cada uno fuera por su lado.

-Vamos, entonces.

-Sí.

Tras un último vistazo al aula, Kirino sacudió la cabeza y siguió a su amigo, que ya lo estaba esperando en el pasillo. Los dos habían hecho aquel recorrido tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta – todos los mediodías, todas las tardes desde hacía casi dos años – y nunca se le había hecho tan largo. Normalmente, siempre tenían algo de lo que hablar, ya fuera lo que iban a hacer el próximo fin de semana o algo tan estúpido como un programa de televisión o el temario que iban a tener que estudiar para el próximo examen. Kirino no estaba acostumbrado a aquella especie de silencio tenso, ni a mirar a Shindou a la cara, verlo con el ceño fruncido y saber que era a causa de él.

Para cuando llegaron al club, todo el mundo parecía haberse enterado de que los dos mejores amigos del Instituto Raimon se habían peleado. Los cuchicheos, especialmente entre las niñas de segundo y de primero – entre las que Shindou parecía tener un auténtico club de fans – los persiguieron durante todo el camino, y las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo en cuanto entraron a los vestuarios fueron lo suficientemente aclaratorias como para despejar cualquier otra duda. Todos sabían, incluso Tenma y Shinsuke, y todos parecían bastante reacios a comentar nada al respecto aunque era obvio que habían estado hablando de ellos hasta el momento en el que habían entrado por la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis todavía a medio vestir? – Shindou miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y su mejor tono de capitán dando órdenes, pero había un deje tenso en su voz, como cuando estaba enfadado y estaba tratando de contenerse - Se supone que el entrenamiento ha empezado ya. Acabad de poneros los uniformes.

Sangoku y los demás asintieron y volvieron a su labor, aunque el portero lanzó una mirada de preocupación en dirección a Shindou. Kirino, por su parte, no añadió nada más. Mordiéndose el labio, se quitó la bandolera y la guardó en el interior de su taquilla. Después, y dejando la puerta de ésta abierta entre su mejor amigo y él, procedió a comenzar a desabrocharse la chaqueta y la camisa.

* * *

Kariya se dedicó a protestar durante todo el entrenamiento.

Por lo que parecía, Shindou no sólo se había enfadado con Kirino, sino que también le guardaba un cierto resquemor a él, aunque únicamente fuera porque las fotografías le habían llegado desde su móvil y, además, había estado sirviendo como cómplice a la hora de ocultar las pruebas.

Normalmente, el Entrenador elaboraba el programa de lo que harían cada día y Shindou, como capitán, se encargaba de ponerlo en práctica y aportar sus propias ideas. Su amigo, que se tomaba su responsabilidad muy en serio, siempre había actuado de acuerdo con lo que fuese mejor para el equipo, pero Kirino tenía la ligera sospecha de que el hecho de que Kariya hubiese estado dando vueltas al campo durante treinta minutos de reloj y luego hubiera tenido que hacer frente a una tanda de cien flexiones era más bien algo personal.

Por suerte – o por desgracia – para él, Shindou parecía estar demasiado molesto con él incluso como para castigarlo con un entrenamiento intensivo, así que Kirino se pasó toda la parte individual del mismo con Kariya y Hikaru que, si bien parecían más preocupados por no atraer sobre sí mismos la atención negativa del capitán que por animarlo, al menos, y al contrario que el resto del equipo, sabían por qué se habían peleado en primer lugar.

-Deberías hacer algo con él, senpai – gruñó Kariya una vez acabadas las flexiones, deteniéndose junto a él y esbozando su característica sonrisa burlona – Se me ocurren un par de maneras para quitarle el mal humor al capitán, teniendo en cuenta tu situación personal.

Kirino abrió la boca para decir que no tenía excesivo interés en saber cuáles eran esas maneras, pero la voz de Shindou no tardó mucho en oírse por encima del jaleo del campo, ordenando a todos que se detuviesen para comenzar con la práctica conjunta final de la tarde. Como de costumbre, el Entrenador había dividido a todos los miembros del club en dos equipos que deberían enfrentarse en un simulacro de partido. Por pura casualidad – los menús de entrenamiento ya habían estado elaborados la tarde anterior, así que no podía ser un derivado de su discusión – Shindou y Kirino estaban colocados cada uno en uno de ellos.

Así que iban a tener que verse las caras. Estupendo. Rogar para que Shindou no apareciera en su campo con el balón habría sido una buena opción de no ser porque Kirino sabía que no había oportunidades de que aquello ocurriese. Lo único que esperaba era que quien tuviera que cortarle el paso hacia la portería fuese o Kariya o el propio Shinsuke, no él.

El primer silbato dio inicio al entrenamiento, y con él comenzó el ataque de Tenma y Tsurugi. Kirino, a salvo mientras el juego se desarrollaba en el otro campo, los observó con los nervios alerta y el ceño fruncido. Aquellos dos funcionaban bien juntos y pronto la defensa contraria tuvo que ponerse en marcha. Finalmente fue Kurumada quien terminó arrebatándole el balón a un Tenma pillado por sorpresa, pasándoselo a Hamano, que se lo entregó a Kurama y a Shindou. El partido continuó a un ritmo frenético. Ichino le salió al paso al capitán, que intentó lanzarle el balón a Nishiki con escaso éxito. Lo tenía Tenma, luego Tsurugi, Sangoku, Hamano, Kurama atacaba y el propio Kirino defendía. Después Kariya, Aoyama, y Tsurugi volvía a subir otra vez. Una nueva parada de Sangoku. Hayami. Hamano. Ichino. Tenma. Y, de repente, Nishiki aparecía detrás de él, le arrebataba el balón de entre las piernas y chutaba hacia delante, hacia donde estaba Kirino, que frunció el ceño y sintió cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban, preparados para empujarlo hacia delante y detener la pelota blanca y negra en su trayectoria.

Ya había supuesto que alguien le saldría al paso, pero no se lo esperaba a _él_. Shindou apareció de repente, rápido como una centella, y en menos de un segundo había recuperado la posesión del balón y trataba de abrirse paso por uno de sus flancos y dejarlo atrás, todavía mirándolo con una decepción que era casi tangible detrás de sus ojos oscuros.

_"No"_

Kirino se movió. Sabía que tal vez habría sido mejor no hacerlo y dejarlo estar, pero hubo algo en toda la situación que lo hizo sentir enormemente frustrado. En todo su historial de partidos había marcado a mucha gente, pero de todos ellos Shindou era el único a quien podía bloquear de manera perfecta. Lo conocía demasiado bien; sabía que aquella manera suya de entrecerrar los ojos quería decir que iba a lanzar un ataque sorpresa o que ese modo casi imperceptible de inclinarse hacia la izquierda significaba que iba a intentar pasar por aquel lugar. Así que se movió. Y Shindou, con el ceño fruncido, recuperó el dominio a última hora y lo hizo detenerse en seco, jadeando y sin permitirle tocar el balón.

-Déjame pasar – murmuró, y había tensión en su voz, y enfado. Y Kirino resopló: bastantes problemas estaba teniendo ya como para que su amigo se negara a darle un respiro, aunque solamente fueran unos pocos segundos para tratar de deducir qué hacer. Así que apretó los labios.

-¿Y si no, qué?

Shindou frunció más el ceño y volvió a avanzar, pero Kirino se interpuso en su camino de nuevo con la insistencia de quien no piensa darse por vencido en una lucha a muerte. El modo de jugar de su amigo era limpio, extrañamente elegante, pero donde Shindou era música, él estaba hecho de niebla, y no podías encontrar tu camino en la niebla si no era ella la que te dejaba pasar.

-¡Ya está bien!

El grito cogió a Kirino completamente por sorpresa, logrando sacarlo de su estado de concentración. Shindou, a su lado, podría haber aprovechado el momento para marcharse con el balón de no ser porque también se había quedado quieto, con los ojos echando chispas y la vista clavada en el Entrenador Endou y Kidou, que se acercaban a ellos a paso rápido desde el banquillo.

-¡Shindou! Kurama estaba libre y te estaba pidiendo que le pasaras el balón – iba diciendo el Entrenador, gesticulando mientras se acercaba - ¿Es que no lo has visto?

El interpelado bajó la cabeza. Por lo que parecía, Shindou no había visto ni oído nada, o al menos no más que Kirino, que se sorprendió por encontrarse a Kurama tan cerca de ellos en primer lugar. Los dos habían estado tan obcecados en burlarse el uno al otro que se habían olvidado por completo que el resto de los jugadores estaban también en el campo.

Y los dos sabían que aquello no podía ser.

-Escucha, Shindou. Ya nos han comentado que ahora mismo Kirino y tú habéis discutido, pero tú eres el capitán del equipo – habló Kidou, observando al chico con expresión seria – Tienes que ser un ejemplo para los demás. No puedes permitirte faltar a tus responsabilidades a causa de tus problemas personales, ¿me escuchas? Y tú – el entrenador asistente se giró hacia Kirino – Eres un jugador del Raimon. Tú deber es defender tu campo, no dejar que Kurama corra hasta la portería por quedarte marcando a un solo jugador. Dejaos de tonterías. Los dos.

Los dos chicos inclinaron la cabeza en una reverencia y musitaron su mejor disculpa, pero ni Kidou ni el Entrenador Endou parecían muy convencidos de su sinceridad. Finalmente, fue éste último quien habló, esbozando una sonrisa que no era del todo alegre.

-No podemos permitirnos teneros así en el campo, así que será mejor que no juguéis más por hoy. Esperad en el banquillo hasta el final del entrenamiento y tratad de hacer las paces.

Kirino trató de protestar, pero sintió a Shindou moverse a su lado y se giró justo a tiempo para ver a su amigo asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-No volverá a repetirse – susurró antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse de vuelta al banquillo. Ante aquella escena, Kirino no pudo menos que disculparse de nuevo y seguirlo, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Oye, Shindou – comenzó, sentándose a su lado y tratando por primera vez en todo el día de establecer contacto visual directo a propósito. El otro chico estaba quieto en su asiento, con la cabeza baja, el ceño aún más fruncido y los dedos crispados en torno a la banda roja de capitán que le rodeaba el brazo izquierdo. Que Kirino recordara, jamás habían tenido que expulsarlo del campo por comportamiento irresponsable, y mucho menos desde que había empezado a estar a cargo del primer equipo el año anterior. – Yo no tenía intención de que pasara esto. No tendrían que haberte enviado al banquillo. Lo siento mucho; yo sólo...

Shindou levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Todavía no vas a explicarme a qué viene todo este comportamiento, ¿verdad?

-Yo... – Kirino comenzó a hablar, buscando algo que decir, aunque fuera un comentario furioso, pero no supo el qué. Habría podido soportar muchas cosas, pero aquel brillo de decepción en los ojos de su mejor amigo, no. Si se quedaba callado, estaba mal. Si hablaba, todo sería muchísimo peor - ¿No has pensado que si no te digo nada es porque no _puedo_?

Shindou parpadeó.

-¿Qué...?

-Voy a cambiarme. De todas formas, no vamos a jugar más hoy.

Sintiéndose terriblemente estúpido consigo mismo, Kirino se levantó y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia los vestuarios, subiendo a zancadas los escalones que conducían desde el campo exterior al edificio del club. Fue vagamente consciente del sonido de pisadas detrás de él, pero hasta que unas manos no lo aferraron por los hombros para hacerlo girarse en redondo no se dio cuenta del todo de que lo habían estado siguiendo.

-_Shindou_ – murmuró. En parte, había esperado que su mejor amigo estuviese lo suficientemente enfadado como para quedarse sentado y no ir tras él, pero estaba claro que no iba a tener tanta suerte.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Todo esto no está bien.

Los dos estaban alarmantemente cerca el uno del otro. Probablemente se debiera a la propia inercia del momento en el que Shindou lo había sujetado para hacerlo girarse, pero Kirino estaba prácticamente apoyado contra su pecho, con las manos en el espacio que había entre los dos y su rostro apenas separado por diez centímetros de aire del de él. Cuando eran niños, los dos solían volver de la mano del colegio para no perderse. Al llegar a la escuela secundaria, habían firmado una especie de acuerdo tácito que consistía en no tocarse más de lo necesario – chocar los cinco después de meter un gol, alguna que otra mano en el hombro después del entrenamiento, pero nada más – salvo que necesitaran hacerlo para algo. Verse de repente así hizo que Kirino se sintiera tan nervioso como si lo hubiesen arrojado de repente, asustado y solo, a un lugar desconocido y oscuro.

-Ya sé que no está bien – acabó diciendo, subiendo los ojos para mirar a Shindou a la cara. Durante un instante, se preguntó qué pasaría si salvaba la distancia que los separaba y lo besaba allí mismo. Los dos eran prácticamente igual de altos, así que ni siquiera tendría que ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo. Pero no. No podía. No ahora. – Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Kirino...

-Suéltame, ¿quieres? Tengo que volver al club.

-No _tienes_ que volver – replicó Shindou con un suspiro exasperado. Durante los últimos minutos había parecido preocupado, pero aparentemente estaba volviendo a enfadarse. Kirino apretó los labios. Necesitaba que lo soltase o acabaría cometiendo alguna estupidez.

-No tengo que hacerlo – rectificó – Pero _quiero_. Y ahora déjame irme. No hay nada más de lo que hablar.

Los dedos de Shindou parecían quemarle la piel, como había ocurrido antes en clase. Cuando los retiró, Kirino casi sintió frío.

-Como quieras – fue todo lo que dijo.

Kirino hizo una mueca y echó un último vistazo al campo antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al edificio del club. El resto del equipo seguía en medio de la práctica grupal, pero Sangoku, Hikaru y Kariya estaban quietos, mirando hacia ellos con un disimulo que brillaba por su ausencia.

El chico se preguntó por qué demonios los estarían observando. Después, y tras finalmente dejarse caer sobre uno de los bancos del vestuario, decidió no pensar en nada más.

* * *

Decir que Kirino dibujaba mal, después de ver aquella cosa, habría sido un eufemismo.

Lo había intentado con caballos, con árboles, con vallas, con pájaros, con la lunas, las estrellas y ahora con el sol – que no dejaba de ser un círculo amarillo sobre fondo azul después de todo – y, aún así, había sido incapaz de conseguir un solo resultado que fuera adecuado. Haruna lo había sugerido días atrás en su despacho, y él había llegado a un acuerdo con Hikaru sobre el tema en el que habían decidido que el otro chico dibujaría y él se encargaría de colorear, pero ni con esas habían logrado un resultado que fuera, como mínimo, aceptable.

Kirino mojaba el pincel en la pintura y coloreaba. La pintura, que parecía tenérsela jurada, hacía todo lo posible para salirse de su sitio, licuarse demasiado, moverse o mezclarse con otros colores, incluso a pesar de que el chico esperase el doble del tiempo estipulado en los botes para dejarla secar. Las artes lo odiaban, eso estaba claro. Por la cuenta que le traía, más le valía dedicarse únicamente a jugar al fútbol y olvidar cualquier otra pretensión creativa. Lo único que le faltaba ya era que el pincel comenzara a arderle en la mano.

-¿Cómo vas por aquí? – Hikaru se acercó por su espalda, cargando con una perfecta pieza de decorado que había dibujado él y una enorme sonrisa en los labios que se esfumó tan pronto como vio lo que había estado haciendo - ¿Por qué el sol es _verde_?

-Porque la pintura que he estado utilizando para pintarla es amarilla y el cielo es azul – Kirino le mostró el pincel, que se había vuelto de color verde chillón. Teniendo en cuenta su suerte, le extrañaba que no fuera magenta. – Creo que esto no se me da demasiado bien

-Vaya – murmuró Hikaru, cogiéndole el pincel de entre los dedos casi como si temiera que éste fuera a morderle – Pero, ¿cómo has hecho esto? No lo había visto nunca, es muy raro. Es como...

-"Es como", nada. Lo que es es un desastre – Kirino se giró en redondo para encontrarse con Kariya y Kurama detrás de él. El primero, que era quien había hablado, tenía las mangas del uniforme llenas de alfileres y un montón de tela de patronaje sobre un hombro. El segundo llevaba puesto una especie de engendro de muselina que lo hacía parecer una medusa desproporcionadamente grande – Diría que Kirino-senpai es penoso dibujando, pero creo que eso sería quedarse _muy_ corto.

-¿Qué es eso que lleva Kurama, Kariya? ¿El disfraz que le has hecho? Porque creo que es aún más feo que mis decorados.

-¡No es mi culpa si Kurama-senpai no deja de moverse! – el otro defensa lanzó una mirada furibunda al delantero, que a su vez tenía los ojos clavados en el sol verde de Kirino con expresión aburrida – No he podido tomarle las medidas bien, y además me ha hecho cambiar el diseño del vestido cuatro veces hasta que se ha convertido en esa... _cosa_. Si no me deja trabajar en paz no sé qué pretendes que haga.

El interpelado chasqueó la lengua y lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso salir a actuar delante de todo el instituto con un vestido, ni con éste ni con otro – gruñó, dirigiéndose a Kariya – Y tú – añadió, volviéndose hacia Kirino con el ceño fruncido – Te ha quedado todo así de penoso porque has mezclado mal las partes de la solución de pintura. Mira. – quitándole el pincel de las manos a Hikaru, lo introdujo primero en un bote, luego en otro y por último en otro más, para luego pintar por encima de la superficie verde del sol – Esto es lo que tienes que hacer para que se arregle.

Kirino parpadeó y Hikaru lanzó una exclamación sorprendida. Donde antes sólo había habido color verde radioactivo ahora había un dorado precioso y brillante, justamente el que ellos habían querido conseguir al mezclar los colores en primer lugar.

-¿Cómo dices que lo has hecho? – murmuró Kirino, tratando de recordar el orden en el que Kurama había mezclado todos los colores sin lograrlo del todo.

El otro chico dio media vuelta y se marchó hasta donde lo esperaba Haruna con los bajos de su vestido de prueba de muselina manchados de pintura verde.

-Yo debería estar haciendo eso – protestó – No tú.

Kirino suspiró. Prefería que el mundo no se enterase, pero no podía menos que estar de acuerdo.

-Van a ensayar ya, ¿no queréis verlo? – Kariya ahogó una carcajada y se giró hacia el centro de la habitación. Parecía demasiado contento como para querer ver un ensayo corriente – Kurama está que trina. Hoy practican la escena del beso.

-Oh, vaya – Hikaru ladeó la cabeza, entre animado y sorprendido. Kirino, por su parte, los siguió hasta el centro de la habitación y se sentó con ellos frente al improvisado escenario. No estaba muy seguro de si quería ver aquello, especialmente después de las ideas raras sobre besos que había tenido apenas unas horas atrás.

Shindou, por suerte, había estado en medio de una conversación con Sangoku y Kurumada, así que no se acercó hasta donde estaban los demás hasta que en ensayo hubo empezado. Para cuando lo hizo, Kurama y su horrible vestido manchado de pintura ya estaban tumbados sobre el banco que hacía de improvisada cama de la princesa y Hayami – cuyo disfraz de prueba, a pesar de todo, era bastante bonito – acababa de poner los pies en el escenario y se acercaba a él como si se estuviera metiéndose de cabeza en la boca del lobo.

-Me pregunto qué hará... – murmuró Kariya. Kirino decidió clavar los ojos en Hayami y no contestar a la pregunta.

Según el guión, todo lo que debía hacer el Príncipe era avanzar lentamente hacia la princesa, embelesado por su belleza, acercarse a ella y darle un beso en los labios. Una vez lo había hecho, y cuando ella abría los ojos, él simplemente susurraba la palabra "Princesa", y ella le daba las gracias por haber ido a buscarla. Haruna probablemente pensase que la escena debía ser representada con mucha seriedad debido a su gran carga emocional y simbología, pero por el modo de caminar de Hayami y la postura tensa de Kurama, ni el uno tenía muchas ganas de despertar a nadie ni el otro quería ser despertado en absoluto.

_"Allá van"_

Hayami avanzó con lentitud a través de la habitación, con aire resignado, la vista clavada en sus pies y la muselina blanca de la tela de patronaje de su capa revoloteando tras de sí. Llevaba una espada de metal al cinto y cuando se agachó sobre Kurama, mirándolo como si hubiera visto un fantasma, el material tintineó alegremente, dándole a la escena un tinte aún más extraño. Tomando aire y mientras todos lo observaban en silencio, el chico murmuró algo entre dientes y se inclinó sobre el lecho de la "Princesa" dormida, que frunció levemente el ceño. Kirino contuvo la respiración mientras Kariya dejaba escapar lo que parecía una risilla burlona entre dientes. Estaban muy cerca. La escena iba a salir bien. Lo cual quería decir que dos compañeros suyos del club se iban a besar, aunque fuese de mentira. Le gustaría saber qué estaba pensando Shindou de todo aquello.

Durante un instante, Hayami pareció dudar y se quedó quieto, a apenas un par de centímetros de los labios de Kurama. Después, y finalmente, pareció decidirse y avanzó más.

Hasta que alguien, concretamente el propio _Kurama_, le puso una mano en la cara.

-¡Ah, no, de eso ni hablar!

Lo siguiente sucedió todo muy deprisa.

Hayami definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse manos extrañas pegándose a su cara repentinamente, así que pegó un grito y cayó hacia atrás, perdiendo las gafas por el camino. Hamano salió de un salto al escenario a recogerlas mientras Kurama, de pie sobre el banco que le había hecho las veces de cama, gritaba improperios y trataba de quitarse su vestido de muselina por la cabeza - que al parecer se le había enganchado en el pelo - sin conseguirlo del todo. A Kariya tal vez debería de haberle importado el futuro de su obra maestra hecha disfraz, pero al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado en el suelo, con las manos sobre el estómago y riéndose a carcajadas. Shindou, por su parte, se había puesto a gritar órdenes tratando de calmar a todo el mundo, pero nadie parecía por la labor de escuchar hasta que fue Haruna la que alzó la voz.

-¡Basta ya! ¿Queréis parar? – exclamó, bajando luego a Kurama del banco y desabotonándole el vestido para poder sacárselo del todo – Kurama-kun, tienes que hacer la escena. No vamos bien de tiempo y lo sabes.

-Me niego a salir al escenario a hacer el ridículo – replicó él, recuperando la dignidad perdida y cruzándose de brazos. – No se me da bien actuar, ya se lo dije, sensei.

Haruna puso los brazos en jarras con aire resignado.

-Ya lo sé, pero tu papel salió por sorteo, igual que el de todos los demás. Tienes que esforzarte más. No podemos obligar a tu suplente a que...

A Kurama se le iluminó el rostro. Kirino se quedó lívido. Shindou los miró a los dos y Kariya sonrió.

-¿Suplente?

-Kirino-kun dijo...

-¿Kirino? ¿Mi suplente es _Kirino_?

-Pues...

-Estupendo. Que lo haga él: yo dimito.

La habitación volvió a sumirse en el caos. Los miembros de tercero estaban diciendo una cosa, Kariya hablaba con Hikaru y Hamano parecía tener la intención de tomar la palabra con un tono muy animado. El único que parecía no tener ganas de hablar era Shindou, que estaba quieto junto a Haruna y observaba a Kirino con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! – la profesora volvió a alzar el tono - ¿Queréis dejar de hablar todos a la vez?

-Yo creo que Kirino es perfecto para el papel – intervino Kurama entonces – De todos los que estamos aquí, es el que más aspecto de princesa tiene.

-¡Eh, tú!

-Es verdad – añadió Kurumada con una risotada – El año pasado, en las encuestas del club de periodismo, salió votado como el chico más guapo de primer año. Le dieron un ramo de flores; todavía me acuerdo.

-Y además su estilo de dibujo es muy raro – comentó Hamano en su tono animado habitual, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera algo terriblemente positivo – Nos está haciendo perder el tiempo en decorados.

-¡Pues entonces está decidido! ¡Que Kirino sea nuestra Princesa!

-_¿QUÉ?_

-Vamos a ver, un poco de calma – Haruna tomó la palabra de nuevo – Kirino-kun, ¿te importaría venir aquí?

El chico tomó aire y se adelantó, lanzándoles una mirada asesina a Kurama, Hamano y Kurumada, que no parecieron darse por aludidos. Por si no hubiese sido ya lo suficientemente humillante haber quedado en primer lugar en la encuesta del club de periodismo el año anterior, ahora también pretendían que tuviese el papel principal en aquella obra. En condiciones normales, habría llamado idiota a Kurama directamente, se habría negado en redondo y habría vuelto a la ardua tarea de pintar soles de amarillo sin que acabaran siendo verdes, pero el problema era que, incluso a pesar de haberlo hecho para evitar un mal mayor - que se le había acabado viniendo encima de todos modos – él se había ofrecido para hacer aquel papel.

-¿Y bien, Kirino-kun? – Haruna lo observó con aire cansado – Sé que Kurama-kun no está enfermo, pero nos harías un gran favor. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

El chico miró a su alrededor. Hikaru parecía sentirse un tanto mal por él y Kariya lo miraba con aquella sonrisa suya, pero los demás parecían más contentos que otra cosa con el cambio en el papel principal. Sus ojos, durante un momento, se clavaron en Shindou, casi como si una parte de Kirino estuviera esperando que su amigo saltara en su defensa y le explicara a todo el mundo lo poco que le apetecía representar aquel papel pero, para su desgracia, el capitán lo observó con el ceño fruncido y no dijo absolutamente nada.

A Kirino se le cayó el alma a los pies, pero se las apañó para sonreír. La mayoría de la gente del club simplemente quería que aquella obra saliese bien. No es que pudiera decidir, después de todo, especialmente si Kurama se retiraba.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Haruna con una sonrisa.

-Bueno – Kirino suspiró – Dibujar se me da horriblemente mal y parece que me necesitáis, así que supongo que no me queda otra, ¿no? Está decidido: seré la Princesa.

Hamano soltó un grito de alegría, Kurumada volvió a reírse y Shindou suspiró. La sala, de nuevo, se llenó de voces, pero Kirino se quedó quieto en el sitio, mirando a unos y a otros y aún sonriendo, pero sin añadir nada más. No tenía muy claro cómo todo había acabado así cuando el fin de semana anterior su situación le había parecido perfecta, pero sí que estaba seguro de una cosa.

Definitivamente, aquel había sido el peor día de su vida en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues bueno, esto es todo por esta semana ^_^ El siguiente capítulo, siguiendo el ritmo de publicación, estará fuera el lunes 25 (a no ser que me pase algo o me retrase), así que espero veros entonces.  
**

**Esta vez no me queda aclarar nada más, o al menos que me acuerde (salvo que este capítulo ha sido un poco más tristón, pero en fin), así que sólo que queda pediros que me sigáis motivando con reviews y amor para que pueda seguir con mi ritmo publicador :D  
**

**¡Muchas gracias a Miki-Chansi, SoundlessxAya, Kim Natsuyaki, Mess, Mizuki Ishiyama, Chetzahime y Darkness-Ciel por vuestro apoyo! ¡Se agradece un montón! ¡Y también a todos aquellos que lean esto y no dejen review, que lo importante es que os guste! (aunque los comentarios son amor)  
**

**Y dicho esto, y como hice en el capítulo anterior, voy a contestar por aquí a los reviews sin cuenta. A los demás ya os irán llegando vuestras respuestas por MP a lo largo del día ^^  
**

**¡Un saludo y nos leemos!  
**

**R&R!  
**

* * *

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:  
**

**Mess:  
**

****¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte por aquí otra vez ^_^

La verdad es que el final del capítulo anterior creo que dejó un poco en shock a todo el mundo, pero es de lo que se trataba. Al pobre Kirino las cosas le han salido muy mal por un cúmulo de casualidades y ahora el pobre está pues como está. Y con respecto a la amistad de los dos, pues está como está, pero tampoco está perdida del todo, ¿no? ¿O sí?

Y... Bueno, de verdad que me alegro de que la historia te esté gustando tanto. La verdad es que la tenía planeada desde hace mucho tiempo y solamente se me ocurrió publicarla hace poquito, así que estoy muy contenta de que esté teniendo tan buena acogida :D

¡Un saludo y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí!

* * *

**Mizuki Ishiyama:**

****¡Hola otra vez!

Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, y la verdad es que la parte de la revista me hizo mucha gracia escribirla, así que si os parece divertida me alegro un montón también.

Y Kirino... Sí, pobrecito, pero a ver cómo sigue ahora

¡Espero que nos leamos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Un saludo!


	6. Ni una sola nota

**Notas de la autora:**

En primer lugar... ¡MUCHÍSIMAS DISCULPAS POR LA ESPERA! *reverencia* Tendría que haber actualizado con este capítulo hace casi un mes, pero he estado teniendo muchos problemas personales (bastante súbitos, temas de salud y demás) y he tenido que retrasarme.

Pero, por fin, ¡aquí está! ¡Y es mucho más largo! *risas*

Espero que lo disfrutéis y, como siempre, los comentarios abajo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Ni una sola nota.**

Habían pasado nueve días desde la tarde de miércoles en la que habían discutido; nueve días que casi le habían parecido nueve años.

Shindou suspiró, comenzando a abrocharse la camisa del uniforme, extrañamente limpia y fresca al tacto en comparación con la camiseta del equipo, sudada y sucia tras una agotadora tarde de entrenamiento. Los demás miembros del Raimon, en su mayoría, ya habían acabado de cambiarse y comenzaban a salir del vestuario para dirigirse hacia la sala de audiovisuales, donde los había citado Haruna para seguir preparando la obra aquel día. Sangoku lo saludó con una mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta con el resto de estudiantes de tercero y Tenma terminó de abrocharse el cinturón con rapidez para dirigirse tras Shinsuke, que se reía y lo amenazaba con dejarlo atrás.

Shindou acabó de vestirse y lanzó un último vistazo a su alrededor. Con ellos, todo el equipo estaba listo para comenzar a ensayar. O, al menos, todo el equipo menos una persona, una muy concreta, que tenía la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes de la habitación, una expresión de concentración en el rostro y el teléfono móvil contra la oreja. Precisamente _él_ de entre toda la gente, claro, era quien se había quedado atrás.

Por el tono despreocupado que estaba utilizando al hablar, muy probablemente Kirino estuviera inmerso en una conversación con su madre o alguien de su familia que, a juzgar por sus respuestas, quería que pasara por el supermercado al terminar con el instituto. Al menos, cuando hablaba con ellos parecía estar incluso contento. Eso debería ser bueno.

-¿Precisamente hoy? – el chico alzó el tono y se rió, haciendo un mohín que quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado de la línea no pudo ver – Pero si es viernes. ¿No puedes ir tú a comprar la leche al salir de trabajar?

Shindou lo observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras se entretenía haciendo como que buscaba algo en su taquilla. Cuando quería, Kirino podía ser extremadamente persuasivo, y él estaba seguro de que su amigo no era ni siquiera del todo consciente de ello. Había _algo_ en él – algo en la forma en la que se movía, en cómo ladeaba la cabeza levemente al hablar o en el modo, en aquel mismo instante, en el que sonreía y se apartaba un mechón de pelo rosa de la frente con el dorso de la mano – que hacía que cada San Valentín aparecieran sobre su mesa auténticas montañas de chocolate y que los profesores hicieran la vista gorda con él si lo veían divagar cuando debería haber estado atendiendo en clase. Shindou, en condiciones normales, se las había apañado siempre para resultar más o menos inmune a aquel efecto, pero desde que habían discutido, desde que echaba de menos ir con Kirino a clase, hablar de tonterías o hacer la tarea con él, había empezado a perseguirlo con los ojos cuando su amigo estaba demasiado ocupado como para reparar en ello y ahora se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista de él.

En cierto modo, era entre perturbador y fascinante. Habitualmente, Kirino le sonreía tantas veces al día que verlo hacerlo siempre había sido algo normal. No se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto un gesto tan simple le iluminaba toda la cara hasta que le había visto sonriendo al resto de compañeros del equipo y perdiendo todo el brillo en los ojos al mirarlo a él. Su madre, cuando hablaban de su amigo, siempre se había reído y había dicho que jamás en su vida había visto a un chico tan guapo; Shindou siempre lo había entendido y había estado de acuerdo, pero por primera vez comenzaba a _comprender_ qué significaba aquello exactamente. Lo cual, en parte, lo hacía sentirse aún más incómodo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que del único modo en el que tendría que haberse estado sintiendo era enfadado y preocupado, en todo caso, no hipnotizado por el modo en el que las pestañas de Kirino proyectaban una sombra oscura sobre la piel de sus mejillas cuando entornaba los ojos o en cómo curvaba levemente los labios al sonreír.

-Claro que voy a ir a casa para cenar, mamá – Kirino se rió y sacudió la cabeza, cambiándose el teléfono de mano con un gesto que resultó extrañamente fluido – Y sí, me he comido toda la comida; no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Shindou cerró la taquilla con suavidad y volvió a mirar a su amigo, esta vez directamente. Dejando a un lado el reciente aumento de su sentimiento de incomodidad cuando se descubría observándolo inconscientemente, sí que era cierto que había algo en Kirino que lo preocupaba. Él nunca lo admitiría – esbozaría aquella sonrisa suya de siempre y le diría a todo el mundo que estaba comiendo y se encontraba perfectamente – pero había algo en el defensa que no estaba bien del todo. A pesar de lo que le estaba contando ahora a su madre, Shindou lo había visto dejar a un lado parte del almuerzo a la hora de la comida y se había fijado también en los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y en el modo en el que le habían llamado la atención ya varias veces durante las clases por no tomar apuntes o hacer la tarea. A Kirino le pasaba algo; algo que no le estaba contando a nadie. Algo que no le estaba contando a _él_, a pesar de que entre los dos nunca había habido secretos. Y Shindou no podía evitar enfadarse, asustarse y sentirse frustrado por todo aquello. Porque pedía explicaciones y Kirino fruncía el ceño y no decía nada. Y si no le decía nada, él no sabía qué podía _hacer_ para ayudarlo.

Era imposible de entender.

-¿Qué pasa? – Kirino, que acababa de colgar el teléfono, lo descubrió mirándolo y parpadeó, todavía con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Aún llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo, y un par de mechones rebeldes del flequillo se le habían pegado a la frente a causa del sudor, haciendo que Shindou sintiera ganas de acercarse y colocárselos en su lugar. Pero su tono de voz, su amigo no parecía especialmente contento, así que probablemente no le hubiera dejado ni por asomo intentar algo tan raro - ¿Te has quedado a esperarme por algo?

-Tienes que cambiarte – Shindou respondió en el mismo tono seco antes de poder detenerse – Vas a llegar tarde al ensayo y tienes un papel principal que representar.

-Un papel, claro – dijo Kirino en voz baja, cambiándose el móvil de mano otra vez y dándole la espalda a su amigo para abrir su taquilla. Lo cierto era que el rumor de que Kirino Ranmaru, de segundo año, iba a representar a la Bella Durmiente en la obra del club de fútbol había corrido como la pólvora por todo el instituto, convirtiéndolo en la nueva atracción estrella del festival. Todo el mundo estaba encantado con la elección de papel menos el propio Kirino, que parecía encontrarlo extraordinariamente humillante y tenía que forzar una sonrisa cada vez que le mencionaban el tema. Shindou lo había visto hacerlo en tantas ocasiones que ya había perdido la cuenta – Una princesa no puede llegar tarde a su propio baile, ¿no es cierto?

-Kirino...

-_¿Qué?_

El defensa se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y, haciéndola un burruño entre las manos, giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía la piel muy blanca, tanto que los mechones de cabello que le caían por la espalda parecían de un tono rosa mucho más intenso, y tan fina que la forma de los omóplatos y la columna vertebral se le marcaba levemente cuando se movía, delgados y ligeros como los huesos de un pájaro. Shindou tragó saliva y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tienes que esforzarte por el bien del club, pero...

-¡Ya lo sé! – replicó Kirino, bufando y lanzando la camiseta del equipo, aún arrugada, al interior de su taquilla. Al contrario que en la suya propia, todo lo que había allí dentro estaba tan desordenado que Shindou siempre se había preguntado cómo todo aquel montón de cosas no se le venía encima cada vez que la abría, pero su amigo parecía desenvolverse bien en aquel caos, porque no tardó en sacar la camisa del uniforme del instituto, ponérsela y girarse hacia él mientras se la abrochaba – Todos están contentísimos y quieren que lo haga y, además, Kurama dibuja muy bien y yo no. El único que no quiere tener que ser la Princesa... supongo que soy yo, ¿verdad?

Los dedos de Kirino parecieron detenerse un instante en el último botón, temblando de un modo casi imperceptible. Shindou parpadeó. Él lo sabía perfectamente, pero estaba seguro de que aquella era la primera vez que su amigo confesaba aquello en alto.

Le hubiese gustado tranquilizarlo, pero no le salieron las palabras.

-Tú has quien se ha metido en todo este lío.

Kirino simplemente suspiró. Si había esperado oír otra cosa, no lo dejó traslucir.

-Ya lo sé – murmuró – Créeme cuando te digo que lo sé perfectamente.

* * *

El ensayo había sido desastroso.

A pesar de lo poco que parecía gustarle, Kirino era considerablemente mejor actor que Kurama, pero también era cierto que parecía estar sumido en su propio mundo, incapaz de concentrarse por completo. Tenía buena memoria y había logrado aprenderse varias partes del guión en muy poco tiempo, pero no se concentraba en actuar y a menudo acababa las partes de ensayo conjunto o bien con la vista clavada en el suelo o enfadado con Hayami, que en la mayoría de ocasiones estaba tan o más desganado que él.

Aquel fue uno de esos días. Mientras Shindou, sentado en su asiento habitual, lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, Kirino lanzó un suspiro exasperado y, tras una actuación especialmente mala de Hayami, le arrebató el guión de entre las manos y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Haruna no había parecido muy contenta ante su gesto, pero la mayoría de miembros del club de fútbol simplemente se habían mirado entre sí y Kariya se había reído entre dientes. Echando chispas por los ojos, Kirino le había lanzado el guión a la cara y le había dicho que, si tan listo se creía, podía dedicarse a ensayar el papel con él, y finalmente el otro chico había aceptado con un gruñido y Hayami había sido relegado a un rincón.

Shindou había observado toda la escena sin moverse del sitio, sintiendo cómo en algún punto dentro de sí crecía una sensación entre la preocupación, la molestia y el desasosiego. En condiciones normales, él habría sido quien ayudase a Kirino a ensayar, pero en aquella ocasión, su mejor amigo ni siquiera lo había mirado a la cara. Cuando el ensayo acabó, Shindou dio las gracias mentalmente porque por fin fuera viernes.

-Shindou – tan pronto como Haruna los dispensó y todos los estudiantes corrieron ruidosamente hacia sus taquillas, una voz amable lo llamó desde atrás - ¿Puedes esperar un momento?

Cuando el capitán se giró en redondo se encontró a Sangoku de frente, con la bandolera ya sobre los hombros y frunciendo el ceño en un gesto preocupado. En algún punto por detrás de él, Hikaru se había acercado a Kirino con una sonrisa en el mismo momento en el que éste estaba golpeando a Kariya en la cabeza con una copia enrollada del guión.

-¿Sí? – su voz sonó extraña cuando habló; tal vez demasiado forzada, tal vez demasiado suave. Fuera como fuese, Sangoku pareció darse cuenta de ello, porque apretó levemente los labios.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? – le preguntó, utilizando el más amigable de sus tonos – Es viernes, así que había pensado que tal vez te apetecería tomar algo conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos. Hace mucho que no hacemos algo así, ¿no crees?

Efectivamente, hacía varios meses. La última vez, un viernes en el que la madre de Sangoku había estado trabajando hasta tarde, Kirino y él habían ido a casa del portero para quedarse a cenar. Finalmente, habían acabado regresando a sus propios hogares bien pasada la medianoche, cansados de tanto reírse. La verdad es que parecía que todo aquello había pasado hacía muchísimo tiempo. En el presente, Kirino estaba quedando con Hikaru y Kariya para ir a comer ramen al centro porque le pasaba algo y no quería hablar con él. Kirino, que nunca había tenido un secreto tan terrible como para querer ocultárselo, y menos de aquel modo.

-¿Por qué ahora, tan de repente?

-Me preocupas. Pareces un poco... ausente estos días – Sangoku se encogió de hombros – Pensé que te vendría bien un cambio de aires, aunque sea en un lugar tan aburrido como mi casa. Y, además, voy a hacer cena. ¿No te parece un buen modo de pasar la tarde?

Shindou lo pensó durante un momento, pero finalmente asintió. El plan alternativo consistía en adelantar tarea, ensayar al piano las partituras que tocaría en su próximo recital del conservatorio y, con un poco de suerte, cruzarse a su gato en la sala de música y acariciarle detrás de las orejas antes de que volviese a desaparecer. Sangoku, de buenas a primeras, parecía una mejor alternativa.

El portero vivía en un edificio de apartamentos pasado el río, no muy lejos del instituto. Todas y cada una de las veces en las que había estado allí, a Shindou le había sorprendido que tantas cosas – muebles, libros, ropa y artefactos de toda clase – pudieran caber en tan poco espacio, pero siempre se había cuidado muy mucho de decirlo en alto. Al contrario que en su propia casa, que era tan grande que incluso Kirino se había perdido por los pasillos en más de una ocasión, los apartamentos pequeños daban una sensación de hogar de la que las enormes habitaciones y altos techos de su mansión carecían. En ocasiones, a Shindou le hubiese gustado vivir en un lugar así, aunque solamente fuese para saber qué se sentía.

-¿Qué te apetece tomar? ¿Quieres algo de beber mientras preparo todo? – después de que los dos hubieran dejado las cosas en su habitación, Sangoku se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico para mostrarle el contenido – Hice la compra hace poco, así que tenemos de todo.

Shindou negó con la cabeza. Normalmente, todo lo que bebían en su casa era agua, vino – sus padres – café y té; no estaba del todo acostumbrado a los refrescos.

-Estoy bien así – murmuró.

-Como quieras.

Sangoku se giró con aire animado hacia la nevera y, comenzando a comentar los sucesos más importantes de aquella última semana, sacó un ingrediente tras otro del interior del frigorífico y se puso manos a la obra.

A Shindou siempre le había fascinado ver a gente cocinar, especialmente si se trataba de Sangoku. Debido a su situación personal, él no había tenido que tocar una sartén en su vida y le sorprendía que alguien apenas un año mayor que él pudiera encerrarse en una cocina y acabar obteniendo algo no sólo medianamente comestible, sino eminentemente delicioso. Kirino, claro, también tenía que cocinar a veces, cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, pero era un especialista en preparar arroz cocido pasado y observar la masa pegajosa que iba a tener que cenar con una expresión en algún punto intermedio entre la resignación y el hastío. Sangoku y su cocina estaban, con diferencia, a otro nivel y para cuando el olor de la carne con verduras que estaba preparando el portero llenó la pequeña cocina, Shindou descubrió que, de repente, tenía mucha hambre.

-¿A qué hora vuelve tu madre? – preguntó, más por el deseo de iniciar una conversación que porque le importara que la mujer llegara y lo encontrara allí. Sangoku vivía solo con ella y a Shindou siempre le había parecido una persona encantadora – Creí que últimamente no trabajaba hasta tan tarde.

-Depende del día – replicó Sangoku – Esta última semana han estado un tanto colapsados en la oficina. Además, la pobrecilla no quiere que se le acumule trabajo: está pensando en cogerse el día libre para venir a verme a la obra. Al parecer, está muy orgullosa: no se esperaba tener un hijo actor.

Shindou no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. A Sangoku le habían adjudicado el papel de Rey y estaba resultando ser uno de los mejores del club a la hora de representar su parte. Tanto Haruna como el resto del equipo estaban muy contentos con él.

-¿Y tú, Shindou? ¿Qué tal con la música? Supongo que sin problemas, ¿no?

-Está siendo un reto, con tantos cambios, pero me las apaño.

-No deja de ser algo que te gusta. La verdad es que todos estamos deseando escuchar el resultado final.

El capitán asintió.

-He estado modificando algunas cosas desde el último cambio de papeles la semana pasada, pero creo que voy por el buen camino – comentó, aunque aquello no era del todo cierto. Haruna, que, como encargada de la obra era la única persona que había escuchado las composiciones iniciales, estaba más que satisfecha con lo que había hasta el momento, pero quien no estaba del todo contento era él. – Aunque de todas formas, no seré yo quien toque durante la obra. El director ha contratado una orquesta, ya lo sabes. Yo lo dejaré todo preparado y luego veré cómo actuáis desde _backstage_. No sé si me necesitaréis allí, pero quiero estar de todas formas.

Sangoku dejó escapar un gruñido afirmativo y volvió a concentrar su atención en lo que estaba cocinando, frunciendo el ceño con gesto pensativo. No volvió a hablar hasta que la carne estuvo perfectamente sofreída y hubo comenzado a cocerla en salsa.

-Puede que necesitemos tu apoyo en _backstage_ más de lo que piensas, Shindou – dijo finalmente, con la lentitud del que está valorando con cautela qué palabras usar – Kirino, él... ¿Crees que está bien con todo el tema de tener que representar a la protagonista?

-Kirino – Shindou repitió el nombre con cuidado. Sabía de sobra muchas cosas, pero no hubiera podido explicárselas tan fácilmente a una tercera persona, por muy amigo suyo que fuese, así que optó por una respuesta más general – No está cómodo teniendo que representar un papel de mujer. Hay veces en las que piensa que tiene demasiada cara de chica, y toda esa especie de exaltación que ha habido en el instituto al saber que él iba a ser la Princesa no le ha sentado demasiado bien. Y además, las cosas están peor porque...

-Porque os habéis peleado, ¿no?

Shindou no pudo menos que asentir. No es que Kirino y él se hubiesen dedicado a anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero aquello era un secreto a voces. Antes, eran tan inseparables que habría sido difícil encontrar un momento del día en el que no estuviesen juntos; ahora, todo eran miradas furiosas y conversaciones tensas.

-Nadie en el equipo lo dice, pero todos estamos preocupados por vosotros – Sangoku se limpió las manos con un paño de cocina y se dejó caer en una silla frente a él – Kirino hace como que está muy tranquilo, pero se ve de sobra que hay algo que no está bien, y tú no dices nada, pero te dedicas a mirarlo cuando crees que nadie te ve. – Shindou frunció el ceño y bajó los ojos, sintiendo cómo el calor se le acumulaba en las mejillas: creía que nadie se había dado cuenta – No sé qué os ha pasado, pero tenéis que hacer las paces de una vez. Todo este asunto os está afectando mucho a los dos; se os va a acabar yendo de las manos.

-Me gustaría – Shindou bajó la voz y suspiró. Echaba de menos a Kirino mucho; muchísimo más de lo que habría esperado hacerlo antes de que su relación se torciera así, pero se suponía que uno no perdonaba tan fácilmente a alguien que le mentía de esa manera. Especialmente si una vez descubierto seguía andándose con secretos. Aunque aún así... – Creo que le pasa algo; algo importante, pero no sé qué es.

-¿Algo importante?

-Algo que no quiere decirme.

Shindou recordaba a Kirino horas atrás, aquel mismo día en los vestuarios, con la piel blanca, el pelo rosa y los ojos entrecerrados. Había habido algo en su manera de mirarlo en aquel instante que lo había hecho parecer casi vulnerable, como si por alguna razón estuviese muy perdido y no supiese del todo bien qué hacer. Había ocurrido lo mismo poco más de una semana atrás, cuando Kirino había empezado a decir cosas raras y había terminado huyendo hacia los vestuarios. En ese momento, Shindou lo había sujetado para evitar que se marchase y su amigo lo había acabado mirando así – con aquel aire entre dolido, resentido y anhelante – y entonces a él se le había ido la cabeza, sólo durante una centésima de segundo, había sentido la respiración del otro chico, cálida contra su rostro y había creído que Kirino iba a adelantarse y lo iba a _besar_. Lo cual era del todo estúpido, claro.

Lo que sí era seguro era que su amigo estaba muy raro. Como si, de repente, hubiera despertado dentro de él una parte desconocida – y aquello, a Shindou, no le acababa de gustar. Él era quien mejor conocía a Kirino; no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan inseguro al respecto.

-¿Algo que no te cuenta? – Sangoku, sin embargo, sonrió. Parecía que no entendiese la gravedad del asunto – A lo mejor es cosa de la edad, ¿no lo has pensado?

-¿La edad? – Shindou repitió la palabra sin comprender.

-La edad, las hormonas... Hace casi dos años que os conozco a los dos. Creo que sé reconocer los síntomas de lo que tiene.

-¿Eh? – el capitán del Raimon parpadeó, confuso, pero Sangoku ahogó una sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a revisar la cena. Cuando lo hubo hecho, y tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden, llenó dos platos de asado y colocó en el centro de la mesa una jarra de agua y dos vasos. Shindou, súbitamente nervioso, llenó el suyo hasta arriba - ¿Síntomas de lo que tiene? ¿Qué crees que le pasa?

-No sé si debería decírtelo si tú no lo sabes.

-Estoy preocupado por él – murmuró Shindou – Por favor. Tengo que saber qué le ocurre. Si es verdad que te has dado cuenta de algo...

Sangoku lo pensó un instante, pero finalmente asintió en el mismo momento en el que Shindou se llevaba el vaso de agua a los labios.

-Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa divertida – Lo que creo que le pasa a Kirino es que tiene mal de amores.

Shindou se tragó toda el agua tan deprisa que la mitad de ella se le fue por mal camino. Durante un instante sintió que se ahogaba y no tuvo más remedio que toser hasta que pudo volver a respirar.

-¿Pero quieres dejar de bromear? Esto es serio.

-_Estoy_ siendo serio – protestó Sangoku – Estáis en la edad y Kirino está enamorado. Por eso va por ahí como un alma en pena.

Shindou dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa. Aquello era muy raro. Era cierto que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de clase estaban revolucionados con esos temas, pero en su caso siempre habían sido Kirino y él, nadie más. Su amigo estaba en el perfecto derecho de enamorarse de quien quisiera, pero aún así no era lógico. No era...

-¿Por qué no me lo ha contado si es eso? Soy su mejor amigo.

-A lo mejor cree que no va a parecerte bien.

-¿Y por qué no iba a...? – Shindou se detuvo. Un nuevo pensamiento comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza; uno que no se le antojó del todo agradable – Espera un momento. ¿Sabes quién es?

-¿Quién?

-Quien le gusta. ¿Quién es? ¿Lo sabes?

Por su modo de mirarlo, Sangoku lo sabía, pero no parecía muy dispuesto a soltar prenda. De hecho, parecía bastante sorprendido por la pregunta en sí.

-¿De verdad no lo sospechas? – Shindou negó con la cabeza y Sangoku suspiró – Pues yo no voy a decírtelo; bastante he hecho ya. Eso son cosas de Kirino. Pregúntale a él si quieres saberlo.

Preguntarle. Habría sonado sencillo de no ser porque Kirino no quería hablar de todo aquel asunto en primer lugar, y mucho menos con él. Si estaba enamorado de alguien, Shindou habría tenido que saberlo. Si su amigo estaba tan afectado, tenía que tratarse de alguien que estuviese cerca de él, alguien de clase, quizá, con quien tratara, y Shindou los conocía a todos. Instantáneamente, comenzó a pensar en todos ellos, sin saber muy bien a dónde iba a conducirlo aquella especie de investigación mental. Estaba empezando a sentirse terriblemente frustrado otra vez.

-Deberías comer – intervino entonces Sangoku con una sonrisa, señalando el plato que había colocado ante él – Mi maravillosa cena va a enfriarse si no empiezas con ella pronto.

Shindou bajó los ojos hacia sus palillos y los sujetó entre los dedos. Luego alzó los ojos hacia el portero. Sangoku no conocía a la gente de su clase porque estaba un curso por encima, y Kirino y él no tenían amigos comunes fuera del instituto Raimon, así que quien fuera que fuese la persona que estaba buscando tenía que estudiar allí. Kirino era popular, pero más debido a que era guapo que porque tuviera un trato cercano con mucha gente. En realidad, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba en un solo sitio, que era donde Sangoku estaba siempre también. Así que, tal vez...

-¿La persona que le gusta a Kirino está en el club de fútbol?

Sangoku paró de comer y lo miró con la misma cara rara de antes y Shindou supo que acababa de acertar. No tenía sentido tratar de preguntar más porque sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna, pero Shindou comenzó a notar una sensación de mudo horror en el estómago. No sabía muy bien por qué se sentía así, pero el saber aquello era como estar seguro de tener al enemigo en casa.

-Te repito que se te va a enfriar la cena – le dijo Sangoku con una sonrisa.

Si en su casa le habían enseñado algo habían sido buenas maneras, así que Shindou no tardó en probar el estofado y asegurar en un susurro que estaba delicioso – cosa que, después de todo, no dejaba de ser verdad. Sin embargo, había una parte de su mente que no podía estarse quieta; una parte que, tal como había ocurrido con sus compañeros de clase, estaba analizando a los miembros del club uno a uno.

¿Quién podía ser? Maldita sea, ¿quién podía ser?

¿Alguno de los estudiantes de tercero? No. No de repente. ¿Hamano? No. ¿Hayami? Imposible. ¿Kurama? _No._ De hecho, Kirino era el mismo con todos. Si estuviese enamorado de alguno, el trato hacia él habría tenido que cambiar, aunque fuese de modo muy leve, y las únicas personas con las que su amigo parecía llevarse mejor ahora eran...

"_No. No puede ser_"

Los chicos de primero. Kirino ahora pasaba los recreos con ellos. Se _reía_ con ellos y aquel mismo viernes probablemente estuviera con ellos también, comiendo ramen. Hikaru era muy buen chico. Le había dejado a Kirino libros de dibujo, lo acompañaba durante los entrenamientos y se sentaban juntos durante los ensayos siempre que su amigo no tenía que salir a actuar. Pero Kariya... Kariya era harina de otro costal. No sólo era que se metiera constantemente con Kirino sino que éste, por algún extraño motivo, parecía ofenderse por sus bromas pero últimamente se las toleraba todas.

Últimamente, en concreto, desde que a Shindou le había llegado un mensaje de texto con ciertas fotos desde el teléfono móvil de cierto defensa de primer año.

Shindou frunció el ceño, apretando los palillos con más fuerza sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Aparentemente, sí, tenía al enemigo en casa, y no era un enemigo que se hubiese esperado para nada, sino algo mucho peor de lo normal.

Muy probablemente, hubiera podido tratar con cualquier razón por la que Kirino se estuviese comportando como lo estaba haciendo, pero no con aquélla. En realidad, y como mejor amigo suyo que era, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar – y creía que mandar a Kariya de una patada al banquillo no era, en ningún caso, ni justo ni una buena opción.

Definitivamente, la edad era una cosa complicada. Ojalá hubiera podido quedarse atrapado para siempre en los doce años.

* * *

Por lo que parecía, sí que era cierto que se trataba de Kariya.

Shindou se fijó y los vio el mismo lunes, hablando en una esquina mientras los demás entrenaban. Hasta el momento, él había estado poniendo en práctica una nueva formación de ataque sobre la que le había instruido el Entrenador, por lo que no habían necesitado a los defensas, pero, en un momento dado, había levantado la vista y los había visto allí – a Kariya diciendo algo con una sonrisa burlona, a Kirino dando un respingo, poniendo los brazos en jarras y pegándole un capón amistoso; a Kariya gruñendo y a su amigo echándose a reír.

Kirino estaba guapo cuando se reía. Shindou no sabía muy bien por qué, pero cuando lo hacía, aquellos ojos tan grandes que tenían parecían de un color turquesa un poco más vivo. A saber si Kariya podría darse cuenta de algo así. Aunque probablemente pudiera. Shindou no veía como podría haber alguien en el mundo que no lo hiciese.

Con un suspiro, el capitán trató de volver a abrirse camino hasta la realidad... y fue entonces cuando se percató de que aquellos mismos ojos turquesa en los que había estado pensando lo miraban, clavados en los suyos desde el otro lado del campo. Durante un instante, no supo cómo reaccionar – Kirino no parecía especialmente enfadado, sino simplemente sorprendido. Después, y sin poder evitarlo, apartó la mirada.

Cuando volvió a subir los ojos, su amigo tenía la vista clavada en los zapatos y Shindou suspiró de nuevo y dio media vuelta.

Había cosas que no podían seguir como estaban. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

* * *

Para no variar la costumbre, Kirino había perdido por completo la concentración para el ensayo de aquel día. De nuevo, Haruna les había encargado a Hayami y a él practicar la escena del bosque; el momento en el que el Príncipe y la Princesa, enamorados, tenían que separarse creyendo que no volverían a verse, pero ni el uno ni el otro parecían estar poniendo excesivo cuidado en representar su papel.

-¡Tiene que haber pasión! – volvía a decir Haruna, con sus gafas sobre la cabeza y una copia arrugadísima del guión en la mano – Tú, Príncipe, quieres a la Princesa para ti. No puedes quedarte en el bosque y quieres sacarla de él, llevártela contigo, pero sabes que no te acompañará y no quieres obligarla. Y tú, Princesa, quieres acompañarlo, pero no puedes. Hay alguien que quiere hacerte daño, alguien que te busca y que te alcanzará si sales de ese bosque, y todos se han esforzado tanto en protegerte que no puedes decepcionarlos y tirar tu vida a la basura, aunque sea por algo tan importante como el amor de tu vida. Los dos os queréis, pero vuestra historia no puede ser y eso os duele. ¡Eso es lo que tenéis que transmitir al público!

-Como si fuera fácil – murmuró Hayami entre dientes, bajando la vista y clavándosela en los pies – No somos actores profesionales.

-No sé si lo podremos hacer – Kirino suspiró, mirando a Haruna con los brazos cruzados. Un poco por detrás de ella, Shindou estaba sentado en el mismo sitio de siempre, con un cuaderno sobre las rodillas, la vista baja y un bolígrafo en las manos. Últimamente, ya no sólo era que su mejor amigo le hablase considerablemente menos de lo normal, sino que además evitaba mirarlo a la cara, como si hubiese algo en ella que lo disgustase. Al darse cuenta, Kirino se había enfadado más. Después, se había encontrado al capitán observándolo en varias ocasiones como lo había mirado aquella tarde, durante el entrenamiento, y se había preguntado si estaba imaginándose cosas. Si Hayami lo hubiera mirado de aquella forma, estaba seguro de que no habría tenido problemas para meterse en su papel. – Es difícil, sensei, y no hay mucho tiempo.

-Ya lo sé, pero éste es el tiempo que tenemos, y no haremos nada si no os esforzáis. – Haruna suspiró – Todo lo demás está yendo bien, pero vosotros...

-Les exiges demasiado, sensei – intervino Sangoku, que ese día había tenido que ponerse en las manos de Kariya para que acabase el modelo de su disfraz y en aquellos momentos llevaba puesto uno de sus patrones de muselina – Ninguno de ellos está haciendo esto por vocación; es difícil que puedan llegar a transmitir tantas cosas.

-Es cierto, pero… - Haruna tomó aire para decir algo más, pero finalmente lo pensó y sacudió la cabeza. Cuando se giró hacia Kirino y Hayami, parecía más resignada que enfadada. – Escuchad, chicos, creo que ya habéis hecho suficiente por hoy. Tratad de ensayar más, aunque sea en casa; lo entenderé si la obra no sale del todo bien porque no sois expertos, pero aún así tenéis que dar vuestro mejor esfuerzo. ¿Entendido?

Hayami asintió sin muchas ganas y se escapó del centro del círculo de estudiantes tan pronto como le fue posible, pero Kirino tardó un poco más en mostrarse de acuerdo. Para cuando Sangoku, Shinsuke, Aoyama e Ichino hubieron ocupado su lugar en el improvisado escenario y él se hubo dejado caer junto a Hikaru en uno de los sillones, el defensa estaba prácticamente seguro de que, si las cosas seguían así, sería incapaz de forzarse a sí mismo por algo que le apetecía tan poco. Las cosas, sinceramente, no podían ir ya mucho peor de lo que estaban.

O eso pensó, al menos, hasta que Kidou entró en la sala a buscarlo con expresión muy seria.

-Kirino – cuando el muchacho alzó los ojos, vio que el asistente del Entrenador tenía los brazos cruzados. Al hablarle, lo hizo en voz baja – Han dado aviso desde secretaría. Acaban de decirme que el profesor de inglés quiere verte ahora mismo en su despacho.

Hikaru, a su lado, pareció preocupado, pero Kirino se limitó a sonreírle y levantarle, asegurándole a Kidou que se daría la mayor prisa posible en regresar. Lamentablemente, tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que podía querer el profesor, y estaba seguro de que decirle lo que le tenía que decir no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

A aquella hora de la tarde, la mayoría de los alumnos del instituto estaban en sus respectivos clubes o directamente en casa, así que el edificio central estaba casi completamente vacío. El departamento de inglés estaba situado en la segunda planta, más allá de las aulas de los alumnos de segundo año, así que a Kirino no le costó mucho llegar. Había estado allí en otra ocasión, en primer año, con motivo de la revisión de un examen, pero aquella vez el pequeño recibidor que hacía las veces de antesala a los despachos había estado llena de alumnos hablando en voz baja, y no desierto como ahora.

-¿Sensei? – el muchacho llamó con suavidad a la puerta del fondo, por debajo de la cual se filtraba una fina línea de luz anaranjada. En apenas un segundo una voz seca lo instó a pasar, así que se apresuró a obedecer y entrar al despacho. Su profesor de inglés, un hombre de mediana edad con bigote y una mata de pelo encanecido, lo miró con el ceño fruncido desde detrás de su enorme escritorio - ¿Me había llamado?

-Ah, el señor Kirino. Haga usted el favor de sentarse.

El defensa asintió y se acomodó con cuidado en una de las sillas frente a la mesa del profesor. La superficie de madera del asiento estaba extraordinariamente dura, casi como si quien hubiera comprado aquellas sillas hubiera pretendido que los alumnos se sintieran incómodos al sentarse allí.

-Usted dirá. – murmuró.

-No, yo no. _Usted_ será quien tenga que darme explicaciones, señorito. ¿Puede decirme qué se supone que es esto?

Sin mayores miramientos, el profesor depositó un montón de folios encuadernados y escritos a ordenador sobre la mesa. Kirino no tardó demasiado en reconocerlos.

-Es mi trabajo de inglés, sensei.

-Ya sé que es su trabajo de inglés, Kirino – el profesor tomó el cuadernillo con brusquedad y comenzó a hojearlo, frunciendo el ceño más y más según pasaba las páginas – Le recuerdo que este trabajo era un castigo, consecuencia de su mal comportamiento en mi clase. Decidí que encargarle algo así sería mejor que dar parte a su familia o a dirección, pero lo mínimo que me esperaba de usted era un poquito de esfuerzo. Algo que fuera, al menos, decente.

-Le aseguro que me he esforzado...

-Por favor, Kirino, guárdese las mentiras piadosas para su madre. Creo que es usted lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que esto es horrible.

Kirino dudaba seriamente que una mentira piadosa sirviese de algo si su madre llegaba a enterarse de que había estado perdiendo el tiempo en clase, pero se cuidó mucho de decirlo en alto. Aquel profesor tenía un carácter espantoso, pero tenía toda la razón del mundo en lo que se refería a su trabajo. Cuando no habían estado peleados, había estado haciéndolo con Shindou, pero con todo el asunto de su discusión se había olvidado por completo y había acabado terminándolo la noche anterior, escondido con el ordenador portátil debajo de las mantas y rogando para que nadie de su familia se levantara por la noche y lo encontrara allí sin dormir. En parte, le sorprendía que el resultado final fuera legible.

-¿Qué propone usted que haga? – acabó preguntando – Puedo corregirlo si quiere...

-No, corregirlo no. Repetirlo. Dudo que pueda usted salvar algo de este enorme despropósito, así que, de estar en su lugar, yo me esforzaría mucho en rehacer todo de cero. Le daré otra oportunidad, pero sólo una más. Daré parte a dirección, y eso tendrá consecuencias en su media en mi asignatura, si no tengo una copia revisada de este trabajo sobre mi mesa pasado mañana. ¿Está claro?

Kirino parpadeó.

-¿En _dos días_? – repitió antes de poder evitarlo – Es imposible que me dé tiempo. Tengo que ensayar, y entrenar y...

-Si no tiene tiempo para entrenar, no entrene – el profesor frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, y Kirino tuvo que contenerse para no compararlo mentalmente con un palo de escoba, alto, seco y aburrido – Tenga en cuenta que el último día que usted tenía para entregarme el trabajo era hoy y que, viendo el resultado, lo único que se merece es un suspenso. Le estoy dando una oportunidad; considérelo un favor. No está en situación de quejarse.

-Lo siento mucho. No quería quejarme, de verdad, pero es que es imposible...

-Y tenga en cuenta, Kirino, que si falla de nuevo esto repercutirá en su expediente. No me gustaría tener que suspenderle.

-¿Suspenderme? – el chico repitió la palabra en un susurro. Tenía una media de casi un ocho en inglés; no es que fuera lo mejor de la clase, pero al menos creía estar a salvo del suspenso. De acuerdo que no se había comportado del todo bien, pero aquella le parecía una medida demasiado drástica, tomada, además, en un momento en el que las cosas no le estaban yendo demasiado bien – Solamente le estoy pidiendo un día más.

-Y yo le estoy diciendo que no voy a dárselo – replicó el profesor en tono seco – Si no está usted de acuerdo con mis métodos, le recomiendo que... – el hombre tomó aire para seguir hablando pero, lamentablemente para todos, Kirino no se enteró de lo que iba a decir. Antes de que pudiera completar la frase alguien llamó a la puerta, con suavidad pero con la suficiente firmeza como para hacer callarse al profesor.

-Disculpe, Sensei – dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta; una voz que Kirino conocía tan bien que no pudo evitar darse la vuelta en la silla - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y, Shindou apareció en el umbral con el ceño fruncido, su bolsa al hombro y lo que parecía la bandolera de Kirino debajo del brazo. El chico se quedó tan sorprendido de verlo allí que incluso olvidó parecer enfadado con él.

-¿Shindou? – murmuró.

Su amigo lo miró durante un instante antes de situarse ante el profesor e inclinar la cabeza en una reverencia de disculpa.

-Perdóneme, Sensei. El Entrenador Endou me ha enviado a buscar a Kirino y, al llegar al recibidor no he podido evitar escuchar lo que estaban diciendo – el profesor de inglés frunció el ceño y Kirino tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no quedarse mirando a su amigo con la boca abierta. No habían estado hablando tan alto; era i_mposibl_e que Shindou hubiese escuchado nada por accidente – Comprendo que Kirino ha actuado mal, pero las actividades de los clubs son obligatorias, y más con el festival de primavera acercándose. Lo necesitamos en los entrenamientos y los ensayos.

El profesor guardó silencio durante unos momentos. A juzgar por el modo en el que estaba frunciendo el ceño, no consideraba especialmente gracioso el hecho de que un chico de catorce años no solamente se hubiera atrevido a espiarlo, sino que lo estuviera contradiciendo abiertamente.

-Sé perfectamente que Kirino tiene que desempeñar un importante papel en su obra, señor Shindou, pero los plazos son los plazos y él ya los ha incumplido una vez. Alargarlos sería alentar su mal comportamiento.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero tiene que haber otro modo – Shindou suspiró y entornó los ojos, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Cuando los abrió, se inclinó sobre la mesa del profesor, apoyando las manos en la superficie de madera pulida – Ya lo tengo: déjeme ayudarlo. Presentaremos el trabajo en plazo, pero deje que lo ayude.

-_¿Ayudarme?_

-¿Ayudar a Kirino? ¿Por qué iba usted a ayudar a Kirino?

Shindou frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, y en aquel momento Kirino comprendió lo que iba a decir su amigo. En un último gesto desesperado, trató de tirarle de la manga para hacerlo callarse, pero llegó demasiado tarde.

-Es lo más justo que lo ayude, sensei, porque cuando usted le quitó la nota a Kirino él me estaba escribiendo a mí.

* * *

-No tendrías que haber hecho eso.

Kirino repitió las palabras por cuarta vez y, como las tres anteriores, todo lo que obtuvo de Shindou fue una mirada entre seria y enfadada por debajo de un ceño fruncido. Se lo había dicho una vez al abandonar el despacho del profesor, otra al alcanzar el patio del instituto y una tercera cuando habían comenzado a caminar camino a casa, juntos por primera vez en más de una semana. Según Shindou había dicho, Kidou y Haruna habían estado de acuerdo en excusarlos de lo que quedaba de ensayo, teniendo en cuenta que ya habían acabado con su parte para aquel día.

-Tienes una media demasiado alta – insistió – Si te suspenden por haber dado la cara por mí, tu expediente...

-No me van a suspender – replicó Shindou con calma – No pueden suspendernos si hacemos el trabajo.

-Ya – Kirino se detuvo en mitad de la calle con los brazos en jarras. El profesor había acabado ordenándoles hacer el trabajo a los dos juntos y él todavía estaba preguntándose cómo iban a arreglárselas si se suponía que estaban enfadados el uno con el otro – De verdad, Shindou, no necesitaba que vinieras a salvarme como si fueras una especie de caballero andante. Sé cuidarme solo. Es poco tiempo, pero podría habérmelas apañado para...

-Sé que habrías podido hacer el trabajo por tu cuenta, y también sé de sobra que sabes cuidarte solo.

-¿Y entonces se puede saber qué te pasa?

Shindou suspiró y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy preocupado por ti. Eso es lo que pasa.

Kirino trató de seguir pareciendo enfadado, pero no pudo. Había esperado oír muchas cosas, pero no precisamente aquella. Durante más de una semana había estado sintiéndose frustrado y furioso con el mundo entero y ahora tenía que venir su mejor amigo a desarmarlo con cuatro simples palabras.

-¿Preocupado? – repitió en un susurro – Estoy bien.

-Me da igual que nos hayamos peleado, Kirino; no voy a dejarte suspender – Shindou se acercó hasta quedar parado frente a él y lo observó con aquellos ojos tan oscuros. Durante un momento, hizo el amago de extender el brazo como si fuera a agarrarlo, pero finalmente se quedó quieto y tragó saliva – No puedo hacer nada si no quieres contarme lo que te pasa, pero tienes un aspecto horrible. Vamos a hacer el trabajo ahora mismo a mi casa y ya está.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí.

-Pero...

-Kirino. Por favor.

El chico dudó, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y echó a andar detrás de su amigo. Sabía de sobra que era incapaz de decirle que no a Shindou cuando le pedía algo por favor, y, además, era perfectamente consciente de que de los dos era él quien estaba equivocado, así que no tenía sentido discutir.

Hicieron en resto del camino hasta casa de Shindou en silencio. Cuando llegaron, el sol estaba a punto de comenzar a ocultarse tras el horizonte. Kirino alzó la vista al cielo; a pesar de que aquel día se habían marchado del ensayo más pronto, probablemente no tendrían más de dos o tres horas para comenzar con el trabajo de inglés, y eso si no empezaban a discutir de nuevo.

-¿Vienes?

La voz de Shindou sacó al chico de sus pensamientos. Su amigo ya había abierto la puerta principal de la casa y lo miraba con aire inquisitivo desde el umbral, así que Kirino se apresuró a seguirlo al interior. Normalmente, Shindou prefería entrar a su casa utilizando su propio juego de llaves que llamar al servicio para que le abrieran la puerta, pero, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre había alguien esperándolo al otro lado para ofrecerle llevarse su abrigo y servirle una taza de té. Esa vez no fue una excepción, pero, al contrario que en la mayoría de las otras ocasiones, quien los aguardaba no era una de las doncellas, sino una mujer elegantemente vestida de cabello largo y suavemente ondulado.

-Llegas pronto a casa, Takuto. ¿Qué tal ha ido el entrenamiento de hoy?

Shindou se quedó parado en medio del recibidor con la boca abierta.

-¿Madre?

-De verdad, hijo, ¿a quién esperabas ver? Yo también vivo aquí.

Kirino se llevó una mano a los labios para tratar de disimular una carcajada ahogada. Comparándola con su amigo, resultaba sorprendente ver cómo, a pesar de su elegancia, la madre de Shindou era considerablemente más directa e infinitamente menos formal que su propio hijo de catorce años. A Kirino le había resultado increíblemente chocante, al menos hasta darse cuenta de que a quien Shindou se parecía era a su padre.

-No esperaba encontrarte en el recibidor. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Os vi llegar desde el primer piso – la madre de Shindou sonrió y se giró hacia Kirino – Y por cierto, hola, Kirino-kun. Hacía un par de semanas que no te veía. ¿Qué tal has estado?

-Muy bien, señora Shindou, muchas gracias.

-Takuto me ha dicho que vas a actuar en la obra que estáis preparando – la mujer apoyó una mano en la barandilla, lanzándole una mirada divertida a su hijo – Él se pasa las tardes encerrado en la sala del piano componiendo música y más música que no deja escuchar a nadie, pero al parecer no va a salir al escenario, así que te estaré animando a ti. Espero que tengas mucha suerte.

-Gracias.

-¿Y a qué habéis venido aquí hoy? ¿Tenéis tarea que hacer?

Shindou asintió con lentitud, y Kirino no tardó mucho en imitarlo. La madre de su amigo apoyó la espalda en la barandilla de la escalera que conducía a la planta superior y paseó la mirada de uno al otro con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Bueno, supongo que tendréis mucho trabajo por delante, así que no querréis que os moleste. Encargaré que os lleven la merienda. – dijo. Tras una pausa, comenzó a subir por los peldaños - Avísame cuando vayas a marcharte, Kirino-kun. No me gustaría que te fueras sin poder despedirme de ti.

Apenas un segundo después, la señora Shindou había desaparecido y su hijo había comenzado a cruzar los pasillos en dirección a la sala de música, en silencio absoluto y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Hasta que no hubieron llegado y Kirino se hubo sentado con gesto dudoso en el sitio que siempre ocupaba en el sofá no se dirigió a él directamente.

-¿Me dejas ver lo que tienes del trabajo? – le preguntó.

Kirino suspiró y sacó los folios encuadernados de su bandolera, tendiéndoselos a su amigo sin tenerlas todas consigo. Shindou los cogió y, hojeándolos, fue a sentarse sobre la banqueta del piano. Como él ya había supuesto, no tardó ni cinco segundos en parpadear con gesto confundido y alzar la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Kirino, ¿qué es esto?

No parecía enfadado, así que el chico optó por esbozar una sonrisa compungida y utilizar el tono más amable que fue capaz de conseguir. Ya estaba bien de tanto enfado. Tal vez pudieran acabar con todo aquello. Tal vez pudieran hacer las paces.

-Creí que sabías que estaba horrible. Estabas escuchando al profesor; él dijo que había que comenzar de cero, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero aún así, tú sabes demasiado inglés como para haberte equivocado en cosas tan simples – Shindou frunció el ceño y volvió a bajar la vista hacia el trabajo – Es como si ni siquiera te hubieras esforzado. ¿Se puede saber qué tenías en la cabeza como para haber acabado haciendo semejante...?

Kirino apartó los ojos en el mismo momento en el que su amigo se interrumpía de golpe y lo miraba. Al parecer, acababa de relacionar los hechos con todo lo demás y, durante un instante, los dos permanecieron en silencio.

-Shindou...

-Está bien. El profesor tenía razón; será mejor que empecemos de cero. Voy a buscar el ordenador.

Parpadeando, Kirino observó a su amigo mientras éste desenchufaba el portátil que había estado cargándose sobre una mesita en el fondo de la habitación. Al contrario que los últimos días, parecía casi _contento_.

-¿Escribes tú o escribo yo? – le preguntó al sentarse a su lado, tal vez un poco más lejos de lo habitual, pero nada más.

-Yo he sido el que le ha entregado al profesor un trabajo horrible. Dame ese ordenador.

-De acuerdo – Shindou le tendió el portátil encendido y volvió a levantarse para buscar sus apuntes de inglés, y Kirino se lo colocó sobre las rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar la concentración que creía haber perdido durante los últimos días. Pronto, el documento de texto en el que estaban trabajando comenzó a sumar páginas y el cuarto se llenó de hojas de papel, cuadernos abiertos y folios de borrador llenos de tachones y tinta.

Para cuando se fue acercando la hora de cenar, el trabajo estaba prácticamente acabado y Kirino tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-Deberías haberte ofrecido a ayudarme antes – comentó, utilizando el pad táctil del ordenador para pasar de una página a otra – Creo que es el mejor trabajo que hemos hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Siempre hemos trabajando bien juntos, ¿no? – Shindou esbozó una media sonrisa mientras revisaba con aire distraído varias partituras cuidadosamente rellenadas que había rescatado de algún lugar bajo la pila de apuntes que llenaba la habitación.

Kirino no pudo menos que sonreír también.

-El examen de primavera del conservatorio va a ser muy pronto, ¿verdad? – preguntó - ¿Ya ha salido la fecha definitiva? ¿Se sabe cuándo es?

-Sí – Shindou alzó los ojos y suspiró. De repente, parecía un tanto incómodo – Quería habértelo dicho, pero, en fin... Lo han puesto el día del festival, por la mañana.

Kirino tardó un tiempo en percatarse de lo que quería decir aquello. Los exámenes del conservatorio eran muy importantes, y para Shindou, más. Su amigo ni podía ni querría faltar.

-_¿¡Qué!_ Pero, ¿y la obra?

-La obra es por la tarde. Me dará tiempo a llegar para verte, no te preocupes.

Para verlo. Para verlo a _él_. De repente, ser princesa ya no parecía tan malo.

-¿Y la exhibición de fin de curso? ¿Cuándo la tienes esta vez?

Shindou pareció pensarlo durante un instante antes de responder.

-Pues... el dieciocho, creo. Tres días antes de la obra – murmuró, asintiendo con la cabeza al recordar la fecha concreta – Esta vez toco a Chopin, y también algo de Beethoven. El Claro de Luna, concretamente. Es lo que estoy ensayando ahora mismo.

Kirino asintió con aire abstraído. La verdad era que, desde que había aprendido quién era, siempre le había gustado mucho Chopin. De hecho, Shindou había tocado una pieza suya la primera vez que él lo había ido a ver a una exhibición, cuando los dos tenían siete años. Kirino, acompañado por su hermana mayor, que por aquel entonces todavía vivía en casa, había estado tan nervioso por ir a un auténtico concierto de piano que había creído que iba a ser incapaz de tenerse en pie. La impresión solamente se le había pasado al ver aparecer a Shindou después, con las manos temblándole y la cara muy roja. Su madre, detrás de él y tan elegantemente vestida como cuando los había recibido en el vestíbulo aquella misma tarde, le había revuelto el pelo con aire divertido.

"Perdonadlo. Pobrecito" había dicho "Está nervioso porque nunca antes había invitado a nadie a verlo"

Con el paso del tiempo, Shindou había perdido la vergüenza, pero Kirino había tomado la costumbre de ir a verlo todos los años. Dependiendo de veces, había tenido que sentarse con parientes, amigos de la familia e incluso compañeros de equipo – Sangoku había estado allí el año pasado – pero siempre había un asiento reservado exclusivamente para él.

-Eh, Shindou. Puedo... ¿Puedo ir este año también? – la pregunta le salió con un tono de voz de voz estúpidamente tembloroso. La verdad era que no había pensado en la posibilidad de no estar allí, pero hasta entonces nunca se habían peleado de verdad – Quiero decir, sé que no me has dicho nada, pero me gustaría...

Su amigo parpadeó. Parecía entre terriblemente sorprendido y muy desconcertado.

-¿Qué? Es... ¡Claro que puedes venir! Te lo habría pedido si hubiera pensado que...

-¡Pues entonces por supuesto que voy!

Shindou asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se detuvo en seco y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Kirino se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente _cerca_ que estaban aquellos ojos de los suyos, y el mero pensamiento lo hizo quedarse completamente paralizado. Debían de haberse acercado inconscientemente el uno al otro mientras hablaban y ahora estaban juntos, muy juntos, _demasiado_ juntos.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué _podía_ hacer él? ¿Qué iba a hacer Shindou?

Su amigo no se acercó más a él. Tampoco se echó hacia atrás. Habría podido hacerlo; tenía espacio, pero no lo hizo. Y él tampoco, por otra parte. Él tenía todo el espacio del mundo, pero era incapaz de moverse. Incluso se costó separar los labios para hablar.

-_¿Shindou?_

-No creas que me he olvidado de lo que pasa, Kirino – la voz de su amigo sonó extrañamente ronca, con una especie de deje grave que él no había escuchado nunca. – Sigues escondiéndome cosas. Sigues sin querer explicar nada. Es la última vez que voy a preguntar.

Kirino entrecerró los ojos. La última vez. Podía sentir el zumbido del ordenador portátil que todavía tenía sobre las rodillas.

-No puedo, Shindou, no puedo. No es que no quiera decírtelo a ti; es que no lo sabe nadie. Solamente lo saben dos personas, y porque no pude evitarlo. El resto...

Su amigo pareció sorprendido.

-¿Dos personas? ¿Hay dos personas a las que se lo has contado?

-No exactamente, pero lo saben. Uno es Hikaru. El otro es...

Shindou entrecerró los ojos. De repente, volvía a parecer enfadado con él.

-El otro es Kariya.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Kirino se sintió muy ridículo preguntando aquello. Por un lado, era obvio que desde que Shindou y él se habían peleado, él había estado pasando gran parte de su tiempo de entrenamiento con los dos chicos de primero, pero por otra parte, su amigo acababa de sonar increíblemente resentido, casi como si estuviera... ¿Qué? ¿Celoso? No podía ser – Quiero decir, no es que esté tratando de negar que él lo sabe, pero simplemente se enteró solo. Fue él quien se lo dijo a Hikaru. Si por mí fuera, no se lo habría contado a nadie.

-Ya veo – Shindou suspiró y volvió a su parte del sillón con los labios apretados. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido momentos antes entre los dos, las últimas chispas ya estaban acabando de desvanecerse – Escucha, Kirino, he estado pensando mucho en todo este asunto y he acabado tomando una decisión. No tienes por qué contarme nada si no quieres.

-¿...Cómo?

-Sigo necesitando una explicación, es cierto, pero tal vez te haya estado presionando demasiado. No merece la pena, Kirino. No podemos seguir peleados por esta tontería. Ya me dirás lo que tengas que decirme cuando estés listo para hacerlo.

Kirino tenía las manos contra el teclado del portátil que tenía sobre las rodillas. Su superficie de plástico estaba cálida al tacto y, en algún lugar contra su pierna, el ventilador seguía vibrando. Si no fuera porque en la habitación no se oía ningún otro sonido, el chico habría pensado que acababa de escuchar mal.

-¿Así que me estás perdonando? – murmuró - ¿Así? ¿Sin más? ¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

Shindou sonrió, como solía sonreírle antes de encontrárselo tratando de borrar las pruebas del delito de su teléfono móvil. Kirino no supo si sentirse muy aliviado o terriblemente triste por ello.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no?

Kirino se sintió sonreír. Durante las últimas semanas, se había sentido como si llevara un peso enorme sobre los hombros - un peso que lo había hecho sentir peor y peor, hasta casi ahogarlo. Todo aquel tiempo, había sabido que si se quedaba callado le haría daño a Shindou y que, si hablaba, probablemente acabaría hiriéndolos aún más a los dos. No había sabido qué hacer, se había visto sin opciones y, debido a ello, había acabado frustrado, malcomiendo y sin poder dormir. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que tal vez lo que le pasase fuera que él mismo no estuviera preparado para hablar. Que lo que necesitaba no era guardar secretos, sino simplemente que lo perdonaran y le dejasen tiempo para afrontar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Eso siempre – respondió. Él, de entre todas las personas del mundo, era el mejor amigo de aquel chico y, precisamente por gestos como aquel, también estaba enamorado de él. Probablemente volviera a sentirse confuso sobre todo el asunto al volver a casa, pero en aquel instante, y después de hacer las paces, se sentía increíblemente bien. Casi como si no tuviera que perder una cosa si escogía la otra. Casi como si pudiera tener las dos – Y... Shindou.

-¿Sí?

La sonrisa de Kirino se ensanchó.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. Muchas gracias por todo.

* * *

-Bueno, me marcho. Encantado de haberla visto, señora. Hasta mañana, Shindou. Nos vemos donde siempre, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Adiós, entonces.

-Adiós, Kirino.

-Adiós, Kirino-kun.

Tras despedirse una última vez con la mano, Kirino dio media vuelta y se alejó hasta perderse en la semioscuridad de la calle que había más allá de la verja, al otro lado de la entrada principal. Shindou suspiró y clavó los ojos en el cielo: ya era noche cerrada y muy probablemente la ciudad estaría desierta pero, aún así, su mejor amigo había preferido – como siempre – marcharse andando. En condiciones normales él habría protestado, pero en aquellos momentos había estado tan aliviado por tener a Kirino de vuelta que lo había dejado salirse con la suya sin decir ni una sola palabra. De todas formas, aquella zona de la ciudad era bastante segura y el chico era más que capaz de cuidarse por su cuenta, así que en el fondo no importaba. Ya le mandaría un mensaje luego al móvil para asegurarse de que había llegado bien.

-Ay, Kirino-kun. Me alegro de haberlo visto; es un chico encantador – la voz suave de su madre devolvió a Shindou a la realidad. La mujer tenía los ojos clavados en la verja automática de la casa, que en aquel momento comenzaba a cerrarse, y sonreía – La verdad es que estaba un poco preocupada por él, pero ya veo que está bien.

Shindou se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Preocupada? ¿Tú? ¿Por Kirino?

Su madre asintió y, con una media sonrisa, retrocedió hasta volver a entrar en la casa. Cuando Shindou la siguió hasta el recibidor, cerró la puerta a su espalda y despachó con un gesto a la doncella uniformada que hizo amago de acercarse a ellos comentando algo de la cena.

-Tsubaki me llamó ayer por la tarde. Me comentó que había venido notando a su hijo muy desanimado y que le daba miedo que él y tú os hubierais peleado – dijo finalmente. Shindou tardó un instante en recordar que Tsubaki era la madre de Kirino, que aparentemente se había hecho muy amiga de la suya después de tardes y más tardes coincidiendo a la hora de ir a buscar a sus respectivos hijos a los entrenamientos durante sus años de primaria – Tú también parecías bastante hundido, así que me alegro de ver que ya está todo bien. Kirino-kun es una muy buena influencia para ti. Me alegro de que, fuera lo que fuese lo que pasase, ya hayáis hecho las paces.

Shindou bajó los ojos. Ni siquiera había pensado en que su madre pudiera haber llegado a darse cuenta de algo así. La gente del instituto, Sangoku y los demás e incluso sus familias... Al parecer, que Kirino y él se pelearan era una cosa tan extraña que habían logrado preocuparlos a todos.

-Fue una tontería, pero ya está todo arreglado. Volvemos a estar bien.

-¿Estás seguro, Takuto?

-Claro que sí. – Shindou hizo una pausa, tomando aire antes de volver a hablar – Madre... ¿Te importa si voy a la sala de música hasta la hora de cenar? No falta mucho para la exhibición y hoy no he ensayado.

Su madre suspiró.

-Siempre te encierras con ese piano cuando tienes algo en la cabeza – murmuró – Pero está bien; haz lo que quieras. Tu padre trabaja hasta tarde hoy, así que no cenaremos pronto; tienes tiempo.

-De acuerdo.

El camino hacia la sala de música fue breve, silencioso y oscuro. Los libros que Kirino y él habían utilizado para hacer el trabajo de inglés seguían desperdigados sobre la mesa y el sofá, pero Shindou ni siquiera se molestó en echarles un vistazo. Era cierto que tenía que ensayar todos los días si quería dominar las piezas que tenía que tocar en la exhibición del conservatorio, pero si había acudido a aquel cuarto era porque _necesitaba_ sentarse delante del piano y tocar algo, fuera lo que fuera. Como su madre decía, era lo que siempre hacía cuando tenía algo en la cabeza. O, más bien, cuando estaba frustrado, que era como se sentía en aquel mismo instante. Total y absolutamente frustrado.

El chico se sentó delante del piano y abrió la tapa ante él, tomando aire con lentitud. Sentía cómo los dedos le temblaban levemente, pero todo su cuerpo pareció quedarse quieto tan pronto como los posó sobre las teclas y comenzó a tocar.

Las primeras notas fluyeron como agua que se le escapara de entre los dedos. Claro de Luna, _Adagio Sostenuto_, una pieza verdaderamente hermosa. Las partituras estaban en algún lugar de aquella habitación, pero él hubiera podido tocarla con los ojos cerrados. Con aquello, probablemente pudiera calmarse. Dejar de sentirse tan frustrado.

Kirino se había marchado de allí con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes, creyéndose altruistamente perdonado; pensando que Shindou, como su mejor amigo que era, se había decidido a hacer las paces únicamente porque quería arreglar las cosas, sin segundas intenciones, sin nada que ocultar. Muy posiblemente, ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Shindou, de entre todas las personas en el mundo, pudiese haber estado siendo egoísta. Que no lo hubiese hecho por él, sino por sí mismo. Porque quería a Kirino de vuelta. Porque necesitaba que volvieran a ser amigos.

Porque, si Sangoku tenía razón y todo lo que el otro chico había estado haciendo tenía que ver, de un modo u otro, con Kariya, él prácticamente prefería que Kirino no le dijera nada; no tener que escuchar de sus labios algo así. Porque él le habría perdonado a Kirino cualquier cosa, aceptaría sin dudarlo cualquier decisión que su amigo tomase, incluso aquella... pero que fuera a hacerlo no implicaba que _quisiera hacerlo_. Porque no quería. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía así.

Las notas que fluían bajo sus dedos comenzaron a cambiar, del Primer al Tercer Movimiento, de _Adagio Sostenuto_ a _Presto Agitato_. La música se volvió más rápida, algo casi instintivo y, de repente, ya no era Beethoven lo que estaba tocando, sino otra cosa, una especie de patrón frenético que se repetía una y otra vez, cada vez más desesperado, cada vez más fuerte. Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, y le habría gustado decir que no quería serlo, o incluso que le daba igual, pero en ningún caso era así. Las notas crecieron y crecieron, y ya no eran música, sino casi ruido, y él ya no podía más.

Cuando Shindou golpeó el teclado con las dos manos abiertas, la habitación se llenó por completo de un acorde quebrado, horrible y discordante. Luego, llegó el silencio, solamente roto por el susurro de su respiración. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué _podía _hacer.

En realidad, su madre había tenido razón al decir que desde el cambio de papeles en la obra, Shindou se había pasado todo su tiempo libre tratando de mejorar lo que ya había compuesto, teniendo en cuenta que Kirino era la Princesa y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Sin embargo, y si ya había habido algo que lo había hecho sentirse inseguro desde un principio, después de hablar con Sangoku se había quedado completamente atascado. No le había enseñado nada a nadie no porque no quisiera, sino porque no tenía _nada que enseñar_.

Porque, aparentemente, Kirino estaba enamorado de alguien, y ese alguien tenía que ser Kariya. Y, de solo pensarlo, Shindou estaba empezando a ponerse cada vez más y más enfermo.

Hasta el punto de no poder tocar ni una sola nota. Hasta el punto de no poder hacer nada más que quedarse allí, con la respiración agitada y las manos clavadas sobre las teclas del piano, deseando que todo aquello no fuera verdad.

Aceptaría, claro que sí, porque tenía que hacerlo. Lo cual no quitaba que en aquel mismo instante sintiera ganas de llorar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

****Así que, en fin, perdón de nuevo por el retraso y... ¡eso es todo por hoy!

Como notas sobre el capítulo, decir que, por si fuera de España no se conoce la expresión, **ponerse enfermo** en un contexto como el de la escena final es algo así como sentirse muy enfadado y frustrado por algo; sentirse mal porque algo te enfada hasta un nivel casi físico.

Y sobre el ritmo de actualización, CREO que el lunes que viene podré subir un capítulo nuevo, así que estad atentos (sigo con problemas y no puedo estar mucho tiempo delante del ordenador, así que mis disculpas si tardo un poco más, aunque nunca será tanto como la pausa entre el capítulo anterior y éste).

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos mis reviewers.** He recibido muchísimos comentarios en el capítulo 5, y me alegro de que os guste tanto la historia. Lamentablemente, y debido a que quiero actualizar y ando muy justa de tiempo, en esta ocasión no puedo responder a los reviewers anónimos. **A los que me habéis dejado comentarios desde una cuenta de FF, os responderé a partir de mañana, porque hoy ya se me acaba el tiempo aquí.** ¡Así que esperad mi respuesta, por favor, aunque tarde un poquito más de lo normal! A los demás, de verdad, os responderé en el próximo capítulo ;A;

Y dicho esto, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios en este capítulo también. ¡Sabed que me hacen muchísima ilusion!

**R&R y nos leemos en el capítulo 7 :D**

**¡Un abrazo a todos!**


	7. Quien tú quieras

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de ECDLS! Como siempre, las notas importantes están tras el capítulo. Como adelanto, simplemente quiero **agradeceros a todos muchísimo los 50 reviews**, y espero que sigáis apoyándome en un futuro.

Y ahora... ¡A leer! :D

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Quien tú quieras.**

-¿Así que el capitán y tú ya habéis hecho las paces? ¡Vaya, Senpai, me alegro mucho!

Kirino le lanzó una sonrisa a Hikaru y se apresuró a guardar la bandolera dentro de su taquilla. Al salir de clase había recibido una llamada de su hermana que lo había hecho entretenerse durante más tiempo de la cuenta y, para cuando había llegado al vestuario, la mayoría de los miembros del equipo ya habían acabado de cambiarse. Por suerte, Kariya todavía estaba atándose los cordones de las deportivas, así que Hikaru y él aún estaban allí y parecían haber tomado la decisión de quedarse a esperarlo. No había problema ninguno con el Entrenador Endou si se llegaba tarde mientras la impuntualidad no se convirtiera en costumbre, pero Kidou era harina de otro costal y Kirino no quería tener que soportar una de sus miradas de reproche si aparecía el último en el campo.

Además, si ellos estaban allí, al menos tenía a alguien con quien hablar mientras se ponía el uniforme.

-La verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo ha pasado, pero ya no está enfadado conmigo. Volvemos a estar como antes, más o menos.

Kariya, sentado en su banco de siempre, se ató los cordones de la deportiva izquierda con una lazada de doble nudo y lo observó con una sonrisa burlona bailoteándole en los labios.

-¿"_Más o menos", _Kirino-senpai? – repitió - ¿Cómo que más o menos?

-Bueno... – el chico dudó un instante. Lo cierto era que, en teoría, Shindou y él volvían a ser tan amigos como de costumbre, pero había algo que era _distinto_ a como había sido; quizás la manera en la que el capitán seguía observándolo cuando creía que no iba a darse cuenta o el modo en el que, cada vez más, los dos parecían perder el ritmo de la conversación al encontrarse solos e inexplicablemente cerca el uno del otro. Era como alguna clase de tensión secreta, como una especie de corriente eléctrica. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo – Tuvimos una discusión muy seria, después de todo, y esas cosas no se curan en un par de días. Ya hemos recuperado lo importante, ¿no? Lo demás se irá normalizando con el tiempo. Eso es lo que quería decir con "más o menos".

-Pues tú dirás lo que quieras, Senpai, pero para mí que el capitán sigue enfadado con el mundo.

Kirino parpadeó mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta.

-¿Kariya?

El otro defensa saltó desde el banco al suelo. En ocasiones, Kirino llegaba a envidiar lo ágil que podía llegar a ser o el buen equilibrio que tenía, aunque la verdad era que el estilo de juego de los dos no podía ser más distinto.

-Vamos, por favor, no sé qué demonios le pasa, pero va por ahí de un lado a otro con la espalda tan tensa como si se hubiese tragado una escoba. ¿Verdad, Kageyama?

-Pues...

-Y además, tengo la impresión de que me mira mal.

Kirino arqueó una ceja.

-Deja de decir tonterías. ¿Por qué iba Shindou a mirarte mal a ti?

La expresión de Kariya se convirtió en la misma mueca malhumorada que esbozaba cada vez que Tenma o Shinsuke le decían que uno de los nombres que había escogido para los _hissatsu_ del equipo era terrible.

-¿Y yo qué _sé_?

-Te estás imaginando cosas. No hay motivo para...

-Lo que tú digas, Kirino-senpai.

-¡Eh!

El chico se llevó una mano la cabeza, pero su movimiento llegó demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiera hacer alguna cosa para evitarlo, Kariya había avanzado hacia él y le había arrebatado una de las gomas que le mantenían el pelo en su sitio. Como resultado, el otro defensa se echó a reír, Hikaru lanzó una exclamación entre la sorpresa y el reproche y Kirino se vio con la mitad del cabello suelto y cayéndole sobre los hombros.

-¿Pero quieres dejar de hacer el tonto? – a Kariya la escena debía de parecerle muy divertida, porque continuó riéndose incluso cuando Kirino le quitó la goma elástica negra de la mano – Se me enreda el pelo si lo llevo suelto y luego no hay quien deshaga los nudos. ¿Por qué tenías que...?

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?

Kirino levantó la vista justo a tiempo para encontrarse a Shindou detenido en la entrada del vestuario, con el menú de entrenamiento en la mano y los ojos fijos en él. Durante apenas un instante, una parte de su mente le gritó que tenía la camisa por fuera de los pantalones, el cinturón desabrochado y el pelo a medio soltar; luego, su lado racional le recordó que su amigo probablemente lo hubiera visto con peor aspecto que aquel. Probablemente Shindou ni siquiera se preocuparía de si estaba guapo o feo.

-El Entrenador me ha enviado a buscaros. Pasan diez minutos de la hora y sólo faltáis vosotros tres. ¿Por qué estáis aquí todavía?

-Esperábamos a Kirino-senpai – fue Kariya quien habló, y durante un instante Shindou entornó los ojos y lo miró sin decir una palabra. De no ser porque, teniendo en cuenta la hora y lo tarde que llegaban, su amigo tenía motivos para estar enfadado con ellos, Kirino hubiera podido jurar que Shindou, en efecto, lo estaba mirando con un aire mucho más malhumorado de lo normal. Kariya también pareció percatarse, porque gruñó algo y se giró hacia Hikaru – Está bien, está bien. No haremos esperar al equipo. Vámonos, Kageyama, ¿quieres?

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Voy.

Kirino los observó marcharse con un suspiro mientras volvía a recogerse el pelo. Por suerte, no parecía haberse enredado, así que simplemente tuvo que pasar los dedos un par de veces por los mechones sueltos y sujetarlos bien con la goma que le había quitado Kariya para acabar. Cuando alzó los ojos, sin embargo, descubrió a Shindou observándolo con los brazos cruzados y un deje extraño tras sus ojos oscuros.

-Ah, lo siento si voy tarde, pero me he entretenido. Me llamaron por teléfono y la conversación se alargó un poco – durante un instante, Kirino se preguntó para qué demonios estaba diciendo aquello si Shindou ya tenía que saberlo. De hecho, la única razón por la que no habían ido juntos hasta el club era porque él se había quedado atrás para poder hablar con más calma.

-¿Era una llamada de casa? ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, luego te cuento – el chico hizo una pausa, dudando sobre si añadir algo más o no, pero finalmente se decidió a hablar. No es que tuviese mucho que perder de todas formas – Oye, Shindou, ¿te importaría ayudarme hoy durante el tiempo de práctica individual? He estado intentando algo nuevo, pero siempre acabo de bruces en el suelo. Es un poco molesto.

La expresión en el rostro de su amigo cambió de preocupada a sorprendida en apenas un instante. Hasta aquel momento, había habido una chispa ligeramente irritada tras sus ojos, pero lo que quiera que lo molestase ya se había desvanecido del todo para cuando repitió sus palabras en voz baja.

-¿Ayudarte en el entrenamiento?

-Eso mismo – Kirino sonrió – Ya lo he probado y no puedo hacerlo solo. ¿A quién se lo iba a pedir si no?

Shindou comenzó a decir algo, pero no tardó mucho en asentir con el aire de capitán orgulloso de siempre. En los escasos dos días que habían transcurrido desde que habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos, tanto el uno como el otro funcionaban mejor, y eso estaba comenzando a volver a notarse en el equipo.

-¿Me esperas un instante? – ahogando una nueva sonrisa satisfecha, Kirino señaló su taquilla con un dedo – Termino de cambiarme en un momento y salgo al campo contigo.

El chico había esperado muchas cosas - un sí, un no, cualquier clase de excusa – pero no lo que Shindou hizo. Fue sólo un segundo, apenas un instante que otra persona que no fuera su mejor amigo habría pasado por alto, pero durante aquel breve espacio de tiempo el capitán se lo quedó mirando con el cuerpo muy quieto y los ojos imperceptiblemente más abiertos de lo normal. Shindou era bueno en ocultarlo si se lo proponía, pero Kirino sabía reconocer sus gestos y aquello quería decir que estaba _nervioso_ por algo. Pero... ¿Nervioso por qué exactamente?

-Me quedaría, pero el Entrenador me ha enviado a buscaros a los tres y a estas alturas debe de andar preguntándose dónde estoy – Shindou sujetó el menú de entrenamiento con una mano. Volvía a ser él mismo de nuevo, sin rastro aparente de nerviosismo o de dudas – Tengo que devolverle esto. ¿Te espero fuera?

Kirino se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Por mí está bien, no te preocupes. Diles a todos que enseguida estoy allí.

Shindou asintió con la cabeza. Tras esperar un instante, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Dio un par de pasos, se detuvo y, tras volver a dar media vuelta, lo miró con aquel mismo deje raro de antes tras los ojos.

-Kirino... – comenzó, y el defensa tomó aire.

-¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo?

-No. Nada. Tu pelo. Te has dejado una parte suelta al recogértelo – Shindou avanzó hacia él un par de pasos y le señaló el mechón suelto con dos dedos, rozándoselo apenas durante una centésima de segundo – Justo aquí – murmuró, y luego volvió a girarse para regresar al campo.

-Ah – Kirino se llevó una mano al pelo, enroscando los dedos en torno a aquel mechón rebelde. Permaneció quieto en el sitio hasta que su mejor amigo hubo desaparecido detrás de las puertas correderas.

* * *

Normalmente, siempre se tenía mejor perspectiva cuando se observaba el campo de juego desde la portería. Con el paso de los años – y, lamentablemente aquel sería ya el último que pasaría allí – Sangoku había aprendido a fijarse no sólo en el equipo rival durante los partidos, sino en el suyo propio en los entrenamientos, y se había convertido en todo un maestro observador.

Aquella cualidad, por suerte, le era útil tanto dentro del campo como fuera de él, lo que le había hecho conocer a sus compañeros de equipo muy bien. Si pasaba algo, especialmente si estaba relacionado con aquellos con los que mejor se llevaba, lo lógico era que él se enterase antes que nadie. Y en aquellos momentos, curiosamente, estaban pasando muchas cosas.

Gracias al cielo, el entrenamiento de fútbol de aquel día ya había terminado y el ensayo de la obra también estaba llegando a su fin. En aquel momento, Kirino y Hayami habían terminado su última escena juntos y el escenario había sido ocupado por Kariya, Tenma, Tsurugi y el armazón a medio acabar de un disfraz de dragón de dos pisos.

-¿Cómo crees que funciona? – cuando Sangoku miró hacia su derecha se encontró a Kirino a su lado, con una mano apoyada sobre la cadera y expresión de no tenerlas todas consigo. En aquella ocasión, había sido su turno para ser la víctima de los disfraces de patronaje de muselina de Kariya, pero al parecer ya había sido capaz de librarse de su vestido de Princesa de prueba, porque únicamente llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto – Ese trasto no parece muy seguro.

Sangoku no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo. Kariya parecía muy convencido de que todo iba a funcionar a la perfección, pero él no estaba del todo seguro de que meter a Tenma y a Tsurugi allí dentro fuera a ser una idea del todo buena.

Y a juzgar por su expresión, el propio Tsurugi estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Quieres volver a repetirme cómo funciona? – le estaba preguntando a Kariya en ese momento, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión considerablemente malhumorada.

El defensa de primer año esbozó una sonrisa perfectamente angelical.

-Ah, es muy fácil. Tú eres más alto, así que te encargarás de la parte baja del dragón. Solamente tienes que sujetarte esas piezas a los pies – con un gesto, Kariya señaló una especie de zapatos de aluminio que parecían estar conectados al mecanismo que movía las patas traseras del animal – Y encargarte de tirar de esta cadena con las manos para que mueva la cola.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué hago yo? – Tenma se adelantó un paso y observó el armazón metálico con los ojos brillándole. Por lo que parecía, la idea de controlar aquel monstruo le parecía fascinante – Yo soy la parte de arriba, ¿no? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Tú controlas las zarpas con las manos, tiras con el pie de esa cadena para que el dragón abra y cierre las fauces e intentas no caerte.

-¿Caerme? ¿Caerme de dónde? – Tenma se llevó una mano a los labios y Kariya entornó los ojos, perdiendo cualquier rastro de inocencia que hubiera podido fingir.

-De encima de los hombros de Tsurugi, claro. Tienes que sentarte allí; el dragón es demasiado alto para que lo maneje una persona sólo. ¿Para qué, si no, íbamos a necesitaros a los dos?

Tenma comenzó a murmurar algo en tono balbuceante, pero finalmente debió de pensar que lo que fuera que pretendía decir no era importante, porque tomó aire y no tardó en girarse hacia Tsurugi con la expresión animada de siempre en la cara.

-¡Está bien! ¡Vamos a intentarlo!

Tsurugi suspiró con aire exasperado y procedió a entrar en el armazón y sujetarse aquella especie de zapatos de metal a los pies. En cuanto estuvo listo, Tenma volvió a tomar aire y se apresuró a encaramarse sobre la espalda de su compañero de equipo hasta quedar sentado sobre sus hombros. Sangoku no había visto a Tsurugi con tal cara de incomodidad en su vida.

-¡Creo que ya estoy listo! – indicó Tenma una vez se hubo afianzado todas las correas. Kariya asintió y le pidió ayuda a Hikaru para lanzar sobre el armazón una enorme cantidad de tela verde con escamas dibujadas, que al parecer formaba la piel del dragón. En apenas unos segundos, Hikaru y él terminaron de montar el monstruo que, una vez acabado, parecía incluso intimidante.

-¡Vaya! – Kirino alzó el rostro para observarlo mejor – Me cuesta admitirlo habiéndolo hecho Kariya, pero visto así está bastante bien.

-Aún así, hay algo que me preocupa.

Cuando Sangoku se giró, descubrió detrás de él a Hayami y a Hamano, que también tenían los ojos clavados en el dragón. El primero de ellos, que era quien había hablado, tenía una expresión entre pensativa y pesimista, pero su amigo parecía tan contento como siempre.

-¡Vamos, Hayami! A ti siempre te preocupa algo. ¿Qué es lo que puede pasar?

El chico comenzó a decir algo, pero la voz de Tenma, procedente del interior del dragón, fue más rápida que él.

-¡Oye, Kariya! Los agujeros para mis ojos en la tela están demasiado arriba. ¡No veo nada!

-Eso es porque no te estiras lo suficiente. Seguro que estás encogido; he calculado la distancia yo mismo.

Tenma murmuró alguna clase de frase afirmativa y Kariya retrocedió hasta el público para dejarle espacio a Haruna, que como de costumbre se puso al mando, indicándoles a los dos chicos dentro del dragón lo que tenían que hacer. Hayami, tragando saliva, retrocedió levemente hasta ir a colocarse detrás de Kirino, que lo observó con una ceja arqueada.

-Os estoy diciendo que va a haber un accidente y no quiero estar en primera fila cuando pase – murmuró.

Hamano se echó a reír y le dio a su amigo una palmada en el hombro.

-Menudo Príncipe estás tú hecho, ¿eh? Escondiéndote detrás de la Princesa.

-Ahora no estamos actuando.

-Claro.

Todos se echaron a reír en el mismo momento en el que el dragón dio el primer paso y lanzó un rugido metálico bastante conseguido. Hamano avanzó hasta colocarse en primera fila con la boca abierta y Kirino lanzó un "vaya" en voz baja mientras Kariya, desde el otro lado del público, sonreía como si acabara de conseguir hacer algo milagroso. Sangoku se cruzó de brazos y ahogó un suspiro: iba a echarlos de menos a todos cuando se graduara al final de aquel curso.

-Por cierto, Kirino, ¿y Shindou?

El defensa, que estaba observando con una sonrisa cómo el dragón pasaba justo por delante de ellos, ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo. Su ceño se frunció de un modo casi imperceptible.

-Vuelve a estar con el Entrenador, ultimando cosas del club. Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo de entrenamiento con todo el asunto de la obra, así que al parecer hay que modificar las tablas. Sería mejor si me dejara ayudarlo, pero ya sabes cómo es: tiene que hacerlo todo él solo.

-Ya – Sangoku sonrió – Supongo que volverá pronto.

Kirino asintió y comenzó a contestarle algo más, pero tuvo que guardar silencio cuando una especie de grito ahogado llenó la sala. Sorprendido, Sangoku desvió los ojos hacia el dragón y lo que vio le hizo parpadear, no demasiado seguro de no estar viendo visiones.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

El dragón se había quedado quieto en el sitio y en aquel momento abría y cerraba la boca mientras movía los brazos en aspas como si fuera una especie de molino enorme y verde. La visión por sí misma ya habría resultado extraña si no fuera porque desde dentro del disfraz se oía a alguien – alguien que sonaba como Tenma, concretamente – gritar y disculparse como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras otra voz le respondía en tono irritado.

-¡Lo siento, Tsurugi, lo siento, pero es que me estoy escurriendo hacia atrás! ¡Deja de moverte, por favor!

-Yo no me estoy moviendo; eres tú el que no para quieto. ¿Te importaría parar de...?

-¡Ah, me he enganchado con algo! ¡Sujétame! _¡Sujétame!_

-¡Matsukaze, eso era mi cara!

-Perdón, yo sólo... ¡Ay!

A juzgar por cómo al dragón se le hundió la cabeza de repente, Tenma acababa de caerse definitivamente. Alarmada, Haruna gritó algo y se acercó a la masa amorfa que antes había sido el armazón del dragón, pero en cuanto lo tocó, muy posiblemente tratando de abrirlo, aquella cosa salió _rodando_ en dirección contraria como si alguien lo hubiera empujado.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo este dragón tiene ruedas?

-¡Se las puse para transportarlo! ¡No tendrían que estar fuera! – Kariya avanzó hasta colocarse junto a su profesora y señaló al disfraz rodante con una mano – Por favor, sensei, que alguien lo pare. ¡Llevo semana y media trabajando en él!

-¿Y crees que eso importa ahora? – Haruna echó a correr detrás del dragón, llevándose una mano a los labios a modo de altavoz - ¡Tenma-kun, Tsurugi-kun, intentad frenar!

-¡No puedo, sensei! – replicó la voz de Tenma desde algún punto por debajo de la masa de tela que lo cubría - ¡Vamos muy deprisa y no veo nada! Tsurugi, tienes que...

-¡Matsukaze, quita la mano de ahí! Eso es mi...

-_¡Girad!_

Ante el grito de advertencia de Haruna, el dragón rodante se movió lo justo hacia la derecha como para esquivar a Hikaru, Ichino y Aoyama, que habían ido a parar al centro de su trayectoria. Debido a la brusquedad del giro, su velocidad pareció disminuir un tanto, pero aún así el armazón no se detuvo.

-¿Se supone que esto es parte del ensayo?

Sangoku apartó los ojos de la escena el tiempo suficiente como para ver al Entrenador Endou detenido en la puerta, con Shindou a su lado y una expresión patentemente confusa en la cara. Haruna, que hasta entonces había seguido corriendo detrás de Tsurugi y Tenma, se detuvo tratando de recuperar el aliento para contestarle.

-No... Es sólo... Hemos tenido un pequeño problema... Con un dragón.

-¿Un dragón? – repitió Endou - ¿_Eso_ es un dragón? ¿Y por qué rueda?

-Porque Kariya ha...

-Eh, no es culpa mía. Ha sido Tenma quien...

-_¡Cuidado!_

Sangoku tardó un segundo en procesar que el grito de advertencia había provenido de Shindou, que había echado a correr de repente hacia el centro de la sala. Parecía más asustado de lo normal, y el portero perdió otro valioso momento en tratar de adivinar a qué podía deberse.

Después, y ahogando una exclamación, se volvió hacia Kirino.

Al parecer, Tenma había dicho la verdad cuando le había asegurado a Haruna que no podía ver, porque el dragón había dado otro brusco giro, tan de súbito que nadie en la sala pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y de repente estaba justo enfrente de Hayami y Kirino, tan cerca de ellos que parecía imposible que cualquiera de los dos pudiera llegar a esquivarlo.

-¡Oh, no! – exclamó Hayami, cerrando los ojos.

Kirino se quedó donde estaba y observó el dragón que se le venía encima con los ojos turquesa muy abiertos. Después, frunció el ceño, casi a cámara lenta, y se movió, empujando a Hayami con todas sus fuerzas. El otro chico lanzó un grito y salió disparado hacia un lado, cayendo al suelo sobre un costado. Kirino apretó los labios en una mueca resuelta y trató de seguirlo, pero fue demasiado tarde: apenas hubo dado el primer paso, el armazón metálico en el que viajaban Tenma y Tsurugi lo arrolló, sepultándolo bajo una capa de varillas de aluminio y tela verde.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mis jugadores!

-¡Mis actores!

-¡Mi dragón!

-¡Kirino!

Sangoku no supo quién llegó primero, si el Entrenador Endou, Haruna, Kariya o Shindou, pero los cuatro comenzaron a rebuscar al mismo tiempo entre lo que quedaba del disfraz mientras el resto del equipo hacía un corrillo a su alrededor y observaba la escena intercambiando murmullos preocupados. Tenma fue el primero en aparecer, rescatado por el Entrenador y Tsurugi lo siguió poco después, con lo que parecía una marca de pisada en la cara y el pelo y la ropa hechos un desastre. Los dos tenían un aspecto horrible, pero al menos parecían estar ilesos.

De Kirino, sin embargo, aún no había ni rastro.

-¿Queréis ayudarme a mover esto? – Shindou alzó la voz y miró tras de sí. Instantáneamente, sus ojos se clavaron en Sangoku, que se apartó de la multitud y se adelantó hasta arrodillarse a su lado – Kirino tiene que estar en algún lugar allí abajo. Tenemos que sacarlo.

Sangoku asintió y se dispuso a buscar un punto desde donde poder mover el armazón. Sabía que era normal en Shindou estar preocupado por su mejor amigo, pero también era extraño que Kirino no hubiese hecho ni un solo movimiento para indicar que estaba bien. Tal vez fuese cierto que le había pasado algo.

-¡Kirino! – llamó, exactamente en el mismo momento en el que Shindou y él apartaban de un empujón la primera capa de armazón. - ¿Estás bien?

Como respuesta, sólo hubo silencio. Más silencio. Y después, y sin previo aviso, Shindou soltó una exclamación ahogada y echó a correr hasta un punto concreto del armazón del dragón. Alarmado, Sangoku se levantó y siguió la línea de visión del capitán hasta un pliegue concreto en la tela. En un principio, no vio nada. Luego creyó atisbar un ligero movimiento. Luego, otro.

Después, apareció una mano. Una mano que, de hecho, se agitó en el aire, saludándolos.

-Pues parece que al final no le ha ocurrido nada – se oyó decir a Kariya. – Saluda demasiado como para haberse roto ningún hueso, ¿no?

Shindou apenas lo fulminó con la mirada un instante antes de volver a clavar la vista en los restos del armazón.

-¡Kirino! – llamó - ¿Estás bien?

La mano paró de saludar y desapareció dentro del dragón. A los pocos segundos, la cabeza de Kirino apareció por la abertura, con el pelo rosa tan despeinado como si hubiera escapado del centro de un huracán.

-Hola, Shindou – saludó – Hola, chicos. ¡Dios mío, siento haberos preocupado, pero no podía salir de ahí!

Por suerte, parecía estar tan ileso como el resto.

* * *

-¡Demonios, Shindou, eres un cabezota!

Kirino se cruzó de brazos y apretó el paso calle abajo. Al contrario que la mayoría de días, el sol aún brillaba en el cielo y las aceras estaban llenas de gente. Tal vez aquello se debiera a que, gracias al accidente con el dragón y al factor de que Shindou había insistido tanto en acompañarlo a la enfermería tras su caída, Haruna les había dado permiso para irse a casa casi una hora antes de la hora de finalización oficial del ensayo. No es que tuvieran mucho que hacer ya, de todas formas, pero Kirino hubiera preferido ensayar un poco más.

-Mira quién fue a hablar. Te habías hecho sangre, Kirino.

-Me he hecho un rasguño en la rodilla al caer al suelo, nada más – replicó el chico con un suspiro. Por lo que parecía, incluso Hayami se había hecho más daño que él, porque había comenzado a quejarse de dolor en el tobillo cuando Hamano lo había ayudado a levantarse – Lo peor de todo el asunto es que me he roto el pantalón del uniforme al intentar parar la caída. No quiero ni pensar en qué va a decir mi madre cuando lo vea.

-Lo entenderá si le explicas que no ha sido culpa tuya.

Kirino suspiró, pero no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Sabía de sobra que su madre no lo culparía una vez supiera que se había roto la ropa tratando de salvar a un compañero del ataque de un dragón de tela rabioso, pero aún así se quejaría por tener que gastar dinero en un uniforme nuevo. La familia de Shindou era absurdamente rica, así que su amigo no estaba acostumbrado a que sus padres se sentaran a tratar de cuadrar las cuentas cada fin de mes. Simplemente, había cosas que la gente de su clase social no podía llegar a entender.

-Aún así, no me gustaría tener que encontrármela pronto. Muy posiblemente, ahora mismo se esté dedicando a poner la casa patas arriba – Kirino sonrió ante la expresión confusa de Shindou y se apresuró a explicarle los detalles - ¿Te acuerdas de mis hermanas? Pues van a venir a verme en la obra. _Todas_. Y mi madre ya está empezando con los preparativos.

Ante ellos, la luz verde de un semáforo para peatones parpadeó hasta tornarse roja, y Shindou se detuvo junto a la carretera con aire pensativo.

-¿Todas? – repitió - ¿Las tres?

Kirino asintió con la cabeza. En aquellos momentos vivía solo con sus padres, pero lo cierto era que tenía tres hermanas, las tres con su mismo pelo rosa y las tres mucho mayores que él. La primogénita, Ayame, acababa de cumplir veinticinco años y estaba casada mientras que Sayuri, la segunda, vivía por su cuenta en el centro de Tokyo. La tercera, Saki, había cumplido veintiuno hace un par de meses, pero Kirino no la había visto desde que se había ido a Francia con una beca de estudios y había decidido no volver. Por aquel entonces, él había tenido once años. Por supuesto, hablaba a menudo con ella por teléfono y recibía todos los años paquetes de su parte por Navidad, pero Kirino entendía a la perfección que su madre estuviera tan nerviosa por volver a tenerla temporalmente en casa. Después de todo, las cosas habían cambiado tanto que incluso el cuarto que solían compartir sus tres hermanas era ahora un trastero.

-Ayame y Sayuri vienen a la obra y se van; Saki se queda un par de semanas – explicó.

-¿No te había dicho Saki que no quería volver a pisar Japón?

Kirino se rió entre dientes.

-Eso es porque tenía un novio allí. Pero ahora... – el chico entornó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa – _Boyfriend non plus, _no sé si me entiendes. Supongo que necesita tomarse un descanso. Y para eso, ¿qué mejor que ridiculizarme viniendo a verme actuar vestido de chica? A grandes rasgos, es lo que quieren hacer las tres.

El semáforo volvió a ponerse en verde y los dos chicos avanzaron, dejando atrás a un grupo de adolescentes, probablemente no mucho mayores que ellos, que caminaban en dirección contraria.

-No vas a hacer el ridículo, Kirino – replicó Shindou tan pronto como comenzaron a atravesar una nueva calle. El punto donde normalmente se separaban ya no estaba muy lejos – Últimamente has mejorado mucho. Otonashi-sensei está muy contenta contigo.

El chico se tomó su tiempo para pensar. Era cierto que desde que no tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero necesitaba horas extra de ensayo y no estaba muy seguro de poder conseguirlas si su madre se pasaba las tardes que quedaban hasta la obra metiendo ruido en casa al tratar de vaciar el trastero.

-Supongo que será lo que tenga que ser – acabó diciendo. Estaba claro que no encontraría silencio en casa, y tampoco es que pudiera quedar con Hayami todos los días para tener a alguien con quien leer el papel como hacían durante la práctica general después del entrenamiento. – El papel me lo sé, pero... – Kirino tenía en mente añadir algo más, pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea. En realidad, era tan simple que no sabía por qué no había pensado en ello antes – Oye, Shindou, ¿te importaría hacerme un favor?

-¿Un favor?

-Eso es – Kirino sonrió. Si lo pensaba, el contexto de todo aquello podía resultar un tanto vergonzoso, así que decidió no pensar en ello – No puedo volver a casa y necesito a alguien con quien ensayar, así que, ¿te importaría ocuparte del papel de Hayami?

* * *

-Y eso era lo último de lo que querías ensayar hoy. ¿Mejor ahora?

Kirino enrolló su copia del guión y cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro. Una vez Shindou hubo aceptado ayudarlo los dos habían terminado en la sala de música de su casa, como siempre, y no mucho después habían empezado a practicar. Al principio, Kirino había llegado a pensar que podría ponerse nervioso – estaban ensayando una historia de amor después de todo – pero finalmente se había sentido increíblemente cómodo. Shindou y él eran mejores amigos, después de todo, y en momentos como aquel siempre se ayudaban el uno al otro.

-Mucho mejor – asintió con una sonrisa. Shindou, que hasta entonces había estado de pie en medio del cuarto delante de él, retrocedió hasta sentarse sobre la banqueta del piano, observando su copia del guión con el ceño fruncido. Por algún motivo, y como en bastantes ocasiones últimamente, parecía entre preocupado y ligeramente molesto. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

Shindou alzó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, y Kirino no pudo menos que suspirar. Su amigo podría decir lo que quisiese, pero él estaba seguro de que, desde que habían hecho las paces, Shindou tenía algo en la cabeza que lo hacía estar... _raro._ Kirino no sabía si aquello estaba relacionado con la sensación extraña que surgía entre ellos cuando se quedaban mucho tiempo a solas o si se trataba de otra cosa distinta, pero tampoco se sentía con el derecho a preguntar. Después de todo, también había algo que él estaba escondiendo y su amigo había decidido pasarlo por alto. Tal vez ahora mismo él tuviera que hacer lo mismo.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que en el fondo el tener que protagonizar esta obra no es tan malo – dijo finalmente, en parte porque quería retomar la conversación y en parte porque era cierto – Creo que al principio me enfadé demasiado por tener que ponerme un vestido, pero esto es algo que estamos haciendo todos juntos, ¿no? Así que merece la pena intentarlo.

-¿Así que ya no te parece raro? – Shindou cerró su copia del guión y la dejó a un lado. Kirino trató de atisbar qué página era la que había estado mirando, pero no consiguió ver absolutamente nada.

-Bueno, _es_ raro, pero hay otras partes peores. Tener que actuar delante de tanta gente, o compartir escenario con esa especie de dragón loco, o tener que besar a Hayami...

Shindou levantó la cabeza.

-¿Besarlo?

-Para despertarme, ya sabes qué escena es, ¿no? – Kirino se las apañó para sonar tranquilo, pero hubo algo en el tono de Shindou que hizo que se dispararan todas sus alarmas – La verdad es que no sé cómo va a acabar todo el asunto, porque Hayami no parece muy por la labor. Otonashi-sensei ha dicho que si le molesta tanto siempre puede hacer como que me besa, quedándose muy cerca pero sin acabar de hacerlo, aunque parece que incluso está teniendo problemas con eso. De todas maneras, algo tendrá que hacer, supongo – el chico suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa culpable – Estamos hablando de la escena más importante de toda la obra.

Shindou asintió con aire pensativo. Cuando habló, su tono era perfectamente casual.

-¿Y a ti no te molesta?

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?

-Tener que... besar a alguien que no te gusta delante de un montón de gente. ¿No te... disgusta o algo parecido?

Kirino tragó saliva sin saber muy bien qué responder. De repente se sentía muy incómodo de pie en el medio de la habitación, como si hubiera muchos ojos observándolo y no sólo los de Shindou. No sabía muy bien _qué_ decir, así que finalmente optó por la salida fácil y adoptó su mejor tono divertido.

-¡Eh, no me vengas con esas ahora! ¡Tú fuiste el que estuvo a punto de besar a Yamana solamente porque ella te lo pidió! ¡Se supone que yo lo hago por exigencias del guión!

Shindou apoyó la mano sobre la tapa del piano y suspiró.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo, sí, pero al final no pasó nada.

-No – Kirino dio media vuelta y se sentó en su lugar habitual en el sofá. Al menos allí no se sentía como si lo estuvieran sometiendo a alguna clase de examen – Shindou, es... ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Un beso no es más que un beso. El propio beso en sí mismo no es lo que importa, sino el significado que tú le des. Lo demás prácticamente da igual.

-Kirino...

-Además, el primero es el único que tiene que ser con quien tú quieras, ¿no? De los demás se pueden desperdiciar uno o dos.

La intención de Kirino al hacer aquel último comentario había sido aflojar la tensión reinante en el ambiente, pero todo lo que logró fue que Shindou se lo quedara mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De verdad has besado a tanta gente como para poder hablar de ir por ahí desperdiciándolos? – murmuró.

El tono que había utilizado sonó tan ridículamente sorprendido que Kirino se llevó una mano a los labios para ocultar una carcajada. En parte, ni siquiera se suponía cómo podía Shindou pensar algo así. Aunque en aquel momento tampoco es que él se sintiera muy predispuesto a admitir en alto cuál era la verdad sobre el tema.

-¡Eh, eso es privado! – protestó en tono divertido, y se sintió tremendamente aliviado al ver que Shindou también se echaba a reír. Instantáneamente después, los dos guardaron un silencio que se extendió durante varios segundos. Kirino ni siquiera podía creerse que hubiera sido él quien había comenzado toda aquella estúpida conversación sobre besos simplemente porque estaba un poco nervioso.

Finalmente, creyó que volvería a dedicarse a pensar en tonterías si seguía callado durante mucho más tiempo, así que simplemente dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Ah, por cierto. ¿Qué tal vas con la música para la obra? Como Otonashi-sensei todavía no ha terminado con el montaje definitivo nadie salvo ella ha escuchado nada.

-He estado haciendo muchos cambios en los últimos días – Shindou sonrió y se levantó para coger una de las carpetas en las que solía guardar partituras de una estantería cercana. Después, le hizo un gesto a Kirino para que se acercara – Hace un par de días me bloqueé, pero ahora mismo estoy haciendo muchos progresos. Creo que habré acabado con todo antes de tiempo.

Kirino lanzó un vistazo a la carpeta abierta. A pesar de todos sus años de amistad con Shindou seguía siendo incapaz de leer una partitura, especialmente si tenía el aspecto de aquella. A lo máximo que alcanzaba era a comprender algunos puntos básicos, como la persona que no puede hablar un idioma pero es capaz de reconocer su sonoridad cuando escucha a alguien más hacerlo.

-Parecen... complicadas – comentó, y vio a su amigo tratando de contener una sonrisa - ¿Me tocas alguna?

Shindou lo miró con su típica expresión de capitán responsable. Kirino ya se esperaba una reacción así, como también se esperaba el comentario que llegó a continuación.

-En teoría, nadie puede escuchar nada de esto hasta que el montaje esté terminado – protestó – Ya sabes lo que ha dicho Otonashi-sensei.

Kirino se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Vale, vale. Si no puedes...

Shindou pareció dudar.

-¿Crees que te ayudaría a mejorar en el papel?

-Posiblemente.

Antes de que Shindou abriera la boca, Kirino supo que había logrado convencerlo. Había ocasiones en las que una parte de él se maravillaba de lo fácil que podía llegar a ser.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, pero sólo una – su amigo le tendió la carpeta, aparentemente olvidando que él no sabía leer partituras - ¿Quieres oír alguna en especial?

Kirino sujetó la carpeta con una mano y empezó a pasar hojas con la otra, poniendo sumo cuidado para no revolverlas. Como todas las cosas que pertenecían a Shindou, las partituras estaban perfectamente ordenadas – según los títulos de las piezas, que sí que estaban escritos en un idioma legible – de principio a fin tal y como luego aparecerían en la obra. Tras dudar un instante, escogió una.

-¿Esta es la música para la parte del bosque? Es una de mis escenas favoritas.

Shindou pareció dudar antes de coger la partitura entre dos dedos.

-Esta pieza es... especial – dijo en voz baja – Esa escena también es una de mis preferidas. Rehice esta parte entera hace un par de días.

-¿Puedo escucharla?

-Claro que puedes. Ven, siéntate.

Kirino cerró la carpeta con las partituras e hizo lo que le habían ordenado. Recordaba haberse sentado con Shindou frente al piano, en aquella misma banqueta, cuando los dos eran unos niños. Por aquel entonces, los dos eran mucho más pequeños, tanto que ni siquiera habían llegado con los pies al suelo, y Shindou había tenido que sentarse en un cojín para poder alcanzar las teclas; ahora, Kirino tenía que echarse ligeramente hacia un lado para dejarle espacio para poder tocar.

-¿Preparado?

-Siempre.

Shindou cerró los ojos y posó las manos sobre las teclas. Tenía los dedos largos y finos, dedos de músico, que se deslizaban con suavidad sobre el teclado, casi como si lo acariciaran. En ocasiones, Kirino se había preguntado si todo el mundo que tocaba algún instrumento tendría unas manos así o si era sólo cosa de su mejor amigo. Poco importaba, de todas formas, porque Shindou había empezado a tocar y él se encontró aislando todo lo demás y cerrando los ojos, como había hecho casi siempre desde que era un niño.

La melodía, en su comienzo, le recordó al rumor de agua. En un principio las notas crearon una cadencia suave, como un manantial que discurriera con calma por el centro de un bosque. Kirino casi podía ver a la Princesa, tal y como el propio Príncipe la estaba viendo, detenida en el centro de un claro, preciosa y tranquila, aislada del mundo.

Aquella música tenía la cadencia de una balada de amor y como tal se fue desarrollando. Hablaba de promesas, de futuro, del modo en el que el mundo te parece más bonito cuando hay alguien cerca de quien quieres, y Kirino se encontró llevándose una mano a los labios y deseando inconscientemente que las notas fueran para él. Shindou normalmente no componía canciones de amor – o, al menos, él jamás le había escuchado tocar ninguna – pero jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que su amigo pudiera hacerlo tan bien. Al escuchar aquello, casi hubiera podido pensar que era real.

Tras unos instantes, una última nota quedó suspendida en el aire y la música cambió abruptamente de registro, aumentando en velocidad y en fuerza. Kirino contuvo la respiración; donde antes había un manantial, ahora había una tormenta, una lluvia de notas tan desesperada que era también amarga. Las promesas se rompían, los sueños y el futuro se apagaban poco a poco y sólo quedaba rabia, y frío, y un anhelo tan grande que amenazaba con tragárselo todo. Kirino apretó los dedos contra la carpeta de cartón y cerró los ojos con más fuerza, sintiendo que la respiración se le aceleraba. Él sabía mucho de anhelo. Sabía mucho de desesperación, y si hubiese tenido que ponerle música, habría sido exactamente esa.

Aquella pieza era sencillamente perfecta.

-Ya está – cuando Shindou paró de tocar y habló, el chico abrió los ojos de golpe, como si lo acabaran de despertar de un sueño. - ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-¡Shindou, ha sido precioso! Yo... – Kirino titubeó un instante, tratando de volver a la realidad - ¿De dónde has sacado...? Quiero decir, ¿cómo has podido hacer algo tan bueno? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Su amigo entornó los ojos sin levantar los dedos del teclado; sin alzar el rostro para mirarlo.

-En el Príncipe.

-¿Eh? ¿El Príncipe?

-Sí. Lo mires como lo mires, esta es su escena. La que lo hace quien es, la que lo hace importante – explicó Shindou – Está allí, sin poder hacer nada, sabiendo que hay algo que quiere, algo que no sabe por qué desea pero que quiere para él, y siendo consciente al mismo tiempo de que tiene que dejarlo marchar. ¿No es una sensación horrible?

-Supongo.

Kirino no se atrevió a decir nada más. En el fondo sabía que, dada su situación actual, hacía mucho más que suponer, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de decirlo en alto.

-¿No te ha pasado nunca? – el chico alzó los ojos y se encontró a Shindou mirándolo directamente por primera vez desde que había comenzado a tocar. Había algo en su expresión que no le dejó apartar la mirada; algo intenso, que normalmente no estaba allí - ¿No has querido alguna vez algo en lo que no deberías ni siquiera pensar? ¿No has querido algo que no puedes tener sin tener que perder otra cosa a cambio?

Los dedos de Kirino se aferraron aún con más fuerza al cartón de la carpeta de Shindou. Claro que sabía, sabía muy bien, pero exactamente por eso era incapaz de decir nada.

-¿Así que eso es de lo que trata? – murmuró, consciente de que tenía que decir algo.

Shindou, a su lado, se movió para levantarse.

-Sí, exactamente de eso.

* * *

-¡Atención! Esperad un segundo y ahora... _¡Tirad!_

Amagi y Kurumada, con sendos arneses en torno a la cintura, comenzaron a avanzar, arrastrando una gruesa cuerda que estaba conectada con una de las poleas que pendían del techo del gimnasio del instituto. Apenas unos segundos después, los decorados de madera y cartón que representaban al sol y a la luna comenzaron a ascender, elevándose hasta la plataforma donde esperaba Hamano.

-¡Vamos, chicos, un poco más! ¡Ya casi los tengo! – les gritó éste desde arriba, saludando con la mano desde arriba.

Kirino ladeó la cabeza y observó cómo los dos enormes círculos pintados iban ascendiendo poco a poco hasta el techo. Por suerte, Hikaru y los demás habían conseguido terminar con los decorados a tiempo y en aquel instante, a sólo una semana del día de la representación final, sólo quedaba acabar de coser algunos de los disfraces y darle los últimos toques a algunos aspectos de la representación en sí.

-¿Te falta mucho? – preguntó Amagi con los dientes apretados, tratando de atisbar lo que estaba haciendo Hamano en la penumbra de la plataforma elevada – Por si no te habías dado cuenta, esto pesa.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! En teoría esto va al lado de los decorados que ha colgado el club de natación, pero el hueco que nos han dejado ha sido demasiado pequeño. ¡Ya os había dicho yo que los había visto traer demasiadas cosas!

-Estás tratando de ponerlo todo demasiado hacia la derecha – la voz de Shindou rebotó en el gimnasio, haciendo que Hamano dejara de empujar los decorados y asomara la cabeza para mirar hacia el suelo. Haruna había dejado a cargo al capitán mientras ella supervisaba las pruebas finales de los disfraces y el chico se estaba tomando su labor muy en serio – Intenta echarlo todo hacia atrás y luego empuja.

-¿Así? – Hamano volvió a desaparecer tras la sombra del techo. Al poco tiempo, el sol y la luna parecieron abrirse un hueco entre la colección de decorados del club de natación que adornaba el techo del gimnasio - ¡Ah, ya está! ¡Ya podéis quitaros el arnés, chicos! ¡Y gracias por tu colaboración, Shin-sama!

Amagi se desprendió del arnés y corrió hasta el centro del gimnasio, donde había caído la cuerda a la que habían estado atados los decorados hasta escasos segundos atrás. Aún les quedaban tres tandas más por subir utilizando la polea y todos estaban deseando marcharse a casa de una vez por todas.

-¿Sabes, Hamano? Que _tú_ llames Shin-sama al capitán debería estar prohibido.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué? ¿A que a ti no te importa, _Shin-sama_?

-¡Por dios, Shindou, dile algo!

Conteniendo una sonrisa, Kirino desvió la atención de la escena que se desarrollaba en el centro del gimnasio y volvió a concentrarse en su guión. Había manoseado las páginas tantas veces desde que le habían adjudicado el papel protagonista que algunas de ellas parecían a punto de romperse, y aún así le parecía mentira que sólo faltase una semana para el estreno. A partir del día siguiente, todos los clubs se turnarían para realizar ensayos generales en el gimnasio, en aquel mismo escenario sobre el que, ahora mismo, él estaba sentado. Y en siete días a aquella misma hora, todo habría acabado.

Casi le parecía mentira.

Cuando habían repartido los papeles, hacía lo que ya parecía una eternidad, Kirino se había sentido sumamente aliviado por no tener que ser uno de los actores protagonistas. Después, y al verse forzado a encargarse del papel principal, había deseado que se lo tragara la tierra. En ningún momento había creído que pudiera llegar a acostumbrarse como lo había hecho. Ni tampoco que Haruna pudiera llegar a felicitarlo por su forma de actuar.

Shindou había tenido razón días atrás cuando le había dicho que su profesora estaba muy contenta con él últimamente, pero desde entonces – y gracias, en gran parte, a su mejor amigo – había mejorado muchísimo más. Kirino había tenido razón cuando había dicho que, muy probablemente, su madre pondría la casa patas arriba al enterarse de que volvían sus hermanas; desde que Saki había llamado desde Francia, había sacado todos los trastos de la antigua habitación de las chicas y se había dedicado a repartirlos por el resto de cuartos, corriendo de aquí para allá como si un demonio la persiguiera y armando un jaleo ensordecedor. En apenas semana y media, Kirino había visto una esquina de su dormitorio invadida por una caja llena de abrigos viejos de su padre, varios álbumes de fotos, una batidora rota y una enciclopedia, además de verse obligado a escapar a casa de Shindou hasta la hora de cenar para evitar que su madre viniera a buscarlo plumero en mano, amenazándolo con castigarlo sin paga si no la ayudaba a limpiar el polvo.

En ocasiones, se preguntaba cómo se las había apañado para crecer conservando la cordura en aquella casa de locos, o por qué, después de todo, había acabado queriendo tanto a su familia. Luego recordaba que, gracias a la manía de su madre por reorganizar la casa entera, había acabado ensayando todas las tardes con Shindou y no podía menos que estarles silenciosamente agradecido a todos ellos.

Su mejor amigo parecía tener un don para sacar lo mejor de él en cualquier circunstancia, eso estaba claro. La pieza que le había tocado días atrás había servido para que Kirino acabara de meterse de lleno en su papel, y las tardes de práctica juntos desde que finalizaban los ensayos grupales hasta la hora de cenar habían terminado de pulir los errores interpretativos que estaba teniendo hasta la fecha. En realidad, Shindou no estaba haciendo mucho – solamente se paraba delante de él y leía la parte de Hayami una vez tras otra para que él pudiera contestar con la suya en las escenas de diálogo – pero el hecho de sentirse apoyado era lo que le estaba ayudando. Eso es lo que ellos hacían, después de todo: apoyarse el uno al otro.

Simplemente debían continuar así una semana más y todo saldría bien.

Eso, al menos, si no se las apañaban para lesionar a alguien de modo permanente en aquellos siete días.

-¡Capitán, chicos, _cuidado_!

Kirino levantó los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo varias nubes hechas de madera y cartón piedra se venían abajo, cayendo con estrépito sobre el suelo pulido del gimnasio. Alarmado, buscó a Shindou con la mirada y lo encontró apenas un metro más allá, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y perfectamente ileso. Kurumada y Amagi, un poco más lejos, también parecían estar bien, lo cual era una suerte.

-¡Hamano! – exclamó sin poder evitarlo - ¡Ten cuidado!

La cabeza morena del chico en cuestión asomó cerca del borde de la plataforma elevada. Kirino hubiera podido jurar que tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-¡No te preocupes, Princesa, el capitán está a salvo!

-¡Pero los decorados _no_!

Hamano hizo un gesto aburrido desde el techo, como si la conversación hubiese dejado de ser interesante. Muy posiblemente pensara que el equipo de decorados había acabado haciendo demasiadas nubes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí todavía, de todas formas? Estás sentado ahí, encima del escenario, con tu guión y sin ayudarnos. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, hacía mucho que estaría en casa. Hay un programa de televisión nuevo que empieza hoy, ¿lo sabíais?

-Kirino-kun tiene la prueba final de su disfraz.

Todos los presentes se giraron a tiempo para ver entrar a Haruna por una de las puertas laterales del gimnasio, seguida por Kariya y Sangoku, que ya estaba completamente caracterizado como Rey. Hamano, con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre la barandilla de la plataforma, soltó una carcajada.

-¡Vaya, Sangoku, estás muy regio! – exclamó – Eso tengo que verlo.

En apenas unos medio minuto, el chico había bajado desde el techo y se unía al corrillo que se había formado en torno a los recién llegados.

-¡Oh, pero si parece un Rey de verdad!

-Tiene hasta corona. ¡Está muy bien!

-Sí. Quién hubiera podido adivinar que Kariya sabía coser así, ¿eh? ¿Quién te ha enseñado?

El interpelado, que parecía entre orgulloso y avergonzado, desvió la vista con expresión desdeñosa.

-Al menos yo hago bien mi trabajo. Vosotros habéis roto el decorado de Kageyama, por lo que veo.

-Ah, ¿eso? – Hamano se rió – Ha sido un fallo sin importancia. Tenemos muchas nubes, ¿no?

-Eso decídselo a él cuando llegue. Probablemente ponga esa cara de pena horrible que pone siempre y diga algo como "oh, no, mi decorado".

-Es cierto, Hamano-kun, deberías haber tenido más cuidado – intervino Haruna, volviéndose luego hacia Kirino. Al llegar Sangoku y compañía, el chico había saltado desde el escenario y se había unido al corrillo que se había formado alrededor del portero – Es tu turno de probarte tu traje, Kirino-kun. ¿Puedes acompañar a Kariya-kun para que él y Kageyama-kun te ayuden? Creo que será mejor que yo me quede aquí vigilando por si ocurren más accidentes al subir los decorados.

Kirino asintió, agradeciéndole el gesto silenciosamente a su profesora. Estaba en proceso de seguir a Kariya hasta el cuarto adjunto donde estaban realizando las pruebas de disfraces cuando oyó a Hamano y Kurumada silbar.

-¡Eh, un momento! Si nos quedamos aquí al acabar, ¿vamos a poder ver a Kirino vestido de Princesa?

-¡Ni siquiera penséis en eso! – los cortó Haruna – Kirino-kun es nuestra gran exclusiva para esta obra. La gente quiere venir a verlo actuar, así que no pienso dejar que salga vestido de escena de esa habitación hasta el día del festival. ¡Nunca se sabe dónde pueden estar escondidos los del club de periodismo!

* * *

El traje de escena que había diseñado Kariya era, en esencia, muy _blanco._

Kirino no había sabido muy bien qué esperar de su vestido para la obra – o, más bien, a día de hoy habría sido incapaz de decidir si en algún momento había esperado _algo_ en realidad – y se había dejado tomar medidas sin más, con la idea de aceptar el resultado final, fuera el que fuese. En ningún momento se había planteado si saldría al escenario guapo o feo, ni había esperado que Kariya se esmerara tanto o que el resultado final fuera tan bonito.

Probablemente, el resto del equipo se dedicaría a hacer chistes sobre su aspecto durante lo que quedaba de curso, pero al menos no estaría ridículo.

-¡Hala, senpai, estás genial! – exclamó Hikaru, emocionado, tan pronto como Kirino emergió de detrás del biombo detrás del cual se había cambiado de ropa. El chico tenía que llevar un total de dos vestidos diferentes durante la obra: el primero, de tela oscura y corte humilde, para las escenas del bosque y el segundo, que podía considerarse como el traje de Princesa como tal, para la parte final de la obra. Habían acabado las pruebas del primer vestido sin problemas; aquello era lo último que les quedaba. – Te queda muy bien.

-Es... bastante simple, ¿no? – Kirino dio una vuelta completa ante el espejo para observarse mejor, y sintió cómo la tela suave de la falda le rozaba la piel al girar con él. Una parte de su mente había esperado encontrarse con una monstruosidad de lazos y encaje parecida a lo que había llevado Kurama antes de rebelarse y negarse a representar el papel, pero aquel vestido no tenía más adorno que algunos volantes de algodón en el corpiño, un lazo pequeño en torno a la cintura y algún que otro remate de encaje en la parte inferior de la falda. Dispuestos a tener que vestirse de chica, aquella no era la peor de las opciones - ¿Cómo es que habéis cambiado tanto el diseño?

-Fue idea de Otonashi-sensei – explicó Kariya – Dijo que no hacía falta llenarte de lazos, que un vestido así resaltaría más tu propio carisma. Al parecer, Kirino-senpai, ni siquiera hace falta disfrazarte mucho de chica para que te parezcas a una.

-_¡Eh!_

-¿Qué? Lo dijo ella, no yo.

-Dudo mucho que ella dijera exactamente eso.

-¡Eh! ¡Dejad de discutir, por favor! Tenemos que acabar con esto y es muy tarde – intervino Hikaru – A todos nos están esperando en casa.

-Será a ti – gruñó Kariya, pero suspiró y volvió al trabajo. Kirino también guardó silencio. Tenía entendido que había sucedido algo malo con los padres del otro defensa; tal vez fuera cierto que a él no lo esperaba nadie – Parece que no hay mucho que hacer; sólo retocar la falda. Es demasiado larga.

Kirino no tuvo nada que objetar. De hecho, había estado a punto de tropezar un par de veces con las capas de tela blanca en su camino desde el biombo hasta el centro de la habitación. Siendo sinceros, prefería evitar caerse de bruces al suelo el día de la representación.

-¿Tardarás mucho?

-Un rato, si Kageyama me ayuda, que es para lo que está aquí. Prefiero cortar ahora la tela que sobra y dejar el traje acabado hoy aunque tardemos más. Si no te están esperando, claro.

Kirino pensó en Shindou, que estaba terminando de ayudar a Hamano y los demás a colgar los decorados del techo. En condiciones normales, habrían vuelto juntos a casa, pero ya era muy tarde y su amigo tenía el concierto del conservatorio en apenas unos días. Lo más probable era que acabara marchándose solo si veía que él tardaba mucho en aparecer. Lo cual, en parte, era casi mejor. Aquellos días no era sólo que Shindou siguiera actuando de un modo extraño, sino que parecía muy cansado, como si obra, concierto y festival se le estuviesen echando encima muy deprisa y al mismo tiempo. Ahora que faltaba menos para el estreno, Haruna le había pedido que la ayudase con los preparativos y él había aceptado, pero Kirino no estaba seguro de que aquello hubiese sido muy buena idea. Durante un momento se preguntó cuántas horas dormiría Shindou cada noche y si serían suficientes.

-No hay problema – acabó diciendo al darse cuenta de que aún no había respondido la pregunta de Kariya – Puedo llamar a casa en cuanto acabemos. Es mejor dejar el traje hecho. Kageyama, ¿podrías ir a avisar tú a Shindou para decirle que voy a quedarme un rato más? Dile que se vaya a casa si quiere.

Hikaru asintió y regresó corriendo al gimnasio. No tardó mucho en volver, y cuando lo hizo tenía el ceño fruncido en una mueca de frustración infantil.

-¡Oh, no! – exclamó - ¿Sabíais que Hamano ha roto mi decorado?

-¿La verdad? Sí.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habíais dicho?

Kariya se encogió de hombros y Kirino tomó la palabra.

-¿Has encontrado a Shindou?

-Sí, claro. Ya le he dado tu mensaje.

-Bien, gracias.

Hikaru regresó a la silla en la que había estado sentado con expresión pensativa mientras Kariya tomaba medidas y hacía que Kirino diera vueltas sobre sí mismo. El vestido pronto comenzó a parecer más corto, pero eso no evitó que el chico empezara a sentirse como una bailarina dando vueltas en una caja de música gigante. Fue casi un alivio poder parar quieto cuando Kariya comenzó a recortar tela y Hikaru habló.

-Kirino-senpai, he estado pensando y... ¿es cosa mía o el capitán parece muy cansado últimamente? ¿Sigue actuando raro contigo?

-¿Shindou? – Kirino repitió el nombre despacio. Al parecer él había sido el primero, pero no el único en darse cuenta – Creo que tiene mucha presión encima, por eso está tan agotado. Pero es cierto que está raro. Y no quiere que le ayude, así que no sé qué hacer. Las cosas deberían ser como antes, pero...

-Pero tú eres distinto, ¿no? Y puede que él también.

-¡Eso no es exactamente cierto! Puede que haya cosas que hayan cambiado, pero seguimos siendo mejores amigos, como siempre.

-Los mejores amigos normales no se comen con los ojos el uno al otro, senpai – intervino Kariya en un tono inocente que era obviamente falso. Kirino contuvo las ganas de darle una patada para que se callara y simplemente lo dejó seguir marcando y recortando tela.

-¡Yo no me como con los ojos a nadie! – protestó – Y, además, ¿qué queréis que haga? Es la primera vez en mi vida que no sé que _es_ lo que le pasa a Shindou exactamente, ni qué es lo que _quiere_.

Kariya se rió entre dientes, pero Hikaru pareció pensar en ello. Daba la impresión de estar preocupado por todo el asunto, angustiado incluso.

-Bueno, no sé... ¿No has pensado que tal vez estés así porque te... asusta que el capitán deje de ser tu amigo como antes si se da cuenta de lo que te pasa? No porque vaya a odiarte, sino porque te trate de forma distinta aunque él mismo no quiera o algo así.

-¿Qué tontería es esa? – murmuró Kariya, pero Kirino lo hizo callar.

-¿Cómo?

-Es... A ver... Kirino-senpai, tú normalmente no tienes miedo de nada y tú mismo dijiste hace tiempo que el capitán seguiría siendo tu amigo te declararas o no. ¿Así que... tal vez lo que pase es que si te decides a hablar puedas perder más si sale mal de lo que ganarías si todo sale bien? A lo mejor la amistad que tenéis es demasiado importante. A lo mejor no quieres arriesgarte a perderla. Es lo que me pasaría a mí... supongo.

Kariya se levantó con las tijeras en la mano.

-Eso es una estupidez. ¿A dónde se supone que vas a llegar con esa actitud?

-Yo perdí a todos mis amigos una vez. Por ser egoísta.

-Por ser idiota.

-Ah, Kirino-senpai...

El chico no respondió. Casi sin pretenderlo, se había apartado del centro de la habitación y había ido a sentarse junto a Hikaru, que lo observaba con un deje de preocupación tras los ojos oscuros.

Quizás su compañero de equipo tenía razón. Tal vez no se había arriesgado todavía porque tenía miedo de perderlo todo. Tal vez se sentiría mejor si tratara de pasar página, de dejar las cosas como estaban. Al menos hasta que su mejor amigo dejase de actuar de un modo tan raro y volviese a la normalidad. Tal vez era incapaz de adivinar qué era lo que le pasaba a Shindou últimamente porque lo que éste necesitaba en aquellos momentos era un mejor amigo normal, no uno que se hubiese enamorado de él como un idiota.

-Tengo que darle a Shindou lo que necesita, ¿no? – murmuró.

"_¿Pero qué es lo que necesita? ¿Que yo pase página y vuelva a ser el de siempre? ¿Es eso?"_

Hikaru no respondió y se limitó a observar la escena con expresión abatida, y Kariya no tardó mucho en aferrarlo por el brazo para obligarlo a levantarse y comenzar a hablar sobre el modo en el que tenían que acabar de arreglar el vestido. Kirino permaneció sentado hasta que lo hicieron ponerse en pie.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

* * *

Acabaron de preparar el vestido una media hora después. Fuera, el sol ya se había puesto y los terrenos del instituto al otro lado de la ventana del cuarto adjunto estaban solamente iluminados por la luz de las farolas.

En cuanto hubo vuelto a ponerse el uniforme, Kirino extrajo el móvil de su bandolera para llamar a casa y se dispuso a seguir a Kariya y a Hikaru hacia el exterior. Fue en el momento exacto en el que volvió a abrir su bolsa para guardar el teléfono de nuevo cuando se percató de que su guión de la obra no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kirino-senpai? – le preguntó Hikaru, parpadeando, desde la puerta.

-Mi guión no está – comenzó él, tratando de hacer memoria y pensar dónde lo había visto por última vez. Finalmente, recordó a Sangoku disfrazado de Rey y a él saltando desde un escenario para ir a ver su traje más de cerca – Debo de habérmelo dejado en el gimnasio.

-¿Lo necesitas para mañana?

-Voy a buscarlo en un momento. Vosotros marchaos si queréis.

Hikaru y Kariya tomaron el corredor que los conduciría directamente al exterior y él echó a correr en sentido contrario, en dirección al gimnasio. Cuando llegó, se encontró el enorme recinto sumido en la penumbra. Los demás ya habrían acabado de montar los decorados superiores hacía tiempo y se habían marchado a casa. Kirino no sabía en qué punto exacto estaban los interruptores de la luz, pero la luz de la luna que se colaba por las claraboyas del techo era más que suficiente para poder ver sin tropezar, así que decidió dejarlo estar. De todas formas, sabía dónde había dejado el guión, así que no necesitaba buscarlo.

Tratando de darse prisa, cruzó la sala y subió los escalones que lo llevarían al escenario. Había estado sentado allí antes, con el guión sobre las rodillas y los pies colgando sobre el vacío, así que su primera impresión al pararse junto al último peldaño y no encontrárselo donde lo había dejado fue de absoluto desconcierto.

Después, vio a Shindou y no pudo pensar en nada.

Su amigo estaba justo enfrente de él, al otro lado del escenario, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared lateral y el guión en la mano. El primer impulso de Kirino fue llamarlo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que, a juzgar por cómo su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada hacia delante o por el modo en el que ni siquiera se había movido al verlo subir, lo más probable era que Shindou se hubiera quedado dormido allí sentado, muy posiblemente esperándolo a él.

-Te dije que te fueras a casa, idiota – susurró, comenzando a acercarse, muy despacio – Ya me parecía a mí que estabas agotado.

A Kirino le dio la impresión de que todos y cada uno de sus pasos reverberaban en la superficie desierta del gimnasio, produciendo un ruido infernal, pero Shindou ni siquiera se movió. Cuando estaba cansado, su amigo tenía un sueño increíblemente profundo y, además, probablemente él tampoco estuviera haciendo tanto ruido. Finalmente, se arrodilló frente a él, conteniendo una sonrisa. La última vez que había entrado a una habitación y se lo había encontrado tan profundamente dormido había tenido unos ocho años y había pensado que sería muy divertido pintarle un bigote con rotulador en la cara. No reparó en que el que había utilizado era permanente hasta que no hubo manera de borrárselo, ni siquiera intentándolo con una esponja y con jabón. Finalmente, su madre había conseguido hacer un apaño, pero había frotado con tanta fuerza que Shindou se había pasado dos días enteros con la piel en carne viva y Kirino le había estado pidiendo perdón durante el resto del mes. Se preguntaba si su amigo aún se acordaría de aquello.

Los dos habían cambiado tanto que ya ni siquiera parecían los mismos.

Kirino fue consciente de que tenía que despertar a Shindou pero, por algún motivo, se quedó quieto, observándolo sin más. Normalmente, el capitán iba de aquí para allá con el ceño fruncido y haciéndose responsable de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que a veces costaba creer que solamente tuviera catorce años. Así, dormido, sin embargo, parecía mucho más joven y mucho más cansado.

Después de todo, tal vez Hikaru tuviera razón y lo que Shindou necesitara fuera un amigo. Hasta poder superar lo que fuera que lo estuviera agobiando tanto. Tal vez fuera mejor así.

Pero aún así... Aún así, se preguntaba cómo sería... Aunque fuera sólo una vez, aunque fuera sólo un momento.

Kirino tomó aire. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, y el gimnasio estaba vacío. Allí no había nadie y Shindou no se despertaría. Así que dudó. Titubeó un instante. Y finalmente cerró los ojos y lo hizo.

Fue algo increíblemente difícil, y al mismo tiempo le pareció tan natural como respirar – echarse hacia delante, inclinar la cabeza, salvar los centímetros que los separaban. Besar a su mejor amigo.

Duró apenas un instante, no fue más que un roce de labios robado en la penumbra, pero durante aquel momento fue más que suficiente. Kirino se había preguntado muchas veces cómo sería besar a alguien que te gustaba, pero no había esperado sentirse tan cálido por dentro, así que permaneció allí un rato más. El instante pareció eterno. Después, el segundo pasó y tuvo que retirarse.

Se quedó sentado durante un instante, con los ojos entrecerrados, observando a Shindou dormir. Se sentía extrañamente lúcido, como si pudiera ver mejor en la penumbra y sentir el frío de la noche con más claridad sobre su piel. Así que esperó, sólo unos segundos, hasta que sintió que el corazón se le calmaba por completo en el pecho, y luego se levantó.

Esta vez, sus pasos no hicieron ruido alguno cuando se dirigió de nuevo al centro del escenario. Una vez allí volvió a girarse hacia su mejor amigo, que seguía durmiendo y, como ya había sabido, no se despertaría. Después sonrió.

-¿Sabes, Shindou? Puede que sea verdad, puede que tenga que dejarlo estar, pero hablaba muy en serio cuando dije que el primero tiene que ser con quien tú quieras.

No hubo respuesta. Kirino no había esperado ninguna. En el más absoluto silencio, contó hasta diez. Después, se acercó a Shindou de nuevo y lo sacudió por el hombro para despertarlo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que amáis mis finales de capítulo. Lo sé. Y por eso no voy a comentar nada y voy a dejar que me lo comentéis vosotros *troll* Cute or not cute?

En fin, dicho esto, paso a las notas aclaratorias de este capítulo:

_Sobre la familia de Kirino:_No hay canon en el anime o en el juego (hasta lo que yo sé) que hable de la familia de Kirino, así que me la he inventado :D Pensando en cómo podría ser, llegué a la conclusión de que si bien Shindou no tiene hermanos (en el juego se mencionan a sus padres, simplemente), sería divertido que, por contraste, Kirino tuviera varios hermanos. En este caso, hermanas. Todas mayores que él, muy trolls y con el pelo rosa. Como tenía que ponerles algún nombre, finalmente decidí ponerles temática de flores, y de ahí Sayuri, Ayame y Saki. No son personajes principales ni mucho menos, y a la mayoría simplemente se los menciona por el nombre y poco más, pero creí que debía aclararlo, por si acaso.

_Sobre Hamano llamando Shin-sama a Shindou:_Esto es game canon y aparecía, concretamente, en el Inatter (el equivalente que hay en los juegos de GO al blog que había en los tres juegos de DS. Básicamente es un Twitter que utilizan los chicos del Raimon para hablar entre ellos). En concreto, Hamano llamaba Shin-sama a Shindou una vez para pedirle que lo ayudara a estudiar y Akane le decía que estaba prohibido que cualquier persona que no fuera ella lo llamase así. Pero al parecer Hamano no hace mucho caso xD

_Sobre la longitud total del fic:_No sé si lo mencioné, pero ECDLS se cerrará finalmente con 11 capítulos + epílogo. ¡Así que ya llevamos más de la mitad! ¡Espero seguir viéndoos a todos aquí para lo que falta! Incluso me atrevería a decir que ahora queda la parte buena... XD

**Dicho esto, ¡me queda daros a todos las gracias muchas veces por los 50 reviews! ^_^ ¡Espero que podamos llegar juntos a los 100 antes del final de la historia!**

**Y muchas gracias en concreto a hikayami kuri-chan, Kim Natsuyaki, Suigin Walker, Miki-chansi, SoundlessxAya, Doncella-oscura, chetzahime, darkness-ciel, Yuki Konsuey Usushino, Violet Strawberry, Guest y Anon-san por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior. Me animáis mucho a seguir, así que muchísimas gracias por estar ahí ^_^**

* * *

Y ahora, por último (aunque no sé si debería hacerlo PRECISAMENTE después de publicar este capítulo, pero meh XD), me gustaría pediros a todos un favor. Para saber qué tal lo estoy haciendo, ¿podríais enviarme junto con los reviews un ranking de vuestras tres escenas favoritas **de toda la historia**? Podéis decirme por qué os gustan o simplemente mencionarlas y ya está, todo me va a parecer muy bien.

No tenéis por qué hacerlo, claro, pero a mí me ayudaría bastante.

* * *

Y dicho esto, vuelvo a dar las gracias por los reviews y os recuerdo que iré contestando, como siempre, a vuestros reviews poco a poco a partir de hoy ^^

En cuanto al siguiente capítulo, intentaré tenerlo antes de que acabe agosto. Supongo que, al tener dos semanas, lo lograré, así que nos leemos entonces ^^

**R&R!**

* * *

Y ahora... Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta (a los demás os mensajearé pronto :'D)

**Suigin Walker:**

_¡Hola! En primer lugar, muchas gracias por leer y todo eso ^_^ Me hace mucha ilusión que me dejen reviews, especialmente si son reviews largos ^_^ ¡Así que gracias de nuevo y paso a responder ahora mismo!_

_La verdad es que en esta historia el amor es ciego y tonto, el pobre. Pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer, me gusta hacer el troll (?) Y el profesor de inglés es el típico profesor amargado que todos hemos tenido, pero siempre tiene que haber uno xD_

_Y, bueno, sí, hay por ahí bastantes personas que lo saben. Sangoku es una y sí, Tsurugi es otra. De hecho, le decía algo a Kirino en el capítulo 3, aunque era en plan medio sutil xD_

_En cuanto a las managers, se encargan, junto a las managers de los otros clubs del instituto, de organizar el festival en general. Es decir, andan decorando la escuela, ayudando a crear los horarios de cada actividad, decidiendo dónde se van a sentar los padres de los alumnos y demás. Saldrán en los capítulos finales haciendo precisamente eso, pero esa es la razón de que estén tan ausentes._

_Muchas gracias por preocuparte pero sí, ahora estoy un poco mejor aunque aún tengo que cuidarme._

_¡Un abrazo y espero tenerte por aquí en el siguiente capítulo también!_

**Guest y Anon-san:**_  
_

_¡Muchas gracias por pasaros por aquí y por leer la historia y me alegro de que os guste! ¡Un saludo!_


	8. El recital de Shindou

**Notas de la autora:**

****_Bueno, con una semanita de retraso, pero aquí está el capítulo 8 de ECDLS. Al menos, hoy es 09/09, así que Happy Shindou Day a todos y los comentarios, como siempre, más abajo._

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

El sol brillaba con fuerza aquel día, iluminando el gimnasio, cuyo suelo ya comenzaba a estar completamente cubierto de sillas plegables, que se destinarían a alojar al público que acudiría a ver la obra de teatro dentro de tres días. Según la previsión meteorológica, el cielo iba a nublarse por la tarde y llovería durante los dos días siguientes, pero el día del festival volvería a hacer buen tiempo. Aquello era bueno, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que Haruna estaba cada vez más nerviosa y a los actores parecía estárseles contagiando su estado de ánimo. Kirino, en particular, no estaba teniendo problemas – después de todo, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar – pero Hayami, Tenma y Shinsuke parecían especialmente preocupados, hasta el punto de haber llenado los últimos ensayos de balbuceos, caras de circunstancias y errores en el diálogo.

Lo cual sí que era un problema más grave.

-¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

Shindou ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Kirino. Haruna había vuelto a encargarle que se pusiera al mando mientras ella estaba ausente, y hasta entonces había estado comprobando el inventario de los decorados, disfraces y demás objetos que necesitarían para la obra con el ceño fruncido. Cuando miró a su amigo, sin embargo, sonrió.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-No, no es eso. Me preocupan un poco Hayami y los otros – Kirino no pudo evitar mirar hacia el resto del equipo mientras hablaba. Se suponía que tendrían que haber estado acabando de colocar las sillas y organizando las cajas con los trajes de escena, pero en lugar de eso habían formado una especie de corrillo y parecían estar hablando entre ellos. Durante un instante, se preguntó qué tema de conversación podría ser tan interesante como para tenerlos ocupados a todos. Después, se giró de nuevo hacia Shindou – Están asustados por tener que actuar delante de tanta gente. ¿Piensas que lo harán bien?

-Confío en ellos. Claro que lo harán bien. – tras un nuevo vistazo al inventario, su amigo echó a andar hasta subir al escenario y Kirino lo siguió ahogando una sonrisa hasta que se percató de dónde estaba exactamente – Esto es lo último que nos queda. Termino con esto y me marcho; tengo que estar en el conservatorio a las cuatro.

Kirino asintió con aire abstraído. Había ido a detenerse en la mitad del escenario y, casi inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a los labios. Recordaba una escena que había sucedido en aquel mismo lugar, en otro momento, cuando aquel mismo gimnasio había estado casi completamente a oscuras. Se preguntaba si Shindou se enfadaría si supiera lo que había hecho. Fue entonces cuando observó a su amigo y se percató de que éste lo estaba mirando con el inventario en las manos y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera esperando alguna clase de respuesta.

-Ah, perdona – murmuró - ¿Habías dicho algo?

Shindou sacudió la cabeza y Kirino suspiró. Había acabado tomando la decisión de seguir apoyando a Shindou como amigo, al menos hasta que dejase de actuar de un modo tan extraño. No conseguía nada dedicándose a pensar en cosas que no debería haber hecho.

-Te pedía ayuda. ¿Tú llegas a ver cuántas nubes de cartón piedra hay colgadas en la plataforma del techo?

Aquello estaba bastante arriba, pero Kirino tenía buena vista.

-Tres. Tendría que haber cuatro, pero Hamano rompió una y Kageyama acaba de terminar el repuesto esta mañana. Kurumada ha dicho que él se encargará de colocarla junto a las otras después del entrenamiento de esta tarde.

-De acuerdo. Así que tenemos cuatro nubes, media docena de árboles, siete fondos, el disfraz de dragón y tres caballos.

-¿Está todo?

-Sí. Lo tenemos todo.

-Así que ya te vas.

Tras un último vistazo, Shindou cerró la carpeta del inventario y se la tendió. Aquella tarde era el recital de piano del conservatorio, y el Entrenador le había dispensado de la práctica del equipo para que pudiera llegar a tiempo. Las únicas condiciones que sus padres le habían impuesto para dejarlo unirse al club de fútbol habían sido que no descuidase sus estudios y la música, así que ninguno de los otros miembros había tenido nada que objetar al respecto. Quien, en teoría, no tenía excusa para faltar aquella tarde era el mismo Kirino, que iba a quedarse en el instituto hasta que finalizara el entrenamiento. Después, y por suerte, Haruna le había dejado saltarse el ensayo de la tarde – "porque has estado trabajando muy duro, Kirino-kun, y mañana y pasado se suspenden las clases para que podáis ensayar" – así que tendría el tiempo justo para pasar por su casa, cambiarse de ropa y recoger a sus padres para que lo acompañaran. Habría podido ir con el uniforme del instituto, pero el año anterior lo había hecho y se había sentido como una especie de paria entre tanta gente vestida de calle y con ropa tan cara.

-Shindou, las invitaciones – recordó de pronto - ¿No ibas a dármelas antes de marcharte hoy?

Su amigo, que ya se había girado para irse, se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia él. Tras detenerse a pensar un momento, sacudió la cabeza y asintió, más para sí mismo que para Kirino.

-Lo siento. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza – murmuró. Cuando Kirino lo observó frunciendo levemente el ceño le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara - ¿Puedes venir un momento? Las tengo en la bandolera.

-Shindou, ¿te pasa algo? Estás... raro.

El otro chico lo observó largamente, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-No me pasa nada. Es sólo que...

-¿Sólo que...?

-Tenía que haberle entregado a Otonashi-sensei todas las partituras hoy, pero me falta una. Hay una escena para la que no tengo nada. Absolutamente nada.

Kirino se apresuró detrás de Shindou por las escaleras y a través del gimnasio. Cuando pasaron por delante del resto del equipo, tuvo la extraña impresión de que sus compañeros seguían mirándolos.

-¿Una escena? ¿Cuál es? – preguntó.

Shindou no dijo nada. Luego, suspiró y alzó los ojos hacia el reloj digital que estaba sobre la puerta de salida.

-Dios mío, ya son más de las tres y media. – murmuró - Creo que voy a tener que pedirte a ti que busques a Otonashi-sensei para confirmarle que el inventario es correcto. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?

Kirino asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Conocía a su mejor amigo demasiado bien como para saber cuándo dejar de insistir sobre un tema.

* * *

Lo primero que oyó Kirino al llegar a casa fue a su madre hablando por teléfono a gritos desde la cocina.

Por el tono de su voz, parecía entre sorprendida, enfadada y contenta – un estado de ánimo que probablemente sólo fuera apto para su madre – así que el chico optó por cruzar el pasillo y asomarse a la puerta de la habitación, tratando de ver qué ocurría.

La mujer estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, vestida con el mismo traje de chaqueta que utilizaba para trabajar, el pelo rosa recogido en un moño en la nuca y el teléfono inalámbrico que normalmente estaba en el salón contra la oreja. Al verlo llegar, le sonrió levemente y lo saludó con una mano, pero continuó hablando en tono molesto.

-¿Cómo no se te ha ocurrido decirnos que el vuelo se adelantaba? ¡Sí, sí, ya me has dicho que era un avión distinto, pero aún así podías haber llamado antes de salir! Para algo tienes móvil, ¿no?

Una voz suave e indudablemente femenina contestó algo desde el otro lado de la línea. Kirino no pudo llegar a escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero sí que creyó reconocer el timbre.

-¿Es Saki? – murmuró, refiriéndose a su hermana, que aquel mismo día tenía que regresar desde Francia. En teoría, la joven no debería de haber llegado hasta después de la hora de cenar, pero a juzgar por lo que estaba diciendo su madre, se había dado más prisa de la debida - ¿Está ya en Japón?

Su madre hizo un gesto con la mano y lo ignoró gloriosamente, pasando a hablar de tarjetas de crédito, taxis y lo lejos que estaba el aeropuerto, así que Kirino dio media vuelta y la dejó atrás. Encontró a su padre sentado en su butaca habitual en el salón, con las gafas resbalándosele por la nariz y el periódico del día en las manos. Él era el único de toda la familia que tenía el pelo rubio oscuro en vez de rosa, así que casi parecía un extraño en su propia casa.

-Hola, papá.

-Ranmaru – lo saludó él, bajando el periódico con un rumor de hojas y dedicándole una sonrisa cansada - ¿Qué tal el día? Vuelves pronto hoy.

-Es el recital de Shindou, ¿recuerdas? No quería ir en uniforme, así que he venido un poco antes para ponerme otra cosa – tras tomar aire, Kirino señaló hacia la cocina con el pulgar - ¿Con quién habla mamá? ¿Es Saki?

Su padre volvió a enterrarse debajo del periódico, pero asintió.

-Al parecer, tu hermana cambió de vuelo a última hora y se olvidó convenientemente de avisarnos. Ahora está en el aeropuerto.

-Genial – aquello sonaba tan típico de ella que Kirino no pudo menos que suspirar – Pues subo a cambiarme. A ver si mamá ha acabado de hablar para cuando termine.

Su padre asintió de nuevo, así que el chico dio por finalizada la conversación y volvió al pasillo, buscando la escalera que lo conduciría al piso superior. Solamente cuando estuvo en su habitación, con la puerta cerrada tras de sí, pudo dejar de oír la voz de su madre, que esta vez parecía estar hablando de las líneas de cercanías que comunicaban el aeropuerto con el centro de la ciudad.

Dejando caer la bandolera del instituto sobre la cama en un acto casi reflejo, Kirino se acercó hasta su armario y abrió las puertas de par en par. Al contrario que en la familia de Shindou, cuya madre parecía ser de la idea de que había que tener un traje para cada ocasión, en la suya eran cualquier cosa menos formales, así que la mayoría de la ropa que tenía él eran camisetas y pantalones sencillos, en su mayor parte no completamente adecuados para un concierto de piano. Finalmente, y tras unos segundos de duda, acabó simplemente escogiendo algo de ropa al azar y cambiándose lo más deprisa que pudo.

Cuando salió de su habitación, vestido de calle y con las invitaciones al recital a salvo en un bolsillo de su sudadera, su madre ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono.

-Ah, Ran-chan, Saki ya está aquí – anunció al verlo aparecer de nuevo en la cocina – Ha llegado cuatro horas antes, así que tenemos que ir a buscarla. Al parecer, canceló la tarjeta de crédito antes de salir de Francia y no tiene dinero suelto, así que no tiene manera de volver a casa si no la traemos nosotros.

Súbitamente, toda la conversación que su madre y su hermana habían estado manteniendo sobre taxis y líneas de cercanías cobró sentido, pero Kirino no tardó en percatarse de algo importante.

-Espera, mamá. ¿Tenemos que ir a buscarla ahora? ¡Pero si es el recital de piano de Shindou!

-Lo sé. Y también sé que no quieres perdértelo, así que te dejaremos allí de camino, pero tu padre y yo no podemos ir. Como comprenderás, no podemos dejar a Saki sola en el aeropuerto hasta que acabe el concierto.

-Pero... – Kirino se detuvo, sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir. Otras veces había acudido al concierto anual de Shindou sin acompañamiento familiar, pero en aquella ocasión le había pedido expresamente a su amigo invitaciones también para sus padres porque, después de lo que había hecho la otra noche en el gimnasio, le había parecido una mejor opción ir a verlo acompañado. – ¿Qué le voy a decir a Shindou cuando vea que no estáis? Le dije que os hacía ilusión verle.

-No sé por qué se lo dijiste, en primer lugar, cuando fuiste tú el que se empeñó en que fuésemos contigo – su madre se encogió de hombros. Había estado detenida en el centro de la cocina y esquivó a su propio hijo para dirigirse al salón – Simplemente dile a Shindou-kun la verdad: que nos ha surgido una urgencia y hemos tenido que ir a buscar a Saki al aeropuerto.

-De acuerdo – Kirino suspiró y acabó siguiendo a su madre al salón. Si la mujer percibió algún rastro de duda en el tono de su hijo, no lo dejó traslucir. Su padre, sin embargo, volvió a dejar el periódico a un lado y le lanzó una mirada preocupada desde el otro lado de sus gafas.

-La verdad es que voy a lamentar mucho no poder ir al concierto de Shindou-kun – comentó – Hace mucho que no lo vemos; normalmente eres tú el que va a su casa y echo de menos hablar con él. Así que, si quieres, ¿por qué no lo invitas a venir después del recital? Me gustaría preguntarle personalmente qué tal le va todo.

Kirino parpadeó.

-¿A venir? ¿A casa? ¿Hoy?

-¡Ah, qué buena idea! Podría quedarse a cenar y a dormir. ¿Quieres que llame a su madre, Ran-chan?

-Bueno, preferiría llamar antes yo a Shindou – Kirino extrajo el móvil de su bolsillo y buscó el número de su mejor amigo en la agenda casi con resignación. Sinceramente, no había esperado que a sus padres se les ocurriera semejante idea, pero lo cierto era que habían conseguido acorralarlo del todo. Ahora no tendría más remedio que ir solo al recital y, si todo salía bien, Shindou se quedaría a dormir en su casa. Aquella parte de su cerebro que no podía controlar comenzó a ponerse nerviosa; el resto de su mente, sin embargo, se alegró: no había esperado aquello, pero tal vez, si se quedaban a dormir juntos, Kirino podría sonsacarle a Shindou por qué estaba actuando de una manera tan extraña. Y ya de paso, quizá, asegurarse de que se quedaba dormido a una hora razonable. Su amigo parecía estar cada vez más cansado, y él estaba comenzando a preocuparse en serio – Vaya, no da tono. Debe de haberlo apagado ya.

-¿Llamo a su madre, entonces?

-Vale.

La llamada duró apenas unos instantes – lo cual era una suerte, teniendo en cuenta que su madre y la de Shindou habían acabado haciéndose amigas y sus conversaciones al teléfono podían durar horas. Cuando finalmente colgó, la madre de Kirino sonreía, y el chico se apoyó contra la pared del salón con expresión expectante.

-¿Y bien?

-Shindou-kun ya está ensayando dentro, así que no se puede poner, pero a su madre le ha parecido buena idea que lo invitemos. Dice que necesita relajarse últimamente, y tú eres su mejor amigo, así que seguro que se te ocurre algo – la mujer sonrió e hizo una pausa – En cuanto a las invitaciones, me ha dicho que sería una pena desperdiciarlas. Me ha preguntado si te parecería bien llamar a alguien de vuestra clase, o del club. ¿No fue un amigo vuestro con vosotros el año pasado? Podríamos ir a buscarlo al instituto de camino.

Sangoku, era cierto. Kirino asintió y, tras volver a sacar el teléfono móvil del bolsillo, lo desbloqueó. Sus padres abandonaron el salón cuando comenzó a buscar el número del portero en la agenda, así que, para cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema, se había quedado completamente solo.

_"Maldita sea, se me había olvidado_"

Dos meses atrás, hacía tanto tiempo que casi parecía una eternidad, Kirino había seguido a Shindou durante su cita con Akane y había terminado el día perdiendo el móvil dentro del lago del parque. Al enterarse, su madre se había enfadado tanto que le había dado un móvil antiguo de su padre y Kirino, que junto con el teléfono había perdido la tarjeta con todos los números de sus amigos, se había visto obligado a írselos pidiendo a todos de nuevo. Sin embargo, parecía en aquellos momentos había tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que se había olvidado de Sangoku, porque el teléfono del portero no estaba en su agenda. Tal vez, si sus padres lo llevaran al instituto ahora con el coche podría interceptarlo antes de que acabara el ensayo de la obra. Eso si no había terminado ya.

Con un suspiro, Kirino contempló la pantalla del móvil. Pasara lo que pasara, seguía poniéndolo nervioso presentarse allí solo.

_"¿Qué tenía que hacer Sangoku hoy? ¿Más pruebas de disfraces? ¿O ya habían acabado con eso?"_

La pantalla del móvil siguió brillando tenuemente delante de sus ojos durante algunos segundos más. Después se apagó, y Kirino pulsó el botón de menú con suavidad, buscando volver a encenderla. Era cierto: se había olvidado de volver a pedirle el teléfono a Sangoku, pero había otro número que sí tenía. Y no es que le hiciera mucha gracia llamar, pero _tenía_ que intentarlo.

Así que marcó y se llevó el móvil a la oreja.

El teléfono dio un tono, y otro, y otro más. Y, finalmente, se oyó una especie de chasquido y alguien respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Kirino-senpai? ¿Qué demonios haces llamándome ahora? Estamos en mitad del ensayo.

-Calla y escúchame un momento. ¿Está Sangoku-san por ahí?

-¿Sangoku-senpai? – el tono de voz de Kariya sonó tan ridículamente sorprendido que Kirino ahogó una sonrisa – No, creo que ya se ha ido. Aquí sólo estamos Kageyama, Tenma, algunos de los senpai y yo.

-Genial – Kirino se mordió el labio. No quería ir solo. Y se suponía que a Shindou no le importaría a quién llevase – Oye, Kariya, que esto no sirva de precedente, pero... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Al otro lado de la línea no se oyó absolutamente nada, pero Kirino hubiera podido jurar que el otro chico estaba sonriendo.

-Vaya, senpai, ¿tú pidiéndome un favor a mí? – dijo finalmente. En un principio sonó tan burlón como de costumbre, pero luego suspiró - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Kirino tomó aire.

-Verás... Creo que necesito que me acompañes a un sitio. Sólo por precaución.

* * *

-¡Vaya! ¡Este sitio es enorme!

-Y mira qué aspecto tienen todos. Ni que hubiésemos venido a una cena de gala.

Kirino no respondió y se adentró aún más en el recibidor del conservatorio, dejando atrás a Kariya y a Hikaru. Los otros dos chicos, al ver que se alejaba, apretaron el paso y se dispusieron a seguirlo, abriéndose camino entre la gente elegantemente vestida que llenaba el lugar.

La primera vez que había estado allí, Kirino también se había sentido algo cohibido: él había sido un niño pequeño y todo había sido demasiado grande, demasiado elegante. A día de hoy, ya se había acostumbrado a saber que la gente del nivel social de Shindou hacía cosas como acudir a cenas de gala o dar conciertos en auditorios como aquel, pero podía llegar a comprender que para Kariya y Hikaru aquello fuera chocante. Que la familia de Shindou tenía dinero era algo de dominio público, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra ver lo que aquello significaba con tus propios ojos.

-Creo que somos los dos únicos aquí en uniforme de instituto, Kariya-kun – estaba comentando Hikaru, que miraba de un lado para otro como si la multitud se lo fuera a tragar de un momento a otro.

-Vaya, el capitán tiene que estar forrado... No sé ni cómo me he dejado engañar para venir a un sitio así. Aunque supongo que ha merecido la pena por verte con ese aspecto. Dime, senpai, ¿qué es esa cosa que llevas en las manos?

-Ha sido idea de mi madre – gruñó Kirino, volviendo a entornar los ojos para tratar de encontrar a una figura conocida entre la multitud. Supuestamente, la madre de Shindou debería de estar por allí, esperándolos, y aún así no la veía por ninguna parte. Faltaban unos escasos veinte minutos para el inicio del recital, y no sólo es que ellos aún tuvieran que buscar sus asientos, sino que había cierta cosa que él tenía que darle a la mujer.

-¡Ah, Kirino-kun! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

El chico se dio la vuelta y, por fin, vio a la madre de Shindou cerca de la puerta que conducía desde el recibidor al auditorio. Tratando de no aplastar lo que llevaba en las manos, se acercó hacia ella, seguido por sus dos compañeros.

-¡Ah, señora! ¡Menos mal!

-Hola, Kirino-kun, estás muy guapo – lo saludó ella, mirándolo de arriba abajo y deteniéndose durante un segundo en lo que llevaba en las manos. Después, ladeó la cabeza para observar a Kariya y Hikaru – A vosotros no os conozco, creo. ¿También sois del club de fútbol? Yo soy la madre de Takuto.

-¡Yo me llamo Kageyama! ¡Kageyama Hikaru!

-Kariya Masaki.

-Pues encantada de conoceros, Kageyama-kun, Kariya-kun. Ahora mismo os llevo hasta vuestros asientos – tras girar sobre sí misma, pareció dudar un momento antes de volver a dirigirse hacia Kirino con una sonrisa - ¿Esas flores que llevas ahí son para mi hijo?

Kirino notó que se le empezaban a poner coloradas las orejas y rezó interiormente para que el rubor no se le notara en las mejillas. A su madre no se le había ocurrido una idea mejor que parar el coche de camino al auditorio y comprarle a Shindou un ramo de _rosas_ – rojas, por si el asunto no era ya lo suficientemente vergonzoso – a modo de disculpa por no haber podido acudir a su recital. Kirino no habría tenido inconveniente en que su madre hiciera lo que quisiera si no fuera porque el encargado de darle las flores a su amigo era _él_, y no sabía con qué cara iba a mirarlo al hacerlo.

-Es... Son de parte de mi madre – explicó – Siente mucho no estar aquí. ¿Podría llevárselas usted a Shindou? El concierto está a punto de empezar y será mejor que él las tenga antes.

La madre de Shindou arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué tontería es esa? Son un regalo de tu familia, y seguro que Takuto prefiere que seas tú quien se las dé. En teoría tiene que esperar su turno en _backstage_, pero podemos convencerle para que salga un momento. Así podrás desearle buena suerte.

Kirino trató de buscar una razón para poder oponerse, pero finalmente no encontró ninguna, así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue clavar la vista en las flores del ramo y asentir.

Primero, la madre de Shindou los guió a todos hasta sus respectivos asientos – ella y su marido se sentaban en las primeras filas, junto al resto de los familiares directos de los participantes, mientras que el resto de los invitados se repartían entre los demás asientos del auditorio. Una vez Kariya y Hikaru se hubieron sentado y Kirino hubo sabido dónde estaba su sitio, la mujer lo condujo al frente de la sala, evitando a aquellos que todavía seguían de pie en los pasillos.

En dos minutos escasos se hallaban en uno de los corredores laterales enmoquetados en rojo, junto a la puerta de madera que marcaba el acceso a la parte trasera del escenario. La madre de Shindou llamó con suavidad, y esbozó una sonrisa encantadora tan pronto como una mujer uniformada – muy posiblemente una de las profesoras – apareció en el umbral.

-Ah, Minami-san – saludó - ¿Podrías pedirle a mi hijo que salga un momento? Dile, por favor, que estoy aquí con su mejor amigo y que queremos verlo.

La otra mujer pareció dudar, pero finalmente asintió.

-El recital está a punto de empezar, pero veré qué es lo que puedo hacer – comentó antes de volver a desaparecer tras la puerta.

Durante un instante, Kirino y la madre de Shindou esperaron en silencio. Después, y cuando el chico ya pensaba que tendría que regresar a su sitio con aquel enorme ramo de flores en la mano, la puerta se abrió y Shindou apareció frente a ellos, con la respiración levemente agitada por haber corrido y el ceño fruncido en una mueca de confusa sorpresa.

Aquel era el acto más formal del año para los alumnos del conservatorio – incluso más que los exámenes que tendrían lugar tres días más tarde – y a todos los participantes en el recital se les exigía una rigurosa etiqueta. Shindou no era ninguna excepción, y, como muy probablemente el resto de los estudiantes, iba vestido con traje negro y una camisa blanca cuidadosamente planchada. Estaba demasiado guapo, y Kirino tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para sonreír y saludarlo con normalidad en lugar de sentirse como un idiota por estar allí parado sujetando aquel estúpido ramo de flores.

-Hola, madre – dijo entonces su amigo, que parecía ligeramente molesto porque lo hubieran obligado a abandonar el _backstage _tan repentinamente. Luego vio a Kirino y se detuvo en seco, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal. - ¿Qué es _eso_?

-Rosas. Son para ti. De parte de mis padres – Kirino se encogió de hombros, como si todo aquel asunto fuera lo más normal del mundo. Su propia voz estuvo a punto de traicionarlo un momento, pero Shindou no pareció darse cuenta y siguió observándolo con la misma cara rara – Sienten mucho no haber podido venir a verte y envían esto para desearte buena suerte.

Shindou parpadeó.

-¿Cómo?

-Takuto, cariño, la hermana de Kirino-kun ha aterrizado demasiado pronto y sus padres han tenido que ir a buscarla al aeropuerto, así que él ha venido al concierto sin ellos – explicó su madre en tono paciente – Es una lástima que no hayan podido acudir, pero te han invitado después a cenar y a dormir a su casa, así que si te apetece ir puedes darles las gracias por el detalle del ramo más tarde, cuando los veas.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Claro que me apetece – Shindou le dedicó a Kirino una sonrisa que sólo duró un momento y luego volvió a dirigirse a su madre - ¿Hace falta que pase por casa a buscar ropa?

-Puedes usar la mía, como siempre – intervino Kirino sin poder evitar sonreír también – Seguimos teniendo la misma talla, ¿no? Y es sólo para estar en casa, así que no importa si no es exactamente tu estilo. Te dejaría también mi uniforme de repuesto para mañana, pero me rompí el pantalón en el accidente con el dragón el otro día, así que no va a poder ser.

-Puedo levantarme un poco antes mañana e ir a cambiarme a casa, supongo.

-Entonces está todo bien, ¿no?

-Sí. Cuenta conmigo.

-Estupendo – la madre de Shindou sonrió como si fuera a añadir algo, pero automáticamente después frunció el ceño y extrajo su teléfono móvil del pequeño bolso que llevaba en la mano. Tras observar la pantalla durante unos instantes, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró – Bueno, Takuto, tengo que irme ya. Tu padre acaba de llegar y, como cada año, no sabe dónde tiene que sentarse. ¿Tú podrás regresar bien a tu sitio, Kirino-kun?

El chico asintió; el auditorio era grande, pero recordaba el camino de vuelta claramente, así que no tendría problema alguno para regresar al lugar donde tenía que sentarse. En el mismo momento en el que una voz digitalizada surgía de los altavoces para instar a todos los presentes a que ocuparan sus asientos, la mujer comenzó a alejarse hasta perderse a la vuelta del corredor, dejándolos a Shindou y a él completamente solos en aquel estrecho pasillo.

-¿Nervioso? – preguntó, más porque el hecho de hacerlo fuera una costumbre entre los dos que porque su amigo pudiera estarlo.

-He practicado mucho. Lo haré bien.

-Tú siempre lo haces bien. Ya estamos todos acostumbrados.

Shindou le quitó importancia al cumplido con un gesto, pero aún así no pudo esconder una sonrisa.

-Tú serás el que se suba a un escenario delante de todo el instituto dentro de tres días – le recordó con un ligero tono de broma.

-Y también lo haré bien, ¿verdad? ¿O debería estar preocupado?

-Tú también has estado ensayando.

-Claro. Contigo, entre otras personas – Kirino contuvo una sonrisa y apoyó el peso del cuerpo sobre un pie. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo formular la siguiente pregunta sin que sonara aún más rematadamente estúpida que el hecho de estar allí con aquel montón de flores – Oye, Shindou, ¿podrías... coger el ramo tú? Se supone que venía a dártelo, después de todo, y creo que tengo que ir a sentarme ya.

Shindou alzó los ojos hacia el altavoz que pendía del techo, relativamente cerca de donde estaban ellos. La voz mecanizada que instaba a los asistentes a sentarse ya había dado el segundo aviso. Dos de tres. Dentro de escasos minutos, cerrarían las puertas de acceso al patio de butacas y quien estuviese en los pasillos se quedaría fuera hasta el intermedio.

-Claro – respondió – Muchas gracias por traerlo, Kirino.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él para tenderle las flores, que, al moverse, desprendieron un olor intenso, tal vez incluso demasiado. Shindou se adelantó, lo suficiente como para sujetar el ramo, y lo aferró con suavidad.

Durante un instante, los dedos de los dos se rozaron. Kirino murmuró algo y clavó unos ojos abiertos como platos en los de su mejor amigo. Shindou dio un respingo y, sin mirarlo, se apartó hasta romper el contacto.

Los segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Bueno, sé que no la necesitas, pero mucha suerte – dijo Kirino, finalmente, sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo – Me están esperando en mi asiento, así que creo que debería...

Shindou alzó la cabeza con expresión confusa. Ya había vuelto a la normalidad, pero casi parecía aliviado por tener algo que preguntar.

-¿Hay alguien esperándote? ¿No habías venido solo?

Kirino negó con la cabeza.

-Ah, no. Como mis padres tenían que marcharse a buscar a Saki, mi madre llamó a la tuya y ella le dijo que trajera a alguien del instituto o del club. Espero que no te importe que no te hayamos podido consultar antes de hacerlo, pero ya habías desconectado tu móvil, así que...

-Claro que no me importa. ¿A quién has llamado? ¿A Sangoku?

-Lo intenté, pero ya se había marchado, así que he acabado viniendo con Kageyama y con Kariya.

-¿Con _Kariya?_ – Shindou repitió el nombre con un tono de incredulidad tan patente que Kirino no pudo evitar quedárselo mirando, sin entender a qué venía aquella reacción - ¿Has traído _aquí_ a Kariya?

-Es... Sí, lo he traído. ¿Es que ocurre algo con él?

Shindou lo observó con el ceño fruncido. De repente, toda la familiaridad en él parecía haberse esfumado y estaba serio, tanto que Kirino no supo muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Shindou?

-No, no ocurre nada con él. Es sólo que creí que no le interesaban este tipo de cosas – cuando, finalmente, su amigo habló, su tono fue prácticamente normal, tal vez sólo una pizca más seco de lo habitual en él, pero eso bastó para que Kirino se percatara de que sí que pasaba algo. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, porque Shindou no tardó en girarse de nuevo hacia la puerta de _backstage_ – Tengo que volver adentro; el recital va a empezar ya y yo salgo en tercer lugar. Y tú deberías volver a tu asiento antes de que cierren las puertas. No estaría bien que te quedaras fuera por entretenerte hablando conmigo.

Kirino suspiró. Sentía que había algo que tenía que decir, pero no supo el qué, así que simplemente asintió.

-Te estaré esperando a la salida – murmuró.

Shindou sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa alegre.

-Claro. Nos vemos allí.

* * *

Tan pronto como la puerta de madera se hubo cerrado a sus espaldas, Shindou se dejó caer contra ella, con los ojos cerrados y la mano derecha crispada contra el papel plateado que envolvía el ramo que le había traído Kirino.

Todavía sentía un hormigueo en el punto exacto en el que los dedos de su mejor amigo le habían rozado la piel, casi sin querer, y durante un instante no supo si sentirse más frustrado por aquella sensación o por el hecho de haberse comportado como un imbécil con Kirino – que en ningún caso se lo merecía - al enterarse de que Kariya estaba allí.

"_Maldita sea, soy idiota, idiota, idiota"_

Al otro lado de la puerta, la voz mecanizada de los altavoces dio el último aviso a los presentes para que se sentaran. En breve, las puertas del patio de butacas se cerrarían y comenzaría el espectáculo, y él tenía que prepararse para salir a tocar. Aquello era fácil: concentrarse en cosas en las que, en teoría, tendría que estar centrándose. Apartar de su cabeza todo aquello en lo que no debería pensar.

Llevaba ensayando demasiado tiempo, por lo que tocar, allí y ahora, resultaría un acto casi mecánico. Kirino no dejaba de tener razón cuando bromeaba diciéndole que tampoco es que necesitara mucha suerte.

Poco más allá comenzó a escucharse el revuelo característico que anunciaba que el presentador del evento estaba a punto de salir al escenario. Muy probablemente, los profesores estarían buscando a sus respectivos alumnos para mandarlos formar y darles los últimos consejos. Lo cual quería decir que el tenía que irse ya.

Aquella tarde se le iba a hacer eterna.

* * *

Cuando el recital acabó, Kirino se quedó sentado en su butaca con aire pensativo hasta que el patio de butacas estuvo medio vacío.

Tal y como le había dicho, Shindou había salido al escenario en tercer lugar y, al acabar de hacerlo, la sala había parecido explotar con el sonido de los aplausos. Incluso Hikaru y Kariya, que nunca habían visto tocar a Shindou antes, se habían mirado entre sí, sorprendidos y se habían sumado al resto de los presentes. Todos lo habían hecho, en realidad. Todos, posiblemente, menos él.

Kirino había sabido que algo estaba mal tan pronto como Shindou había posado los dedos sobre las teclas. La ejecución de las piezas había sido perfecta, de eso no había duda, pero era como si a su amigo le faltara concentración, como si estuviera haciendo aquello porque era su deber pero su conciencia estuviese en otra parte. Cuando saliera de _backstage_, como siempre, todo el mundo lo felicitaría. Y Shindou les daría las gracias, pero Kirino sabía que, en su fuero interno, estaría decepcionado consigo mismo.

"_¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Shindou?"_

-Kirino-senpai, ¿qué haces ahí parado todavía? ¿No deberíamos ir yendo ya?

El chico volvió a la realidad justo a tiempo de ver a Kariya y a Hikaru detenidos junto al borde del corredor principal, observándolo como si ya llevaran esperando allí un rato para que los siguiera. Murmurando una disculpa, se apresuró a levantarse y caminó tras ellos hasta el recibidor, que estaba atestado de gente. En teoría, Shindou se reuniría con él allí y sus padres no tardarían mucho en llegar a recogerlos a los dos, así que había llegado la hora de la despedida.

-Bueno – comenzó tras lanzar una mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que su familia no estaba allí todavía - ¿Vosotros os marcháis ya?

-A mí viene mi madre a recogerme – informó Hikaru – Si quieres podemos acercarte, Kariya-kun.

-Tengo dinero para un taxi.

-Ah, vale. ¿Entonces te vas ya?

-Es casi hora de cenar. Tengo hambre, así que creo que sí.

-Kariya, espera un momento, ¿quieres?

En cuanto oyó su nombre, el otro chico se giró hacia Kirino con las manos apoyadas tras la nuca y las cejas arqueadas. A primera vista, parecía terriblemente aburrido.

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora, senpai? – preguntó.

-¿A ti te ha pasado algo con Shindou?

Kariya parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Con el capitán? – en un principio, el otro defensa pareció sorprendido, pero casi instantáneamente sus labios se curvaron en la sombra de una sonrisa burlona – Ah. Así que finalmente te has dado cuenta de que le pasa algo conmigo. Ya te lo dije en su momento, pero no quisiste escucharme, ¿verdad?

-¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho?

-¿_Yo_? ¿A él? Nada.

Kirino iba a decir que no era tan idiota como para creerse aquello cuando captó cómo Hikaru le lanzaba una mirada preocupada a Kariya, y cómo éste de repente parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho más de lo normal.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Que el capitán se ha enfadado contigo al enterarse de que me habías traído aquí?

Kirino negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo demonios se las había arreglado Kariya para enterarse sin que él le hubiera dicho nada.

-¡Eso no es así! Él...

-Cuando has ido a verlo antes estabas perfectamente, luego has vuelto con una cara rara y ahora me preguntas esto. Deja de mentir, senpai, ya deberías saber que no funciona.

Hikaru tomó la palabra antes de que Kirino acabara de decidir si prefería darle a Kariya un puñetazo en la cara o simplemente tratar de cambiar de tema antes de que las cosas empeoraran todavía más.

-Kariya-kun, ¿tú crees que Sangoku-senpai tenía razón sobre el capitán?

-Obviamente.

Kirino parpadeó.

-¿Sobre Shindou?

Hikaru comenzó a balbucear una negativa, pero Kariya se encogió de hombros como si todo el asunto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Sangoku-senpai dice que está celoso.

-¿Celoso? ¿_Shindou_? ¿Pero qué tontería es esa?

Un grupo de mujeres elegantemente vestidas los miró con expresión molesta al pasar a su lado, y Kirino se percató de que probablemente había pronunciado aquella frase en un tono demasiado alto. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó más a Kariya e inclinó levemente la cabeza para poder dirigirse a él en voz baja, en lo que casi acabó siendo un susurro airado.

-¿De verdad Sangoku ha dicho eso?

Kariya, súbitamente muy ocupado en observar algo que aparentemente estaba en algún punto por detrás de él y a su derecha, lo miró apenas un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa? – murmuró - ¿Es que no me crees?

-¿A santo de qué iba Shindou a estar celoso?

El otro defensa fingió un suspiro particularmente exasperado y esbozó un amago de sonrisa taimada.

-Vaya, Kirino-senpai, ¿es que hay que dártelo todo hecho?

-¿Pero se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

Hikaru, que también parecía estar mirando algo que había por detrás de Kirino, comenzó a decir algo, pero Kariya se cruzó de brazos y lo ignoró completamente.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – susurró – De acuerdo; tú lo has querido.

De haber sabido la que se le venía encima, Kirino probablemente se hubiera apartado, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que ocurría ya era demasiado tarde. Aprovechándose de que su compañero de equipo estaba inclinado hacia delante, Kariya lo aferró por el cuello de la sudadera y tiró de él hacia sí, besándolo por sorpresa. Todo duró apenas un segundo; el segundo que tardó Kirino en reponerse del susto, recuperar el equilibrio y retroceder con una exclamación ahogada, pero bastó para que un nuevo grupo de personas que se dirigían hacia la salida los observara con la expresión de reproche del que ha visto algo claramente impropio.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! – Kirino trató de no alzar la voz. Poco más allá, Hikaru los miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca tan abierta que parecía formar una O perfecta - ¡No puedes ir por ahí besando a la gente sin su permiso y en medio de un sitio como éste! ¿Pero qué te pasa?

Kariya le lanzó una mirada totalmente inocente antes de responder.

-Ya te lo he dicho, senpai, no me pasa nada. Sólo quería demostrarte que tengo razón.

Kirino iba a responder que no se le ocurría cómo iba nadie a demostrar nada haciendo una tontería como esa cuando una voz lo llamó por su nombre. Una voz indudablemente femenina y que solamente había oído por teléfono durante los últimos tres años. Su hermana.

Maldita sea, Saki. Y, para rematarlo, también estaban sus padres, detenidos junto a la entrada y mirándolo directamente.

-¡Ran-chan! ¡Hola, Ran-chan!

En el espacio que duró el primer segundo, Kirino rezó por que su familia acabara de llegar en aquel mismo instante, pero en cuanto hubo echado un vistazo a la sonrisita burlona de su hermana, que se apreciaba con total claridad incluso desde allí, supo que no había tenido tanta suerte. Durante un instante, se preguntó si podría ocurrir algo más que empeorara aquella situación.

-Supongo que estarás contento – le susurró a Kariya, que se había girado hacia la entrada con expresión curiosa. – Esa es mi familia.

-Ya me lo había supuesto. Qué casualidad, ¿no?

-¿Casualidad? Kariya, te voy a matar. Mi hermana va a...

Sin embargo, Hikaru, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos, lo interrumpió en tono suave.

-Kirino-senpai, detrás de ti.

Apenas unos segundos atrás, el chico se había preguntado qué podría llegar a pasar para que aquella situación empeorara. En cuanto hubo dado media vuelta, lo supo. Al igual que supo qué era lo que habían estado mirando antes Kariya y Hikaru con tanto interés.

"_Oh, no. No, eso no"_

Shindou.

Cualquier esperanza de que su amigo no hubiera visto lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás se disipó tan pronto como Kirino vio la cara con la que lo estaba mirando. Nunca, jamás en todos aquellos años, Shindou lo había mirado así – con una expresión tan sorprendida, tan enfadada, tan... dolida, incluso – y durante el instante en el que los ojos de los dos se cruzaron, de un extremo a otro de la habitación, la atestada sala pareció quedarse en total y absoluto silencio.

Luego, Shindou apartó los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a él. Alguien por el camino lo detuvo para felicitarlo, y Kirino se encontró deseando que lo entretuvieran el tiempo suficiente como para poder pensar en algo que hacer.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – le susurró a Kariya - ¿Esta es tu idea de una broma? Porque si lo es, no tiene gracia.

El otro defensa, sin embargo, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Tranquilo, Kirino-senpai. En realidad deberías ir empezando a pensar en cómo agradecérmelo. – tras ladear la cabeza, aferró a Hikaru con el brazo y, tras despedirse de Kirino con una mano, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida – Vámonos, Kageyama, ¿quieres? Creo que Kirino-senpai tiene cosas que hacer ahora mismo.

* * *

-¡Ranmaru! ¿Quieres traerme esos platos de una vez?

Kirino suspiró y procedió a sacar la vajilla buena de su lugar en el armarito de la cocina. Sabía de sobra que se estaba entreteniendo, y que cuando su madre lo llamaba por su nombre completo en lugar de utilizar un diminutivo quería decir que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, pero no podía evitar tener ganas de hacer cualquier cosa menos ayudar a poner la mesa para cenar.

Shindou, como invitado que era, quedaba disculpado de todas las tareas domésticas y estaba simplemente allí, sentado en el sofá del salón. Saki, como la hija favorita de la familia – una hija que, además, acababa de regresar a casa desde Europa – se había quedado a su lado y le hablaba de Francia, su trabajo como modelo allí y todas las cosas "de las que Ran-chan le había estado hablando por teléfono durante todos aquellos años".

En parte, Kirino le estaba agradecido a Saki por estar manteniendo a su mejor amigo entretenido. Cuando finalmente se habían encontrado frente a frente en el recibidor, Shindou lo había saludado como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero había algo en su mirada que seguía siendo extraño, y eso había hecho que Kirino empezara a ponerse nervioso. En el camino de vuelta, y a petición de su hermana, que estaba muy contenta de verlo, había acabado sentado entre ella y Shindou, y, salvo cuando Saki le había preguntado directamente, se había pasado el trayecto callado en el medio mientras sus acompañantes hablaban entre los dos. En condiciones normales, no habría tenido problemas para buscar un tema de conversación que valiera tanto para Shindou como para su hermana – cuyo principal punto en común no dejaba de ser la relación que tenían con _él_, después de todo – pero su amigo estaba tan raro y él se sentía tan confuso que no sabía qué decir.

Ahora, sin embargo, tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas. Preguntas que no sabía cómo enfocar y para las que no tenía una respuesta clara. De hecho, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que tenía que empezar a buscar el modo de ahogar a Kariya en la piscina del club de natación y borrar todas las huellas para que pareciese un accidente. Kariya. Por su culpa estaba metido en aquel lío.

Y en cuanto a Shindou...

-¿Me vas a traer los platos, hijo, o tengo que esperar a que aparezcan mágicamente encima de la mesa del salón?

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Con un suspiro, Kirino cargó con la pila de platos y salió de la cocina procurando que no se le cayeran. El resto de la mesa, gracias a dios, ya estaba puesta, así que sólo tuvo que colocar todos aquellos platos en su lugar y observar el resultado con los brazos cruzados. Normalmente, sólo comían en el salón en año nuevo y cuando acudía a verlos una visita muy importante. Tanto Shindou como Saki deberían estar orgullosos de que su madre se hubiera tomado tantas molestias.

-¿Tenéis hambre? – preguntó la mujer, que volvía a llevar el cabello rosa recogido en lo alto de la cabeza – He preparado mi menú especial, así que espero que os guste.

-¡Claro que sí, mamá! – Saki se levantó, toda sonrisas, y se giró hacia Shindou con una mano sobre la cadera - ¿Tú tienes hambre, Takkun?

-Sí, claro – Shindou le devolvió la sonrisa, pero durante un instante Kirino estuvo seguro de que tenía clavados los ojos en él. Al girar la cabeza para mirarlo, sin embargo, a quien encontró observándolo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios fue a la propia Saki – Muchas gracias por invitarme, de verdad.

-No hay de qué, Shindou-kun. Ya sabes que te agradecemos que cuides de Ran-chan.

Kirino abrió la boca para alegar que hacía mucho tiempo que sabía cuidarse solo, pero sintió a Shindou dar un respingo y observar a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos y se decidió a guardar silencio.

-Más bien cuidamos el uno del otro. Es mi mejor amigo.

-Shindou...

Su amigo pasó por su lado sin mirarlo y fue a sentarse a su sitio, frente a Saki. Kirino suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla a su derecha, jugueteando con los palillos con aire abstraído hasta que su madre y su padre aparecieron con la cena.

-Bien, ya podéis empezar. ¡Que aproveche!

El comedor pronto se llenó del sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos y las conversaciones informales de cinco personas al cenar. Los padres de Kirino, que hacía varios meses que no tenían a Shindou para ellos solos, se dedicaron a preguntarle a su amigo por las clases, el club de fútbol, su reciente recital de piano y la obra de teatro que iban a representar dentro de tres días.

-Ran-chan me ha dicho que lo has estado ayudando a ensayar, pero que tú no vas a actuar – comentó su madre con una sonrisa mientras se servía pollo al curry desde uno de los platos comunes por tercera vez consecutiva – Me ha contado que en lugar de salir al escenario te has encargado de la música. ¿Es eso verdad?

-Sí. La verdad es que se me da mejor componer que actuar, pero estaré en _backstage_, así que saldré a saludarlos después.

-Bueno, algo es algo, pero es una lástima que no podamos verte en la obra – intervino Saki sonriendo con aire de no haber roto un plato – Estás muy guapo, Takkun; en estos tres años has crecido mucho. Teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano va a ser la Princesa, podrías haber salido a actuar con él. Quedaríais muy monos juntos, ¿verdad, mamá?

-La verdad es que sí.

Kirino estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el agua.

-No creo que algo así fuera muy buena idea... – comenzó, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible. Se detuvo en seco, sin embargo, al ver que Shindou estaba pronunciando exactamente las mismas palabras que él. De hecho, los dos se interrumpieron al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando al mismo tiempo y se miraron, parpadeando.

-Ya tenemos un Príncipe – se apresuró a añadir Shindou, recuperando la seriedad – Hayami. Ha estado ensayando mucho: lo hará mejor de lo que lo haría yo en cualquier caso.

Saki volvió a sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

-Podrías hacer de cualquier otra cosa, ¿no? Yo no dije que tuvieras que ser el Príncipe.

Shindou se quedó callado, Saki se rió y la conversación no tardó mucho en derivar hacia el instituto y el club de fútbol. Kirino, que a cada segundo que pasaba tenía menos hambre, se dedicó a revolver la comida que se había servido de los platos comunes con los palillos, tratando de hacer tiempo hasta que acabara la cena.

A pesar de que su amigo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo notable por ocultarlo, el chico era plenamente consciente de que Shindou estaba molesto con él por algo, y al pensar en ello no podía evitar que las palabras de Kariya en el recibidor del auditorio se repitieran en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"Sangoku-senpai dice que está celoso"

Kirino no sabía si era verdad que Sangoku hubiera dicho eso o si simplemente Kariya se lo estaba inventando todo por algún extraño motivo, pero aún así le costaba imaginarse a Shindou sintiendo celos. Desde que se conocían, lo había visto enfadado, frustrado, inseguro y hasta nervioso o asustado, pero jamás se lo había encontrado sintiéndose celoso por algo. Los celos llegaban cuando envidiabas a alguien, cuando querías algo – o a otra persona – que deseabas y no podías tener, y Shindou siempre lo había tenido todo: dinero, talento, amigos y buenas notas.

Pero ahora bien, su amigo llevaba semanas actuando de manera extraña. Y además, estaba lo que le había dicho junto al piano, la última vez que había tocado para él.

"¿No te ha pasado nunca? ¿No has querido alguna vez algo en lo que no deberías ni siquiera pensar? ¿No has querido algo que no puedes tener sin tener que perder otra cosa a cambio?"

¿Qué pasaba si era verdad que Shindou quería algo? ¿Qué ocurría si era cierto que estaba celoso por algo que tuviera que ver con Kariya... y con él? ¿Cómo se supone que tenía Kirino que tomarse aquello?

Era casi como si... Como si durante un momento pudiera pensar que había una posibilidad de que...

-Ranmaru, por favor, ¿quieres escuchar a tu madre cuando te habla?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Kirino parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad, y se encontró a todos en la mesa observándolo. Al parecer, todos habían acabado de comer ya salvo él, cuyo plato seguía prácticamente tan lleno como cuando habían empezado a cenar. - ¿Papá? ¿Decías algo?

-Que tu madre, hijo, acaba de preguntarte algo.

-Ah. Perdona, mamá, ¿qué querías?

La mujer suspiró mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a recoger los platos.

-Te preguntaba si vas a querer postre o si prefieres ir subiendo a preparar la cama de Shindou-kun – respondió con una media sonrisa – Ya sabes dónde están las sábanas, ¿no?

-Ah – Kirino miró a su alrededor justo a tiempo para ver a su hermana regresar de la cocina con un flan. Normalmente se hubiera quedado hasta el final de la cena, pero lo cierto era que no tenía demasiada hambre – Creo que voy a irme arriba ya, sí. ¿Te veo ahora? – le preguntó a Shindou, más por costumbre que porque esperara que a él se le hubiera pasado aquella especie de enfado tenso, así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando su amigo contestó.

-Espera, voy contigo.

La madre de Kirino, que había comenzado a llevar los platos a la cocina y estaba en la mitad del salón, se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres nada de postre, Shindou-kun? – preguntó – Has comido muy poco.

-No, gracias, no se preocupe, estoy bien así.

Su interlocutora se encogió de hombros, pero no trató de insistir, por lo que, pocos segundos después, los dos chicos habían salido del salón y subían las escaleras en silencio. Para cuando llegaron al dormitorio de Kirino, ninguno de ellos había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Necesitarás ropa para cambiarte – murmuró éste finalmente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dirigiéndose al armario – Ya sabes que yo normalmente utilizo camisetas y pantalones viejos para dormir, pero si quieres puedo buscarte un pijama o algo así. Debería tener alguno.

-No, da igual. Cualquier cosa me sirve.

-Vale – Kirino echó un vistazo entre las baldas con ropa hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Su padre, que era quien solía hacer la colada en la casa, había lavado y planchado la mayoría de las camisetas que utilizaba para estar en casa, así que simplemente escogió una que parecía un poco menos usada que las demás – Toma, aquí tienes.

Shindou, que seguía detenido en el centro de la habitación tal y como cuando había llegado, sujetó la ropa que le tendían con aire pensativo. Cuando habló, lo hizo de repente, sin mirar a Kirino a la cara.

-Voy al baño a cambiarme. Ahora vuelvo.

En un principio, Kirino se preguntó por qué su amigo no se cambiaba allí como siempre, pero luego decidió dejarlo estar. De todas formas, tenía que sacar la cama plegable de debajo de la suya y su cuarto era tan pequeño y estaba tan lleno de cosas que su madre había ido dejando allí los últimos días que lo haría mejor si allí dentro sólo estaba en él.

-Vale, como quieras.

En cuanto Shindou lo hubo dejado solo, Kirino se arrodilló junto a su cama y levantó la colcha. Debajo encontró el colchón para invitados y una cantidad ingente de polvo que hizo que tuviera que taparse la nariz para no estornudar al tirar del somier para sacarlo. En cuanto terminó de hacerlo observó el espacio hueco que había quedado bajo su cama con el ceño fruncido, tratando de recordar que tendría que pasar la aspiradora por allí la próxima vez que limpiara su cuarto. Después, se apresuró a desplegar las patas del somier para que la cama de invitados y retrocedió hasta el armario para contemplar su obra.

Había sido idea de su madre el colocar una cama plegable debajo de la suya al cambiar los muebles de su cuarto hace dos años. Hasta entonces, sus invitados habían dormido en una colchoneta sobre el suelo – sus primos, cuando venían de visita – o dentro de su misma cama – Shindou, cuando los dos habían sido tan pequeños para caber cómodamente allí – pero llegado un momento de su vida, ambas opciones habían llegado a ser incómodas e inviables, así que habían optado por aquella nueva opción. Con lo que su madre no había contado era con el hecho de que aquella habitación era tan pequeña que al sacar la cama de invitados no quedaba espacio libre ni para abrir el armario, y eso pegando un colchón a otro. La única puerta que podía abrirse, de hecho, era la de salida, y eso prácticamente por casualidad. En ocasiones como esa, Kirino se preguntaba qué pensaría Shindou – que tenía un dormitorio que era tres veces aquel – de una habitación como la suya.

-Vaya, Ran-chan, ¿os vais ya a dormir? – preguntó una voz entonces desde el marco de la puerta – Yo también me retiro; estoy cansada del viaje.

-Ah, hola, Saki.

Su hermana mayor sonrió. Como siempre, llevaba el pelo rosa suelto sobre los hombros, cayéndole por la espalda hasta la altura de la cintura. Cuando se había marchado a Francia, había sido la chica que los acompañaba a Shindou y a él a la escuela por las mañanas; ahora había vuelto convertida en toda una modelo de fotografía, de piel muy blanca y ojos azules. La madre de ambos insistía en cada llamada en que no aprobaba aquella profesión; a Saki, directamente, le daba igual.

-¿Quieres que me lleve algunos de esos trastos viejos a mi habitación? – la chica señaló con un dedo las enciclopedias y los abrigos viejos que sus padres habían sacado del trastero y que Kirino había amontonado descuidadamente en un rincón – Yo no tengo invitados, ya sabes.

-No, ahí están bien, pero ya que estás aquí podías ayudarme a poner las sábanas en la cama de Shindou mientras él vuelve.

Saki hizo un mohín, pero no tardó en salir de la habitación y regresar con un juego de sábanas blancas.

-Mamá sigue guardándolas en el mismo sitio después de tres años – comentó con una sonrisa, lanzándole a Kirino la sábana bajera. El chico, que no cabía de pie en el punto donde los colchones estaban prácticamente unidos, estaba arrodillado sobre su propia cama – Es curioso.

-Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-Y otras que sí, ¿no? – Saki terminó de ajustar la sábana y alzó el rostro para mirarlo – Takkun no es el único que ha crecido en estos tres años; tú también has cambiado mucho. Hay cosas que, por mucho que quieras mirar, no se ven en las fotos ni por teléfono.

-¿Como por ejemplo?

Entre los dos acabaron de colocar la sábana superior y la colcha. Saki tardó su tiempo en contestar, pero finalmente soltó una risita cuando Kirino estaba metiendo la almohada en la funda.

-Por dios, Ran-chan, estás tan enamorado de él que hace gracia.

Kirino parpadeó. Su primer impulso fue negarlo y decir que estaba cansado de que todo el mundo se dedicara a dar por hecho cosas de las que él no había hablado en alto, pero finalmente suspiró. Puede que Kariya tuviera razón. Puede que, en determinados momentos, fuera demasiado fácil saber lo que le pasaba.

-Shindou no lo sabe – murmuró.

-Ya me lo suponía – Saki se sentó con suavidad sobre la cama y se apartó un mechón de pelo rosa del rostro - Pero, ahora bien... ¿Tú cómo crees que se siente él con respecto a ti?

Kirino tragó saliva.

-Yo... Hasta hace poco solía pensar que era imposible que él me correspondiera. Y podía vivir con ello, supongo. Pero ahora... No lo sé. Sinceramente, no sé nada.

Saki se rió con suavidad.

-Pobre Ran-chan.

-¿Tú qué piensas sobre todo esto?

-Tengo mis teorías, pero no voy a contártelas. No creo que sea justo y, de todas formas, solamente llevo un día aquí, ¿no?

-_¡Saki!_

La chica se levantó y se dirigió a la salida con el aire burlón de una bailarina que estuviera interpretando una pieza demasiado fácil para ella.

-Deberías darte prisa en cambiarte para dormir, hermanito – le dijo en tono divertido desde la puerta – He visto a mamá interceptando a Takkun en mitad del pasillo cuando he ido a por las sábanas, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podrá mantenerlo entretenido. No me gustaría que entrara de repente, a ti también te diera un súbito ataque de pudor y tuvieras que ir a cambiarte al baño, ¿sabes? Eso ya se le ha ocurrido a él antes, y, además, es una excusa terriblemente mala.

* * *

Según el reloj fluorescente que había sobre el escritorio eran las 5:48 de la mañana, y Shindou no podía dormir.

Lo había intentado de todas las maneras posibles: mirando al techo, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos y tratando de mantener la mente en blanco o intentando agotarse de tanto pensar. Pero no podía. Era imposible.

No podía.

Había sentido a Kirino dormirse horas atrás. El chico había intentado comenzar una conversación un par de veces cuando habían apagado la luz de la habitación, pero él no había tenido ganas de hablar y había acabado susurrando que tenía sueño. Kirino había suspirado como si no acabara de creérselo, pero había guardado silencio y había intentado dormir – Shindou lo había sentido moverse durante horas, había sentido cómo el ritmo de su respiración se le clavaba en el cerebro hasta volverse regular, pesado, y ni siquiera entonces, sabiendo de sobra que ya no estaba despierto, se había atrevido a dejar de darle la espalda para mirarlo.

Tenía que estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche, justo después de comenzar los ensayos de la obra, cuando Kirino se había quedado a dormir en su casa, casi por casualidad. Parecía que había sido hace años; solamente habían pasado meses. Por aquel entonces, Kirino había estado triste y le había pedido quedarse con él en su cuarto, y Shindou había terminado observándolo en silencio, maravillándose de lo largas que tenía las pestañas o de su aspecto apacible al dormir.

En aquel momento no le había dado importancia. Hacer algo así le había parecido normal. No había sido tan dolorosamente consciente de cada uno de los gestos de su mejor amigo como lo era ahora.

Pero ahora, ¿qué? Kirino y él estaban juntos prácticamente a todas horas y, aún así, se encontraba esperando cada día con más ansia el momento en el que se encontraban por la mañana para ir juntos a clase. Rogando por cualquiera de esos instantes en los que Kirino le sonreía y pronunciaba su nombre. O simplemente esperando el segundo en el que los dos iban caminando juntos y lo su amigo lo rozaba sin querer. Mano contra mano, hombro contra hombro. Sólo eso.

No debería buscarlo. No debería quererlo. No debería ni tratar de pensar en ello. Había líneas que no se podían cruzar, cosas que eran demasiado importantes como para echarlas a perder por una especie de... _algo_ que se había metido en su cabeza y no quería salir.

Pero luego recordaba a Kariya besando a Kirino y se lo comían los demonios.

Era frustrante, demasiado frustrante. En realidad, Kirino no había hecho mucho – y podía hacer lo que quisiera, de todas formas – y el propio Shindou encontraba más de una razón lógica y normal para enfadarse con Kariya por todo el asunto. Había hecho lo que había hecho de repente, el lugar no era el apropiado, había puesto a Kirino en evidencia delante de toda su familia... Todas aquellas razones estaban perfectamente fundamentadas, sí, y no debería necesitar nada más para justificarse, y sin embargo seguía oyendo aquella estúpida vocecita en su cabeza, una voz que, cuanto más y más avanzaban las manecillas del reloj a lo largo de la noche le repetía una sola frase con más y más insistencia.

"Estás tan enfadado porque quien lo ha besado ha sido él y no tú"

Besar a Kirino, claro. E imaginarse a sí mismo hundiéndole las manos en el pelo y susurrando su nombre contra su oído, apenas llegando a rozarle la piel con los labios mientras hablaba.

Kirino. Kirino Ranmaru. Incluso su nombre sonaba bonito.

Pero no es que él pudiera permitirse pensar en algo como eso.

6:42 de la mañana y el sueño seguía sin venir. Shindou se incorporó y suspiró, tratando de mantener la mente en calma. Estaba en la habitación de Kirino, rodeado de las cosas de Kirino, vestido con su ropa, escuchándolo respirar y tratando de no pensar en él. La situación en sí era absurda.

Y su amigo, recortado contra la luz del amanecer que se colaba a través de las cortinas medio echadas, era poco más que una silueta de pelo rosa revuelto con los ojos cerrados que dormía, sin saber nada, de cara al techo.

Tras detenerse a pensar en ello un instante, Shindou apartó las sábanas con cuidado y se desplazó sin hacer ruido de un colchón a otro. No fue difícil de hacer – de hecho, el cuarto era tan pequeño que las dos camas estaban pegadas la una a la otra – y en apenas un minuto se encontró sentado junto a Kirino, que seguía durmiendo con una mano sobre la almohada y un par de mechones rebeldes cruzándole el rostro.

Casi instintivamente, alargó dos dedos para apartárselos, tal y como había hecho la otra vez, meses atrás. Al instante siguiente se encontró rozándole las pestañas con la punta de los dedos, acariciándole la mejilla, posándole la mano sobre la piel del rostro, casi sin querer, casi con miedo.

Kirino murmuró algo en sueños. Tenía el pelo suave, la piel muy cálida y, tal y como estaba, Shindou podía rozarle los labios con el dedo pulgar. Su propia respiración se aceleró, tornándose tan irregular como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas, y en aquel momento se preguntó a cuánta gente habría besado Kirino.

Probablemente a más que él, claro. Aunque tampoco es que importara. Porque allí, ahora mismo, sólo estaban los dos.

Shindou tomó aire. Recordó la frustración, el anhelo; las líneas que se suponía que bajo ningún concepto debía llegar a cruzar. Luego cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante.

Durante un instante, creyó que el corazón le había parado de latir. Sentía la respiración de Kirino, ahora sí, contra sus labios, tan cerca que casi no había espacio entre ellos, y en aquel momento, todo fue perfecto. Después, aquella misma respiración se detuvo en seco y Shindou escuchó una exclamación ahogada.

Cuando el chico abrió los ojos, se encontró los iris azul turquesa de Kirino clavados en los suyos.

-Ah – susurró. De repente, no sabía qué decir. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo parecía haber ido a parar a sus mejillas. _"Está despierto. ¿Por qué está despierto?"_ – No-no estaba... Quiero decir, no quería...

En un impulso, intentó retroceder, apartarse, lo que fuera, pero hubo algo que no le dejó. La mano de Kirino se posó sobre la que él todavía tenía apoyada sobre su mejilla, y los dedos de los dos se entrelazaron. Luego, su amigo habló.

-Shindou...

El chico tragó saliva. Aquello sólo había sido un nombre – _su_ nombre -, pero había _algo_ en la voz de Kirino, una especie de urgencia, de anhelo, que hizo que cerrara los ojos de nuevo y volviese a acercarse a él. Daba igual. En realidad ya todo daba igual. En el fondo llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo aquello que no le importaba si...

-¡Chicos, ya son las siete! Es la hora de levantarse y... oh, _vaya_.

Shindou nunca supo cómo se las apañó para volver a su cama, pero en menos de un segundo ya volvía a estar allí, con las mejillas absolutamente rojas y una expresión de horror absoluto plasmada en la cara. Cuando se atrevió a mirar a Kirino, lo vio mirando hacia la puerta con una mano sobre los labios y los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Mamá! – exclamó - ¡Saki!

-Ranmaru, Shindou-kun – la madre de Kirino sonrió, y Shindou tuvo la impresión de que el hecho de que pareciera estar pasándoselo tan bien a costa suya era una alternativa peor a un hipotético enfado en el que lo hubiera echado de casa a patadas por tratar de asaltar a su hijo – Veníamos a avisaros de que el desayuno ya está en la mesa, pero si tan ocupados estáis, podemos dejaros aquí cinco minutos más.

Kirino saltó de la cama como un resorte.

-Ah, no, no, ya vamos – replicó, hundiéndose dos dedos en el pelo y prácticamente empujando a su madre y su hermana fuera de la habitación. La primera de ellas se dejó hacer, pero Saki se rió entre dientes y observó a Shindou con una ceja arqueada.

-Dios mío, Takkun – murmuró.

Shindou no dijo nada. En realidad no creía que pudiera decir nada con sentido hasta que se graduara – o mirar a Kirino o a su familia a la cara, para ser sincero. De lo único que tenía ganas ahora mismo era que se lo tragara la tierra.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

****_En esta ocasión vengo con el tiempo justo, así que simplemente dejo el capítulo y me voy (lo siento)._

_Eso sí, ¿qué os ha parecido?_

_Como única nota, creo que ya lo había dicho antes, pero Takkun aquí aparece como diminutivo de Takuto y Ran-chan como diminutivo de Ranmaru._

_Eso sí, advertencia: parece que la última vez que actualicé hubo un problema con FF y las contestaciones de algunos de los reviews no han llegado a vuestras cuentas. Si me dejásteis un review (desde una cuenta de FF) y no os llegó la respuesta, por favor, decídmelo en el review de este capítulo y os vuelvo a contestar._

_A los reviewers sin cuenta del capítulo 7, lo siento mucho, pero en esta ocasión voy con mucha prisa y no os puedo contestar. Si en los próximos días voy bien de tiempo, actualizaré de nuevo este capítulo con vuestras respuestas, así que estad atentos._

_A los reviewers con cuenta ya os iré respondiendo a los comentarios del capítulo 7 poco a poco a partir de mañana, como siempre._

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_R&R!_


	9. Presión

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Lamento el pequeño retraso, pero he estado ocupada con mis estudios. Dicho lo dicho, como siempre, dejo los comentarios para el final y... ¡que disfrutéis con la lectura!_

_¡Ya sólo quedan dos más para el final!_

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/Go no me pertenece. En realidad es propiedad de Level-5, que no lo aprovecha todo lo que debería._

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Presión.**

-Ran-chan siempre dice que en tu casa se sirve el desayuno al estilo europeo, Shindou-kun, así que he enviado a Saki esta mañana a una pastelería a por esos _croissants_. Espero que te gusten.

El interpelado levantó la mirada del fondo de su taza vacía y murmuró una educada frase de agradecimiento que hizo que Kirino lo observara con los ojos entrecerrados. Era la primera vez que su amigo pronunciaba más de tres palabras seguidas desde que Saki y su madre habían entrado a su habitación para despertarlos, y también la primera vez que miraba a la cara a cualquiera de los presentes. Cuando Kirino había propuesto que se vistieran y bajaran a desayunar, Shindou se había cuidado muy mucho de mantener la vista cuidadosamente clavada en un punto indefinido de la pared, como si aquel pedazo de muro le pareciera increíblemente interesante. Al hablar, lo había hecho en un tono serio, solemne en exceso, y Kirino había adivinado lo que le ocurría con la misma certeza con la que lo habría sabido si alguien se lo hubiera susurrado al oído.

Estaba avergonzado. Shindou estaba muerto de vergüenza.

Lo cual, en parte, era casi un alivio, aunque solamente fuera porque él también se sentía profundamente avergonzado. Y confuso. E irritado. Sobre todo irritado.

Hace apenas un día, su vida, aunque no precisamente normal, era más o menos tranquila. Rutinaria. Sabía qué tenía, qué había a su alrededor, qué podía esperar. Y ahora, de repente, todo se había descontrolado y nada tenía ni el más mínimo sentido.

Todo por culpa de Kariya. Y de su madre. Y de su maldita hermana. Y de Shindou. Sobre todo de Shindou.

-¿Qué queréis para beber? – intervino entonces Saki, sosteniendo una jarra en cada mano con aire perfectamente jovial - ¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Leche? ¿Chocolate? ¿Un poco de todo?

Kirino ahogó un suspiro. Solía desayunar con té, pero presentía que iba a necesitar algo más fuerte.

-Café – murmuró. Y guardó silencio. En el asiento a su lado, Shindou acababa de pronunciar la misma palabra, exactamente a la vez y en un tono idéntico. Los dos cruzaron una mirada, la primera desde que había empezado el día, pero no tardaron en romper el contacto, tan súbitamente como lo habían creado. Kirino sintió calor en las mejillas y aquella especie de sentimiento de irritación creciéndole aún más en el pecho, descontrolándose, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios en una mueca de frustración.

Estaba molesto, sí, y todo aquello era estúpido, y no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, por no hablar de cómo sentirse.

-¿No quieres leche en el café, hijo? – intervino su madre, que le estaba ofreciendo el contenido de una jarra más pequeña y transparente a Shindou. Su mejor amigo negó con la cabeza y Kirino observó el líquido blanco y humeante que había en el interior del recipiente torciendo el gesto. El mero olor de la leche caliente estaba haciendo que se le revolviera el estómago.

-No, gracias. Prefiero tomarlo solo.

-Odiabas el café solo cuando me fui – comentó Saki, en un tono que era entre curioso y divertido. – No deberías beberlo si estás nervioso, especialmente si no estás acostumbrado.

Kirino se acercó la taza a los labios. Sentía los ojos de Shindou clavados en su perfil, pero no lo miró. El café estaba caliente y amargo, tanto que le quemó la garganta y le dejó un regusto desagradable en los labios. Habría necesitado mucha leche y azúcar para estar a su gusto, pero en aquel momento le dio absolutamente igual.

-No estoy nervioso. – replicó, decidiendo que los _croissants _también le estaban dando náuseas – He dormido mal, eso es todo. Hacía mucho calor en mi habitación anoche.

En el instante en el que vio a Saki sonreír y sintió a Shindou contener la respiración a su lado supo que habría hecho mejor quedándose callado.

-_Calor_ – repitió ella – Claro. ¿Tú también has tenido problemas para dormir por el calor, Takkun? Yo he pasado la noche perfectamente.

Shindou hizo amago de decir algo, pero Kirino lo interrumpió en tono neutro antes de que pudiera pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-Eso es porque tu habitación es tres veces más grande que la mía, y te recuerdo que en mi cuarto éramos dos.

-Sí – Saki sonrió – Ya lo sé.

-¿Podrías...? – Kirino comenzó a protestar, pero su madre lo hizo callarse posándole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Ranmaru, ya está bien de malos humos. Y tú, Saki, por favor, deja de molestar a tu hermano. Tiene dos días de ensayos generales por delante; es normal que esté nervioso ante la perspectiva de salir a actuar delante de tanta gente. ¿Verdad que sí, Ran-chan?

Su madre le estaba lanzando una tabla salvadora, y Kirino lo sabía, pero por alguna razón no se sintió demasiado dispuesto a aceptarla.

-Dejad de darlo todo por hecho. Os estoy diciendo que no estoy nervioso.

-¿Y tú, Shindou-kun? Tampoco pareces haber dormido muy bien.

Kirino dio un nuevo sorbo de café y observó a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo. Él tampoco parecía tener mucha hambre, pero era cierto que tenía un aspecto entre cansado y confuso, como si no supiera muy bien qué decir – o siquiera qué estaba haciendo en aquella casa todavía.

-Ah, no, no es nada – dijo, sustituyendo su expresión taciturna por una suave sonrisa que a ojos de Kirino quedó terriblemente forzada – Últimamente no puedo descansar bien por las noches. Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Saki, que acababa de sentarse detrás de un enorme plato de _croissants _tostados y un humeante té con leche y limón, lo miró arqueando una ceja, y, casi instantáneamente, Shindou añadió algo más en un tono tal vez un poco firme de más como para resultar natural.

-Hay un tema para la obra que no he logrado acabar a tiempo, y tenía que estar entregado para hoy. No sé muy bien qué voy a decirle a la profesora encargada.

Kirino dio un respingo, sintiéndose aún más molesto sin saber por qué. Shindou ya le había contado aquello antes y él sabía que lo que lo preocupaba el asunto, pero aún así... ¿Aún así, qué pasaba? Había esperado oír... ¿Qué? ¿Que Shindou se había pasado la noche despierto pensando en él o algo parecido? ¿Que por eso había intentado besarlo?

Porque había intentado besarlo, ¿no? O eso parecía. Y de repente él no sabía qué significaba aquello, ni a dónde llevaba, ni si le parecía bien que Shindou lo hubiese hecho o no.

Y, entonces, cuando Saki preguntaba y él esperaba oír _algo_ – que le aclarara el asunto, que lo hiciera tranquilizarse o sentirse un poco menos rematadamente estúpido de como se sentía - su amigo se ponía a hablar de _partituras_. De música, como siempre hacía. Y él sentía ganas de echarlo de su casa a patadas y encerrarse en su habitación, a pesar de no estar siendo racional ni probablemente justo, ni con Shindou ni con nadie.

-¿Un tema? – la madre de Kirino, que estaba de pie junto a la mesa, sí que pareció genuinamente interesada – Vaya, Shindou-kun, eso no nos lo contaste ayer. ¿Podrás acabarlo a tiempo?

El chico comenzó a decir que no lo sabía, pero Saki lo observó con una mano apoyada sobre la mejilla. Tenía los ojos del mismo color azul vivo que su padre – no como su madre y su hermano, cuyos iris eran de un sorprendente tono turquesa – y en aquel momento los entrecerró, curiosa.

-¿Qué tema es? – preguntó – ¿Puedes decírnoslo?

-No. No es... Sólo mi profesora puede saberlo.

-Ya veo – Saki sonrió, y Kirino se encontró frunciendo el ceño, todavía confuso, todavía irritado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué tenían que hablar de aquello, o por qué le molestaba tanto que lo hicieran. Cuando su hermana tomó la palabra de nuevo de nuevo, casi ni le prestó atención. – Ya se te ocurrirá algo, espero. ¿A que sí, Ran-chan?

El chico bufó.

-A lo mejor si no se te ocurre nada quizá sea porque en esa escena no haga falta música – replicó – Tal vez todo lo que se necesite sea un poco de silencio, para variar.

En el momento en el que pronunció la última sílaba, Kirino se percató de que no sabía qué estaba esperando conseguir con esas palabras. No había subido el tono de voz, ni había sonado especialmente duro o cortante, pero en el momento de hablar había tenido la intención de acabar aquella maldita conversación de una vez y, a juzgar por cómo lo estaba mirando, Shindou se había dado perfecta cuenta de ello.

Durante un instante pareció dolido. Confuso. Furioso consigo mismo. Resuelto. Luego, lentamente, se convirtió en el Shindou de siempre y alzó los ojos hasta el reloj digital que relucía desde su lugar encima del horno.

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno, pero creo que debería marcharme – dijo entonces, mirando primero a Kirino y después a su hermana y su madre – Todavía tengo que pasar a cambiarme a casa y no falta mucho para que empiece el instituto. Había quedado en reunirme con Otonashi-sensei a primera hora de la mañana; no puedo llegar tarde.

-No has comido prácticamente nada... – comenzó a protestar la madre de Kirino, pero guardó silencio tan pronto como Shindou se levantó de su asiento y clavó los ojos en su hijo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – preguntó en tono suave.

El chico no encontró ningún argumento válido para poder negarse, así que asintió con la cabeza y se levantó sin tenerlas todas consigo.

Los dos salieron juntos de la cocina y caminaron en silencio hasta el cuarto de Kirino. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada mientras Shindou recogía su móvil, las llaves de casa y la chaqueta que había llevado puesta la tarde anterior, ni tampoco lo hicieron en su camino de vuelta hacia la puerta principal. Cuando Kirino ya creía que, finalmente, su amigo iba a marcharse sin abrir la boca, Shindou tomó aire y habló.

-Kirino...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Estás enfadado conmigo.

-No estoy... – comenzó a replicar él, pero en seguida guardó silencio. Era cierto que estaba molesto, inexplicablemente molesto, y necesitaba pensar. Cosa que Shindou, por cierto, no le estaba dejando hacer – Vas a llegar tarde si te entretienes más.

-_Kirino._

-_¿Qué?_

-Lo siento mucho. No sé qué me ha pasado, pero no volverá a ocurrir.

El chico tomó aire. Shindou estaba detenido junto a él, frente a la puerta, con una mano sobre el picaporte y el ceño fruncido. Parecía muy frustrado y estaba extremadamente serio, y por primera vez desde que se había despertado, Kirino se sintió más vulnerable que molesto.

-¿Eh? Shindou, yo...

-Kirino, eres mi mejor amigo. He cometido un error y he conseguido que te enfades. No pasará otra vez.

El chico se apartó un paso de la puerta y apretó los labios.

-Ya veo. – susurró.

Fuera la que fuera la reacción que Shindou había esperado, a juzgar por cómo lo miró no se trataba de aquella.

-Kirino... – comenzó a decir otra vez, pero él no lo dejó acabar.

-Ya lo sé, y tienes razón. No volverá a ocurrir.

Shindou lo observó en silencio durante un par de segundos que se le hicieron interminables, pero finalmente frunció el ceño y asintió. Al presionar el picaporte, la puerta de salida se abrió con un suave chirrido, que pareció cortar el silencio como un cuchillo.

-Te veo en el instituto, entonces.

-Sí.

-Muy bien.

Tan pronto como hubo dicho aquellas últimas palabras, Shindou le dio la espalda y salió al exterior a paso rápido. La puerta se cerró tras él con un sonido seco, sacando a Kirino del estado de ensimismamiento furioso en el que se había sumido. Desde que su madre y su hermana habían entrado en su habitación por la mañana, lo único que había querido era que su amigo hiciera el favor de marcharse, pero ahora que ya se había ido ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué hacer. Probablemente debería volver a la cocina y terminar de desayunar, pero se le había terminado de pasar el hambre por completo.

-Vaya, Ran-chan, cualquiera diría que estás enamorado de él. Más bien lo que parece es que quieras matarlo de un disgusto.

Cuando Kirino se giró, se encontró a Saki observándolo con una media sonrisa divertida desde el pasillo. Tenía un mechón de cabello rosa enroscado en torno a uno de los dedos y los ojos demasiado brillantes como para haber acabado de llegar a escena, y el chico suspiró. Lo único que le faltaba ahora era tener que darle detalles a una hermana demasiado cotilla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Lo suficiente como para verte interrumpirlo varias veces con ese tono tan seco y quedarte mirando la puerta con cara de pena cuando te la ha cerrado en las narices.

Kirino bajó los ojos.

-Es... complicado.

-Lo único que estás consiguiendo así es que se enfade. Y no sé qué puede salir de ahí, pero...

-Lo que ocurre es que no sé qué le pasa. Y así no puedo hacer nada, ¿sabes?

-Pregúntaselo.

-¿Eh?

-¿No sería más fácil así?

Kirino no respondió. Se imaginó a sí mismo obedeciendo aquel consejo y plantándose delante de Shindou para preguntarle, ¿qué? Se plantease como se plantease la situación, todo lo que veía eran cien posibilidades distintas de hacer un ridículo espantoso.

-Tengo que acabar de prepararme. No puedo llegar tarde al instituto.

Durante un momento, pareció que Saki iba a decir algo, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar. Su madre seguía en la cocina, probablemente recogiendo los restos del malogrado desayuno, y su padre no se había levantado aún, así que Kirino no se encontró a nadie más por los pasillos, pero no pudo respirar con calma hasta que se hubo resguardado tras la puerta de su habitación.

Allí todo seguía como lo habían dejado todo antes de bajar a desayunar: las persianas medio echadas, las camas deshechas, su cartera del instituto distraídamente tirada en un rincón, junto con los trastos que había dejado allí su madre... Parecía mentira que, tan sólo unas horas atrás, Shindou hubiera estado allí, aparentemente enfadado con él y dispuesto a cortar todos sus intentos de conversación antes de irse a dormir, como también parecía imposible lo que había ocurrido después, al despertar.

Saki no lo entendía – la verdad es que no podía ni entenderlo él mismo – pero en aquel momento no tenía la menor idea sobre qué hacer con toda aquella situación. La noche anterior le había dicho a su hermana que habría podido vivir con el hecho de que Shindou no le correspondiera, pero, si se paraba a pensarlo, prácticamente había esperado que eso fuera así. Era más sencillo ser el chico platónicamente enamorado de un mejor amigo que no te correspondía que pararse a pensar en todo lo que podía suponer que existiera una mínima posibilidad de que el mejor amigo en cuestión pudiera sentirse remotamente atraído por él. Una parte en su interior – la que probablemente lo había hecho molestarse tanto – no quería que cambiaran las cosas.

El resto de su persona, sin embargo, estaba sumida en un estado de confusión tan profunda que directamente era incapaz de pensar en nada coherente.

Cuando había abierto los ojos aquella madrugada, primero no había sabido qué estaba pasando. Después, no había sabido qué hacer. La primera cosa que le había venido a la cabeza era que, en su momento, él también había hecho algo así, en el gimnasio. Luego se había percatado de lo que significaba aquello exactamente y no había podido contener una exclamación.

Shindou había tratado de retirarse entonces, claro, pero él no había querido que se fuera. Lo quería cerca, allí, y lo quería desesperadamente. Tanto que no había podido pensar en nada más. Cuando había puesto su mano sobre la suya, los dedos de Shindou temblaban. Y a pesar de ello, Kirino no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería, el sentir aquellos mismos dedos sobre su piel.

Había hablado, y le había costado reconocer el sonido de su propia voz. Y todo se había precipitado, y él había estado cerca, tan cerca que cuando su madre y su hermana habían aparecido de pronto en la habitación se había sentido como si hubiera estado soñando y lo hubieran despertado de repente lanzándole encima un jarro de agua helada.

Lo cual lo estaba haciendo enfadarse aún más, con su familia, con Shindou y consigo mismo. Porque antes todo había estado muy claro y ahora ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que quería.

Sobre todo después de que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a su mejor amigo se le hubiera ocurrido disculparse y decir que todo el asunto había sido un error. Especialmente porque él también lo había dicho, pero en su caso no estaba seguro de si aquello había sido verdad o no.

Pero ya estaba bien. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello. Tenía que enfocar la mente con otras cosas.

Para empezar, tal vez pudiera aprovechar para ordenar su cuarto. Y luego ir a clase y mantenerse todo el día ocupado con los ensayos generales de la obra. Al menos así tendría una excusa respetable para no tener que pensar en nada. Ni, ya que estaba, ver a Shindou más de lo necesario.

La siguiente media hora la empleó en hacer su cama, desmontar el somier plegable y guardar las sábanas sobrantes en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Después, y una vez se hubo tomado su tiempo en lavarse concienzudamente los dientes y peinarse, se percató de que llegaba tarde y echó a correr escaleras abajo.

-¿Te vas ya, Ranmaru? – oyó la voz de su padre al pasar frente a la cocina.

-Sí, tengo ensayo. ¡Buenos días y hasta la noche!

Su padre, que ya se había despertado y estaba sentado en la mesa y semiescondido tras el periódico, lo saludó con una mano. Su madre murmuró un hasta luego y Saki, que se había desplazado al salón, asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa perfectamente inocente cuando él ya estaba saliendo al exterior.

-¡Pásatelo bien, Ran-chan! – exclamó – Y dale un beso a Takkun de mi parte, ¿quieres?

Kirino cerró la puerta de un portazo. Si las cosas continuaban así, estaba seguro de que iba a preferir haberse quedado en la cama.

* * *

No había sido fácil lograr convencer a Haruna – por no hablar de Hayami - pero ya estaba todo hecho, y los estudiantes de tercer año habían llegado al edificio del club antes que nadie después del descanso para comer, esperando con ansias el momento en el que la profesora hiciera el anuncio ante todos los presentes.

Poco a poco habían ido llegando los demás: los chicos de segundo año, encabezados por un Hamano de inusitado buen humor, y los de primero, entre los que estaban Hikaru, muy nervioso, y Kariya. Kirino llegó después, solo, y por último aparecieron Shindou y Haruna, que aún parecía un poco dudosa. Puede que aún estuviera preocupada por los arreglos en la vestimenta de los actores si todo salía bien, pero no había manera de saberlo. Todo lo que les quedaba – tanto a Sangoku como al resto – era esperar y, aún así, el portero no las tenía todas consigo.

Era cierto que determinadas personas necesitaban un empujoncito para atreverse a hacer ciertas cosas, pero él no estaba seguro de que en aquel caso concreto estuvieran haciendo bien en someter a aquellos dos a tanta presión. Tal vez estuviesen tratando de ayudarlos y terminaran por hacerles más daño. Porque algunos de sus otros compañeros de equipo se estaban tomando el asunto como una especie de chiste, pero él estaba preocupado de verdad. Todos le tenían aprecio a Shindou, pero la mayoría de ellos no lo conocían tan bien como él. Y en cuanto a Kirino... Solía guardarse sus problemas para sí mismo, pero aquella mañana parecía demasiado exaltado para ocultar lo enfadado que estaba. Lo cual, tanto en un caso como el otro, no pintaba bien en absoluto.

-Atención, chicos – comenzó Haruna una vez se hubo cerciorado de que todo el mundo estaba allí - Es hora de comenzar con los ensayos de la tarde, así que quiero veros a todos rindiendo al máximo de vuestras posibilidades. Eso sí – y miró a Sangoku y a los demás estudiantes de tercer año al decirlo – Debido a ciertas circunstancias... externas, me veo obligada a hacer un anuncio de última hora. Hayami-kun, ¿puedes venir aquí?

El chico en cuestión abandonó su lugar junto a Hamano y avanzó con lentitud hasta colocarse en el centro del círculo que los demás miembros del club de fútbol habían formado en torno a Haruna cuando ella había comenzado a hablar. La profesora le lanzó una mirada dudosa antes de dirigirse al resto del equipo de nuevo, pero finalmente suspiró y volvió a tomar la palabra.

-La madre de Hayami-kun ha llamado esta mañana. Por lo que nos ha contado, su médico ha dicho que todavía tiene dolores en el tobillo por cierto desafortunado accidente que ocurrió unas cuantas semanas atrás con un dragón, y que la presión emocional a causa del estreno podría hacer que su estado empeorara así que, por si acaso ocurre lo peor, hay cierta decisión que debemos tomar.

Ninguno de los presentes separó los labios para decir nada. Solamente Shindou pareció lo suficientemente sorprendido como para atreverse a romper el silencio.

-¿Qué? Pero si Hayami ha estado participando en los entrenamientos...

-En contra de la recomendación de su médico, por lo que parece – Haruna esbozó una media sonrisa cansada y sacudió la cabeza – La cuestión es que, a dos días de la obra, no podemos permitir que nada falle, especialmente si se trata de algo así. No podremos participar en el festival si uno de nuestros protagonistas tiene un tobillo herido por el _stress_ o directamente se encuentra demasiado nervioso como para salir al escenario.

Un quedo murmullo recorrió la sala. Sangoku no tuvo que fijarse mucho para ver cómo Kirino, que en un principio parecía casi escéptico, cambiaba su expresión incrédula por una preocupada.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces? ¿No salir a actuar?

-Bueno, no es seguro que Hayami-kun no vaya a poder salir al escenario. Probablemente no haya problema alguno, ¿verdad? Pero en caso de dudas, y sólo por si acaso, tal vez fuera mejor... Buscarle un suplente, ¿no es así? Sólo para asegurarnos.

Nadie en la habitación se movió salvo Kirino, que frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿No podríamos haber pensado en esto antes? – protestó en un susurro. - Es imposible que nadie pueda aprenderse el papel en un día.

-A no ser que ya se lo sepa, ¿verdad?

Desde su posición, Sangoku pudo ver a Kirino dudar, cruzándose de brazos en un acto casi reflejo. En algún momento desde su entrada a la habitación se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme y el pelo le caía, fuertemente recogido y cepillado a conciencia, sobre la tela blanca.

-No hay nadie que se sepa el papel – replicó – No entero.

-Yo, sí – intervino entonces una voz, haciendo que el chico diera un respingo.

Sangoku había visto a Shindou y Kirino llegar al instituto por separado aquella mañana. Había visto a Shindou tratando de entablar conversación con su mejor amigo en un par de ocasiones y a Kirino interrumpiéndolo en tono seco, alegando en todas y cada una de las ocasiones que tenía que ensayar. En un principio, el capitán había seguido insistiendo, pero tras varios intentos había acabado dándose por vencido, y ahora no parecía precisamente de buen humor. Y Kirino, a juzgar por cómo lo estaba mirando, tampoco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – murmuró.

-Necesitamos un suplente.

-Ya lo sé, pero...

-¿De verdad te sabes el papel, Shindou-kun?

Los dos chicos se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia Haruna, que sonreía como si así pudiera lograr que ambos volvieran a recuperar el buen humor. Todos los presentes – salvo, tal vez, Tenma y Shinsuke – sabían que Shindou había estado ayudando a Kirino a ensayar y que, por parto, se sabía el papel casi al completo, al igual que todos sabían cómo iba a reaccionar su capitán en una situación de presión como aquella. Por lo tanto, casi la totalidad de quienes estaban allí habían sabido que Shindou, tal y como estaban las cosas, se iba a presentar como voluntario si se le daba la oportunidad. El único que había sido pillado por sorpresa había sido Kirino y, al parecer, la noticia no le había gustado mucho.

-Hemos estado ensayando juntos. Me lo sé perfectamente, sensei.

-¡Vaya, estupendo! Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Shindou-kun. – Haruna pareció momentáneamente aliviada y, cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con su mejor tono - ¿Te importaría ensayar alguna escena con Kirino-kun? Necesito ver qué tal lo hacéis juntos.

Al principio, pareció que Kirino iba a volver a protestar, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios.

-¿Quieres que practiquemos alguna escena en especial?

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, pareció percatarse de cuál era la respuesta que iban a darle, porque tensó los hombros y tragó saliva, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Si no os importa comenzar con la escena del bosque... Ya sabéis que es mi favorita.

No había nadie allí que no conociera aquella escena. Como la profesora había indicado, era su preferida, y desde que habían comenzado los preparativos para esa obra, había hecho que Hayami y Kirino la ensayaran tantas veces que todos habían terminado aprendiéndose el diálogo prácticamente de memoria. Probablemente, y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de ocasiones en las que todos habían escuchado aquel libreto, cualquiera de ellos tendría que haber preferido aquella parte a cualquier otra, pero los dos parecieron repentinamente incómodos de repente, y Sangoku sabía por qué. No sabía qué había podido ocurrir en una sola tarde para que aquellos dos hubieran pasado de su buena relación de siempre a estar completamente peleados, pero podía hacerse una idea.

Y, si resultaba que aquella idea era cierta, no sabía cómo podía acabar todo aquello. Los dos juntos, representando la escenificación de un amor imposible.

-De acuerdo. Vamos, pues.

Tan pronto como Haruna y Hayami hubieron dejado el centro del círculo libre, Kirino cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda a Shindou. Según el libreto de la obra, el Príncipe sorprendía a la Princesa en el claro del bosque y, así, los dos se encontraban por primera vez antes de que ella fuera hechizada. Haruna tenía razón: era una escena especial, y a Kirino y a Hayami les había costado meses dominarla. Tal vez por eso, Shindou pareció dudar en cuanto la habitación se hubo quedado en silencio, y tardó un par de segundos más de la cuenta en pronunciar, con voz entre enfadada y temblorosa, las primeras palabras del guión.

-...Una vez en un sueño.

La Princesa – Kirino – dio un respingo y se giró con una lentitud casi dolorosa. Sus ojos, entrecerrados, se clavaron en los de Shindou.

-¿Oh? – murmuró, siguiendo el libreto, e, instantáneamente, hizo el amago de girarse y volver a retroceder - ¡Oh! ¡Oh, no!

En aquel punto, el Príncipe debía detener a la Princesa antes de que volviera a ocultarse en la espesura del bosque, pero no hubo ni un ápice de fingimiento en el modo en el que Shindou lo hizo. Antes de que Kirino hubiera podido dar dos pasos, el chico lo aferró por el brazo, obligándolo a quedarse de cara a él, tan cerca que su amigo ahogó una exclamación.

-Lo siento muchísimo – era de nuevo el guión, pero la voz de Shindou ya no temblaba. Parecía más resuelto que enfadado, y sus dedos no se movieron de donde estaban – No pretendía asustarte.

Kirino vaciló.

-Oh, no, no es eso. Es sólo que eres... Eres un...

-¿Un extraño?

Kirino asintió con suavidad, bajando los ojos. El enfado había desaparecido de sus facciones y en lugar de eso sólo parecía increíblemente confuso.

-Eso es. – susurró.

-Pero, ¿es que no te acuerdas? ¡Ya nos hemos visto!

-Ah... ¿Ah, sí?

Shindou aprovechó el momento para acercarlo a él y Kirino volvió a alzar la vista, como si fuera cierto que no entendiera. Su mejor amigo, sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

-Claro que sí. Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿no es cierto? _Una vez en un sueño._

Kirino parpadeó. Tomó aire, casi como si respirar le costara y, finalmente, apartó de súbito los dedos de Shindou y retrocedió.

-¡Espera! – Shindou trató de sujetarlo de nuevo, pero falló miserablemente. En el libreto, y por lo que Sangoku recordaba, el Príncipe sí que lograba aferrar a la Princesa, pero ni los actores ni el público parecieron darse cuenta. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre? Bueno, es... Es... ¡Oh, no, no! ¡No puedo! Yo... ¡Adiós!

Kirino volvió a girarse, y esta vez casi echó a correr. Según el guión, el Príncipe debería haberlo dejado marchar y haberlo llamado desde lejos. Shindou no lo hizo. En menos de un segundo, había echado a correr detrás de él y lo había aferrado por ambas muñecas, obligándolo de nuevo a girarse hacia él.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte? – susurró más que dijo.

-¡Nunca, nunca!

-¿Nunca?

Kirino abrió la boca para responder, pero finalmente fue incapaz de producir ningún sonido. Shindou permaneció donde estaba, todavía sujetándolo y observándolo con el ceño fruncido y, durante un instante, pareció como si sólo estuvieran allí ellos dos, mirándose en completo silencio mientras el resto de los presentes se sentían incapaces de pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Finalmente, y cuando parecía que nadie iba a moverse, Kirino clavó la vista en sus manos y comenzó a negar suavemente con la cabeza. El color turquesa vivo de sus ojos resaltaba claramente sobre el blanco de su piel.

-No – dijo – No. – Y su voz sonó extraordinariamente firme – No pienso hacer esto, sensei. Ya estoy harto.

Haruna comenzó a protestar, pero el chico no la dejó acabar. Murmurando una disculpa entre dientes, se desasió de Shindou – que probablemente no lo había estado sujetándolo tan fuerte, después de todo – y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la salida. Nadie lo llamó, nadie intentó detenerlo. Simplemente lo dejaron salir, inmóviles, con la expresión perpleja del que no había esperado que ocurriera algo así plasmada en sus caras.

-Shindou... – comenzó a decir Sangoku, dejando atrás al resto de sus compañeros para acercarse a él. Cuando lo miró, el chico clavó los ojos en él como si no lo viera. – Escúchame...

-Maldita sea, es él quien no escucha.

-¿Eh?

Shindou ahogó un suspiro. Parecía tan enfadado como cuando había entrado en la sala antes del ensayo, y habría sido de comprender que se hubiera enfadado con sus compañeros si hubiera logrado adivinar que habían sido ellos quienes habían organizado todo aquello, pero no era así. Con quien estaba enfadado era con Kirino.

-Disculpadme un momento – murmuró, y tras echar un último vistazo a su alrededor, salió del cuarto a zancadas.

Cuando las puertas correderas se cerraron tras él, todos los demás se observaron en silencio. Incluso Haruna, que se había mostrado reticente en un principio, parecía sentirse culpable.

-Estábamos tratando de ayudarlos, ¿verdad? – murmuró Hamano tras un rato, tratando de sonar tan animado como siempre pero fallando estrepitosamente.

Nadie respondió. Sangoku observó la puerta con el ceño fruncido, pero se sintió incapaz de decir nada, aunque fuera para animar a los demás.

"_Sí, estábamos tratando de ayudarlos, pero los hemos presionado demasiado" _admitió, no obstante, para sí mismo _"Y ahora no sé qué va a pasar. Ni siquiera sé si lo hemos estropeado todo"_

* * *

Kirino apoyó la cabeza contra la fría pared de cemento y cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar el control sobre su respiración. Gracias al cielo, había logrado mantener la calma hasta abandonar los vestuarios del club, pero en el momento en el que se había visto solo en el pasillo no había podido evitar echar a correr con todas sus fuerzas, hasta agotarse, sin importarle a dónde estaba yendo. Todo lo que sabía era que quería estar solo y, finalmente, había acabado escondiéndose en la parte trasera de los terrenos del instituto, apoyándose contra la pared posterior del gimnasio y observando las pistas de atletismo desiertas varias decenas de metros más allá.

El aire estaba helado, tanto como la superficie lisa de la pared contra su espalda, y aquello, aunque lo hizo temblar de frío, también lo hizo sentir mejor. El cielo estaba encapotado, como si fuera a comenzar a llover de un momento a otro, y él ni siquiera tenía consigo la chaqueta del uniforme. Su madre lo reñiría si lo veía vestido así – "no puedes salir tan poco abrigado con este tiempo, Ranmaru. Vas a coger una pulmonía" – pero, de todas formas daba igual.

Si se ponía enfermo, tal vez lo dejaran tranquilo. Puede que incluso le dieran a Kariya su papel. O a Shindou, ya que tan bien parecía sabérselo todo. Seguro que los dos estarían encantadores con su vestido de escena puesto. Quizás así podría respirar y olvidarse de pensar que otra vez había estado a punto de...

-Kirino.

_"Oh, maldita sea"_

-Shindou.

El otro chico lo miró sin responder. Tenía la respiración agitada, como si hubiese estado corriendo, y el ceño fruncido. Como si él le hubiera hecho algo. Como si tuviera derecho a enfadarse.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Pensé que irías a donde no pudiera encontrarte nadie.

Kirino volvió a apoyar la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la pared. En ocasiones era un tedio tener un mejor amigo que conociera tu modo de pensar. Especialmente si de la persona de la que huías era precisamente él.

-¿Y entonces por qué has venido? – murmuró, y al abrir los ojos se encontró a Shindou delante de él, observándolo con el ceño tan fruncido que en otra ocasión le habría dado miedo. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Y ni siquiera le importaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Kirino?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. Llevas todo el día ignorándome. ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga?

El chico parpadeó. No lo entendía. Shindou no podía entenderlo, y él no se veía con fuerzas de explicarle nada porque todo lo que quería era largarse de allí.

-Me voy a casa – susurró, y se apartó de la pared para intentar marcharse. Sin embargo, Shindou no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarle hacerlo, porque le bloqueó el paso con su propio cuerpo.

-No.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Vas a explicarme lo que te pasa, porque no lo entiendo. Pensé que todo había quedado claro esta mañana. Me equivoqué, ¿de acuerdo? ¿No es eso lo que quieres oír?

-¿Eh?

Shindou le había apoyado las manos en los hombros y, como de costumbre, él ya notaba el calor de sus dedos contra la piel. Era intolerable. Tenía que marcharse. Aquello no podía ser.

-¿Sabes lo que es todo esto, Kirino? ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es? ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo conmigo? – su amigo siguió hablando, pero él ya no escuchaba. Era como si lo viera todo a través de una especie de pantalla roja; todas aquellas palabras, el frío del viento a su alrededor y las manos de Shindou contra su piel – Me ocultas secretos, me gritas y te enfadas conmigo, y luego de repente parece casi como si... No sé lo que te pasa, pero me estás volviendo loco.

Kirino tomó aire. Había esperado muchas cosas pero aquella, no.

-¿Yo? – murmuro - ¿Volviéndote loco? ¿A _ti_?

Shindou lo miró con los ojos echando chispas, y él se sintió tan furioso que prácticamente tuvo que ahogar una carcajada histérica.

-_Tú._ ¡Tú, maldita sea, tú eres lo que me pasa! ¿A qué se supone que estás jugando conmigo? Primero te dedicas a confundirme, luego te disculpas como si así pudieras arreglarlo y después te presentas a Príncipe de la obra y me miras con esa cara. ¡Tienes un examen ese día, Shindou! ¡Ni siquiera sabes si vas a poder llegar a tiempo a la función!

-Claro que voy a llegar.

-Déjame irme a casa.

-Kirino...

-No – el chico negó con la cabeza. Estaba tan enfadado, tan profundamente humillado, que no podía pensar con claridad – ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Qué te pasa, Shindou? ¿Qué es lo que _quieres?_

Su amigo lo observó con los ojos oscuros entrecerrados, la respiración agitada y los dedos aún hundidos en su piel. Todo era confuso; todo daba vueltas.

-¿No lo sabes? – murmuró con voz ronca, al mismo tiempo que Kirino alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

Y, de repente, lo había atraído hacia sí y lo estaba besando.

Kirino ahogó una exclamación. No entendía nada. Shindou seguía sujetándolo con suavidad por los hombros y su boca estaba cálida contra la suya, tanto que el chico se sintió estremecerse. Pasado el arrebato inicial, la manera que tenía su amigo de tocarlo – sus manos, sus labios – era dudosa, casi insegura, como si temiera que él fuera a apartarse y gritarle, cumplir su amenaza y salir corriendo de allí.

Pero Kirino no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte. Se le había acelerado el pulso, el latido de su corazón se había tornado irregular y, antes de poder detenerse, le había rodeado a Shindou el cuello con los brazos y se había pegado a él, buscando estar más cerca, buscando más.

Su amigo soltó un jadeo y reaccionó como si acabara de despertar de pronto. Súbitamente, había sustituido la indecisión por frustración, le había hecho ladear la cabeza y lo estaba besando con tanto ímpetu que Kirino se sintió chocar con la pared a su espalda.

Sin poder evitarlo, sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Y, al segundo siguiente, Shindou se había separado de él y lo miraba, con la respiración agitada, las mejillas encendidas y las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían completamente negros.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó en un susurro, y su voz sonó ronca. Le había posado una mano en la mejilla, y Kirino se olvidó del viento helado y de la dureza del cemento a su espalda.

-Sí. Muy bien.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

-Ya lo sé. Eres mi mejor amigo.

-Es un problema.

-No volverá a pasar.

-No.

Shindou tragó saliva. Kirino entornó los ojos. Pasó un segundo interminable. Y antes de que ninguno pudiera añadir nada más, estaban besándose de nuevo.

Las manos de Shindou se le hundieron en el pelo, y Kirino se encontró aferrándolo de la chaqueta del uniforme, obligándolo a pegarse contra su propio cuerpo y atrapándose a sí mismo entre su mejor amigo y la pared, como si nada importase, como si todo lo demás diese igual. Una parte de él fue consciente de que la superficie de cemento del muro trasero del gimnasio debería de estar haciéndole daño en la espalda, pero todo lo que era capaz de sentir era cómo algo en su interior parecía estar ardiendo.

Shindou estaba haciendo que ardiera, sí. Y Kirino, por encima de todo, quería quemarse con él.

Porque las manos de su mejor amigo estaban en todas partes, y era como si dejaran un rastro de fuego sobre su piel. Las sentía incluso en aquellos lugares por los que ya habían pasado, incluso a través de la ropa, y le daba lo mismo que los labios de los dos siguieran unidos, que sus cuerpos estuvieran pegados el uno al otro, que Shindou lo estuviera aplastando contra aquella maldita pared, porque todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, y a él le ardía la sangre, y quería más. Más. Más cerca. Todo.

Dios mío, no había querido nunca nada tanto como aquello en toda su vida.

Y de repente, un grito. Una voz aguda que Kirino no reconoció y que apenas alcanzó una esquina de su cerebro. Una voz que había sonado alarmantemente cerca, y que hizo que los dos se separaran por puro instinto.

-¡Tarou-kun! ¿Dónde estás, Tarou-kun?

-¿Quién demonios es Tarou-kun?

Shindou miró a Kirino, confuso, y giró la cabeza hacia las pistas de atletismo que había detrás de ellos. Quien había gritado era una chica vestida con el uniforme del instituto detenida en el centro de una de ellas, que por lo que parecía estaba buscando a alguien.

-Creo que hay un tal Tarou en nuestra clase – murmuró Shindou mientras la chica echaba un último vistazo a su alrededor y daba media vuelta para marcharse. Estaba claro que no los había visto.

-Ah. Bien.

Shindou volvió a girarse hacia él y lo observó, primero todavía confundido, luego con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabase de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado – o hasta qué punto había pasado – por primera vez. Estaba claro que, hubiese empezado como hubiese empezado, el hechizo entre los dos se había roto.

-Ki-Kirino... – comenzó, y el chico sintió que las mejillas comenzaban a ponérsele rojas. Intentó llevarse una mano al rostro para cubrirse los labios y descubrió que tenía el pelo completamente suelto, cayéndole en mechones alborotados sobre los hombros. Por no hablar de su ropa. Por todo lo sagrado. - ¿Estás...?

-Estoy bien – musitó. Y no supo qué más decir. No sabía qué. Especialmente porque los dos seguían estando absurdamente cerca, mirándose y sin atreverse a hacer otra cosa. - ¿Qué...? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No sé. Yo...

-Ya.

Kirino negó con la cabeza, agradeciendo tener la pared a su espalda para que le sirviera de apoyo. De no ser así, estaba seguro de que se habría caído hace mucho, porque no creía que sus piernas pudieran sostenerlo a aquellas alturas. Tal vez por eso, Shindou siguiera tan cerca de él, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y una mano contra el muro de cemento, como si aquello fuera lo único que lo sostuviera en pie.

Porque, y Kirino lo sabía, los dos estaban pensando exactamente en lo mismo.

Habían crecido juntos. Habían llegado hasta donde estaban apoyándose el uno al otro. Y, de repente, se habían convertido en... _eso_, habían cambiado. Y después de aquello ya no había vuelta atrás. No podían hacer como si no hubiese pasado, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Pero, ¿qué iba a ser de ellos entonces? ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Qué se suponía que iban a ser a partir de ahora?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_Me pregunto cuánta gente odia al tal Tarou-kun en este momento. Hum..._

_Pero, de todas formas, eso es todo por hoy._

_Y dicho esto, y hoy sí, voy a contestar a los reviews sin cuenta. De momento, tengo pendiente contestar a los del capítulo 8 (y a algunos de los del 7, sorry), pero, como de costumbre, ya iré haciéndolo poco a poco._

_Como nota no relacionada con el fic, simplemente me queda decir que, por si a alguien le interesa, en mi perfil está el summary del que va a ser mi siguiente fic, Nostalgia, y que comenzaré a publicar cuando haya subido el capitulo 10 de ECDLS. ¡Si os interesa, ya podéis echarle un vistazo al resumen del argumento para saber de qué va a tratar :D)_

_Y... dicho esto, espero muchos reviews y amor, que creo, y sólo CREO, que el final de este capítulo os habrá gustado, aunque sea un poquito._

_Y así, y hasta la próxima, me despido :D_

* * *

_**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**  
_

_Mizuki Ishiyama:_

_¡Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia. Y, bueno, la verdad es que el casi-beso fue interesante, pero, en fin... a la tercera va la vencida *cof*_

_¡Un saludo, y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí! ^^_

_Aoko Matsuri:  
_

_¡Hola! En primer lugar, muchas gracias por leer la historia y tener un ratito para comentar, especialmente si no siempre lo haces. Me hacen mucha ilusión los reviews y siempre los leo, así que te estoy muy agradecida :D_

_La verdad es que era mi intención que la historia quedara tierna, por así decirlo. Hay muchos fanfics con drama por todas partes, y aunque a mí también me gustaría probar con una historia más adulta en un futuro, quería que la primera que escribía de estos dos tuviera un sentimiento... No sé, cálido y agradable, supongo. Y, bueno, siento haberte distraído de tus tareas, pero me alegro de que el fic te haya gustado :D_

_Y el ranking sí, claro que me hace falta, que siempre me interesa saber vuestra opinión (y las escenas favoritas de la gente han sido bastante parecidas en general y coinciden en su mayoría con las mías, así que... xD)_

_En fin, espero leerte más por aquí, y si no, con que te guste la historia también me basta. ¡Un saludo!_

_ShindouTakuto:  
_

_¡Hola! La verdad es que sí, puede que Sangoku tenga razón *risa malvada* pero no hay mal que por bien no venga. Y sobre el beso... No, los pobrecitos no llegan a dárselo, pero creo que eso ha quedado solucionado ya xD_

_Peeero en fin, ¡un saludo y nos leemos!_

_Tatito:  
_

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer._

_Continuada queda la historia con el capítulo de hoy, así que espero que esta parte también te guste._

_¡Un saludo!_


	10. El Color de los Secretos

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Perdón por la larga pausa (he andado hasta arriba con los estudios y demás), pero, por fin, aquí tenéis el décimo capítulo de ECDLS. Como compensación, supongo, lo que acabo de publicar es casi un monstruo de 15.000 palabras, así que es como si fueran dos capítulos en uno xD

Como siempre, Inazuma Eleven Go es propiedad de Level-5. Yyyy... nos leemos abajo.

¡Un saludo a todos y feliz Día de Reyes!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: El Color de los Secretos.**

El sonido de un trueno llenó la habitación, sordo y grave sobre el murmullo de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra la ventana. Al escucharlo, Kirino abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, con la espalda todavía apoyada sobre la pared contra la que estaba pegada su cama y las manos apoyadas sobre las sábanas. Recordaba haber escuchado en las noticias, tal vez un par de días atrás, que iba estar lloviendo durante toda aquella noche y el día siguiente, y al parecer el pronóstico meteorológico se había cumplido. A decir verdad, y si hacía caso al hombre del tiempo, la tormenta debería haber comenzado a primera hora de la tarde, pero, según parecía, se había retrasado lo suficiente como para que, cuando él había salido huyendo del edificio del club horas atrás solamente hiciera viento y frío.

Cuando se había detenido a recuperar el aliento, oculto tras la pared trasera del gimnasio, confuso, molesto y cansado, si le hubiesen preguntado habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas que empezara a llover, para que el agua lo obligara a irse a casa y Shindou no pudiese llegar a encontrarlo, como después de todo había acabado haciendo. Ahora, si pudiera dar marcha atrás y escoger si quería que hubiera lluvia o no, no habría sabido qué decir.

Porque, en realidad, ni siquiera sabía qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer cuando la noche pasara, saliera el sol y tuviera que salir de su habitación oscura y volver al instituto. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto de repente, y el recuerdo seguía tan nítido en su cabeza...

_-¿Qué...? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_-No sé. Yo..._

_-Ya._

_Kirino tomó aire y mantuvo la espalda apoyada contra la pared de cemento, sintiendo el contacto frío de aquel material tan duro contra la piel, tratando de calmarse y pensar. Sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles como para sostenerlo y su cuerpo parecía reacio a moverse, como si el simple recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar fuera suficiente como para mantenerlo clavado en el sitio. Shindou seguía muy cerca, inclinado hacia delante y con la mano derecha apoyada contra el muro, muy cerca de su cabeza. Kirino podía oírlo respirar, sentir su aliento contra la piel del cuello, y en aquel momento agradeció el no poder volver a mirarlo a la cara como cuando se habían separado hacía segundos escasos. Era demasiado confuso; demasiado... extraño._

_-Creo que... ¿No deberíamos volver? – preguntó en voz baja después de un silencio que pareció interminable. Shindou, a su lado, reaccionó por fin y se retiró un par de pasos, dejándole la vía libre para apartarse de la pared y tomando la palabra con su tono serio habitual._

_-Es cierto. Nos hemos marchado de repente, así que es muy posible que nos estén buscando._

_-Sí. No deberíamos hacerles esperar. Tendríamos que volver al club antes de que nos encuentren aquí._

_-Claro._

_Kirino se apartó de la pared, todavía desubicado. Si se paraba a pensarlo, lo más posible era que no hubiesen estado ausentes más de un cuarto de hora, pero no quería arriesgarse a que un equipo de búsqueda formado por Hamano, Sangoku, Hikaru y, peor aún, Kariya, apareciera de repente y los descubriera... bueno, así. No habría sabido qué decir, qué hacer, ni siquiera cómo explicarlo. Por no hablar de que Shindou había ido a buscarlo porque estaba molesto con él, y no para..._

_-Kirino._

_-¿Eh? – el chico subió los ojos hasta clavarlos en su mejor amigo, mitad ansioso, mitad asustado. Shindou, ahora a una distancia prudencial, lo miró con las mejillas levemente encendidas y aire de estar terriblemente incómodo._

_-Tu pelo y tu ropa – dijo en voz baja, haciendo un gesto hacia él con la mano abierta. Ante el sonido de sus palabras, Kirino se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sintió cómo los mechones de cabello rosa le rozaban los dedos, completamente sueltos y suaves al tacto – Antes de volver, creo que deberías... _

_-Sí – el chico lo cortó, sintiéndose ruborizarse de nuevo. Tenía la camisa hecha un desastre, descolocada y por fuera de los pantalones, y dudaba que su pelo fuera a recuperar el mismo aspecto de antes sin la ayuda de un peine – ¿Has visto mis gomas de pelo? Es decir, me parece que has sido tú quien..._

_Shindou parpadeó. Hasta entonces había estado muy ocupado siguiendo su propio consejo y colocándose bien el uniforme, pero no tardó en llevarse una mano a la muñeca izquierda y tenderle las dos gomas de pelo negras que habían aparecido allí sin casi atreverse a mirarlo a la cara._

_-Perdón – murmuró, y a Kirino le habría parecido adorable de no haber querido morirse de vergüenza en aquel mismo instante._

_-No, está bien, yo... Gracias._

_Apenas unos segundos después, los dos se encontraban volviendo al edificio del club, el uno al lado del otro, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Kirino observó a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo, y luego clavó la vista en el suelo, preguntándose qué ocurriría cuando por fin regresaran a la habitación en la que todos estaban ensayando. ¿Se darían cuenta los demás de lo que había ocurrido? ¿Los mirarían al entrar y se percatarían de que, en lugar de hablar las cosas como un par de amigos normales lo que habían hecho ellos era acabar besándose como un par de desesperados? Los dos volvían a tener la ropa perfectamente colocada y el pelo en orden – salvo por un nudo rebelde que Kirino había conseguido disimular al recogérselo – pero el chico estaba seguro de que, de un modo u otro, él tenía todas las pruebas de lo que había pasado grabadas en la cara y de que cualquiera con un mínimo de inteligencia no tardaría ni un minuto en saberlo absolutamente todo._

_Shindou, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él, pareció dudar antes de acercarse a las puertas correderas del vestuario, pero cuando finalmente las atravesaron, la realidad no podía ser más distinta. Todos seguían allí, aparentemente discutiendo algo, pero cuando los vieron entrar guardaron silencio, como si tampoco supieran muy bien qué decirles. Hayami, en una esquina, parecía incluso hundido, y hasta Hamano daba la impresión de estar menos alegre de lo habitual._

_-¡Ah, Shindou-kun, Kirino-kun! – los llamó Haruna, reuniéndose con ellos en el centro de la habitación - ¡Habéis vuelto! Nos teníais preocupados; os marchasteis tan de repente... Ya iba a mandar a Sangoku-kun a buscaros._

_-No hay problema, estamos perfectamente – replicó Shindou, y Kirino volvió a observarlo con disimulo, levemente sorprendido al percatarse de que volvía a actuar con normalidad. – Sentimos mucho haber causado todo este escándalo, Otonashi-sensei, sobre todo porque ya nos queda muy poco tiempo hasta el estreno. No volverá a pasar._

_-Shindou tiene razón, no debería haberme marchado. Ya podemos volver a los ensayos._

_La profesora los miró de hito en hito, primero al uno y después al otro, y después negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Todavía parecía tan preocupada por ellos que una parte de Kirino se sintió inmensamente conmovida._

_-No te preocupes, Kirino-kun. Creo que, después de todo, os hemos estado exigiendo demasiado. La obra es en dos días; deberías descansar. Será mejor que Shindou-kun y tú os vayáis a casa por hoy._

_-¿No debería quedarme, sensei? – intervino Shindou en tono suave, quizás demasiado – Es decir, tal vez debería ensayar más si tengo que hacer de sustituto pasado mañana._

_-¿Lo harás? ¿De verdad? – Haruna pareció levemente sorprendida – ¿Y a ti eso te parece bien, Kirino-kun? _

_El chico dudó, pero finalmente no encontró razón ninguna para negarse. Antes, había estado tratando de evitar con todas sus fuerzas que ocurriera algo como lo que había pasado minutos atrás, detrás del gimnasio. Ahora que ya habían cruzado la línea, sin embargo, no creía que el hecho de que Shindou fuera el príncipe o no fuera a suponer ninguna diferencia. Estaba enamorado de él, después de todo, y eso no iba a cambiar._

_-Si él quiere hacerlo, yo no tengo ningún problema._

_-Entonces, de acuerdo. Shindou-kun, ¿podrías venir mañana a las ocho? No tenemos mucho tiempo, es cierto, pero prefiero que descanses esta noche. A ti, Kirino-kun, te veo a las diez con los demás, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Sí._

_-Pues ahora marchaos a casa. Quiero teneros mañana aquí dispuestos a darlo todo._

_Shindou asintió, y Kirino esbozó una sonrisa que de puertas afuera quedó casi completamente natural. No tardaron mucho en recoger sus cosas – Kirino agradeció enormemente volver a ponerse la chaqueta del uniforme, porque la temperatura en el exterior parecía haber caído en picado – y en apenas cinco minutos ya se encontraban de camino a casa._

_Los dos conocían la ruta a la perfección y, como había ocurrido antes, caminaron casi completamente en silencio. El halo de incomodidad que los rodeaba, que parecía haber desaparecido en el vestuario, volvió a rodearlos como si los aplastara,, y de repente Kirino sintió la necesidad acuciante de hablar, de hacer algo, de decirle a Shindou muchas cosas y de preguntarle todo aquello sobre lo que estaba empezando a tener dudas. Le habría gustado saber qué pasaba, qué iba a ocurrir, preguntarle por qué lo había besado y qué iban a ser ahora si se suponía que los mejores amigos normales no se besaban así, pero no se atrevió. En realidad, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a ponerles voz. Estaba confuso, como un niño pequeño, y odiaba sentirse así con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Kirino, espera._

_La voz de Shindou hizo que el chico se detuviera y mirara a su alrededor. Por primera vez, se percató de que habían llegado al punto del camino en el que siempre se separaban y en aquel instante fue consciente de que no podían retrasar más aquella conversación. En parte era casi un alivio. Por otro lado, se veía absurdamente incapaz de decir nada y le temblaban las manos dentro de los bolsillos del uniforme, como si tuviera los dedos entumecidos a causa del frío que hacía en la calle._

_-Escucha – fue Shindou quien comenzó a hablar, y Kirino lo observó sin moverse, con cautela y el corazón en un puño, acelerándosele por momentos en el pecho – Lo que ha pasado... Supongo que ha sido... Repentino._

_El chico dio un respingo. No supo qué contestar, qué decir._

_-Yo... No me lo esperaba. No así, es cierto. Ha pasado de repente._

_-Pero ha pasado._

_-Sí. Ha pasado._

_Los dos hicieron una pausa. Cuando comenzaron a hablar, ambos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo._

_-Kirino, yo..._

_-_Shindou.

_Instantes después, un relámpago partía el cielo de parte a parte, y las primeras gotas de lo que a todas luces era una tormenta de primavera caían sobre ellos, empapándoles el pelo, la ropa y la piel sin previo aviso._

_-Llueve – murmuró Kirino, y no tardó mucho en sentirse idiota a causa de aquel comentario tan obvio. Lo que había comenzado con sólo unas pocas gotas, sin embargo, pronto se convirtió en un auténtico aguacero, tan fuerte y tan frío que no tardó mucho en hacerlo temblar. - ¡No tengo paraguas! – protestó por encima del sonido del agua, enormemente aliviado por verse obligado a cambiar de tema de conversación, por tener la oportunidad de posponer lo inevitable, aunque sólo fuera un poco más – ¡Debería irme a casa o voy a acabar cogiendo una pulmonía!_

_Shindou, que había abierto su bolsa tan pronto como le habían caído encima las primeras gotas, no tardó mucho en sacar de su interior un paraguas plegable oscuro. Era típico de él traer uno, por si acaso, como también era típico de Kirino el no haber sido lo suficientemente previsor como para hacer algo así. _

_-Haces siempre lo mismo – lo regañó su amigo en tono cansado, y a pesar de todo el chico no pudo menos que sonreír. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban – Toma._

_Kirino retrocedió un paso._

_-No. Tu vives más lejos que yo. Si corro, estaré en casa en cinco minutos. No hace falta que me lo prestes._

_-Kirino, por favor..._

_El chico abrió la boca para protestar otra vez, pero finalmente volvió a adelantarse y cogió el paraguas con suavidad. Shindou lo estaba mirando de un modo demasiado intenso, como si considerase extraordinariamente importante que él lo escuchara y le hiciera caso, y Kirino sabía de sobra que no podía negarle nada cuando le pedía algo de aquella forma. Tal vez porque Shindou prácticamente nunca le pedía favores._

_-Está bien, pero tú corre, ¿vale?_

_-De acuerdo._

_-¿Te veo mañana?_

_-Sí._

_La tormenta arreció de nuevo, así que no tardaron mucho en separarse. Para cuando llegó a su casa, y a pesar del paraguas, la lluvia parecía haber empapado a Kirino hasta los huesos, hasta tal punto que sus pies mojados dejaron un reguero de agua en el recibidor incluso después de haberse quitado los zapatos._

_-¡Ranmaru! – lo llamó su madre, saliendo del salón tan pronto como oyó cerrarse la puerta de la calle – Te has vuelto a olvidar el paraguas en casa. ¡Vienes calado!_

_El chico negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca al notar que un mechón de pelo mojado le rozaba el cuello, helado contra su piel._

_-No te preocupes. Shindou – aclaró, señalando el paraguas plegable que todavía tenía en la mano – Aunque tampoco es que haya servido de mucho: hacía demasiado viento._

_-No te mereces los amigos que tienes – gruñó su madre, quitándole el paraguas de las manos y observándolo de arriba abajo. Durante un instante, Kirino temió que descubriera mágicamente todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde, pero la mujer sólo parecía contrariada por verlo completamente empapado – Vete a ducharte y a cambiarte de ropa, anda. Necesitas entrar en calor, así que te prepararé un té._

_Kirino sonrió y murmuró un vale, satisfecho por tener una madre gruñona a la que obedecer y unas cuantas actividades mecánicas que realizar. Su hermana y su padre no estaban, por lo que tenía la casa y el baño para él solo, y consiguió ducharse y vestirse con su camiseta favorita antes de tirarse sobre la cama y empezar a pensar irremediablemente otra vez en lo que había ocurrido. Había tratado de no hacerlo, pero en cuanto comenzó el mundo se le vino encima de nuevo._

_No sabía qué iba a hacer; no sabía que iba a pasar y, cuando lo llamaron para cenar, hacía horas que se había metido bajo las sábanas y no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte. Y así dieron las nueve, y las diez, y las once, y la medianoche lo sorprendió absurdamente despierto, con la espalda apoyada en la pared contra la que estaba colocada su cama y escuchando los truenos que sonaban al otro lado de su ventana entreabierta._

Y ahora estaba allí. Completamente quieto y pensando solamente en una cosa.

Porque Shindou lo había besado. _Shindou._ Y no es que él pudiera decir que tenía mucha experiencia en aquellos temas, pero jamás en la vida se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que nadie podría llegar a besarlo así, ni que ese alguien fuera a ser su mejor amigo. Recordaba lo furioso que había estado, lo increíblemente asustado y cómo, a pesar de todo, su cuerpo había reaccionado como si una parte de él se estuviera ahogando y Shindou estuviera hecho de aire. Él había querido todo, había querido aquello, había querido más. Había mandado sus reticencias al infierno, se había dejado llevar y, ahora que estaba solo y todo había pasado era perfectamente consciente de que su mejor amigo y él tendrían que hablar, poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y que, cuanto antes lo hicieran, mejor sería para los dos. Habían llegado demasiado lejos, de eso no cabía duda; después de algo así no podrían llegar a fingir que no había pasado nada.

"_¿Quizás debería llamarlo de una vez?" _dijo para sí, ladeando la cabeza para observar el teléfono móvil del que no se había separado en toda la tarde y que ahora descansaba sobre las sábanas, a apenas un palmo de su mano _"Es tarde, pero probablemente siga despierto. Seguro que tampoco puede dormir, conociéndolo"_

Sus opciones parecían claras, pero aún así el chico tardó unos minutos en decidirse a coger su teléfono y abrir la agenda, pasando de un nombre a otro con lentitud hasta detenerse en el de Shindou y pulsar el botón de llamar. Un zumbido lo recibió tan pronto como se llevó el móvil a la oreja, seguido de la rápida sucesión de pitidos suaves que indicaban que se estaba estableciendo la conexión. En breve comenzarían a sonar los primeros tonos, y Shindou cogería el móvil de donde quiera que lo tuviese y contestaría. Y Kirino quería oír el sonido de su voz, quería escucharle llamándolo por su nombre y preguntándole si estaba bien con un ansia casi desesperada, pero lo que no sabía era _qué demonios decirle cuando ya lo hubiera hecho._

Llevándose la mano libre a los labios, el chico se apartó el móvil de la oreja y pulsó el botón de colgar. Con suerte, lo habría hecho a tiempo para que no sonase ningún tono al otro lado de la línea, pero aún así se sintió increíblemente estúpido. En teoría, tenía que ser más fácil hablar las cosas así que hacerlo a la cara y, sin embargo, allí estaba él, acurrucado contra una pared en un cuarto a oscuras, con las mejillas encendidas como si fuera una colegiala asustada y el móvil tan fuertemente sujeto en una mano que los nudillos se le habían vuelto blancos.

-De todas formas él tampoco me ha llamado a mí, ¿no? – murmuró, dejándose caer sobre la cama con un suspiro y observando el techo de la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Tras unos minutos de silencio volvió a arrojar el móvil sobre las sábanas y se giró, pasando a quedar tumbado de lado, con el pelo enmarcándole desordenadamente el rostro y la vista clavada en la silueta de los trastos viejos con los que su madre había invadido su habitación.

Y entonces, con una punzada de nostalgia, recordó algo que debería estar allí, en alguna parte. Algo que creía haber olvidado y que probablemente estaría en algún lugar de su armario, enterrado bajo un montón de camisetas viejas.

Mordiéndose el labio, se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su armario con lentitud, sintiendo el frío del suelo contra sus pies descalzos. No tardó mucho en abrir las puertas, ponerse de puntillas y comenzar a tantear la balda de arriba, ahogando una sonrisa al encontrar lo que había estado buscando.

La caja de madera era más pequeña de lo que recordaba, pero, aún así, estaba llena de recuerdos de épocas que habían sido mucho más sencillas. Un balón de fútbol pinchado, los cordones de un zapato, una camiseta que había sido de su talla a los tres años, varias felicitaciones de año nuevo y la invitación a la boda de su hermana Ayame. Todas aquellas cosas formaban parte de su vida, lo habían hecho ser lo que era de un modo u otro y, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión las apartó con suavidad. Lo que buscaba era el objeto cuadrado encuadernado en tela azul que descansaba en el fondo de aquella caja; un álbum de fotos medio vacío que había comenzado a rellenar al empezar las clases en la escuela primaria y que había acabado olvidando al crecer. Un álbum lleno de recuerdos preciosos.

En absoluto silencio, Kirino se sentó sobre el suelo y lo abrió despacio. El lomo soltó un leve crujido, como si al propio libro le molestara que alguien pasara las páginas después de más de un año de desuso, y el chico ahogó una sonrisa que se ensanchó con lentitud cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la primera fotografía.

La idea de comenzar con aquel álbum de fotos había sido de su madre, que había llenado las primeras páginas con toda una sucesión de imágenes en las que aparecía él de bebé, con un único mechón de cabello rosa sobre la frente y vestido con un pijama de tela gruesa y azul. Según se iban pasando las páginas, el bebé se convertía en un niño delgado y con las rodillas siempre llenas de rasguños, que saludaba al perro del vecino, abría sus regalos de cumpleaños y acudía a la guardería primero, a la escuela primaria después. En la primera foto de aquella época estaba solo ante la puerta del colegio, con el ceño cómicamente fundido y un balón de fútbol viejo bajo el brazo. Después, en casi todas ya aparecía _él_.

Shindou, con un jersey de pico, pantalones cortos y cara de susto, detenido frente a la puerta de su casa el primer día que lo habían invitado a venir. Shindou con un traje en miniatura, sonriendo a su lado tras uno de sus conciertos de piano. Shindou con un pincel en la mano y tinta en la nariz, enseñándole a escribir los kanji de su nombre con expresión muy seria. Y allí estaban los dos, siempre juntos mientras los años pasaban, estudiando, volviendo a casa agotados tras horas de práctica de fútbol, tomando chocolate caliente, creciendo y graduándose de la escuela primaria. La última foto, sola en una de las páginas centrales, había sido tomada por su madre un mes escaso antes de que los dos hubieran comenzado sus clases en el Raimon y ambos aparecían probándose el uniforme del instituto, tan contentos que sus sonrisas eran contagiosas incluso ahora, dos años después.

El chico volvió atrás a través de las páginas una y otra vez, entornando los ojos para observar los detalles aun en la penumbra. En parte, parecía difícil de creer que Shindou hubiese empezado a estar tan presente en su vida desde tan pronto, tanto como se le hacía imposible pensar que las cosas fuesen a cambiar de un modo drástico a partir de entonces, para bien o para mal. Casi desde que había tenido consciencia siempre habían estado Shindou y él, como en aquellas fotos, avanzando a lo largo de los años. Pero, después, ¿qué? Ya no eran los mismos. No podían seguir igual. Y él estaba tan confuso que no sabía qué hacer exactamente.

Porque, más allá de la última fotografía, sólo había páginas en blanco, dispuestas a ser llenadas con recuerdos nuevos. Pero Kirino ya no estaba seguro de si en las nuevas imágenes ellos seguirían sonriendo o si todo aquel cúmulo de sentimientos extraños haría saltar todo lo que habían sido por los aires.

* * *

-¡Shindou-sama! La señora me ha encargado traerle la cena. ¿Puedo pasar?

Shindou abrió los ojos y observó el reloj de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil con expresión cansada. Eran ya más de las doce de la noche – una hora bastante poco apropiada para cenar, especialmente si no se tenía hambre – pero su madre había insistido varias veces durante las últimas horas en que tenía que comer algo, y él estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo poco que servía llevarle la contraria en lo que respectaba a mantener una vida sana y respetar los horarios.

-Está bien; adelante.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad y una de las doncellas uniformadas de la casa entró en su habitación, con una humeante bandeja en las manos y un leve gesto de preocupación reflejado en el rostro.

-Espero que se encuentre bien, señorito. A sus padres les preocupa que pudiera estar sintiéndose usted enfermo.

Él esbozó su mejor sonrisa, e inmediatamente notó cómo la mujer parecía tranquilizarse un tanto al tiempo que le dejaba la cena con cuidado sobre el escritorio.

-Me encuentro perfectamente. Lo único que ocurre es que estoy un poco cansado, nada más. El día ha sido largo.

-Ya veo. Entonces supongo que lo mejor será que lo deje descansar y ya mañana será otro día. Buenas noches, señorito, y recupérese.

-Buenas noches.

La mujer abandonó la habitación tras dedicarle una leve reverencia, y Shindou suspiró ante la visión de la bandeja con comida que no pensaba probar, humeando sobre la mesa. Sería una lástima tener que tirar todo aquello, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni la más mínima pizca de hambre, y comer sólo le habría producido náuseas.

De hecho, de lo único que tenía ganas en aquel momento era de parar de pensar, dormir y dejar que su cerebro descansase hasta el día siguiente. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sueño acumulado con la que cargaba desde hacía días, conseguir algo así no debería haber sido demasiado difícil. Y, sin embargo, después de lo que había pasado, se veía incapaz de hacerlo.

Shindou suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la colcha de nuevo. Lo único que se escuchaba era el constante repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal de su ventana y el suave sonido del ventilador de su portátil, que estaba a su lado, en la cama; y aquel silencio casi absoluto estaba comenzando a hacerlo sentir agobiado en lugar de tranquilizarlo. Sus dedos, una vez más, se cerraron en torno a su teléfono móvil, casi como si lo buscaran inconscientemente, y en apenas unos segundos lo había desbloqueado y tenía ante sí un mensaje de texto en blanco; el mismo, de hecho, con el que llevaba peleándose en vano desde que había llegado a casa.

Tras pensarlo, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el teclado y escribieron una sola frase: "Kirino, tenemos que hablar", clara y concisa. Apenas un segundo después, la estaba borrando. Estaba claro que necesitaba hablar con su mejor amigo, sí, pero era estúpido mandarle un mensaje únicamente para decirle que tenía que hacerlo. Soltando un nuevo suspiro, el chico giró sobre sí mismo hasta tener de cara a la pared y comenzó a escribir algo más, lo único que pensaba que podía decir a aquellas alturas: "Lo siento". Era lo propio, suponía. Lo que cualquiera habría esperado oír tras una situación así, y tal vez lo único que pudiera hacer que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad después de lo que había pasado aquel día.

Porque por muy extraño que hubiese sido su comportamiento, por mucho que hubiese cometido lo que a todas luces debía de ser alguna especie de error, Kirino lo perdonaría y fingiría que todo era normal si él se lo pedía. De lo que no estaba tan seguro, sin embargo, era de querer hacerlo.

Aun en aquel momento, Shindou era capaz de ver la expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo cuando se habían despedido con tanta claridad como si tuviese al chico delante. Lo recordaba evadiendo su mirada en el camino de vuelta a casa, sorprendiéndose ante las primeras gotas de agua de la tormenta, dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa cuando él lo había regañado por no llevarse un paraguas, mirándolo con un aire que era casi suplicante cuando le había preguntado en voz baja si lo vería al día siguiente. Era capaz de repetir todos y cada uno de aquellos gestos en su memoria como si alguien se los hubiera grabado a fuego en el cerebro, y era perfectamente consciente de que, sobre cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, lamentaría intensamente haber molestado a Kirino de alguna forma; haberle hecho daño de un modo u otro con lo que había pasado o haber llegado a cruzar una línea que acabara por echar a perder la amistad entre los dos.

Porque él no quería – y no _podía_ – perder a Kirino, pero tampoco podía permitirse mentirle. No a él; a Kirino, nunca. Y mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que sentía mucho haberlo besado habría sido estar faltando a la verdad, porque aquello ni con mucho era cierto.

También recordaba aquel momento; lo veía de un modo que era, al mismo tiempo, más claro y más difuso que cualquiera de las otras cosas que habían pasado durante el día. No sabía cómo habían acabado llegando a ese punto, pero Kirino había estado allí, mirándolo con aquellos ojos suyos echando chispas, y en lo único en lo que había podido pensar él era en que todo lo que deseaba era acercarse más, sentir el calor de su piel contra los dedos; hacer que se callara de una vez por todas, que dejara de tratar de huir de él, de hacerlo sentir tan terriblemente miserable por llevar todo el día queriendo aquello tanto. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué era lo que había estado diciendo, o qué le había contestado su amigo, pero la conversación había acabado con Kirino observándolo como si fuese a cruzarle la cara de un golpe de un momento a otro y él atrayéndolo hacia sí y besándolo a la desesperada.

Después de aquello sólo recordaba la suavidad de los labios del otro chico contra los suyos, la calidez de su cuerpo cuando se había pegado contra él, y silencio, silencio absoluto, nada más. Y, entonces, el espacio entre los dos había parecido explotar y él había sentido la necesidad casi física de hundirle las manos en aquel pelo que llevaba semanas queriendo volver a tocar, de sentirle decir su nombre entre susurros, de hacerlo quedarse sin voz y sin aire. Había querido bajar más y besarle el cuello, sentir su respiración contra los labios, separarse de él apenas un instante y decirle que...

¿Decirle _qué_, maldita sea? Había hecho todo aquello sin pensarlo; había perdido la cabeza por completo. Una cosa era tener aquella especie de... pensamientos incontrolados sobre su mejor amigo, y otra muy distinta era pasarse de la raya así, acabar perdiendo los papeles y besándolo como si fuera a comérselo cuando todo lo que Kirino había dicho era que quería que lo dejase marcharse a casa.

Los dos llevaban más de la mitad de su vida yendo juntos a todas partes; siendo los mejores amigos perfectos y, en teoría, los mejores amigos perfectos no se sentían así. No se pasaban de aquel modo de la raya, ni se besaban. Ni mucho menos de aquella manera.

Y, a pesar de todo, Kirino no se había apartado. Cosa que era buena porque si a él le hubiesen dejado dar marcha atrás, probablemente habría vuelto a besarlo. Lo cual, en parte, no hacía más que acrecentar el problema, porque seguía sin saber qué oscura parte de su interior lo estaba haciendo sentirse así, ni qué era lo que sentía exactamente. Y a Kirino, por encima de todo, tenía que decirle _algo_.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Shindou pulsó el botón de cancelar de su teléfono móvil hasta que la frase que había escrito desapareció por completo de la pantalla. Después, y casi sin querer, alzó los ojos hacia el portátil que seguía junto a él, aún encendido, sobre la cama. En la pantalla aparecía pausado uno de los vídeos que a veces grababan durante los entrenamientos con el fin de mejorar las jugadas y que se había filmado durante el año anterior, pocos días después de que Kirino y él hubieran entrado de modo definitivo en el primer equipo del Raimon. Alguien le había entregado todos aquellos vídeos después de convertirse en capitán, y él los había visto en su momento, descartándolos después uno a uno porque, después de todo, tampoco es que le aportaran nada nuevo. Y, sin embargo, sí que había conservado aquel. La estructura de la cinta era igual a todas: planos generales del equipo jugando, realizando pases, chutando a gol. Normalmente, el cámara no se detenía más de lo necesario en los jugadores, enfocándolos apenas el tiempo suficiente como para seguir la acción. Y, sin embargo, había un momento en el que esta regla se rompía y, tras una jugada especialmente peliaguda de la que el chico había salido muy bien parado, el objetivo se quedaba fijo en Kirino, que sonreía, antes de volver a la acción. Shindou recordaba aquella sonrisa, lo absurdamente feliz que había parecido su amigo allí, sólo por estar en aquel campo, llevando aquel uniforme; simplemente pudiendo jugar. Tal vez por eso, en primer lugar, había sido incapaz de borrar el vídeo en su momento. Quizá por eso, al llegar a casa aquella tarde, lo había recordado y había visto aquella escena en bucle, una vez, y otra, y otra más, hasta dejar el rostro de su amigo congelado en la pantalla, sonriéndole desde el otro lado del monitor.

Tal vez porque, simplemente, quería verlo mirándolo así.

-Yo sólo... – Shindou abrió la boca y luego la cerró. El sonido de su propia voz parecía un ruido extraño, absurdamente fuera de lugar, quizás porque tampoco había nada que decir en alto. Él había besado a aquel chico, y no sabía qué iba a hacer, ni qué iba a ocurrir, ni qué podía llegar a pasar a partir de ahora. Si tan sólo pudiera... Si tan sólo...

Con un nuevo suspiro, el chico dejó caer el móvil sobre las sábanas antes de alargar la mano hacia el ordenador, y los ojos turquesa de Kirino, congelados al otro lado de la pantalla, lo miraron sin verlo. Durante un segundo que fue casi eterno, sus dedos se apoyaron con suavidad sobre el rostro de su amigo el cristal, casi como si pudieran atravesarlo y llegar a tocarlo. Después, su mano se deslizó hacia arriba, aferrándose al borde de la pantalla y cerrándola con suavidad, hasta que las luces se apagaron por completo y el pequeño ordenador entro en _standby_.

* * *

Cuando Kirino, agotado y sin resuello, cruzó las puertas del vestuario del club de fútbol, los demás ya estaban allí. Sangoku, Shinsuke, Ichino, Aoyama, Tenma, Tsurugi, Hayami, Amagi y Nishiki - ninguno de los cuales parecía haber tenido problemas para ser puntual - alzaron los ojos todos a una cuando él entró, como si por algún extraño motivo se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para quedárselo mirando cuando entrara.

-Ah, Kirino – saludó Sangoku – Te estábamos esperando.

-Lo siento; me he quedado dormido.

El portero negó con la cabeza y sacudió la mano en ademán permisivo, como si en lugar de reprocharle haber llegado al ensayo diez minutos después de la hora, como habría sido lógico, estuviera preocupado por él.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó – Pareces cansado.

Kirino esbozó su mejor sonrisa de disculpa y se encogió de hombros. Finalmente había conseguido dormirse tras una noche entera de dar vueltas en la cama, cuando ya había pensado que tendría que bajar a desayunar sin haber pegado ojo. Su intención en un principio, de hecho, había sido la de aparecer en el instituto a la hora a la que habían citado a Shindou para poder hablar con él antes de que llegaran los otros, pero había acabado estando tan cansado que no se había despertado hasta que su madre había entrado gritando en su habitación para avisarle de que llegaba tarde.

-He dormido un poco mal, eso es todo – admitió con voz tranquila, esperando que sus compañeros directamente dieran por sentado que aquello se debía a los nervios previos a la obra que representaban al día siguiente – Sangoku, por cierto, ¿ha llegado Shindou ya?

El portero cruzó una mirada con Hayami antes de responder.

-Lleva aquí un par de horas, sí. Ichino, Aoyama y yo lo saludamos al llegar. Por lo que parece, Otonashi-sensei los ha secuestrado a él, Kariya y Kageyama para tratar de tener su vestuario listo a tiempo.

Kirino parpadeó. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que Shindou necesitaría un traje de escena en el hipotético caso de salir a actuar, pero visto así, era bastante lógico.

-¿Seguro que dará tiempo a acabarlo? – murmuró - ¿En un día?

-Por supuesto que no tendríamos tiempo suficiente si hubiera que fabricarle un traje de cero, pero Otonashi-sensei está tratando de adaptar uno de los que descartamos para Sangoku – intervino Hayami – Según ella, yo soy demasiado delgado, así que los míos no sirven.

-Yo soy el Rey así que el estilo, más o menos, es el mismo. – añadió el portero con una sonrisa – Kariya va a tener mucho trabajo, pero estoy seguro de que todo estará acabado para mañana. Además de eso, Otonashi-sensei les ha encargado a Hamano y Kurama un programa nuevo en el que aparezca el nombre de Shindou como suplente. Probablemente se pasen todo el día en reprografía tratando de imprimirlo, pero también estará listo a tiempo. Nosotros no deberíamos preocuparnos; todos los demás están dando lo mejor de sí.

-Ya veo.

La sonrisa de Sangoku tembló en sus labios, pasando a convertirse en un gesto preocupado.

-¿Para qué querías ver a Shindou, Kirino? ¿Está todo bien?

-Claro – el defensa sonrió y llevó una mano a su bolsa, pasando a extraer el paraguas plegable de su amigo del interior. Todos los presentes lo observaron en silencio cuando lo alzó para enseñárselo a Sangoku – Ayer por la tarde empezó a llover de pronto, así que Shindou me dejó esto para que no me mojara de camino a casa. El tiempo sigue siendo horrible, así que quería devolvérselo.

-Creo que esta mañana llevaba otro – intervino Aoyama en voz baja. – No lo necesitará.

-Aún así, Shindou probablemente siga con las pruebas del traje en el despacho de Otonashi-sensei, así que podrías ir allí a dárselo, si quieres. Nosotros podemos esperar.

Kirino bajó los ojos, sintiendo el peso del paraguas plegado de aluminio en la mano. Era cierto que podía ir, pero no tendría sentido si no podía hablar con Shindou a solas, y dudaba poder conseguirlo con Haruna, Hikaru y Kariya dando vueltas en la misma habitación. Si se encontraba con Shindou y no podía sacar el tema que le interesaba sacar, lo más probable es que el momento entre los dos se hiciera tan incómodo que hasta un idiota se daría cuenta de que, al menos él, estaba tratando de ocultar algo.

-No, no os preocupéis. Ya me encargaré de ir luego. Ahora tenemos que ensayar.

Todos los demás asintieron, y en apenas unos minutos Kirino se encontró sumido en el caos que se siempre se formaba antes de un ensayo general. Muy pronto, Shinsuke comenzó a decir algo, los demás se rieron y Amagi empezó a decir algo en voz muy alta mientras se dirigía a ocupar su lugar. Solamente Sangoku lo observó durante unos segundos más de lo necesario, llevándose una mano al mentón como si estuviera pensando en algo.

* * *

A las tres de la tarde les cedieron el gimnasio para el último ensayo general.

Todo estaba listo ya: los decorados, los focos y el atrezzo. Los únicos que parecían fuera de lugar eran ellos, vestidos con los uniformes azul oscuro del instituto, repitiendo sus papeles una y otra vez sobre un escenario que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Kirino se detuvo en el centro del escenario junto a Hayami y los dos se inclinaron levemente en una reverencia al estilo europeo. Lo habían ensayado todo ya, incluso cómo iba a ser el saludo final. A aquellas alturas, se sabía su papel tan bien que estaba seguro de que, pasara lo que pasase, no podría decir ni una sola frase de manera equivocada. Y, a pesar de todo, aún les quedaba ensayar prácticamente hasta que se pusiera el sol.

-¿Sabéis? Tal vez el próximo ensayo debería hacerlo el capitán – comentó Hayami una vez todos hubieron acabado el saludo final – No estaría del todo bien que tuviera que salir él en mi lugar y ni siquiera supiera dónde ponerse. No ha ensayado con nosotros ni una sola vez, y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que ocurriría si algo saliese mal.

-Probablemente Otonashi-sensei nos mataría – comentó Amagi con una risotada.

Tenma, que estaba en un rincón del escenario junto a Tsurugi, pareció tomarse aquellas palabras en serio, porque se estremeció.

-¿Dónde está el capitán, de todas formas? – quiso saber.

-Sigue donde estaba – replicó Ichino. El chico había ido a informarse por orden de Sangoku en uno de los momentos en los que su personaje no estaba en escena y cuando había vuelto no había parecido muy optimista sobre el hecho de que Shindou pudiera estar con ellos antes de que el derecho de utilización del gimnasio pasara al siguiente club – Estaban teniendo problemas para terminar de ajustarle el disfraz. No sólo es que Kageyama también haya tenido que ayudar, sino que han llamado también a alguien de la familia de Kariya o algo así para poder darse más prisa.

-¿De la _familia_ de Kariya?

-Creo que eso es lo que han dicho.

-En fin – Sangoku suspiró. A falta de un profesor encargado, y con el Entrenador Endou desaparecido en combate, Haruna había puesto al portero al cargo y él se estaba tomando su labor muy en serio – Tendremos que confiar en que Shindou tendrá la química suficiente con Kirino y con el resto de nosotros si finalmente tiene que salir a actuar. Supongo que no habrá ningún problema con eso.

De haber podido, Kirino se habría reído. Resultaba irónico decirlo así pero, a aquellas alturas, parecía muy claro que la química entre Shindou y él era más que evidente. Al menos, para todo lo que no tenía que ver con hablar para dejar las cosas claras el uno con el otro. Ni siquiera se habían visto en todo el día, ya fuera por el tema de los disfraces o porque una parte de él mismo no quería tener que hacer frente a toda aquella situación.

Pero, fuera como fuese, aquello no podía durar para siempre.

-¿Empezamos otra vez, Sangoku? – preguntó en voz alta, dejando el escenario a su espalda y decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era concentrarse en ensayar.

El portero comenzó a pronunciar una frase de asentimiento pero, en aquel instante, el sonido de una de las puertas laterales al abrirse lo interrumpió. Cuando se giró para tratar de ver quién había entrado, Kirino descubrió a las tres gerentes del club saludándolos desde debajo del escenario. Aoi llevaba un cuaderno enorme y un bolígrafo en la mano, Akane un pequeño bloc de notas y Midori, que parecía increíblemente animada, había llegado con las manos vacías.

-¡Hola, chicos! – saludó - ¿Qué tal van los ensayos?

-¿Aoi? – Tenma se acercó al escenario, observando a su amiga de la infancia como si hubiera visto a un alienígena - ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

La chica adoptó un aire cómicamente serio y señaló el cuaderno que llevaba sujeto en las manos.

-Órdenes de dirección – explicó – Tenemos que comprobar que los padres de todos los alumnos tienen los asientos bien asignados. Nadie puede quedarse fuera, ¡mañana es el gran día!

-Gracias por recordárnoslo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estáis nerviosos? – Aoi sonrió, cerró el cuaderno y subió al escenario corriendo sobre los escalones. Todos los actores, contentos de poder parar de ensayar durante un instante, abandonaron lo que estaban haciendo y la rodearon. Todos menos Kirino, de hecho, que a pesar de haberse acercado a ellos tenía los ojos clavados en otra parte – Seguro que vuestros esfuerzos merecen la pena y al final todo sale genial. Estaré animándoos desde primera fila, ¡me muero de ganas de veros mañana!

La siguiente en subir al escenario fue Midori, que observó al grupo con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-Lo que yo quiero ver son los disfraces. – comentó - Hay algunos que todavía no se han visto por ninguna parte, ¿no?

Nishiki soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, ya verás. Mi disfraz es impresionante.

-¡No te he preguntado a ti, Nishiki!

-¿Qué?

-Ya he visto tu disfraz y llevas _cuernos_. ¿Por qué se supone que es eso?

-Porque soy el brujo, claro.

-¿No era una bruja en la versión original? Porque más que un brujo pareces una especie de...

-Eh, calma, chicos, no hay por qué discutir – intervino entonces Sangoku, haciendo que tanto Midori como Nishiki se quedaran callados con la expresión de dos niños a los que han echado la bronca por haber robado caramelos – Otonashi-sensei está guardando algunos disfraces para que no los vea nadie como si fueran secreto de estado.

-Creo que sólo el de Kirino-senpai – intervino Tenma – No deja que nadie lo vea.

-¿Y por qué el disfraz de Kirino es tan secreto? – Midori puso los brazos en jarras – Amagi es la Reina, y Shinsuke, Ichino y Aoyama son las hadas madrinas. Ni que él fuera el único que va a salir a actuar vestido de mujer.

-Es el protagonista, supongo.

-Y tiene fans.

-_¿Kirino?_

En condiciones normales, el chico los habría mirado con el ceño fruncido o habría tratado de desmentir aquello, pero no se encontraba con ganas de decir nada. En lugar de eso, permaneció quieto en su esquina del escenario, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos fijos en la figura menuda de Akane, que era la única de las gerentes que no había acudido a charlar con ellos y seguía contando sillas con expresión muy concentrada. A decir verdad, la chica normalmente era tan callada que nunca había hablado con ella. Sólo le había prestado atención durante los momentos en los que se había acercado más de la cuenta para fotografiar a Shindou, y, aún así, lo único que había llegado a preguntarse era cómo podía apañárselas una chica tan pequeña para sacar una cámara tan grande tan deprisa.

Casi como si hubiera podido escuchar sus pensamientos, Akane paró de contar sillas, tensó el cuerpo y alzó los ojos. Kirino casi llegó a creer que lo había sorprendido mirándola cuando ella dio un respingo, se giró en redondo y sacó su cámara digital rosa de algún punto en el interior de su camisa. El chico parpadeó y la observó, estupefacto, hasta que se percató de lo que significaba que Akane anduviera por ahí haciendo fotos.

_"Oh, no"_

Él había estado demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta, pero la puerta principal del gimnasio se había abierto y por ella estaba entrando Haruna, enterrada bajo un mar de hilos y muestras de tela y con cara de tener muchísima prisa. Tras ella iba Kariya, que esbozó una sonrisa burlona y clavó sus ojos dorados directamente en los de Kirino y por último, a paso algo más lento, iba Shindou. En un principio, Kirino trató de mantener la vista baja y comportarse con normalidad, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo, aunque sólo fuera un momento, y al instante siguiente los ojos de los dos se habían encontrado a través del gimnasio y él se había quedado clavado en el sitio, como si una fuerza invisible le estuviera impidiendo moverse y una especie de vacío en el estómago no lo dejara respirar con normalidad.

"_Shindou, tú..." _logró pensar, y luego la mente se le quedó en blanco. Sólo estaban sus ojos, los ojos de él y nada más. Y, luego, la voz de Haruna hablando, como un soniquete molesto.

-Sangoku-kun, ¿está por ahí el trozo de tela roja que pensábamos usar como capa del traje que estamos arreglando para Shindou-kun? En un principio íbamos a descartarlo, pero lo necesitamos.

Kirino finalmente bajó los ojos, desubicado, aún consciente de que tenía que hacer algo y sin saber muy bien el qué. Cuando volvió a intentar mirarlo, su amigo tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

-También necesitaríamos una copia extra del guión para Shindou-kun. Estamos ensayando mientras le arreglamos la ropa, pero sólo tenemos una, así que...

Una copia del guión. La suya estaba poco más allá, manoseada y rota sobre la silla de uno de los caballos de cartón. Aquella era la misma copia que Shindou y él habían utilizado cuando su amigo lo estaba ayudando a ensayar semanas atrás; era la mejor que Shindou habría podido tener. Por no decir una excusa muy tonta para acercarse.

-Yo le dejo la mía; esperad un momento.

Nadie pareció objetar nada cuando él cogió el cuadernillo y bajó corriendo del escenario, antes de poder arrepentirse. El corazón se le aceleró mientras cruzaba el enorme gimnasio y le tendía el guión a su amigo, y pareció detenérsele en el pecho cuando él se adelantó y lo cogió con suavidad.

-Gracias, Kirino – le dijo en voz baja.

Y entonces él ya no supo qué contestar.

-Shindou... – comenzó.

-Creo que tenemos que... – empezó él a su vez. Después, se miraron y se quedaron callados, un segundo, otro y otro más.

Finalmente, y cuando Kirino estaba a punto de meter una excusa y dar media vuelta, Shindou volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Hablar; tenemos que hablar. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro – resultaba muy sencillo decirlo, y lo peor de todo es que era verdad. Kirino _necesitaba_ hablar con Shindou, pero ahora que lo tenía delante ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, ni _cómo_ – Quería haberlo hecho antes, pero llevas todo el día ocupado, así que...

-Ya lo sé, y lo siento.

-No es culpa tuya. Yo... – el chico se detuvo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a decir? _¿Qué?_ – ¿Qué... Qué tal llevas el examen de mañana? No habrás tenido tiempo para practicar mucho con todo esto.

-Ah – Shindou lo miró parpadeando, pero en seguida negó con la cabeza – No hay ningún problema. Estuviste en la audición el otro día. Lo que tengo que tocar es lo mismo; lo haré perfectamente.

-Tú siempre lo haces todo perfectamente – muy a su pesar, Kirino se rió, y a Shindou, frente, se le escapó una sonrisa culpable – Eso sí, al acabar vendrás a verme, ¿verdad? Incluso si al final el pie de Hayami está bien y no tienes que salir a actuar estarás ahí, ¿no?

Shindou lo observó en silencio, como si estuviera muy cansado, pero finalmente asintió.

-Claro que estaré. ¿Cómo no iba a estar?

-Me alegro.

-Escucha, Kirino. Yo...

El chico alzó los ojos y lo observó, expectante. Sabía que había más gente, al otro lado del gimnasio, junto al escenario, pero lo que estuvieran haciendo en aquel momento le daba absolutamente igual. Sólo había algo que quería saber, algo que necesitaba oír, y la idea de que Shindou pudiera estar a punto de aclararle aquello, para bien o para mal, lo dejó sin palabras.

-¿Shindou-kun? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Los dos dieron un respingo ante la voz de Haruna, que, de repente, estaba sorprendentemente cerca de ellos, con la tela roja que había ido a buscar sujeta en una mano y la otra apoyada contra la cintura.

-Tenemos que volver ya a mi despacho. Aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Ah, claro – Shindou tardó poco en recobrar un aire más o menos normal, pero cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Kirino su voz perdió la firmeza de nuevo – Creo que tengo que...

-Ya lo sé. Supongo que nos veremos más adelante – el chico sonrió, tragándose la mezcla de decepción y alivio que sentía por dentro y tratando de bromear – Y ni se te ocurra dejarme tirado mañana. Quiero verte aquí, sea como sea.

-Por supuesto que sí, ya te lo he dicho. Te lo prometo.

Y después, Haruna volvía a llamarlo y Shindou le dedicaba una sonrisa y se marchaba. Con un suspiro, Kirino decidió dejarlo estar por el momento y se giró hacia el escenario. Midori, Nishiki y los demás ya habían parado de discutir, y el ambiente parecía extrañamente silencioso.

-¿Vamos a seguir? – preguntó, dirigiéndose a Sangoku.

-Estábamos hablando de tomarnos diez minutos de descanso.

-Bueno...

Kirino no tenía demasiadas ganas de pararse a descansar, pero era cierto que algunos de sus compañeros parecían agotados de tanto practicar. Tenma y Shinsuke, en concreto, salieron disparados por la puerta tan pronto les dieron permiso, seguidos por Aoyama, que le estaba comentando a Ichino todo lo que quería merendar. Los otros también fueron cruzando el umbral poco a poco, unos con más ganas y otros con menos, hasta que allí, finalmente, sólo quedaron Akane y él.

La chica seguía contando sillas y tomando notas en su cuaderno con un aire eminentemente concentrado, y Kirino creyó haberla visto observarlo por el rabillo del ojo y sonreír durante apenas un instante. En aquel momento, cayó en la cuenta de que, de un modo u otro, todo había empezado una tarde, meses atrás, en la que él se había saltado parte del entrenamiento para espiar a Shindou y a aquella chica en la azotea, y no pudo menos que simpatizar con ella. A los dos les había pasado lo mismo, después de todo. Muy posiblemente, para ella tampoco habría sido fácil, y aún así había sido más valiente que él.

-Yamana, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Akane levantó los ojos de su cuaderno y lo miró. Parecía sorprendida, y Kirino no podía culparla. Ella nunca hablaba con él, pero él tampoco hablaba con ella, no por nada en especial, sino porque nunca había tenido qué decirle. En un primer momento, el chico llegó a pensar que la muchacha le preguntaría a qué venía aquello, pero, tras observarlo en silencio un rato, todo lo que hizo fue cerrar la libreta y asentir.

-¿Vamos fuera? – le preguntó, y él se encontró siguiéndola, contemplándola con cuidado mientras lo guaba al exterior. Era más baja que él, de aspecto delicado, con la piel clara y los ojos bonitos; probablemente, a la mayoría de chicos del curso les gustaría. A todos menos al que ella quería de verdad, y Kirino se preguntó por qué. En determinadas ocasiones, suponía, la vida simplemente no era justa para todos.

-Perdóname, Yamana – dijo entonces con voz firme, inclinándose en una reverencia. Estaban solos, fuera; todos los demás se habían marchado a alguna otra parte, y aún así ella miró a su alrededor, como si se sintiera confundida porque alguien estuviera allí pidiéndole perdón – Tú no lo sabes pero hace tiempo, cuando quedaste con Shindou y todo salió tan mal, la culpa de que todo se arruinara fue mía. Los libros, el lago y todo lo demás... Fui yo. Os seguí y, aunque no fue a propósito, creo que me metí en medio. Lo siento mucho.

Akane simplemente lo miró, con los ojos violeta entornados y los labios entreabiertos, tal vez preguntándose a santo de qué le estaba contando Kirino todo aquello ahora. Y en realidad, él no lo sabía; no exactamente. Tal vez se debiera a que todo había empezado con ella, y con ella tenía que acabar. Tal vez se tratara de un modo de quedar en paz consigo mismo, de empezar a afrontar las consecuencias de todo lo que había estado haciendo. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que, al verla allí, había tenido que hablar, y que no importaba si ella se enfadaba, porque, después de todo, él se lo tenía más que merecido.

-Así que fuiste tú quien nos tiró encima todos aquellos libros... – fue todo lo que dijo la chica, en voz queda, suave, neutra.

-De verdad que lo siento – Kirino tragó saliva y se volvió a inclinar – No tenía ningún derecho. No sé qué me pasó; no debería haber...

El chico podría haber seguido hablando, pero el roce leve de una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo detenerse en seco. Cuando alzó los ojos, sorprendido, se encontró a Akane inclinada hacia él, observándolo con un brillo de comprensión en las pupilas y una sonrisa en los labios. Ella quería que él dejara de inclinarse y él obedeció sin pensar, porque Akane normalmente jamás tocaba a nadie, por muy breve o suave que fuese el contacto.

-Yo también tendría que disculparme – dijo entonces la chica, y Kirino quiso replicar, pero no pudo – Fui yo quien le pidió a Shin-sama expresamente que no te dijera que íbamos a vernos aquel día, y eso estuvo mal. Pensé que tal vez así todo saldría mejor, pero que tú estés a su lado es precisamente lo que él necesita para estar contento, ¿no? Y eso es lo que tú y yo tenemos en común, ¿verdad? Querer que Shin-sama sea feliz.

-Yamana...

La chica sonrió, y en aquel momento Kirino se sintió extrañamente cercano a ella. Tal vez, en otro momento, en otro mundo, ella habría podido ser él, y él habría sido como ella.

-¿No tuviste miedo? – preguntó de pronto; genuinamente, porque quería saberlo – Cuando hablaste con Shindou, ¿no te asustaste por lo que él pudiera decirte?

Akane ni siquiera pareció sorprendida porque Kirino ya supiera el final de su historia.

-Yo no tenía nada que perder, ¿no? Quería intentarlo, pero sabía lo que iba a contestar desde el principio. Se lo dije porque él merecía saberlo, eso es todo, aunque supongo que en esos casos es mucho más difícil arriesgarse si piensas que hay esperanzas para que te digan que sí. Porque ahí sí que puedes perder algo, o eso creo.

Kirino no respondió. A lo lejos, se oían las voces de Sangoku y los demás, acercándose a donde estaban ellos, quejándose del viento y el aire húmedo, que de nuevo amenazaban con traer lluvia.

-Perder algo... – repitió finalmente.

-¿Kirino-san también está asustado?

La voz de Akane hizo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos y la observara, de nuevo sin saber muy bien qué decir. Hikaru le había dicho que estaba asustado, semanas atrás, y había estado en lo cierto. De hecho, si se había sentido tan frustrado, irritable y enfadado, había sido precisamente porque tenía miedo. Un miedo horrible. Pero no tanto a que Shindou pudiera rechazarlo como a perderlo aún si no lo hacía. A que las cosas se les escaparan de las manos si las dejaban cambiar tanto de pronto.

Salvo que, y ahora lo veía claro, él no se había enamorado de Shindou de pronto. Se había dado cuenta de repente, sí, pero aquello no era en absoluto lo mismo. Lo demás había ocurrido poco a poco, día a día, momento a momento.

Quizá para cuando se había percatado todo aquello todo ya había pasado a ser algo inevitable. Y quizá, por eso mismo, el intentar convencerse a sí mismo para tratar de pasar página no tuviera ningún sentido.

-¿Asustado? – repitió, y fue claramente consciente de que sí, de que no sólo tenía miedo, sino pánico. De que había estado huyendo porque nunca se le había dado bien ser tan valiente – Supongo que sí. – murmuró – Supongo que siempre he estado muerto de miedo.

* * *

-¡Vaya, vaya, capitán, pero si pareces un príncipe de verdad! Ese traje era demasiado emperifollado para mí, pero veo que a ti te sirve.

Shindou arqueó levemente las cejas, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Acababa de salir del probador improvisado que habían montado al fondo del despacho de Haruna vestido de azul, blanco, negro y rojo, y, tras un día de esfuerzo, el disfraz le sentaba como un guante. Sangoku no pudo evitar sonreír casi como si se sintiera orgulloso de su amigo; ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué iba a pasar finalmente con aquella obra, pero le hubiera gustado verlo salir al escenario vestido así.

-No ha quedado mal para tener tan poco tiempo, supongo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Llevo trabajando en él todo el día. – intervino la voz de Kariya, que los estaba observando con los brazos cruzados y una cinta métrica en torno al cuello desde unos cuantos metros más allá. – Kageyama y yo llevamos aquí desde las ocho de la mañana, y yo debería estar ya en mi casa. Deberíais felicitarme por haber conseguido hacer algo tan decente en tan poco tiempo.

Hikaru, que se hallaba etiquetando los disfraces ordenados en una de las esquinas de la habitación, se giró hacia él con expresión de reproche infantil.

-Te han ayudado, Kariya-kun.

-Y, gracias a dios, van a volver a ayudarme a vestiros a todos mañana. Os aseguro que no me veríais por aquí si tuviera que hacerlo yo solo. – el chico hizo una pausa y se giró hacia Shindou, que seguía observándose una de las mangas de brocado azul con aire de no tenerlas todas consigo – Hemos acabado, capitán. ¿Podrías quitarte el traje? Ya ni siquiera Otonashi-sensei está aquí, y yo quiero irme a casa.

-Claro.

Shindou se giró en redondo y volvió a introducirse en el probador y Sangoku lo observó mientras se marchaba. Hasta hace pocos días, el capitán parecía haber tenido algo personal contra Kariya, pero, procediera de donde procediese aquello – y él tenía una teoría al respecto, que ya se había encargado de enunciar en alto cuando el resto de miembros del club le habían preguntado en su día -, aquella súbita hostilidad se había evaporado tan pronto como había aparecido. Ahora, Shindou parecía más derrotado que otra cosa, y aquello era preocupante, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta que Kirino había estado tan nervioso que había dado un brinco cada vez que habían pronunciado su nombre durante los ensayos aquella tarde.

-Aquí lo tienes – tan pronto como Shindou volvió a salir de detrás de la cortina, vestido con el uniforme del instituto y tendiéndole a Kariya el disfraz, el defensa se lo quitó de las manos y procedió a etiquetarlo y colgarlo junto a los otros. Todos estaban allí; el traje de brujo de Nishiki, los de hadas de Shinsuke, Ichino y Aoyama y el vestido blanco de Kirino, que aún nadie había visto puesto - ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar aquí mañana?

-Otonashi-sensei ha citado al equipo técnico por la mañana y a los actores justo después de comer. – intervino Hikaru – Ya es el gran día.

-Y yo soy de los que tienen que estar aquí desde por la mañana. Estupendo. – Kariya suspiró – Menos mal que teníamos un disfraz desechado de Sangoku-senpai. Si no, probablemente ni me habrían dejado dormir.

-Estás exagerando.

-Claro que no. Otonashi-sensei quería que el traje pareciera hecho a medida.

Shindou suspiró.

-Gracias por el esfuerzo, pero no creo que tenga que salir a actuar.

-¿No? – Hikaru parpadeó – Pues Hayami-kun ha... Quiero decir, su pie...

-Su pie está bien; probablemente no me necesiten.

-Pues creo que va a haber alguien muy decepcionado si al final no actúas – murmuró Kariya esbozando una media sonrisa burlona, como si se estuviera riendo de un chiste que solamente él pudiera entender. Sangoku, por su parte, simplemente lo observó con el ceño fruncido. La mitad de los miembros del club, especialmente los más mayores, se estaban tomando todo aquel asunto como si fuera una especie de chiste, pero él estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

-Deberíamos volver a casa ya – dijo en voz alta, y los demás asintieron.

No tardaron mucho en recoger la habitación y cerrar el edificio del club con la llave que Haruna había dejado para ellos, y en apenas diez minutos se hallaban fuera de los terrenos del instituto. Era ya noche cerrada, pero, al menos, se apreciaba la luna entre los nubarrones y el viento helado parecía haber remitido un tanto. Llovería durante las próximas horas, pero la primavera regresaría a la ciudad la mañana siguiente, justo a tiempo para verlos actuar en aquella obra de una vez por todas.

-Bueno, que durmáis bien. Yo me marcho – se despidió Hikaru entonces, inclinándose en una reverencia cortés y echando a andar.

-A mí me esperan para cenar – intervino Kariya tras consultar su reloj. En unos pocos instantes, los dos estudiantes de primer año desaparecieron, y allí sólo quedaron Shindou y él.

-¿No vas a casa? – preguntó amablemente el portero al ver que su compañero no se movía.

Shindou pareció pensarlo, pero finalmente suspiró.

-Mi padre está trabajando y mi madre no llegará hasta dentro de un par de horas, así que no me esperan hasta la hora de cenar. ¿Tú te marchas ya?

Si Sangoku sabía hacer algo, era reconocer peticiones de ayuda cuando las veía. Era cierto que Shindou llevaba desde por la mañana ocupado y absolutamente concentrado en sus tareas pero, a la hora de la verdad, estaba claro que no quería quedarse solo.

-Mi madre sale de trabajar dentro de un par de horas. Va a sacarme a cenar para celebrar el estreno de la obra mañana, pero hasta entonces voy a tener que esperarla solo. Si no tienes nada que hacer, agradecería la compañía de alguien hasta que llegue.

-¿Está bien que vaya? – Shindou parpadeó.

-Mejor esperar contigo que hacerlo solo, ¿no crees?

El capitán pareció dudar. Tenía los dedos apoyados sobre la correa de la bolsa de la escuela que llevaba colgada al hombro, y Sangoku observó cómo la aferraba con fuerza antes de asentir. El chico estaba muy serio, y ni siquiera hizo amago de hablar durante todo el trayecto hasta la pequeña cafetería cercana al barrio de tiendas donde el portero solía esperar a su madre. Para cuando llegaron, las nubes habían cubierto la luna y había vuelto a empezar a llover pero, a pesar de todo, y tal vez en parte a la hora, en el pequeño local solamente había una pareja de ancianas tomando lo que parecía chocolate caliente.

-¿Puede ponerme un café, por favor? – le pidió Sangoku al camarero tan pronto como se hubo sentado en su mesa favorita y éste se hubo acercado a tomarles nota. Shindou, que se había sentado frente a él, pidió un Earl Grey sin ni siquiera mirar la carta.

-Así que sueles venir aquí – comentó mirando a su alrededor tan pronto como volvieron a quedarse solos. – No conocía este sitio.

-Mi madre trabaja cerca, así que a veces vengo a esperarla. No es la cafetería más elegante de la zona, pero me gusta.

-No, está bien. Es muy europeo; me gusta.

El chico guardó silencio mientras el camarero volvía con sus bebidas y se dedicó a observar con aire abstraído los cuadros de paisajes en la pared y la lámpara de cristal del techo. Sangoku lo recordó en otro momento, hacía poco más de un par de meses, en su casa, cuando lo había invitado a comer y había tratado de decirle que Kirino estaba actuando de forma extraña porque estaba enamorado de él. Entonces, Shindou había resultado ser tan obtuso que intentar explicarle aquello había sido como tratar de hablar con una pared; Sangoku se preguntaba si las cosas serían diferentes ahora.

-¿Qué tal te han ido hoy los ensayos? – preguntó finalmente en alto - Otonashi-sensei tenía intención de que practicáramos todos juntos, pero no ha habido tiempo.

-He practicado con ella. Me ha ido bien, aunque no creo que haga mucha falta. Solamente soy el suplente.

-Ya lo sé – Sangoku sonrió – Pero tal vez te necesitemos. La encargada de reprografía se puso como loca cuando llevamos a imprimir los programas con los cambios hechos. Al parecer, le gustas bastante.

Shindou hizo una mueca y bebió un sorbo de té. A decir verdad, y por lo que le habían contado, un grupo bastante grande de chicas de segundo y primer año habían formado un revuelo considerable al enterarse quién iba a ser el príncipe suplente. Tal vez Hayami debería andarse con ojo por si alguien decidía que era mejor para todos que se torciera el tobillo, esta vez de verdad, sólo para que Shindou saliera al escenario en su lugar.

-¿Y el examen qué tal? Supongo que bien.

-Sin problemas, o eso creo. No lo hice del todo bien en la audición, pero en ese momento estaba distraído, supongo. Mañana me irá bien.

Sangoku asintió y revolvió su café con la cucharilla. Las ancianas que habían estado tomando chocolate en una de las mesas contiguas se levantaron a pagar, y no tardaron en salir por la puerta principal, dejándolos completamente solos. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza al otro lado de los cristales, y los dos la observaron en silencio durante unos instantes antes de que Shindou volviera a hablar, esta vez en voz más baja.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – murmuró – Tú has estado con Kirino hoy.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo está?

El portero lo pensó durante unos instantes antes de responder. Ahí estaba el tema del que Shindou quería hablar, aunque había estado claro desde el principio.

-Si tuviera que decir algo, te diría que ha estado distraído, Shindou; igual que tú en la audición. O, más bien, igual que tú últimamente. – el chico apartó la mirada de la ventana y la clavó en él con los ojos oscuros muy abiertos, y Sangoku se tragó un suspiro - ¿Qué es lo que os ha pasado esta vez? ¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?

Shindou dio un respingo.

-No. No es eso. No exactamente.

-¿Entonces?

Shindou tomó aire, pero se quedó callado, y Sangoku dio un nuevo sorbo a su café. Por la cara con la que los dos habían aparecido en el vestuario el día anterior, lo que había pasado entre Kirino y él parecía bastante claro, pero aún así, sería imposible hacer nada si Shindou no lo confirmaba.

-Escucha, está claro que ha pasado algo, pero no podré ayudarte si no me cuentas qué es. Si te preocupa tanto, tal vez deberías decirlo en alto. La mayoría de veces es mejor que callárselo hasta estallar, y aquí no hay nadie más.

Shindou llevó las manos a su copa de té y contempló el líquido oscuro en silencio, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre hablar o no. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, su voz fue baja pero firme.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando ayer Kirino se marchó corriendo durante el ensayo y yo lo seguí? – preguntó. Cuando Sangoku asintió, el chico tragó saliva y continuó hablando – Estaba muy enfadado, y yo quería que me escuchara, así que no sé muy bien cómo acabó pasando, pero...

La voz de Shindou se apagó, súbitamente insegura, y Sangoku dejó su taza sobre la mesa, preocupado.

-¿Pero...?

-Supongo que... Lo besé. Es decir...

Durante unos instantes, el chico pareció debatirse con algo más que decir, pero no tardó en sacudir la cabeza y bajar los ojos. A su alrededor sólo se oía el sonido de la lluvia, cayendo con parsimonia sobre los cristales.

-¿Kirino se lo tomó a mal? – preguntó Sangoku – ¿Te rechazó?

Por primera vez, Shindou alzó los ojos.

-No – respondió – Claro que no.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que os pasa?

-¿Es que no lo ves? – la voz de Shindou comenzó a recuperar firmeza conforme hablaba, y en apenas un segundo el chico lo estaba mirando como si aquello fuera algo terriblemente importante y en lo que llevaba pensando mucho tiempo – Kirino es mi mejor amigo; ha sido mi mejor amigo siempre, y en ese momento estaba furioso, y confuso, y enfadado conmigo, ya te lo he dicho. Por mucho que yo quisiera no tenía que haber hecho algo así, y mucho menos en un momento como ése. Me he dedicado a saltarme todas las líneas como si no estuvieran, y ahora ni siquiera puedo hablar con él porque no sé _qué demonios decirle_.

Sangoku no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

-¿Y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que quizás él quisiera besarte a ti también? Estas cosas pasan, tanto él como tú sois mayores y, aunque a decir la verdad no es mucho mi tipo, hay que admitir que Kirino es un chico muy guapo, así que...

-No. _No._ No es eso. En el fondo da igual si Kirino es guapo o no, por mucho que... – Shindou sacudió la cabeza y lo miró fijamente con los ojos oscuros brillándole – Hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, ya te lo he dicho; ha estado ahí para mí desde la escuela primaria. Siempre. No importa hacia donde mirara, porque siempre lo veía allí, y él siempre sabía qué hacer y qué decir, ¿entiendes? Y si soy lo que soy ahora, si he podido llegar a ser más fuerte, es precisamente gracias a él, mucho más que a mí mismo. Por eso no puedo ser egoísta y echarlo todo a perder así, ni siquiera aunque... No puedo, Sangoku. No _puedo._

-¿Y por qué estás dando por sentado que vas a echar algo a perder?

Shindou se detuvo en seco y Sangoku lo observó sin poder esconder una sonrisa. Tenía que ser maravilloso que alguien hablara así de ti; que alguien te mirara con la cara que, aun sin saberlo, estaba poniendo Shindou en aquel mismo instante, como si tuviera que esforzarse para creer que alguien externo pudiera entender lo que le pasaba; como si le costase creer que alguien pudiese siquiera pensar que Kirino no era perfecto.

Porque ellos dos siempre habían sido así, y Sangoku los recordaba presentándose a las pruebas de acceso al club de fútbol algo más de un año atrás, seguros de que las pasarían juntos. Recordaba a Shindou volcándose de lleno en el equipo y a Kirino, siempre a su lado, anteponiéndolo a todo lo demás sin pedirle nada a cambio. Los recordaba siempre juntos, en clase, durante los entrenamientos y en su tiempo libre, casi como si no se dieran cuenta de la cantidad de horas que pasaban el uno con el otro. En su mundo, primero estaban ellos dos, y luego el resto de la gente y, a veces, Sangoku no podía menos que sentirse un poco celoso de ellos.

-Oye, Shindou. ¿Te has parado a pensar en una cosa? – el chico lo miró, todavía con esa cara, todavía con esos ojos, y Sangoku volvió a sonreír - ¿Sabes ya por qué has besado a Kirino?

El capitán tartamudeó, tan claramente confuso que casi hacía gracia.

-Bueno, yo... Eso es...

Y Sangoku se rió, porque entonces lo supo.

-Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo, su voz resonando sobre el sonido de la lluvia - Habla con Kirino y cuéntale lo que te pasa, estés seguro de lo que es o no. Tenma lo dice siempre, ¿no? Seguro que todo sale bien de un modo u otro.

* * *

Los pasos histéricos de su madre se oían retumbar por el pasillo a pesar de que la puerta de su habitación estuviese cerrada, y Kirino se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, tratando de silenciarlos. La buena mujer llevaba exaltadísima desde que la habían llamado del instituto para informarle de que toda su familia tendría reservado un lugar de honor en primera fila durante la representación de su hijo, y ni siquiera toda la buena voluntad de su marido había logrado refrenar sus ansias de revolver toda la casa en su empeño por encontrar lo que ella llamaba "sus trajes buenos". Cuando él había llegado, lo había llamado "mi príncipe" y le había dicho que se calentara la cena mientras ella se dedicaba a poner patas arriba el cuarto de Saki; horas después, y ya comido y tumbado sobre la cama, a él todavía le extrañaba que no hubiese entrado a revolver al suyo.

-¡Eh, Ran-chan!

"_Ya me parecía a mí..."_

Con un suspiro, el chico sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada justo al mismo tiempo en el que la puerta del dormitorio se abría y unos pantalones de franela terriblemente feos y con un dibujo de corazones blancos y azules entraban en su campo de visión. Kirino parpadeó, sorprendido, y alzó los ojos. Había esperado ver aparecer a su madre dispuesta a encontrar el mejor traje de su padre fuera como fuese, pero quien había entrado en su cuarto en realidad era Saki, con el pelo recogido en un moño medio deshecho y un sobre verde en una mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, y su hermana frunció el ceño cómicamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

-¿Vengo a traerte un regalo y me preguntas qué hago aquí? Ran-chan, eso no se hace.

Kirino ignoró el comentario y se apoyó sobre los codos para incorporarse. Cuando al fin se hubo sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón, miró el sobre que había traído Saki con gesto de duda.

-¿Un regalo? – repitió.

-Sí, de parte de nuestra querida hermana Ayame. Al parecer, la vida matrimonial no ha hecho que pierda el amor por las manualidades. – Saki le tendió el sobre con una sonrisa y Kirino lo abrió con cuidado – Ha llegado esta mañana en el correo, pero mamá está como está y se ha olvidado de dártelo.

-¿Qué se supone que es...?

-No lo sé; pregúntaselo a Ayame cuando la veas.

Kirino volvió a parpadear mientras observaba el contenido del sobre, que había pasado a sujetar con dos dedos. Ayame, la mayor de sus hermanas, era una mujer recién casada pero, a pesar de ello, le había enviado lo que a todas luces era una postal hecha por ella misma que parecía más el trabajo de un niño de cinco años que de una mujer adulta. La mitad de la portada era un corazón semitransparente de color verde, recortado de modo irregular sobre el cartón, y en las páginas internas había un dibujo horrible de lo que muy posiblemente era un ser humano con una corona y un vestido rosa entre lo que parecía un bosque deforme y ardiente.

-¿Por qué se están quemando los árboles?

-Creo que son pájaros, no llamas. Mira, tienen alas. O al menos creo que lo son.

-Al parecer, el talento artístico es algo hereditario en esta familia. Ayame dibuja igual de bien que yo.

-Y que yo. Creo que todos tenemos la misma carencia genética – Saki se echó a reír, pero no tardó en cubrirse la boca para ahogar un bostezo – Sea como sea, creo que voy a irme retirando antes de que mamá decida que necesita ayuda para prepararlo todo para mañana. ¿Tú no te vas a dormir?

Kirino ahogó un suspiro. No es que fuera precisamente pronto, pero dudaba que pudiese conciliar el sueño todavía, especialmente porque su idea había sido la de hablar con cierto _alguien_ a lo largo de aquel día y no había podido lograrlo.

-Ahora iré, supongo.

Saki lo observó con un brillo extraño tras los ojos azules.

-Ran-chan, ¿estás bien?

-Perfectamente. ¿Lo dices por algo?

-Llevas dos días pasando las horas metido en tu cuarto – la chica se estiró como un gato y se levantó, girando sobre sí misma y encogiéndose de hombros. Un mechón de cabello rosa se le soltó del moño, yendo a caerle sobre el hombro derecho – Pero supongo que serán los nervios y no te pasa nada.

-Supongo.

Saki permaneció en silencio durante un segundo más, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza e hizo amago de girarse como si fuera a marcharse. Justo en aquel instante, sin embargo, algo parecido a un timbrazo estridente rompió el silencio de la habitación. Kirino se quedó muy quieto, sabiendo perfectamente lo que era aquello: el tono para mensajes de su teléfono móvil.

Aunque lo peor de todo es que, a juzgar por la cara que puso, Saki también sabía de dónde procedía y no estaba planeando nada bueno al respecto.

-No, Saki. No.

-¡Déjame mirar, Ran-chan! ¡Déjame!

Todos a una, los dos hermanos se lanzaron sobre el teléfono que descansaba sobre la cama. Instantes después, Kirino gruñía una maldición mientras Saki, sonriente y con el peinado completamente deshecho, abría la tapa del móvil con expresión triunfante y pulsaba el botón de leer mensaje.

-Vaya – susurró, y su sonrisa se ensanchó, asemejándose a la de un gato enorme y muy contento.

Kirino sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón en el pecho.

-¿Qué?

Los labios de Saki parecieron moverse a cámara lenta cuando respondió.

-Takkun. Es él.

-_¿Cómo? – _muy a su pesar, Kirino se encontró a sí mismo levantándose de la cama y deteniéndose frente a ella con expresión consternada – Por favor, Saki, devuélvemelo. Tengo que saber qué dice.

Su hermana cerró la tapa del teléfono y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa divertida.

-Así que sí que te pasa algo, ¿eh? Y con Takkun, además. Soy un genio.

-¿Eh?

-El mensaje no era de él – la chica se encogió de hombros – Sólo publicidad.

Tragándose una exclamación – no sabía muy bien si de enfado, de decepción o de qué exactamente – Kirino accedió al menú de mensajes de su móvil y abrió el más reciente. El texto, enviado por un operador de la competencia, le ofrecía la posibilidad de ganar un maravilloso viaje a Nueva York si decidía contratar sus servicios – cosa que, al ser menor de edad, ni siquiera podía hacer. Y él acababa de salir disparado de la cama sólo por aquello. Sencillamente estupendo.

-Saki...

-Ran-chan.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-No, qué he hecho yo, no. Qué has hecho tú.

Kirino volvió a retroceder hasta que se sintió toparse contra el borde de la cama.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo?

-No lo sé – Saki avanzó y el chico tropezó y cayó sentado sobre el colchón, al que no tardó mucho en volver a subirse – Pero primero Takkun viene a dormir aquí, intenta besarte, tú te enfadas con él, os vais a clase y a la vuelta te dedicas a ir por casa como un alma en pena y a encerrarte en tu habitación. ¿Tanto crees que me cuesta atar cabos? Tengo más años que tú; ya me las sé todas.

-No estaba tan enfadado con él. Yo sólo...

-Le pusiste tan mala cara que el pobre chico salió corriendo. Así que no mientas. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahora? Ayer pensaba que por fin te habría besado como dios manda, pero teniendo en cuenta lo deprimido que pareces estar, creo que no he acertado – Kirino la miró con los ojos como platos, sintiendo que las mejillas empezaban a arderle, y Saki se calló de golpe – Espera, espera. ¿He acertado? ¿He acertado de _verdad?_

Kirino tartamudeó.

-Y-yo no he dicho que...

-Oh, dios mío, que tengo razón. Ya verás cuando Sayuri y Ayame se enteren de que nuestro hermanito...

-¿Se enteren de _qué_? Saki, para ya. Y ni se te ocurra decirles nada.

-¿Pero habéis hecho algo o no habéis hecho algo?

Kirino volvió a dudar. En aquel momento no tenía ganas de hablar de todo aquel asunto pero estaba seguro de que, si decidían informarse, sus tres hermanas eran capaces de acorralar a Shindou durante la obra del día siguiente para preguntárselo personalmente, y aquello sería mucho, _mucho_ peor.

-¿Y bien?

-Es... Vale, sí – murmuró, sintiendo que su cara, ahora sí, estaba tan caliente que alguien podría haber frito un huevo en ella. - ¿Contenta?

-No del todo ¿Así que sí... qué? ¿Te besó?

-...Sí.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-Saki, yo... – Kirino comenzó a protestar, pero enseguida se mordió el labio – Fue de pronto. Yo no me lo esperaba.

-Pues debías de ser el único.

-_¿Qué?_

-¿Y fue un beso en serio? ¿En serio, _serio_?

Kirino volvió a abrir la boca, pero la cerró antes de decir nada. No es que tuviera precisamente una amplia experiencia en todos aquellos temas, pero creía tener una idea bastante aproximada de lo que quería decir su hermana, y no podía dejar de pensar en que Shindou había...

-¡Saki, por favor! ¡Deja de intentar meterte en mi vida de esa manera! Hay cosas que son privadas.

Su hermana soltó una carcajada cristalina e inclinó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

-Está bien, está bien, no entres en detalle si no quieres, pero hay algo que no entiendo – replicó – Tú estás enamorado de Takkun y él te ha besado, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué estás deprimido?

Deprimido... Era complicado. Los rostros de Akane, Hikaru y los demás aparecieron un momento en sus recuerdos, repitiéndole una y otra vez que estaba asustado de perder a su mejor amigo, de equivocarse, no sólo si las cosas salían mal, sino si cambiaban y acababan separándolos.

-¿Qué pasa si a pesar de todo me ha besado por impulso y no le gusto tanto? – murmuró.

-Eso tiene todo el sentido, Ranmaru. Tu mejor amigo desde que erais un par de críos no ha parado hasta que ha conseguido besarte, así que lo más probable es que no le gustes ni un poquito. Lo que es más, te odia.

-Ya, pero... ¿Y si a pesar de todo no saliese bien? Shindou es... No puedo perderlo por _esto_, ¿entiendes?

En un comienzo, Saki pareció sorprendida, pero su expresión no tardó en suavizarse.

-¿Quieres oír mi opinión? – preguntó. Cuando Kirino asintió, se sentó a su lado en la cama – Precisamente por ese "esto", deberías plantearte el continuar hacia delante. Es cierto que el mundo no es perfecto pero, ¿a santo de qué iba a iros a vosotros peor que al resto? Lleváis toda la vida juntos; seguro que Takkun ya sabe que a veces tienes un humor horrible, que te lo guardas todo para ti mismo y que no hay manera de que ordenes tu habitación. Si no ha salido corriendo ya, dudo que vaya a hacerlo.

-¡Saki!

-¿Lo ves? Humor horrible. Totalmente intolerable.

El chico suspiró.

-Puede que tengas razón – admitió – Pero no sé que hacer, y voy a tener que hacer algo. Es... He llegado a un punto en el que no puedo dar marcha atrás, ¿entiendes? No después de la que armamos ayer; ahí está el problema. Haga lo que haga, tengo que avanzar.

-¿Y para qué quieres dar marcha atrás a estas alturas? – Saki arqueó una ceja - ¿Qué harías si pudieras borrar lo que sea que hayáis hecho ayer? ¿Hacerlo desaparecer y callarte todos tus problemas hasta que vuelvan a poder contigo? Guardar esa clase de secretos a las personas a las que conoces es como... No sé, mirar el mundo a través del papel transparente verde de la postal de Ayame, ¿ves? – la chica hizo un gesto y le colocó la portada de la postal delante de la cara, y los alrededores de su habitación comenzaron a verse deformados y verdes, como si alguien lo hubiera obligado a sumergirse en un agua color esmeralda viva – Todo se distorsiona, empieza a parecer lo que no es, y una mentira lleva a la otra hasta que todo es falso. Y entonces, llega un punto en el que no puedes aguantar más, todo se rompe y tienes que irte. La verdad a veces duele, Ranmaru, pero al menos es cierta. Son las mentiras y los secretos, aunque a veces parezcan mejores, los que acaban haciendo que las cosas se rompan sin remedio. Y en ese momento ya sí que no hay vuelta atrás, por mucho que quieras arreglarlo.

Kirino no respondió. Tenía la sensación de acabar de descubrir claramente por qué Saki había cruzado medio mundo y vuelto a casa de repente después de haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo pero, aún así, no se atrevió a preguntar. En ese sentido, Saki y él eran iguales: podían meterse en las vidas de los demás, pero no les gustaba que se metieran en las suyas. No sin haber dado un permiso expreso; un permiso que nunca daban.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – quiso saber, volviendo a hablar en voz baja. – No puedo dar marcha atrás, así que, ¿qué hago?

-Eso sí que ya no es cosa mía; haz lo que quieras hacer. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Ran-chan?

Lo que quería él. Durante los últimos meses, se había autoconvencido de que aquellos sentimientos no lo llevarían a ningún sitio, de que no tenían futuro, de que era mejor guardárselos, pero jamás se había preguntado qué era lo que quería hacer con ellos en el caso de que no fuera así.

-No sé lo que quiero hacer, no del todo – murmuró – Pero sí lo que no quiero que pase a partir de ahora.

-¿Y es...?

-No quiero vivir en un mundo donde tenga que mentir a mi mejor amigo.

La única respuesta que le dio Saki fue una media sonrisa tranquila y un gesto de asentimiento. Después, se levantó con agilidad, colocándose bien sus pantalones de franela azul y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Pues bien, creo que ahora sí que voy a retirarme – declaró – Tú deberías hacer lo mismo e irte a dormir antes de que mamá aparezca aquí y te obligue a vaciar el armario para buscar los trajes que ha perdido. Después de todo, mañana es tu gran día.

-Supongo que lo es – Kirino asintió. Por primera vez en meses, la carga que había llevado sobre los hombros se había aflojado un tanto – Buenas noches, Saki.

-Que descanses, hermanito. – dijo ella. Después, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Por primera vez desde el día anterior, Kirino no se sintió terriblemente agobiado al quedarse solo. Seguía sin saber qué hacer, pero al menos estaba seguro de que no quería seguir ocultando cosas, guardando secretos. Desde hacía meses, era todo lo que había hecho, constantemente, y aquello no lo había hecho sentir mejor.

Y en cuanto a lo que quería de verdad... De Shindou... A pesar de que tal vez todo saliera mal... Si lo pensaba con sinceridad, quizás tuviera una posibilidad después de todo. Y si no...

Tras un último segundo de duda, el chico volvió a coger su móvil. Entrando en el registro de mensajes, abrió la agenda y bajó manualmente hasta encontrar el que buscaba. Luego, comenzó a escribir.

"¿Podré verte mañana antes de la obra? Tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer."

La respuesta de Shindou no tardó en llegar, en un leve parpadeo de pantalla. Su mejor amigo había estado despierto, y aquello podía ser bueno, o no, pero a aquellas alturas ya no era lo más importante.

"Claro que sí. Iré en cuanto acabe el examen; yo también tengo que decirte algo."

Así que ya estaba hecho. Todo acabaría al día siguiente. Para bien o para mal, aquella historia se acababa.

Con un suspiro, Kirino cerró la tapa del móvil y, tumbándose sobre la cama, lo apretó con fuerza antes de soltarlo bajo la colcha. Apenas un minuto después, finalmente se había quedado dormido.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

****Y aquí está, finalmente, el monstruo de las 15.000 palabras *risas*

En esta ocasión no tengo mucho que comentar y voy con prisa, que mis exámenes finales empiezan en dos días, así que ahí os lo dejo. Como siempre, esperaré con ansias a que me deis vuestra opinión sobre lo que va pasando. ¡Me leo todos vuestros reviews y siempre me hacen muchísima ilusión, así que gracias a todos!

La verdad es que ya queda muy poco para el final (un capítulo y el epílogo, pero el epílogo no deja de ser un extra), así que espero que os quedéis conmigo hasta el final. La verdad es que me da un poco de pena que a ECDLS le falte tan poquito para acabar, pero todas las historias tienen su final.

En esta ocasión, y debido a los exámenes, no tengo tiempo para contestar a los reviews sin cuenta en este apartado, pero a los demás os iré respondiendo poquito a poco. También sé que hay un asunto que tengo que comentar (no me he estado conectando a debido a los estudios, pero, de verdad, prometo que me pondré a ello en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo), así que mis disculpas por llegar tarde, pero lo haré en cuanto pueda, de verdad.

También sé que os debo el comienzo de otro fic, pero estad atentos, porque puede que a lo largo de este mes pase algo :3

Y dicho esto, un saludo a todos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡R&R!


	11. Que sea yo

**Notas de la autora:**

_*Redoble de tambores* Finalmente, y tras dos largos meses de espera en vez de uno... ¡Aquí os traigo, por fin, el esperado (?) capítulo final de ECDLS!_

_Tengo cosas que comentar, y lo haré, como siempre, en las notas finales. Mientras tanto, os dejo leer, y como es un capitulo largo, supongo que tenéis para rato._

**_Disclaimer: InaGo no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Level-5._**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Que sea yo.**

Cuando Kirino cruzó corriendo la puerta principal que daba acceso a los terrenos del instituto, todo el Raimon parecía haberse vestido de gala. Los estudiantes encargados de decorar el campus habían señalizado los caminos, llenado el césped de letreros explicativos y colgado cintas azules y amarillas de las ramas de los árboles. Incluso alguien – del club de caligrafía, a todas luces - había dibujado una enorme pancarta en la que se anunciaba con cuidados caracteres la inauguración del decimocuarto festival de primavera del Instituto Raimon. Al fin, y después de tantos meses de esfuerzo y trabajo, había llegado el gran día.

Y él, como de costumbre, llegaba tarde.

Lo cierto era, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Haruna había citado a los actores para después de la hora de comer, que Kirino se había levantado con calma y había pasado la mañana repasando el guión – y pensando, tal vez, en qué iba a decirle a cierto _alguien_ cuando lo viera, porque seguía sin saberlo muy bien – con el claro pensamiento de almorzar algo rápido y salir hacia el instituto para estar allí una media hora antes de lo estipulado. No había contado con su madre poniendo la casa patas arriba otra vez para buscar sus trajes perdidos, ni con Saki ocupando el baño durante setenta y tres minutos de reloj exactos, ni con su hermana mediana, Sayuri, apareciendo en casa de repente y dedicándose a abrazar a toda su familia sin ni siquiera quitarse su elegante traje de ejecutiva. Kirino no podía decir que no hubiera tratado de escabullirse pero, finalmente, su propósito de estar en _backstage_ treinta minutos antes de lo previsto había acabado convertido en una carrera contra reloj para no aparecer en el gimnasio media hora _después._ Muy a pesar suyo, casi tuvo que darle gracias a su entrenamiento de fútbol diario y a su buena forma física por llegar sólo diez minutos tarde.

Deteniéndose sólo un instante para tomar aire, el chico dejó escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible y echó a correr de nuevo hacia el gimnasio. Sus alrededores, al igual que el resto del campus, estaban llenos de gente: adolescentes uniformados, chicos y chicas ya disfrazados que probablemente actuarían más tarde, padres, amigos y hermanos. El grupo más numeroso, principalmente formado por chicas y estudiantes de primero, se apelotonaba junto al cartel colgado frente a la puerta delantera, que anunciaba el orden de las obras y los estudiantes que participarían. El ambiente estaba terriblemente animado; tanto que moverse, abrirse camino o casi tratar de pensar con calma era prácticamente imposible.

Si tan solo pudiera llegar hasta la puerta...

-¡Ah, mirad, es Kirino-senpai!

El chico parpadeó al oír su nombre, pero antes de poder reaccionar se encontró rodeado por un grupo de muchachas ruborosas en uniforme escolar. La mayor parte de ellas le resultaba apenas vagamente familiar – estudiantes de primero, creía, algunas de ellas de la clase de Kariya y Tenma – pero no le costó reconocer a la que había hablado. No es que él soliera fijarse en esas cosas, pero no era difícil acordarse de la chica que había entregado cartas perfumadas de color de rosa a Shindou durante dos años seguidos en San Valentín – sólo para ser rechazada por él después, dos veces – aunque sólo fuera por el olor a violetas que despedían los sobres. Y no es que a él le pareciera mal que su mejor amigo tuviera fans, pero no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de sus admiradoras ahora a no ser que quisiera que Otonashi-sensei lo estrangulase.

-¡Kirino-senpai! ¿Tienes un momento? ¿Es verdad que Shindou-sama va a ser el Príncipe?

Kirino trató de dar una respuesta vaga y huir hacia la quietud del interior del gimnasio, pero el grupo de chiquillas cerró el círculo a su alrededor.

-Bueno; técnicamente no – acabó diciendo – Es sólo el suplente.

-¡Ah, ¿entonces no va a salir?! – protestó una.

-¡Yo había venido sólo para verle a él! – añadió otra.

-¡Shindou-sama es el único que puede ser el Príncipe!

-Si os sirve de algo, ha hecho la música – murmuró Kirino, encogiéndose de hombros ante la avalancha de preguntas. Una parte de él, nada desdeñable, estaba empezando a sentir lástima por Hayami y su papel protagonista – Seguro que le gustaría que la escucharais.

-¡Ah, es que Shindou-sama toca _tan_ bien!

El chico estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco y preguntar cómo podían ellas saber algo así si Shindou no tocaba nunca en el instituto cuando una mano delgada y morena apareció de la nada para posarse con firmeza sobre su hombro. Por fin, el corro de fans se abrió lo suficiente como para dejarlo escapar, y el dueño de aquella mano no dudó y tiró de él hasta arrastrarlo dentro del gimnasio. Cuando Kirino miró, apenas tuvo tiempo de ver unos ojos oscuros brillantes y el destello de un par de gafas moradas sobre un pelo muy, muy negro.

-¡Hamano!

-Siento haber aguado tu baño de multitudes, Kirino, pero Otonashi-sensei ha amenazado con empezar a cortar cabezas si no le llevamos a su Princesa a _backstage_ – el otro chico siguió caminando y sólo se giró hacia él para esbozar una sonrisa llena de dientes blanquísimos. – Por si no te has dado cuenta, llegas tarde. Más que yo, lo cual es todo un logro por tu parte.

-Me han entretenido las fans de Shindou. – el interior del gimnasio ya estaba preparado, con las paredes forradas con los colores del Raimon, los pasillos cubiertos con una vieja alfombra roja y el suelo repleto de sillas, y el chico le echó un vistazo a todo antes de correr para alcanzar a su interlocutor, que le llevaba varios pasos de ventaja y ya estaba prácticamente en las escaleras que conducían a _backstage_ – Ya sabes cómo se ponen a veces. Si yo fuera Hayami, tendría miedo.

Hamano soltó una carcajada.

-A mí casi me dan más miedo _tus_ fans – murmuró.

-¿Mis fans? Yo no tengo...

-Deberías buscar a Kariya. No tenemos mucho tiempo, tú eres la estrella y hay que vestirte y maquillarte. El pobrecillo anda gruñendo de un lado para otro porque todo el mundo lo reclama y no hay horas suficientes. Incluso se ha vuelto a traer a la persona de su familia que lo estaba ayudando y a pesar de todo está hasta arriba de trabajo.

-¿Otra vez? ¿A quién se supone que se ha traído?

-¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?

Kirino frunció el ceño, dispuesto a decir algo más, pero Hamano abrió la última puerta que los separaba del _backstage_ y, en apenas un segundo, los dos jóvenes se encontraron sumidos en el caos más absoluto. Los estudiantes de todos los clubs que saldrían a actuar tenían sus improvisados camerinos en aquella zona, y el área común de justo detrás del escenario estaba repleta de payasos, vikingos, caballeros medievales y hasta alguna que otra valkiria con el maquillaje a medio aplicar, charlando, corriendo de un lado a otro o ensayando sus papeles a última hora. Ante aquella escena, Kirino no pudo menos que maravillarse de lo mucho que parecía haberse esforzado todo el mundo para llegar hasta allí. Después, de volvió de nuevo hacia Hamano, que ya empezaba a desaparecer entre la gente.

-¿Sabes si ha llegado Shindou ya? – preguntó – Me dijo ayer que intentaría venir pronto.

Hamano se encogió de hombros.

-¿No tenía un examen? Ya vendrá cuando acabe, ¿no?

-Pues espero que pueda encontrarnos entre todo este jaleo – replicó Kirino. Cerró los ojos un momento y le deseó mentalmente a su amigo mucha suerte con el piano. Tal vez él dijera que no la necesitaba, pero un poco de buena fortuna nunca estaba de más.

-No te preocupes; seguro que está aquí en seguida. – Hamano continuó guiándolo entre el bullicio estudiantil que llenaba el _backstage,_ esquivando a una chica que cargaba con un montón de trajes plastificados con la facilidad del que no está prestando atención – Pero mientras tanto, tú tienes que vestirte y arreglarte, y nuestros camerinos están detrás de esa puerta, así que después de ti, Princesa.

Los dedos de Kirino se cerraron sobre el picaporte mientras el chico abría la puerta con resignación. Una vez cruzado el umbral, los invadió una especie diferente de caos; más familiar, más... propio. La sala que les habían adjudicado era uno de los minúsculos despachos adjuntos de la parte trasera del gimnasio, y la mayor parte del espacio estaba invadido por percheros con ropa, cortinas que hacían las veces de probadores, hilos, retazos de tela y cintas métricas. Kariya estaba en medio del cuarto en mangas de camisa, vistiendo a Sangoku de Rey, a Hayami de Príncipe y ayudando a Amagi a enfundarse en una monstruosidad de gasa rosa que se parecía sospechosamente al engendro de volantes que en su momento habían tratado de adjudicarle a Kurama. El defensa de tercer año estaba observándose una manga llena de puntilla con expresión consternada cuando Kirino entró, y el chico no pudo evitar quedárselo mirando.

-¿Habéis cambiado el vestido de la Reina? – murmuró. - Antes no era tan...

Kariya alzó la vista. Tenía un par de alfileres sujetos entre los labios, así que se los quitó con una mano antes de hablar.

-Amagi se ha pisado los bajos al llegar, así que hemos tenido que sacar el vestido de recambio – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida - ¿Qué pasa, senpai? ¿Es que te da miedo que venga otro a quitarte el título de reina del baile?

Kirino iba a responder que, en primer lugar, él no tenía gana ninguna de ser la reina de nada y que, en segundo, con semejante vestuario, Amagi no estaba en condiciones de quitarle el trono a nadie, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Como salida de la nada, una figura se materializó detrás de Kariya y lo golpeó en la cabeza con suavidad con lo que a todas luces parecía una copia enrollada del guión de la obra, haciendo que al otro chico se le resbalara la cinta métrica que tenía en las manos.

-_¡Kariya Masaki!_ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hables a tus amigos así?

El interpelado se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a protestar, pero, a juzgar por su expresión, a su interlocutor sus quejas le daban absolutamente lo mismo. Kirino lo observó de hito en hito: parecía de la edad de su hermana Ayame, tal vez algo menor, llevaba ropa de corte ligeramente formal y tenía el pelo verde, los ojos muy negros y la boca torcida en una mueca de reproche. El chico no supo por qué, pero por alguna razón le resultó vagamente familiar.

-Si no te portas como dios manda, tarde o temprano te quedarás sin amigos – dijo el desconocido, volviendo a blandir el guión con un aire amenazador digno de Haruna.

-¡Midorikawa-san!

El interpelado suspiró, bajó su improvisada arma y puso los brazos en jarras. Al parecer, acababa de percatarse de que todos los presentes en la sala lo miraban porque esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y saludó a Hamano y a Kirino agitando una mano.

-Creo que a vosotros no os conozco – comentó. De repente, parecía totalmente inofensivo; inocente, incluso. – Soy Midorikawa Ryuuji, algo así como el tutor de Kariya. Estoy aquí echándole una mano con el vestuario. ¿Qué tal estáis?

Kirino ladeó levemente la cabeza.

-¿Midorikawa Ryuuji? – repitió.

-¿De qué me suena ese nombre, ahora que lo dices? – murmuró Hamano.

Sangoku y Hayami se miraron, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, el tutor de Kariya soltó una risita incómoda y se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Bueno – comenzó a decir – Supongo que yo no soy de los más famosos, pero jugué con vuestro entrenador Endou en...

Entonces, Kirino cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Eres el mismo Midorikawa Ryuuji de Inazuma Japan? – murmuró.

El joven dio un respingo y se llevó una mano a la sien de modo casi reflejo, como si se sintiera enormemente halagado de que alguien lo hubiera reconocido.

-Bueno... Participé en las preliminares de Asia, así que supongo que...

Hamano, que había permanecido anormalmente callado, soltó una exclamación.

-¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! ¿Tú no eres el que desapareció después de la final contra Corea? Siempre pensé que te habían echado del equipo, ¿sabes? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

La expresión alegre de Midorikawa pasó a ser sustituida por una mueca de circunstancias - que tenía algo de amenazante - en apenas un momento. Durante un instante, Kirino creyó que Hamano iba a llevarse un golpe de guión en la cabeza, pero el hecho de que Sangoku, Hayami y Amagi decidieran acercarse y participar en la conversación pareció salvarlo providencialmente.

-Quise preguntarlo cuando se pasó usted por aquí ayer, pero, en fin, lo haré ahora – intervino Hayami - ¿Por qué un jugador de Inazuma Japan es el tutor de Kariya?

El chico empezó a protestar.

-No es así exactamente... El sitio donde estaba viviendo estaba lejos del instituto Raimon, así que cuando vine aquí tuve que mudarme con...

-Se vino a vivir conmigo – completó Midorikawa por él en tono alegre – Y no sólo conmigo, sino con... ¿Os acordáis de Kiyama Hiroto?

-_¡Midorikawa-san, por favor!_

-Espera un instante, Kariya. ¿Estás diciendo que no solamente vives con Midorikawa Ryuuji, sino también con _Kiyama Hiroto_? – exclamó Amagi - ¿Tus tutores son dos antiguos jugadores de Inazuma Japan y no habías dicho nada?

-¿Pero el tutor que te firma los comunicados del club no se apellida Kira? – añadió Sangoku en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

-Kira _Hiroto_ – Midorikawa volvió a esbozar una sonrisa perfectamente inocente – Se cambió el apellido cuando llegó a la presidencia de la empresa de su familia, pero es la misma persona. Yo soy su secretario personal ahora.

Kirino se preguntó a santo de qué tenía el jefe de una empresa que vivir con su secretario, pero acabó decidiendo que casi prefería no saberlo y simplemente suspiró cuando el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a acribillar a Kariya a comentarios asombrados y preguntas maravilladas. En un primer momento, el otro defensa pareció más incómodo que otra cosa, pero no tardó en cogerle el gusto a ser el centro de atención y, a los pocos segundos ya estaba tratando de contener una sonrisa mientras les hablaba a todos sobre cómo sus tutores le ayudaban a perfeccionar sus _hissatsu_ durante los fines de semana.

-¡Es injusto, Kariya, nos tienes que invitar algún día! – comenzó a pedir Hamano, haciendo que el interpelado se riera entre dientes. – ¡No puedes dejar fuera de algo así a tus amigos!

-Bueno... – la sonrisa de Kariya se ensanchó, exactamente como cuando estaba en superioridad de condiciones para pedir algo y lo sabía, pero su propio tutor no le dejó tiempo para decirle a Hamano qué podía darle amablemente a cambio de una sesión de entrenamiento privada. Como si se hubiera acordado de que, en efecto, estaba allí para algo, observó al grupo de estudiantes delante de él con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero ya está bien de hablar. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, tenemos a la Princesa sin vestir y vamos mal de tiempo, así que me temo que voy a tener que echaros de aquí a todos menos a Kariya y a Kirino-kun, que supongo que eres tú.

El chico asintió mientras Hamano lanzaba un suspiro derrotado, murmuraba una queja velada y seguía a Sangoku y los demás actores ya vestidos fuera de la pequeña habitación. Fue cuando se hubieron marchado cuando Kirino se percató del calor que hacía en el cuarto y de lo cansados que parecían Kariya y Midorikawa. De nuevo, volvía a quedar claro que todos allí estaban esforzándose mucho, y él sabía de sobra que no podía permitirse decepcionarlos, aunque lo último que le apeteciera teniendo en cuenta su situación emocional durante los últimos días fuera disfrazarse y salir a actuar.

-Está bien, ha llegado la hora de prepararte – tomando aire, Midorikawa se plantó delante del chico con los brazos en jarras y una expresión pensativa en el rostro - ¿Sabes? Por lo que Masaki me había contado de ti, no te esperaba con este aspecto. Con una cara como la tuya, nos será mucho más fácil hacer que resultes creíble que en el caso de la Reina.

Kirino asintió sin decir nada, aunque miró a Kariya con una ceja arqueada. Una parte de él quería saber qué demonios le había dicho el otro defensa a su tutor para que éste "no se lo esperara con aquel aspecto" pero, de nuevo, prefirió sumirse en la ignorancia y dejarse preparar para la función.

Con un tono de voz que, sorprendentemente, era al mismo tiempo amable y autoritario, Midorikawa le hizo entrega a Kirino del primero de los dos vestidos con los que tendría que actuar y le pidió que se cambiara tras una de las cortinas. En cuanto el chico lo hubo hecho y estuvo parado en el medio del cuarto, lo observó de arriba a abajo con el aire aprobatorio que adoptaría una madre al ver un trabajo bien realizado por un hijo suyo.

-El vestido está bien hecho – murmuró – Y te queda bien. Con un par de alfileres para recoger la tela que sobra en la espalda estará perfecto. Has mejorado cosiendo, Kariya.

El otro defensa torció el gesto, como si considerara que ser felicitado por saber coser era un elogio indigno, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Amagi, Hamano y Kurama, que parecía haber aparecido de la nada, entraron en tromba en la habitación.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? – intervino Kariya, que había pasado de quejarse a observar la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Hamano le respondió con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Queríamos ver el gran secreto de estado antes de que se hiciera público!

-¿Secreto de estado? – Kirino repitió la expresión sin entender; luego bajó los ojos hacia su propia ropa – Ah.

-¿Y tanto lío para esto? – Kurama bufó, observando el vestido con los brazos cruzados – Hamano lleva toda la semana dando la lata con verlo, y resulta que es solamente un traje de campesina. Incluso el mío era más bonito.

-Además, yo pensé que Kirino estaría más distinto una vez se disfrazase – añadió Amagi con una risotada – Los chicos de mi clase estaban esperando que pareciera una princesa de verdad, pero, parado ahí en esa pose, lo que único a lo que se parece es al Kirino de siempre, pero con un vestido puesto.

El chico suspiró.

-No sé de qué te extrañas.

-De que es sorprendente que se note más que eres un hombre cuando te vistes de princesa que cuando vienes a clase con el uniforme de los chicos.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa _eso?_

-Es divertido. Ya verás cuando aparezca Shindou.

Durante un instante, Kirino se vio a sí mismo hablando con Shindou de algo tan importante y que le daba tanto miedo que apenas quería pensar en ello vestido con aquella especie de disfraz ridículo y, directamente, quiso que la tierra se lo tragara. No le quedaban muchas más opciones, pero hubiera preferido poder prescindir del atuendo de Princesa, aunque temía que algo así iba a ser imposible.

-Por si os lo preguntabais, chicos, el vestido que Haruna me ha pedido mantener en absoluto secreto no es este, sino el que va a utilizarse en la escena final – intervino entonces Midorikawa con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando Amagi, Hamano y Kurama empezaron a hablar todos a un tiempo pidiendo verlo, sin embargo, se encargó de llevarlos hasta la puerta y cerrársela en las narices con una eficiencia que casi daba miedo – Lamentablemente, ahora tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que ya lo veréis a la vez que el resto, que es en la segunda parte de la obra. Así que, si nos disculpáis...

Se oyó a Hamano tratar de añadir algo por última vez al otro lado de la puerta pero, finalmente, y al ver que no tenían nada que hacer, él y los demás acabaron marchándose, volviendo a dejar solo a Kirino con Kariya y su tutor, que comenzó a encargarse de darle los últimos ajustes al vestido.

-Vaya – comentó en tono divertido – Por lo que parece te has convertido en una atracción para el resto de tus compañeros, Princesa.

Kirino no pudo evitar soltar un bufido al más puro estilo Kurama.

-Qué bien... – después de todo, no podía dejar de tener la impresión de que aquellos compañeros suyos en cuestión no estarían haciendo tanto esfuerzo para verlo vestido de escena si Haruna no les hubiera prohibido expresamente que lo hicieran.

Midorikawa, que seguía trabajando, sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Kirino-san; un disfraz no es nada más que un disfraz. En un par de semanas se les habrá olvidado que lo llevaste.

Kirino hubiera querido decir que, conociendo a sus compañeros de equipo, no estaba del todo seguro de que aquello fuera a ser cierto, pero, finalmente, optó por dejarlo correr.

-¿A qué persona normal podría habérsele ocurrido mandarnos representar justamente a nosotros La Bella Durmiente? – preguntó en su lugar en voz baja.

-Vaya, Kirino-senpai está empezando a tener miedo escénico, ¿eh? – replicó Kariya con una sonrisa burlona.

Midorikawa acabó de ajustar el vestido y se apartó, ignorando aquel último comentario.

-A la gente en general suelen gustarle los cuentos de Príncipes y Princesas. Son bonitos, está todo claro y solemos saber desde el principio que van a acabar bien. Y supongo que son fáciles de representar si vas a hacer una obra de teatro, eso también. ¿Sabéis que yo también tuve que actuar en una obra así cuando tenía vuestra edad?

Kariya entornó los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Sí? ¿En Sun Garden?

Midorikawa asintió. Kirino comenzó a cambiar el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, tratando de acostumbrarse a sentir el roce no familiar de aquella ropa sobre la piel. Cuando el tutor de Kariya habló, sólo lo escuchó a medias.

-En nuestro caso, teníamos que representar Blancanieves. ¿No te lo ha contado Hiroto? A él lo eligieron Príncipe por votación popular, y llevaba una capa azul y una espada. Incluso le hicieron un caballo de cartón.

Kariya arqueó las cejas y puso una cara muy rara.

-Por favor, Midorikawa-san, dime que tú no eras la Princesa.

-¿Yo? – Midorikawa se rió – No. Yo tuve el enorme honor de hacer de arbusto. Llevaba un traje verde hecho de hojas, ya sabéis.

Kariya y Kirino se miraron. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecían tener exactamente la misma opinión sobre algo.

-_¿Qué? _– cuando Kariya habló, lo hizo en voz baja - ¿Y para qué se necesitaba que alguien hiciera el papel de arbusto?

-Para crear efecto viento en las ramas, supongo – Midorikawa se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, y Kariya lo observó parpadeando - ¿Recuerdas a Burn? Había dos arbustos, y él era el otro. Se pasó los tres meses de ensayos y la obra entera gruñéndole a todo el mundo que se le acercara que alguien como él se merecía un papel mejor. Estaba indignado.

-La verdad, no sé por qué podría ser.

Midorikawa trató de mirar a Kariya con una mueca que a todas luces pretendía ser una expresión de reproche, pero que acabó convirtiéndose en una sonrisa divertida.

-Hiroto decía exactamente lo mismo. De hecho, a él todo el asunto le hizo mucha gracia hasta que Burn le saltó encima con disfraz de arbusto y todo.

-Lo recordaré la próxima vez que venga a vernos.

-Mejor que no – tras sacudir la cabeza, Midorikawa pareció volver a recordar que Kirino estaba allí, porque se giró hacia él y se detuvo a observarlo con expresión pensativa, como si estuviera ponderando qué le faltaba a su disfraz exactamente - ¿No te has parado a pensar que estarías mejor con el pelo suelto? – preguntó.

Kirino se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No solía salir a la calle con el pelo suelto, pero suponía que las princesas de cuento tampoco solían llevarlo recogido en coletas. Con suavidad, tiró de las gomas que lo mantenían en su lugar para dejarlo libre, y lo sintió rozándole el cuello y los hombros allí donde no se los tapaba la ropa. Era una sensación extraña, como un peso ligero y suave sobre la piel, casi como el recuerdo de la última vez que lo había llevado suelto delante de alguien. De alguien que, en aquella ocasión, le había hundido las manos en él.

-¿Mejor así? – preguntó, maldiciéndose internamente y obligándose a sí mismo a volver a la realidad y a pensar en cosas normales.

Midorikawa asintió.

-Ya estás listo. – tras un último vistazo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar algo en uno de los percheros tras él. Cuando volvió frente a él, llevaba una especie de enorme albornoz blanco – Tómalo. Por si no quieres pasearte con sólo el disfraz por ahí hasta que la obra empiece. Nosotros ahora tenemos que preparar a la Bruja.

Kirino se cubrió con la gruesa bata de felpa, que le quedaba tan enorme que tuvo que darles varias vueltas a las mangas sobre sí mismas. A juzgar por su tamaño, aquella prenda había sido diseñada, por lo menos, para alguien con la anchura de hombros de Amagi, pero, aún así, la prefería a pasearse por el _backstage_ con sólo su vestido de princesa perdida en el bosque hasta que empezara la obra, para lo cual, por suerte o por desgracia, no quedaba tanto tiempo.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Kariya, Midorikawa-san. Creo que voy a salir a ver qué tal van el resto de preparativos.

-Suerte, Kirino-san.

El chico les dirigió una última sonrisa y salió del pequeño despacho, deteniéndose sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. Kariya había tenido la estupenda idea de hacer un bolsillo oculto donde poder guardar su móvil en el vestido, y Kirino se encontró sacándolo y observando la pantalla con expresión preocupada.

No había nada; ni llamadas perdidas, ni mensajes. Sólo el reloj digital del teléfono, blanco sobre negro en la pantalla bloqueada, indicando que el festival estaba a punto de comenzar, y que pronto el director saldría al escenario para presentar al club que actuaría en primer lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo les daba eso a ellos? ¿Dos horas?

¿Y por qué Shindou todavía no estaba allí? Se suponía que, si todo había salido bien, su madre tendría que haberlo traído ya a aquellas alturas. ¿Por qué no había acudido ya a buscarlo?

Kirino volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo, sabiendo que podría sentirlo contra la piel si comenzaba a vibrar a pesar de tenerlo configurado en modo silencio, y miró a su alrededor con expresión dubitativa. Tal vez Shindou sí que hubiese llegado y estuviera con el resto de sus compañeros de club, perdido en algún lugar de aquel caos. No sabía dónde estaban Sangoku y el resto, pero podía buscarlos. O, quizás, hubiese una forma más fácil de comprobarlo.

Ajustándose el cinturón del albornoz, el chico comenzó a caminar entre bambalinas, buscando acercarse al escenario. Como ya había previsto, pudo ver a los miembros del club de tenis, que iban a ser los primeros en salir, preparándose junto al telón, vestidos con los típicos trajes tiroleses de _Sonrisas y Lágrimas._ Tras pasar junto a ellos y saludarlos con un gesto nervioso con la mano, se apresuró hacia uno de los laterales del escenario, un punto concreto donde, según Haruna les había informado, había un pequeño agujero en el telón para que pudieran observar al público que había acudido allí a verlos antes de tener que salir a actuar.

"_Vamos, Ranmaru, búscala" _ se dijo, acercando un ojo al boquete _"Tiene que estar aquí en alguna parte. No puede ser tan difícil encontrarla, ¿no? Iba a sentarse con tu familia"_

En un principio, y cuando Kirino había estado buscando el agujero en el telón, le había sorprendido que nadie más estuviera allí mirando al público, aunque fuera por simple y pura curiosidad. Cuando él lo hizo, sin embargo, comprendió el por qué.

Prácticamente todo el mundo estaba ya sentado, y hablaban en voz baja hojeando sus programas. Al observar cómo adecentaban el gimnasio durante los últimos días, las sillas no le habían parecido tantas, como tampoco se lo habían parecido al cruzar toda aquella superficie antes, con Hamano, tratando de acceder al _backstage_. Pero ahora, todas aquellas sillas vacías estaban ocupadas, y el público presente le pareció una auténtica multitud.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió un tirón de terror en la boca del estómago. En apenas unas horas, él estaría recitando pasajes aprendidos de memoria delante de toda aquella gente, que lo observaría en silencio.

Tratando de no pensar en ello, se acercó más al telón y rastreó las filas de padres, familiares y amigos con cuidado, buscando entre todos ellos un grupo de siluetas conocidas de brillante pelo rosa.

Cuando finalmente los encontró, sintió un segundo tirón de náuseas en el estómago, esta vez tan fuerte que lo hizo aferrarse al telón con los dedos. No podía ser. Tenía que haber pasado algo.

Porque su madre estaba allí. Y su padre. Y Saki, y Sayuri, y Ayame y su marido. Y junto a ellos, justo al lado de su madre, había un asiento perfectamente vacío; el asiento que, según ella misma, la madre de Shindou le había pedido expresamente que le guardase para ver la obra junto a la familia de Kirino.

Lo cual quería decir que Shindou no estaba. Que no había llegado aún. Y Kirino estaba observando a toda aquella gente a través del telón y estaba comenzando a sentirse seriamente enfermo. Todo había sido mala idea. Una realmente horrorosa. Ni siquiera sabía si podría salir a actuar.

-Ah, Kirino, estás aquí. – el sonido de aquella voz familiar hizo que el chico se separara del telón y girara en redondo. Hamano dio un respingo al mirarlo a la cara, como si su expresión lo sorprendiera – Otonashi-sensei te estaba buscando, pero... ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálido.

Kirino tragó saliva, negando con la cabeza. No podía andarse con tonterías; no podía darle un estúpido ataque de pánico escénico de pronto, ni mucho menos cuando faltaba tan poco tiempo. Eso era algo que, simplemente, no podía permitirse.

-Estoy bien – susurró, tratando de sonreír. El pánico atacó de nuevo y él trató de contenerlo – Estoy un poco mareado, pero se me pasará. Dame sólo un momento.

* * *

Shindou alzó los ojos hacia el reloj colgado junto a los altos techos del conservatorio, frunciendo el ceño. Eran las cinco horas y dos minutos, exactamente treinta segundos más que cuando había mirado por última vez. Con un suspiro, se levantó de la silla forrada de tela roja y se acercó a una de las ventanas, tratando de obligar a los latidos de su corazón a calmarse. Lamentablemente, no lo consiguió: el sol fuera estaba bajo; alarmantemente bajo. Si no recordaba mal, se ponía alrededor de las cinco y media, y la obra del instituto comenzaba a las seis. A las seis horas, cero minutos, sí. Y eran las cinco; no quedaba tanto tiempo, y él tenía que cruzar media ciudad para llegar al Raimon. De querer hacer el camino con calma, andando, tendría que haber salido ya; llamar a Kirino para decirle que estaba yendo.

Y, sin embargo, ya eran las cinco y cuatro y él seguía allí.

-Takuto, cariño, ¿qué te pasa? – la suave voz de su madre hizo que el chico diera media vuelta y la observara, tratando de no apretar los labios; de no clavarse las uñas en la piel de la palma de las manos.

-Estoy nervioso, madre. Es tarde.

-Nervioso, ¿eh? – su madre lo observó con un brillo de inteligencia tras los ojos oscuros, y Shindou volvió a recorrer la habitación con el paso rápido del que quiere estar en cualquier lugar menos en aquel.

Podía entender que su madre se sintiese sorprendida: él no solía ponerse nervioso en situaciones así; no de aquella forma, en aquel lugar, ni mucho menos cuando tenía que ver con sus estudios o su familia. Puede que se sintiera inseguro en otro ámbito de cosas, aquello era cierto, pero se había levantado aquel día asegurándose que iba a ser capaz de compartimentar y, hasta hacía apenas unas horas, se había concentrado en las piezas que tendría que tocar para el examen y lo había conseguido.

Porque, para el resto del mundo, la música podía resultar caótica, pero para él tenía un orden. Incluso las melodías más confusas seguían un patrón; y cada remolino de variables estaba únicamente formado por siete notas que él podía repetir en su cabeza, conocer, porque estaban allí, porque el concepto era el mismo, porque eran siempre iguales. Cada uno de sus dedos debía acudir a una determinada tecla del piano al tocar y, aunque no conociera cuál iba a ser la siguiente nota, al menos tenía la certeza de que iba a saber tocarla; de seguir el orden, la armonía, la música. Al despertarse nervioso ante lo que le esperaba en el instituto, se había concentrado en las piezas que tendría que tocar aquella misma tarde durante su examen, y el orden concreto del _Claro de Luna_, que él conocía como si fuese parte de sí mismo, lo había ayudado a calmarse.

Lo había repetido en su cabeza una vez tras otra, tan concentrado que las horas habían pasado volando; lo había repetido hasta cansarse, hasta asegurarse que se lo sabía de modo perfecto, mientras estaba en casa, mientras su chofer los llevaba hasta allí en coche, mientras esperaban a que el profesor que tenía que examinarse hiciera el favor de presentarse en vez de llegar tan _alarmantemente tarde._

Era más sencillo mantener el orden así, sí. O, al menos, lo había sido hasta que las horas habían comenzado a pasar y le había sido imposible continuar mintiéndose a sí mismo para continuar tranquilo. A aquellas alturas, mucho se temía, no probablemente no existiera pieza musical que lograra calmarlo.

No después de haberle prometido a Kirino que hablaría con él antes de la obra y verse atrapado en el conservatorio, sin poder ir, porque su maldito examinador no venía.

-Es verdad que estás muy tenso – volvió a comentar su madre, y Shindou se volvió a dejar caer sobre la silla de la que se había levantado con aire abatido. Había más gente a su alrededor esperando para hacer el examen, y en su mayoría, exactamente como ellos, no eran personas que estuviesen acostumbradas a que se los hiciera esperar – Es curioso, ¿sabes? Llevo acompañándote a los exámenes desde los seis años y no te había visto así desde la primera vez.

-Supongo que no.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a pedirte un vaso de agua, cariño?

-Estoy bien – murmuró Shindou, y su madre se encogió de hombros sin dejar de observarlo. Daba igual lo ocupada que estuviera, o lo absorbente que fuera su trabajo, pero siempre se las apañaba para tener libre la tarde del año en la que su hijo se presentaba a los exigentes exámenes del conservatorio. Teniendo en cuenta lo que viajaban sus padres, y la cantidad de horas diarias que exigía una tarea tan ardua como dirigir una multinacional, Shindou siempre le había estado agradecido por tomarse el tiempo para hacer algo así, pero, a pesar de todo ello, dudaba que su madre fuera capaz de comprender lo que le pasaba o por qué estaba tan nervioso, aunque sólo fuera porque no acababa de entenderlo ni él – Es sólo que el examinador llega muy tarde, y la obra de teatro de mis compañeros del club va a empezar en breve.

Su madre permaneció callada unos segundos.

-¿A qué hora empieza?

-A las seis.

Ella sonrió.

-Bueno, puede que aún llegues a tiempo – comentó, aunque, en su fuero interno, Shindou se permitió dudarlo. Ya eran las cinco y cuarto – De todas formas, tú no actúas, ¿no es cierto, Takuto? ¿Es indispensable que estés allí?

El chico bajó los ojos. El hecho de que tuviera que estar allí era indispensable, pero por otro motivo muy distinto. Kirino jamás le echaría en cara el no poder llegar a tiempo por un motivo como aquel, pero, aún así, el no ir sería...

-No, es cierto. No es indispensable que yo esté allí – murmuró.

"_Pero" _añadió en silencio _"Me habría gustado verlo"_

Su madre sonrió, casi como si supiera en qué estaba pensando él, pero no dijo nada y el reloj avanzó otro minuto más. Shindou permaneció sentado en su silla, con los dientes apretados y los ojos clavados en el pantalón de tela oscura de su traje, sintiendo que el cuello de la camisa y la corbata casi lo estaban ahogando. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana de la sala de nuevo, una figura trajeada llamó a la puerta de la salita y entró con paso apresurado. Shindou suspiró, reconociéndolo: era uno de los bedeles del conservatorio. Probablemente trajera noticias.

-Lamentamos la espera, señores – comenzó a decir – El profesor Tanaka ha tenido un ligero contratiempo, pero estará aquí en breve.

Shindou tomó aire con lentitud. Iba a preguntar algo pero como si, de nuevo, pudiera leerle la mente, fue su madre quien alzó la voz en primer lugar.

-¿Llegará el profesor a tiempo para examinar a todos los alumnos a pesar del retraso?

El bedel consultó el reloj que Shindou llevaba toda la tarde mirando, pero, finalmente asintió.

-No se preocupen. El conservatorio no cierra hasta las ocho así que, aunque tengamos que salir con un poco de retraso, todos los alumnos de este curso se examinarán hoy.

La madre de Shindou asintió, aparentemente conforme con la respuesta, y su hijo sintió unas repentinas ganas de acercarse al bedel y gritarle que, por mucho que el conservatorio cerrara a aquella hora, él no tenía tiempo para quedarse allí a esperar. Sin embargo, todo lo que hizo fue apretar aún más los puños y quedarse sentado, quieto como una estatua.

Tenía que hacer aquel examen, _necesitaba_ aprobarlo, como lo había hecho cada año, y su labor para con la obra, por otra parte, ya estaba hecha. Hayami estaba allí y en el Raimon no lo necesitaban. Kirino no lo necesitaba. Podía ir a buscar a su mejor amigo luego; hablar con él después. Sabía de sobra que aquel era el curso de acción correcto; lo que todos – sus padres, sus profesores, Kirino, incluso – esperarían que hiciese.

Y aún así, no pudo evitar volver a alzar la vista hacia el reloj y maldecir en voz baja.

* * *

Cuando el club de atletismo, el anterior al suyo en el programa, salió a actuar, Kirino pudo sentir cómo los últimos vestigios de su determinación se le escurrían entre los dedos.

Ya había visto pasar a tres clubes distintos; había escuchado a todos aquellos otros alumnos recitar sus papeles, a los encargados del _atrezzo_ correr de un lado para otro organizándolo todo, a los profesores dar consejos e indicaciones, y, a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía más ganas de sacarse aquel vestido del demonio por la cabeza y salir huyendo de allí.

Había permanecido todo el tiempo al lado del agujero del telón, lo suficientemente atento como para ver a su madre aburrirse y a Saki cuchichear con Sayuri sobre todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que salían al escenario pero, a pesar de todo, el sitio reservado a la madre de Shindou seguía vacío. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver, una cosa con la otra, y que la conversación pendiente con su mejor amigo y el miedo escénico no eran, en absoluto, equiparables, pero en aquellos instantes no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer frente a ninguno de los dos.

Lo cual era estúpido, sí. Pero, de un modo u otro, le daba la impresión de que todo lo que había planeado hacer ese día – o, al menos, todo lo que podía considerarse emocionalmente difícil – se estaba estropeando hasta el punto de desmoronarse a su alrededor.

Tenía que ser fuerte, sí, porque en menos de una hora estaría sin Shindou y subido encima de aquel escenario, delante de todas aquellas personas. De lo que no estaba seguro era de poder serlo.

-¡Kirino! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

-¡Ah, Kirino-senpai!

El chico suspiró y se apartó del telón para encontrarse, esta vez, con Sangoku y Hikaru, que habían ido a verlo enviados, sin duda, por Haruna, que parecía muy preocupada por el hecho de que su Princesa tuviera el aspecto de ir a sufrir un ataque de náuseas de un momento a otro.

-¿Te sientes ya mejor, Kirino? Llevas una hora entera aquí tú solo.

Sangoku parecía realmente preocupado, así que el chico asintió. Se sobrepondría, sí. Tal vez sólo necesitara una tila, o quizás veinticinco tazas de chocolate caliente. Para empezar.

-¿Ha llegado ya el capitán, Kirino-senpai?

-No, aún no.

-Vaya, qué raro ¿Y no te gustaría hablar con él? ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

Kirino tomó aire, buscando qué decir. Podría haberles mentido y responder que no tenía razón ninguna para hablar con Shindou en un momento así, pero lo cierto era que, de un modo u otro, se sentía casi como si _necesitara_ escuchar a su mejor amigo hablar, oírlo reírse entre dientes por estar tan nervioso por una tontería como aquella y decirle que, después de tantas horas de ensayo, creía firmemente en su capacidad para hacerlo bien. Shindou sabría qué decirle para calmarlo, aunque sólo fuera porque llevaba años tocando delante de extraños en las representaciones del conservatorio y tenía experiencia en dejarse llevar delante de una multitud. O, si no podía decirle nada, siempre podía besarlo otra vez. La última vez, al menos, había funcionado para calmarlo, ¿no?

Aunque aquello no era algo que pudiera pedir. No ahora. No antes de hablar con él.

-Shindou está en un examen, Kageyama; si no está aquí es porque no puede, y yo no quiero molestarlo. – respondió finalmente, rogando porque su voz sonara total y absolutamente _normal_ – Sus estudios de música son muy importantes, tanto para él como para sus padres, y, de todas formas, aquí no tiene que hacer nada en especial. Hayami está bien, y las partituras ya están compuestas y entregadas. Todo está en orden.

Hikaru y Sangoku se miraron.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes si Shindou-senpai sigue en ese examen – comentó el primero – No te ha llamado, ¿no? A lo mejor ya está de camino.

Kirino dudó, llevándose una mano al bolsillo oculto donde todavía guardaba el móvil. Casi como si lo hubiera invocado, el teléfono vibró súbitamente, haciéndole dar un respingo, y Sangoku lo observó, alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber.

-Un mensaje.

-¿De Shindou?

-No sé.

El portero y Hikaru lo observaron expectantes mientras Kirino sujetaba el móvil con la mano derecha y desbloqueaba la pantalla, pasando luego a abrir el correo entrante. Durante un momento, casi deseó que se tratara de publicidad, pero los caracteres del nombre de su mejor amigo estaban claramente resaltados en el apartado destinado al remitente.

"**De: Shindou Takuto.**

**Para: Kirino Ranmaru.**

**El examinador acaba de llegar ahora mismo, y vamos con horas de retraso. Si todo sigue así, creo que no podré llegar a tiempo. Lo siento muchísimo."**

Que lo sentía, decía; que lo sentía mucho, y Kirino sabía que aquello no era una excusa, que su amigo decía la verdad, y, aún así, se sintió increíblemente solo. Shindou muy probablemente entraría a hacer el examen en el mismo momento en el que él subiera al escenario, y, a aquellas alturas, el chico ni siquiera sabía de dónde iba a sacar el valor para hacerlo – o, en cualquier caso, de dónde iba a sacar la fuerza para poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle a Shindou lo que le quería decir cuando volviera a verlo, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que estaba saliendo todo lo demás.

Aún así, reunió la fuerza para contestar al mensaje diciéndole a su amigo que no pasaba nada, y tragó saliva antes de mirar a Sangoku y a Hikaru, que parecían inusualmente preocupados por él.

-¿Y bien? – quiso saber el portero - ¿Noticias importantes?

Kirino asintió.

-Vamos a buscar al resto del equipo – respondió – Era Shindou.

Sangoku no preguntó más y, tras tragarse un suspiro a medias, se alejó del escenario y comenzó a guiarlo entre bambalinas, hasta llegar al pequeño despacho que habían estado usando de vestuario. Una vez todos los actores habían acabado de vestirse, la sala se había transformado en una especie de camerino común improvisado en el que los miembros del club de fútbol del Raimon se habían encerrado a hablar en corrillo, tal vez buscando aislarse un poco del caos que aún reinaba fuera. Todos parecían sumidos en sus propias conversaciones pero, sin embargo, cuando Hikaru y Sangoku entraron escoltando a Kirino, no hubo nadie que no alzara los ojos para mirarlos.

Tenma fue el primero en acercarse a él, con un brillo de preocupación tras sus ojos azules.

-Estás muy blanco, Kirino-senpai. ¿Estás bien?

El chico tragó saliva.

-Me ha escrito Shindou. Su examinador ha llegado muy tarde, y aún no ha hecho el examen. No cree que pueda llegar a la obra a tiempo.

El murmullo de la voz de sus compañeros comenzó a llenar la sala y, en apenas unos segundos, todos ellos se habían levantado y lo rodeaban. Hayami estaba justo frente a él, con su traje de brocado de príncipe, y tenía el ceño muy fruncido; Hamano, a su lado, estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Vaya un examinador – comentó en un tono de broma que no resultó del todo creíble – Yo pensaba que a la gente rica no la hacía esperar nadie.

Kirino volvió a sentir un peso terrible en el estómago.

-Ya ves que sí. – susurró.

Shinsuke, junto a Tenma, cambió el peso de un pie a otro con expresión afligida. Junto a Ichino y Aoyama, hacía el papel de una de las hadas madrinas, y su disfraz lo hacía parecer extraordinariamente pequeño, mucho más de lo normal.

-¿El capitán no viene? – repitió. - ¿Y está bien que salgamos a actuar si él no está?

-No es bueno que no estemos todos – intervino Hayami.

-Tampoco es que podamos hacer nada – añadió Kurama.

Una vez más, a Kirino le costó volver a encontrar su voz. Ichino y Aoyama, a su derecha, estaban cruzando una mirada entristecida, y Amagi, tan grande y tan vestido de gasa rosa, parecía increíblemente abatido. Incluso Kariya, a quien esas cosas normalmente no parecían importarle, daba la impresión de estar enormemente alicaído. Kirino había querido que Shindou estuviese allí, sí, y lo había querido más que nada, pero, al parecer, no había sido el único.

Aquella obra era algo que todos los miembros del Raimon habían estado preparando juntos, y todos habían querido que el equipo completo, incluyendo a su capitán, estuviera allí para ver cómo acababa la historia.

Todos estaban decepcionados; todos estaban tristes. Si les preguntaran, probablemente una amplia mayoría habría querido colgar al examinador de Shindou por los pulgares por haber aparecido en el conservatorio tan tarde; pero Kirino también estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos – ni mucho menos su propio mejor amigo – querría tampoco rendirse y aceptar que todo iba a salir mal sólo por un contratiempo como aquel.

Por mucho que las cosas no siempre salieran como se suponía que tenían que salir. Por mucho que nada fuera seguro, o que el público pudiera abuchearle, o que la obra – y todo lo demás – le diese a Kirino tanto miedo.

Porque pasara lo que pasase, tenían que seguir adelante.

-Escuchad – cuando Kirino habló, su voz sonó extrañamente temblorosa, y el chico luchó para que ganara firmeza. Tomó aire y, cuando empezó de nuevo, las palabras sonaron suaves, pero no le temblaron en los labios – Yo... A mí también me hubiera gustado que Shindou estuviese aquí; y a él le habría gustado estar. Él me prometió que vendría, y quería cumplirlo, pero no ha podido ser. Pero, a la hora de la verdad, no importa, ¿no?

Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos.

-¿No importa? – murmuró Tenma.

-¿No se supone que somos un equipo? – Kirino lanzó la pregunta al aire, sintiéndose total y absurdamente idiota siendo él quien diera el discurso – Aunque uno de nosotros no pueda estar aquí, los demás podemos cubrirle, porque para eso es para lo que estamos. Siempre... Supongo que siempre hemos estado acostumbrados a que nuestro capitán esté aquí para animarnos, pero ha llegado la hora de salir allí afuera y hacer que todo salga bien aunque él no esté. Para que pueda sentirse orgulloso de nosotros.

Durante un instante, nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban allí, quietos; Sangoku con su manto y su corona de rey, Tenma y Tsurugi con la camiseta y los pantalones negros que llevaban para camuflarse dentro del dragón, y Nishiki con el tocado de cuernos del brujo malvado. En aquel momento, Kirino quiso decir algo para animarlos, para aflojar la tensión, como sabía que el propio Shindou habría podido conseguir con sólo un par de palabras – bastante menos idiotas que las suyas. Y, entonces, fue cuando Hamano se echó a reír.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón, Princesa. Shindou ya acabó todas esas partituras que tenía que hacer para la obra. Si tú puedes apañártelas, nosotros estaremos bien sin él.

-_¿Yo?_ – Kirino trató de no mirar a Hamano con una cara muy rara, pero el resto de sus compañeros ya habían empezado a hablar entre ellos, y a reírse, y la tensión y la decepción reinantes en el ambiente ya habían comenzando a desaparecer.

-Vaya, senpai, cuando quieres hasta sabes hablar bien – la voz conocida susurró las palabras a su lado y, cuando Kirino se giró, se encontró con Kariya, que lo miraba con una sonrisita divertida - ¿En qué te has inspirado? ¿En los discursos horribles del capitán?

Kirino se encogió de hombros. Hace unos minutos, se habría planteado seriamente el mandar a Kariya al infierno de un puñetazo en la cara si al otro chico se le hubiera ocurrido venir a tratar de ponerlo nervioso, pero en aquella ocasión, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Aunque tengo una duda sobre en quién te inspiras tú.

Kariya parpadeó.

-¿Eh?

-Venga, dime la verdad. ¿Fue Midorikawa-san quien te enseñó a coser o aprendiste tú solo?

El otro chico soltó un gruñido, y Kirino se volvió hacia Sangoku. El chico parecía estar discutiendo algo muy acaloradamente con Hayami y Hamano, pero los tres se quedaron muy callados en cuanto el defensa se acercó.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Creo que voy a pasarme por el escenario para ver cómo van con la obra anterior. – Kirino sonrió – Tenemos que estar preparados para salir en cuanto acaben, ¿no? Deberíamos revisar que todo esté bien antes que vengan a llamarnos.

Sangoku, que tenía en la cara una expresión que Kirino no supo muy bien cómo interpretar, pareció a punto de decir algo, pero Hamano se puso delante de él y asintió con ímpetu, todo él pelo oscuro, ojos brillantes y dientes muy blancos.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Ve a echar un vistazo mientras nosotros nos encargamos de revisar todo lo demás. Decorados, disfraces; lo que sea. Déjanoslo a nosotros.

Kirino creyó leer una nota de urgencia en su voz, pero, tras un segundo vistazo a Hamano, dejó el pensamiento pasar, seguro de que habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Hayami lo miró un momento, ajustándose el peso de la capa que llevaba sobre los hombros con aire nervioso, y el chico le dirigió una sonrisa que pretendía infundirle fuerzas antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegó al escenario, los miembros del club anterior estaban acabando el primer acto, y los padres y alumnos que conformaban el público aplaudían ruidosamente. Al volver a observarlos a través del agujero en el telón, Kirino volvió a sentir un tirón de pánico pero, en esta ocasión, pudo controlarlo. Luego, lo invadió una segunda oleada de algo más suave, más profundo; algo similar a la pena, y frente a ella sí que le fue más complicado no dejarse llevar.

Sabía de sobra que estaba en lo cierto cuando les había dicho a los otros que Shindou no tenía la culpa de ir a empezar el examen con retraso, pero, aún así, le hubiera gustado que pudiera estar allí.

Lo cual, en aquel instante, era un pensamiento del todo innecesario. Sobre todo porque tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse.

El telón había caído, por fin, dejando a los actores unos cuantos minutos de descanso entre los dos actos. Desde algún lugar de las sombras del _backstage_ a su izquierda, aparecieron unos cuantos alumnos más – compañeros de club de los que estaban actuando, probablemente – y se apresuraron en darles agua, observar el estado de sus disfraces y guiar a los protagonistas hacia su vestuario. Kirino permaneció donde estaba, con los ojos puestos en ellos y, finalmente, y tras un momento de duda, se adelantó hasta dejarse ver claramente.

-¿Kirino-kun? – una de las encargadas de decorado, de largo pelo oscuro, lo reconoció y se lo quedó mirando con expresión extrañada. El chico sonrió, divertido: tenía que tener un aspecto muy curioso ahí parado, con el pelo suelto y un albornoz viejo cuatro tallas más grande cubriéndolo desde los hombros hasta los pies.

-Ah, perdona – le dijo, tratando de recordar su nombre, pero sin conseguirlo – Sólo venía a preguntaros cuánto tiempo creéis que falta para que acabe vuestra obra. Nosotros somos los siguientes.

La chica se llevó una mano a la mejilla con aire pensativo.

-Bueno... – murmuró – Contando con el descanso, yo diría que unos cuarenta minutos.

Kirino asintió.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias.

-De nada, Kirino-kun, y mucha suerte con vuestra obra. Es la Bella Durmiente, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Mi hermana tenía muchas ganas de verla. Decía que tú...

Kirino ladeó la cabeza, interesado, pero nunca llegó a enterarse de lo que decía la hermana de aquella chica. Porque, de algún lugar en el fondo del _backstage_ le llegó el sonido grave y repentino de algo cayendo al suelo con fuerza, acompañado del grito asustado de una voz humana. Una voz que, por desgracia, conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – murmuró la muchacha morena - ¿Estará todo bien?

-No lo sé. Tengo que ir a ver; lo siento.

Sin saber muy bien qué estaba diciendo, Kirino dio media vuelta y echó a correr, maldiciendo a cada segundo aquel albornoz enorme que se le enredaba en las piernas a cada paso. Creía saber quién había gritado, y esperaba poder equivocarse pero, cuando llegó a la zona de _backstage_ en la que sus decorados ya estaban preparados, todos los demás ya estaban allí.

Jadeando, el chico se acercó, y observó, asustándose cada vez más, cómo una de las cajas que contenía decorados extra se había venido abajo, aplastando a alguien en el proceso. A alguien que seguía semienterrado entre las piezas de madera pintadas, con los ojos cerrados, una mano sobre la pierna y una expresión de dolor pintada en la cara.

"_No"_ quiso gritar Kirino.

-Hayami... – murmuró en su lugar.

El otro chico lo observó, abriendo los ojos por primera vez para mirarlo. Hamano estaba a su lado, apartando los trozos de madera caídos con expresión alarmada pero, a juzgar por el aspecto de su amigo, ya era demasiado tarde como para que todo estuviese en orden.

-Hayami, ¿estás bien?

El otro chico apretó los dedos en torno a uno de sus tobillos.

-Kirino-kun – murmuró – El tobillo. He caído sobre él.

El defensa tragó saliva, sin saber en qué pensar, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Es el mismo en el que te hiciste daño cuando tuvimos el accidente con el dragón? – susurró. Cuando Hayami asintió, sintió como si un nudo enorme estuviera apretándole la boca del estómago - ¿Puedes andar?

-_¡Hayami-kun!_

Los alumnos se apartaron en silencio para dejar paso a Haruna, que se arrodilló junto el muchacho caído cubriéndose los labios con una mano. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Kirino se quedó de pie a su lado, entre Tenma, Kariya y Hikaru.

-¿Hayami-kun? ¡Dios mío! ¿Puedes mover la pierna?

El chico comenzó a moverse y, tras quedar sentado, hizo amago de apoyar parte de su peso en la pierna herida para levantarse. Se interrumpió de golpe, soltando un quedo gemido de dolor.

-Creo que me he torcido un tobillo.

Kariya lanzó un resoplido burlón.

-Te dije que hacer tantos decorados de repuesto no iba a valer para nada, Kageyama. Mira lo que ha pasado.

Hikaru gimoteó algo ininteligible, y Kirino se volvió hacia el otro defensa con los labios tan apretados que estaba seguro de que en aquel instante llegarían a parecer incluso blancos.

-¡No es culpa de Kageyama, Kariya! – acusó.

-¿Y qué más da de quién sea la culpa? – replicó él - ¡Uno de nuestros príncipes ha sido aplastado por una montaña de nubes de madera y el otro está en un examen de piano! ¿Qué es lo que propones, Kirino-senpai? ¿Que Hayami salga a actuar sentado en una banqueta?

Kirino estuvo a punto de decirle que gritar tampoco era la solución pero, para ser sincero, él tampoco veía muchas otras posibilidades. A juzgar por su expresión de dolor cuando Haruna lo ayudó a incorporarse, Hayami no estaba en condiciones de participar en ninguna obra escolar, y Shindou seguía en el conservatorio.

-Kirino-senpai – era Tenma, a su lado, hablando en una voz tan queda que era inusual en él - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿No podrá Shindou-senpai acabar a tiempo?

-Yo... – Kirino se imaginó a Shindou a punto de entrar al examen, preguntándose qué tal estarían. No tenía muy claro en qué había estado pensando su amigo, pero el chico estaba seguro de que se había ofrecido como Príncipe suplente por él. De hecho, todos sus compañeros lo miraban, como si estuvieran pensando que él debía ser quien decidiera qué había que hacer a partir de aquel momento, pero él no quería tener que decidir algo así. No. – Shindou no va a poder llegar. Tiene que hacer un examen.

-¿Y no deberíamos llamarlo de todas formas? – intervino Ichino sin alzar el tono – Es el Príncipe suplente y el capitán, ¿no? ¿No debería al menos saber qué pasa?

Kirino observó al muchacho, vestido de hada y detenido al lado de Aoyama, que, con un disfraz casi idéntico al de su amigo, parecía mucho más delgado de lo normal. Estaba claro que los dos pensaban lo mismo, y él no podía culparlos.

-La familia de Shindou se toma la música muy en serio. Aunque supiera lo que pasa, no podría venir.

Sangoku carraspeó.

-Kirino tiene razón en lo que dice. No tenemos por qué preocupar a Shindou en vano antes de un examen tan importante.

-Pero, ¿no es peor ocultárselo sin más? – protestó Ichino. – A mí no me gustaría que me escondierais algo así.

-Yo puedo salir – ante el sonido de aquella voz, todos se giraron hacia Hayami. Kirino sintió que el nudo en su estómago se hacía más grande – Si me vendáis la pierna, podré hacerlo.

-No pienso permitirlo, Hayami-kun – era Haruna, preocupada y seria – Si no hay más remedio, cancelaremos la obra. No voy a dejar que te hagas daño así.

Todos se miraron, súbitamente alicaídos de nuevo, y Kirino permaneció donde estaba, muy quieto, con el albornoz cayéndole como un manto enorme sobre los hombros y la vista baja. Había estado seguro de que todo iba a funcionar, pero ahora ni siquiera Tenma o Hamano parecían convencidos. Hayami estaba herido, Shindou estaba lejos, y su teléfono móvil era un peso muerto en el bolsillo secreto de su disfraz. ¿Debía Shindou saber aquello? ¿Podría mantener su historial de sobresalientes perfectos, tal y como su padre exigía de él, si Kirino le daba una noticia tan horrible? Shindou no querría decepcionar a su padre, claro que no.

Pero, por otro lado, y después de haberse esforzado tanto como los demás, ¿acaso se merecía que le ocultaran algo así? ¿Sería lo que Shindou hubiera hecho de ser Kirino quien estuviese haciendo un examen?

El chico dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones poco a poco, hasta que quedaron vacíos. Después, cerró la mano derecha sobre la superficie metálica de su teléfono.

-Está bien – dijo alzando el tono; un tono mucho más firme de cómo se sentía en realidad – Voy a llamar.

Nadie dijo nada mientras Kirino desbloqueaba la pantalla, buscaba el número en la agenda, pulsaba el botón de llamada. Todo se convirtió en silencio mientras se establecía contacto con la línea, mientras comenzaban a sonar los tonos.

Kirino contuvo la respiración. Hasta el momento, no había sido consciente de cuánto lo necesitaba, pero había una parte de él que estaba desesperada por escuchar a Shindou hablar. No importaba lo que dijera, ni cómo lo hiciera; ni siquiera que las palabras estuvieran dirigidas a él o a todos. Necesitaba oír su voz, sólo un segundo, sólo un instante, como había sido siempre, cuando no había habido malentendidos ni problemas.

Y entonces los tonos cesaron; se oyó silencio. Y luego, a él.

-¿Kirino?

Los dedos del chico se aferraron con fuerza al teléfono. Todos lo estaban mirando, así que, a pesar de todo, tomó aire y habló.

-Shindou – murmuró, y no supo si sentirse más confuso o más tranquilo.

* * *

Dos personas. Sólo dos malditas personas más.

Lanzando un nuevo vistazo airado a la puerta cerrada de la sala, Shindou se cruzó de brazos con tanta fuerza que casi sintió cómo le crujían las articulaciones. Si tan sólo todos los que se examinaban antes de él pudieran darse un poco más de prisa... Si tan sólo el profesor no hubiera llegado tan escandalosamente tarde... Si las cosas fueran distintas, él habría salido de allí hacía una hora y a aquellas horas ya estaría en el instituto, listo para hacer lo que quisiera que tuviera que hacer para...

-Takuto, por favor, deja de moverte tanto – la voz de su madre, suave pero firme, le hizo alzar los ojos. Él no se había estado moviendo. No mucho. Sólo se había recorrido el pasillo un par de veces. O tal vez un par de docenas, no lo sabía. Tampoco es que importara, de todas formas.

-Lo siento, madre – susurró.

-Pero, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? Nunca te habías puesto tan nervioso por culpa de un examen, ya te lo he dicho.

Shindou volvió a disculparse, pero no añadió nada más. Porque no era por el examen. Era el accidente de Hayami; era todo el esfuerzo de sus compañeros, estropeado por una casualidad horrible, algo que no tenía que haber pasado. Había sido él, asegurándoles a los demás que podía ser el suplente cuando, finalmente, no iba a poder llegar a tiempo. Y era la voz de Kirino, sobre todo eso: un murmullo que trataba de sonar tranquilo al otro lado de la línea mientras su amigo hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar la preocupación, la decepción, la desesperación, incluso.

Su amigo solía ser bueno en esconder lo que le pasaba, en guardarse sus propios secretos, pero, en aquella ocasión no había sido capaz de engañarlo.

Kirino lo necesitaba y, tan sólo un día atrás, él le había prometido que estaría allí. No sabía si estaba más preocupado o angustiado por el hecho de no poder cumplir aquella promesa.

-¡Siguiente! ¡Satou Izumi!

Una chica de largo cabello claro vestida con una pulcra falda marrón se levantó, lanzándole una mirada entre curiosa y ligeramente confusa antes de entrar a la sala de exámenes. Sólo una persona más. Sólo una más y sería libre. Pero, aún así, no le daría tiempo. Faltaban veinte minutos, veinte movimientos más de la aguja de un reloj que él estaba comenzando a desear poder arrancar de la pared. Si pudieran esperar un poco más. Si Kirino tan sólo pudiera...

-Por dios, Takuto, ya está bien. ¿Qué pensaría tu padre si te viera comportarte así?

Shindou volvió a guardar silencio. Dudaba que su señor padre se sintiera especialmente orgulloso de él si descubriera las ganas que sentía de tirar aquel maldito reloj por la ventana ahora mismo.

-Lo siento – volvió a murmurar.

Su madre suspiró.

-No es el examen, ¿verdad? Llevas nervioso toda la tarde, pero no es por eso – Shindou trató de responder, pero su madre lo interrumpió con suavidad - ¿Quién te ha llamado antes?

El chico tragó saliva.

-Madre...

-Takuto. ¿Quién?

-Kirino – el nombre salió de entre sus labios demasiado deprisa; las _íes_ muy cortas, la _o_ final apenas un susurro – Tenía malas noticias: uno de los actores protagonistas de la obra se ha hecho daño en el pie. No puede andar.

-¿Y?

-Era el actor a quien yo sustituía, madre. El Príncipe. No pueden representar nada si no lo tienen a él.

-¿Y te necesitan?

Shindou dudó.

-Kirino dice que se las apañarán, que sólo quería avisarme – murmuró. No pudo evitar volver a hablar – Pero estaba mintiendo.

Su madre lo observó durante un largo rato y, por un instante, Shindou creyó que lo dejaría ir. Fue apenas un segundo de euforia, que duró lo mismo que un fragmento de luz antes de extinguirse.

-Tienes que examinarte – le dijo, reprendiéndole con una sonrisa. Su madre no entendía; no podía entender. – Lo otro es solamente una obra de colegio, ¿no?

Shindou apretó los puños, tratando de asentir. En teoría, lo era. Una obra insignificante, parte de un festival que ningún año valía para nada más que para tener una excusa para vestir a los alumnos con un disfraz ridículo. En primero, habría dado cualquier cosa por haber tenido un examen en lugar de tener que acudir al desfile. Ahora, habría hecho lo que fuera para que la situación fuese al revés.

-No – susurró. Y, en cuanto lo hubo dicho, su voz ganó en firmeza – No – repitió – Todos llevan esforzándose meses para que todo esto salga bien, y yo me ofrecí para el papel suplente. Tengo que hacerlo; les dije a todos que lo haría, y soy su capitán. Tengo que estar allí. Le prometí a Kirino que iría, y cuando me llamó sonaba tan...

Su madre lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y Shindou cerró la boca de golpe. Ni siquiera sabía qué demonios había dicho, y no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo en cualquier caso.

-Así que es eso – murmuró la mujer. De repente, sonreía.

-¿El qué?

-Quieres estar allí; _tienes _que estar allí, porque Kirino te lo ha pedido.

Shindou se encontró incapaz de responder. Tenía la boca seca, los dedos de las manos entumecidos de tanto mantenerlos apretados contra sus propias palmas. Sabía que lo que su madre había dicho era la pura verdad, lo único que era cierto en aquel caos que no podía entender.

Asintió.

-Supongo que eres consciente de la importancia que da tu padre a tu educación, especialmente en lo que respecta a tus notas en clase, y a la música – cuando su madre habló, lo hizo en un tono perfectamente neutro, como el que constata un simple hecho. – También sabes de sobra que puedes participar en las actividades de tu club siempre y cuando cumplas el resto de tus obligaciones. Un examen de fin de año del conservatorio no puede perderse por algo tan trivial.

Shindou apretó los puños. Aún más. Si seguía así, se haría sangre en las palmas y no podría tocar nada en cualquier caso.

-Ya lo sé – susurró, y llegó a sorprenderse de lo furiosa y desesperada que sonaba su voz. Como cuando Tenma y Shinsuke habían llegado al Raimon, como cuando el Sector V había enviado a Tsurugi a destruirlos; como cuando llevaba una carga demasiado pesada sobre los hombros y se veía incapaz de quitársela de encima. Kirino se lo había pedido. Y él no estaba allí – Pero, mamá, yo sólo...

Su madre le devolvió la mirada, impasible, con los labios levemente fruncidos y una mano sobre la cadera. Luego, y casi a cámara lenta, sonrió.

-¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no me llamabas mamá? – preguntó, su voz casi divertida – Siempre he sido "madre", "madre", ¿desde hace cuánto? ¿Desde que tenías ocho años? – Shindou parpadeó, pillado tan absolutamente por sorpresa que no supo ni a qué venía todo aquello - ¿Sabes, Takuto? Te pareces a tu padre. Mucho; tanto que hace gracia. Tanto que, a veces, olvido lo más importante.

Shindou logró encontrar su voz perdida en algún lugar oculto de su garganta.

-¿El qué? – quiso saber, y su madre se rió.

-Que, a pesar de todo, y por muy maduro que parezcas ser, solamente tienes catorce años.

* * *

Kirino cerró los ojos y contó lentamente hasta diez, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro. Haruna le había dado aquel consejo antes de dejarlo allí, poco después de decirle que hiciera todo lo que pudiera, que representara su papel como mejor supiera y que los demás ya se las apañarían para buscar un arreglo al asunto del Príncipe.

El chico había asentido y le había dado a la profesora su palabra. Por muy inseguro que se sintiera, no iba a decepcionar a los demás; y confiaba en ellos. Tal vez pudieran sacar a Hayami a escena sentándolo sobre uno de los caballos de cartón piedra. Tal vez Kariya – aunque él había insistido una y mil veces en que no – se supiese todo el papel después de todo y pudieran apañárselas con él. No lo sabía. No sabía nada, y no quería saberlo. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que Shindou no iba a poder llegar a tiempo, por mucho que lo intentase.

Pero ya daba igual; como llevaba repitiéndose toda la tarde, había cosas mucho más importantes. Y él no podía permitirse perder la cabeza; no ahora.

Su primera escena – con las hadas, Ichino, Shinsuke y Aoyama, en la casita del bosque – había salido decente; bien, incluso. Cuando había pisado el escenario, había sentido el ya familiar nudo de pánico tirando de él, no dejándolo respirar, ni mucho menos hablar. Había observado al público y había visto al entrenador Endou, a Kidou, a las admiradoras de Shindou, a su familia; se había detenido en el asiento vacío junto a su madre y no había querido volver a mirar.

En lugar de eso, había cerrado los ojos y se había concentrado en la música; una música que conocía demasiado bien – igual que conocía a quien la había compuesto. Nadie la había escuchado hasta entonces, salvo él, que había tenido el privilegio de escuchar una pieza que no era aquella, antes de todo lo demás, antes del caos. Y, sin embargo, era como si él casi pudiera tararearla, como si aquellos meros acordes pudieran calmarlo.

Y entonces había alzado la cabeza y había hablado.

Todo había seguido bien a partir de entonces. Se había sentido vagamente consciente de todos los ojos sobre él, y del hecho de que estaba disfrazado, detenido en medio de un escenario, recitando su papel mirando a la cara a Ichino, Aoyama y Shinsuke, que apenas eran tres borrones vestidos de rojo, verde y azul.

Tal vez su voz hubiera temblado, sólo un poco. Tal vez sus movimientos hubieran sido un poco rígidos. Shindou le habría dicho que, después de tanto ensayo, el resultado final tendría que haber sido un poco mejor, y él se habría reído y lo habría mandado al cuerno.

Pero la escena acabó, dio paso a otra y a él Hikaru se lo había llevado a una esquina oscura para prepararlo; para pasarle un peine por el pelo y retocarle el vestido. Quiso quitarle el móvil, y él, por primera vez desde que había llegado, se resignó a soltarlo y dejar que el chico se marchase con él.

La siguiente escena era la del bosque, después de todo; el punto favorito de Haruna de toda la obra. Y Kirino esperaba que hubiesen encontrado un modo para que Hayami lograra caminar derecho; para que Kariya se aprendiera las líneas de texto que no había tenido que ensayar en apenas cinco minutos.

Por eso estaba allí, solo junto a la salida del escenario mientras la música sonaba y el telón se abría. Porque de aquella escena dependía que la obra saliera bien o mal. Y él era la mitad de esa escena.

"_Allá voy"_ se dijo _"Todo saldrá bien, ¿no, Tenma?"_

Y se obligó a caminar, con los ojos cerrados, y, cuando se detuvo, supo que estaba en el centro del escenario y los abrió. El público aguantaba la respiración a uno de sus lados; la salida por la que el Príncipe aparecería era un agujero negro detrás de él. Haruna estaba oculta entre bambalinas, justo donde él podía verla y, tras clavar sus ojos en los suyos, asintió suavemente con la cabeza y desapareció.

Aquello había sido el visto bueno; Kirino podía empezar a recitar.

Así que comenzó, con la voz más firme que logró conseguir. Debía poner palabras a una larga poesía, casi una canción, y trató de concentrarse completamente en lo que decía. En algún punto cercano al final de su recital, el Príncipe debía de aparecer en escena, a su espalda, y, durante un instante, temió que no viniera nadie. Luego oyó pasos, el quedo murmullo del público, y supo que había alguien más allí. O Hayami o Kariya; o Kariya o Hayami. Pronto lo averiguaría, suponía, así tomó aire y comenzó a pronunciar las palabras de aquella última frase en solitario.

-Una vez...

Y otra voz, tal y como rezaba el guión, lo interrumpió.

-...Una vez en un sueño.

Kirino se quedó clavado en el sitio. Parpadeó, tratando de dilucidar si seguía de pie, en el escenario, o si una de las nubes de madera de Hikaru se había desprendido del techo y le había golpeado en la cabeza. Porque tenía que ser aquello; tenía que ser algo así. Porque él, a pesar de todo, y por mucho que estuviera parado en medio de un escenario, disfrazado y rodeado de gente, habría podido reconocer aquella voz en cualquier parte.

Así que se giró. Y entonces lo vio.

_"Shindou"_

Estaba... raro, vestido de azul, y rojo, y oro, con los ojos oscuros muy brillantes, la respiración tan agitada como si hubiera llegado allí corriendo y el botón superior del traje suelto a causa de las prisas. En otra ocasión, Kirino se habría reído; habría bromeado diciendo que aquel disfraz le quedaba que ni pintado si lo que quería era dar órdenes al servicio de su casa, pero en aquel momento se quedó mudo, mientras parte de él se preguntaba cómo demonios había hecho Shindou para lograr estar allí a tiempo y la otra simplemente se alegraba de verlo, con un alegría que era casi doloroso.

Shindou, frente a él, tampoco se movía. Cuando lo había mirado por primera vez, había parecido extrañamente resuelto, con los ojos echándole chispas y el ceño fruncido, pero ahora daba la impresión de estar confuso, como si no supiera bien cómo mirarlo, o siquiera qué estaba haciendo allí.

Por suerte, en aquella escena, tanto el Príncipe como la Princesa tenían que parecer estúpidamente sorprendidos, así que el público no pareció notar nada extraño cuando Kirino comenzó a recitar su diálogo con un par de segundos de retraso, ni cuando Shindou pareció detenerse unos instantes para ordenar sus ideas y recuperar la compostura antes de responder. De hecho, el chico no supo cuánto duró la escena, ni cuánto tardaron en recitar todas las líneas. Incluso siguió sin ser capaz de pensar durante todas sus escenas, al menos hasta que Nishiki le pinchó el dedo con el huso de una rueca y lo ayudó a caerse al suelo de modo convincente.

Después, el telón cayó y los aplausos sonaron y, cuando se acallaron, un corro de gente lo rodeó.

-¡Muy bien, Kirino! – lo felicitó Hamano - ¡Hasta yo me lo he creído!

-¡Has estado genial, Kirino-senpai! – Tenma, esta vez, corriendo hacia él.

-¡Ha sido estupendo! – añadió Nishiki, soltando una carcajada – Aunque los de tercero tienen razón cuando dicen que deberías aprender a andar más como una chica. Así, en vez de una princesa, más bien pareces la hermana marimacho de Midori.

-¡Eh, Nishiki! ¡Te he oído!

Las voces continuaron durante un rato más, así como los apretones de manos y las palmaditas en la espalda. Kirino no pudo evitar alegrarse de, después de todo, hubieran logrado salvar la primera parte de la obra después de tanto desastre, pero algo en él casi agradeció que Haruna apareciera de repente para dispersarlos.

-¡Vaya, muy bien, Kirino-kun! – dijo – Y tú también, Shindou-kun. A estas alturas, pensé que no llegabas. ¡Apareciste justo a tiempo para salvarnos a todos!

Kirino dio un respingo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba allí, pero Shindou estaba mirándolo a él, directamente, con una expresión absolutamente indescifrable. El chico clavó la vista en su profesora.

-Otonashi-sensei... – comenzó, pero ella hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Tengo que encargarme de los decorados para el segundo acto – comentó – Aprovechad el descanso, ¿de acuerdo?

Kirino quiso protestar, pero, para cuando pudo abrir la boca, Haruna ya no estaba. Alarmado, descubrió que allí no quedaba nadie más, que aquella zona del _backstage _estaba tranquila y absolutamente silenciosa, como si todos los seres vivos en aquel lugar se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para dejarlos solos a Shindou y a él.

Lo cual quería decir que ya había llegado la hora. El momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Kirino ni siquiera había pensado que hubiera podido haberlo estado esperando con tantas ansias, o que pudiera tener tantas ganas de salir corriendo de allí, todo a la vez.

Lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué decir. Y que, a juzgar por lo tenso que parecía estar, Shindou tampoco tenía ni la menor idea. Así que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era romper el silencio; hacerlo estallar de una vez por todas y acabar con aquello. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse incómodo delante de su mejor amigo, y el sentimiento no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Has venido – susurró, y su voz sonó tan ronca como si no hubiera hablando en cien años.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo has podido...? Creía que no había tiempo. ¿Y el examen?

Shindou dudó un instante, pero finalmente suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

-No lo he hecho.

-_¿Qué?_

-Que no lo he hecho. Me llamaste, Kirino, y tenía que venir. El examen no era importante.

El chico parpadeó, tratando de asimilar la información. Estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con las clases de piano de Shindou como para saber que aquel examen sólo se hacía una vez cada doce meses, sin excepciones, y que no presentarse implicaba suspender hasta la próxima convocatoria; un año entero después. Kirino sabía que tendría que haberse sentido conmovido por el hecho de que su amigo hubiera hecho semejante tontería por él. Tal vez hubiera sido capaz de considerarlo si no hubiera sentido ganas de dejarle el ojo morado de un puñetazo.

-Shindou Takuto, eres imbécil.

-¿...Eh?

-¿Has salido corriendo antes de un examen, has dejado plantado al profesor? ¿_Tú,_ entre todas las personas de esta ciudad, vas a repetir el curso de piano por venir a hacer de Príncipe en una obra de instituto? ¿Sólo porque yo te llamé? – Shindou asintió, y Kirino se acercó más a él, sin alzar la voz. De haber comenzado a hablar en gritos, estaba seguro de que lo habrían escuchado desde el conservatorio, y no es que estuviera precisamente cerca, ni que tuviera muchas ganas – De haberlo sabido, me habría quedado callado. O habría tirado el teléfono a la basura, directamente. ¿Pero sabes lo que has hecho? Tus padres van a _matarte._

-Mi madre me ha traído hasta aquí en el coche de la familia, Kirino – replicó su amigo en un tono repentinamente tan ligero que parecía casi divertido. Durante un momento, el chico se preguntó qué le parecería tan gracioso. Después, cayó en la cuenta de que, en la mayoría de los casos, Shindou era quien lo reprendía a él, y él quien esbozaba la sonrisa más inocente posible y buscaba una buena excusa. Era un cambio curioso, aquel. Daba menos miedo que todo lo que implicaba, que lo que iba a venir a continuación – Y sí, sé perfectamente lo que he hecho. Te conozco, mucho mejor de lo que tú crees: no me habrías llamado si no me necesitases, y yo ayer te prometí que vendría.

-No tendrías que habértelo tomado tan en serio. No hacía falta que...

-Sí – Shindou pronunció aquella palabra con tanta firmeza que hizo que Kirino sintiera un escalofrío – Porque tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿verdad?

El chico deseó poder encogerse sobre sí mismo; cerrar los ojos y desaparecer. Había creído que, una vez puestas las cosas claras en lo que se refería a sí mismo, el miedo desaparecería, pero aquel sentimiento todavía estaba allí, reacio a marcharse. Miedo al rechazo. Miedo a que las cosas se torcieran. Miedo a que, llegado un día, Shindou y él no pudieran encontrarse frente a frente. A que su mejor amigo nunca jamás considerara seriamente el repetir un curso entero de piano para venir a hablar con él sólo porque Kirino estuviera seriamente desesperado.

Pero no había vuelta atrás. Ya no. Aquel era el día en el que aquel problema quedaba resuelto, de un modo u otro.

-Está bien – murmuró – Adelante.

Shindou entreabrió los labios, como si buscara las palabras, pero no fue capaz de encontrarlas. Kirino lo observó, expectante, sin mover un solo músculo, hasta que su mejor amigo reaccionó y dijo una única frase, que tampoco aportó nada especialmente nuevo.

-Te... besé.

Kirino se oyó soltar una risita estúpida, casi un resoplido ahogado, entre dientes.

-Creo que yo también tuve mi parte de culpa en eso – susurró.

-Supongo – Shindou esbozó una réplica de la sonrisa culpable de antes, sólo que más tenue – Pero el que empezó fui yo... Así que por eso...

-¿Sí?

Su mejor amigo tomó aire y lo miró. Cuando lo hizo, en sus ojos había _algo_, una especie de luz, casi como fuego. Su voz también pareció impregnada de esas mismas llamas: fuego de dudas, temores, secretos, quemando el espacio entre los dos.

-Mira, Kirino, es... No sé cómo explicarlo claramente, pero es como si me estuviera volviendo loco, ya te lo dije. – sorprendido, el chico intentó hablar, interrumpirlo, pero Shindou no le dejó – No sé qué ha pasado; no sé _por qué_ ha pasado. Probablemente fue algo gradual, no lo sé, pero hay algo que ha cambiado entre nosotros; algo que no puede volver a ser lo mismo. Todo lo que sé seguro es que hay algo que es distinto, y yo sólo...

Kirino permaneció callado, expectante, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón amenazaban con dejarlo sordo. ¿Podía ser...? ¿Aquello...?

-De acuerdo – Shindou se apartó el pelo de la cara y volvió a empezar, con un aire increíblemente frustrado – Cuando salí corriendo detrás de ti; cuando querías marcharte a casa y yo no te dejé, me preguntaste qué quería. Y yo te besé. Y no me arrepiento. Tal vez tendría que hacerlo, no lo sé; tal vez debería tener en cuenta que tú estabas enfadado, que llevamos juntos desde pequeños, de que esto tal vez vaya para peor. De que tal vez te esté forzando a...

Kirino no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Fue un sonido ahogado, prácticamente inaudible, pero, en el silencio tras el escenario, Shindou lo oyó con claridad y se quedó callado, completamente estupefacto. Kirino no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez, en esta ocasión porque había comprendido algo. Estaba pretendiendo que fuera Shindou quien hablara cuando era obvio que no había encontrado las palabras. Quería que él le dijese lo que necesitaba oír, pero tal vez fuera el propio Kirino quien tuviera que hacerlo.

Así de simple; así de claro. Porque él sí que tenía las palabras.

-¿Forzarme a qué? ¡Por dios, Shindou, si hubiera querido que pararas, te aseguro que te habrías enterado, por las buenas o por las malas! – Kirino volvió a reírse, esta vez de verdad. Se sentía muy extraño; débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo; asustado y muy valiente – Tengo que pedirte un favor. Yo también tengo que decirte algo, así que, ¿podrías esperar en silencio hasta que acabe? ¿Escucharme hasta el final a mi primero?

Shindou lo observó como si estuviera considerando seriamente el continuar su verborrea sin sentido pero no tardó en asentir.

-¿Recuerdas el momento en el que comenzamos a ensayar la obra y tú quedaste con Yamana? ¿Cuando yo os seguí?

Kirino casi se esperaba el momento en el que Shindou empezó a protestar, poniendo su mejor cara de circunstancias, como si estuviese en medio de un partido y le hubiesen pitado una falta injusta en contra.

-Eso no tiene que ver con...

-¿Quieres dejar de pretender organizarlo todo, _capitán_? Es mi historia, y me has dicho que me ibas a dejar contarla, ¿no?

Muy a su pesar, y confuso como estaba, Shindou volvió a cerrar la boca.

-Cuando lo descubriste, te enfadaste conmigo, ¿recuerdas? – Kirino continuó en tono suave, descubriendo que las palabras salían solas, una detrás de otra, después de tanto tiempo ocultándolas – Hubo un momento en el que me pediste saber por qué lo había hecho, y yo no te pude contestar, así que tú me perdonaste. Me dijiste, exactamente, que ya te diría lo que tuviera que decirte cuando estuviese listo para hacerlo.

Cuando Shindou preguntó, lo hizo en un susurro.

-¿Y ahora es cuando me lo cuentas?

-Ahora. Ahora o nunca – murmuró Kirino, consciente de que era cierto. – Así que ahí va. – una pausa, otra pausa y palabras - ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hice? Lo que dije, las mentiras que conté... Todo, supongo, fue por algo estúpido. Estúpido porque estaba celoso de alguien, sólo eso. Lo cual me lleva a otro asunto, supongo, a otra razón más profunda. La razón de verdad.

Esta vez, Shindou no habló. Estaba absolutamente atento, con el rostro en penumbra y los ojos muy brillantes. En ocasiones, si se los observaba con atención, podía distinguirse un brillo casi rojizo en aquellos ojos, y hoy era uno de los días en los que aquello parecía especialmente patente. Kirino pensó que eran bonitos. Siempre lo había pensado; como una constante, así que se aferró a ello y clavó la vista en ellos antes de seguir.

-La razón por la que hice todo eso, la auténtica razón, es porque estaba... enamorado; completamente. Y... y todavía lo estoy. – Kirino suspiró. Por primera vez, desde que todo había empezado, se sintió extrañamente libre, casi como si pudiera flotar, y sonrió. Aquel era su último instante para mentir, para rendirse al miedo y guardar secretos. Así que habló, en tono suave, sin dejar de mirarlo - ¿Sabes? Es curioso. Podía haber sido cualquier persona; pero eso no podía ser, ¿no? Tenías que ser tú. Tú, como siempre.

Kirino permaneció donde estaba, quieto como si alguien hubiera detenido el tiempo. Pudo observar cómo Shindou daba un respingo al escuchar sus palabras; cómo sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más mientras iba asimilando la información; mientras comenzaba a ser consciente de lo que implicaba.

-_¿Yo?_ – murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Kirino asintió, y se sintió sonreír.

-No es... ¿Sabes? No pretendo nada con esto. No quiero forzarte a nada, ni quiero que sea una carga. Simplemente pensé que debías saberlo.

Shindou clavó los ojos en el suelo, todavía sin responder. Aún no había salido corriendo, y aquello era bueno, pero su falta de palabras estaba haciendo que la calma que Kirino había conseguido reunir se desmoronara por momentos.

-Shindou – murmuró, y su voz, por primera vez, tembló – Shindou, por favor, di algo.

Durante un instante, Kirino creyó que su amigo ni siquiera lo había escuchado, pero entonces, el otro chico, por fin, reaccionó. Moviéndose de un modo tan súbito que él apenas pudo sentirlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Shindou lo aferró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que los dos estuvieron tan cerca que su piel quemaba. Aquello tenía que ser bueno; o quizás no: a aquellas alturas daba igual, porque sus caras estaban tan sólo a unos pocos centímetros, y él no podía pensar en nada lógico.

-Kirino – murmuró su amigo, y él se sintió estúpidamente anhelante; estúpidamente frágil. ¿Iba Shindou a decir algo? ¿Iba a añadir algo más o iba a...?

-¡Shindou-kun! ¡Kirino-kun! ¡Se acaba el descanso!

Ante el sonido de aquella voz conocida – de Haruna, por supuesto – los dos dieron un respingo y se separaron de un salto justo en el momento en el que su profesora aparecía en aquella equina del _backstage_ junto con todo el equipo de disfraces. Kirino recordó el instituto, a sus compañeros, la obra; durante un instante, se había olvidado de todo.

-¡Shindou-kun, tienes que salir al escenario! Y tú, Kirino-kun, tienes que ponerte la ropa de la escena final. Y procura intentar que los del club de periodismo no te vean, ¿de acuerdo? A saber dónde pueden estar, esperando para conseguir una buena foto de portada.

El chico asintió, tratando de ubicarse. Una parte de su mente comentó con vocecilla irónica que esperaba que no hubiera habido ningún periodista amateur en esa sala antes, pero él la ignoró. Estaba comenzando a sentirse más y más avergonzado por momentos, y girarse hacia Shindou con aire aparentemente natural le supuso todo un reto.

-¿Te veo ahora?

Su amigo se quedó callado, y Kirino suspiró y dio media vuelta. Acababa de dar el primer paso cuando una mano lo aferró por la muñeca, obligándolo a detenerse con suavidad.

-¿No quieres una respuesta? – murmuró la voz de Shindou tras él. Sonaba justo junto a su oído, tan baja que Haruna y los demás probablemente ni se habrían dado cuenta de que había hablado, pero a Kirino le bastó para sentirse completamente expuesto, extraviado como un niño.

-¿Es verdad que tienes una? – preguntó.

-_¡Kirino-kun,_ date prisa!

El chico se giró, pensando. _Necesitaba_ saber aquella respuesta, pero no podía ser ahora. Así que habló, justo en el oído de Shindou, y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Bésame – murmuró.

-_¿Ahora?_

Kirino negó con la cabeza.

-No. En la obra. La escena del beso es la próxima que tenemos juntos, ¿recuerdas? El público está sentado muy abajo, así que, si simplemente te acercas mucho, aunque no llegues a besarme no se enterarán. Si tu respuesta va a ser que no me quieres, o si tienes alguna duda, por pequeña que sea, sobre todo esto, no me beses de verdad. Pero si tú... En fin, ya sabes; entonces hazlo en serio. ¿De acuerdo?

Kirino ya le había dado la espalda cuando oyó a Shindou suspirar.

-De acuerdo.

El chico llegó hasta el equipo de disfraces y, tras un último vistazo atrás, los siguió hasta el despacho que utilizaban como vestuario. Durante el camino, agradeció la semipenumbra de los pasillos, porque tanto Kariya como Hikaru, que volvía a acompañarlo a modo de asistente, lo estaban observando con un aire que no era del todo casual, y a él le estaba empezando a dar la impresión de que las mejillas le estaban ardiendo de un modo que no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda.

¿Se podía saber a santo de qué le había dicho a Shindou semejante cosa?

* * *

El resto de las escenas pasaron casi demasiado rápidas, la mitad de ellas mientras Kirino acababa de enfundarse en su último disfraz, la otra mitad mientras esperaba entre bambalinas a que llegara su turno.

El Príncipe – Shindou – escapó del castillo donde el brujo lo tenía prisionero, corrió a través de los bosques, mató al dragón. Luego, el telón cayó, y todos se movilizaron para preparar aquella última escena, el momento final que acabaría de decidir si todo había acabado tal y como debería.

Kirino, hecho un mar de pelo rosa y volantes blancos, simplemente se dejó llevar por Haruna, que se encargó de acostarlo, colocarle bien el disfraz – su enorme secreto de estado, a punto, por fin, de desvelarse – sobre su improvisada cama y dejarlo solo en medio del escenario, tras saludarlo con la mano y salir de su campo de visión.

El chico escuchó sus pasos. Luego, nada. En teoría, el telón debería de alzarse pronto, así que simplemente decidió dejar el cuerpo inerte y cerrar los ojos. Al menos, una vez la escena diera comienzo, podría concentrarse en la música. Si se dejara llevar por ella, tal vez no escuchara al público cuchichear delante de él, ni tampoco a Shindou venir. Al menos, podría quedarse tranquilo en la ignorancia en vez de verse seriamente tentado a levantarse de allí, salir corriendo y llevar a Kurama al escenario a empujones para que representara el maldito papel que le había tocado en el sorteo.

Ojalá pudiera, sí. Ojalá pudiera.

Los segundos pasaron, tan largos que parecían minutos, y los minutos se convirtieron en horas. Finalmente, y tras lo que pareció una eternidad, se escuchó el sonido del telón al subir y las voces del público se apagaron.

Y después, silencio.

Durante un momento, Kirino se sintió tan desconcertado que estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. Se suponía que la escena ya había empezado, así que, ¿dónde estaba la música? Shindou había preparado cada pieza con meticuloso cuidado antes de entregárselas a Haruna, ¿no? ¿Por qué, entonces, no sonaba nada?

La voz de Shindou, desayunando en su casa, le vino entonces a la cabeza.

"Hay un tema para la obra que no he logrado acabar a tiempo"

Y después, su propia respuesta, tan furiosa como enfadado había estado él aquella mañana.

"A lo mejor si no se te ocurre nada quizá sea porque en esa escena no haga falta música. Tal vez todo lo que se necesite sea un poco de silencio, para variar"

Pues bien, al parecer, Shindou lo escuchaba incluso en los momentos en los que discutían y le había hecho caso con la escena en cuestión. Lo que Kirino no había sabido era que se trataría precisamente de _aquélla_, ni de que no sólo se trataría de una escena más. En ocasiones, sentía deseos de estrangularse a sí mismo por no poder mantener su enorme boca cerrada.

"_Maldita sea, Shindou"_ pensó, y trató de concentrarse en su propia respiración, tan acompasada que parecía imposible que una parte de él estuviese temblando por dentro.

El público permaneció callado, expectante, y Kirino sintió cómo la tensión crecía también en su interior, dejándolo absolutamente inmóvil. Más allá, sólo había silencio; un silencio casi sobrenatural, asfixiante.

Aquella quietud horrible se extendió durante algunos segundos más. Luego, llegaron los pasos.

Kirino contuvo un respingo. Conocía aquellos pasos; conocía la cadencia al caminar. Cuando resonaron sobre el suelo de madera, casi parecieron ahogarlo todo, acercándose más y más, a un ritmo lento y constante. Se vio a sí mismo detenido en medio de aquel gimnasio, hacía tanto tiempo atrás que casi parecía una eternidad, observando a Shindou dormir, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa asustada a pesar de todo, porque las tornas habían cambiado de nuevo. Los pasos no tardaron mucho en llegar a su lado; parecieron dudar, se detuvieron. Luego, el colchón se hundió levemente bajo el peso de un cuerpo humano, como si alguien se hubiera sentado allí, y Kirino aguzó el oído, contuvo la respiración, cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

Todo se detuvo un instante; todo se quedó en silencio. El chico tomó aire, despacio, y lo soltó de súbito al oír el sonido del susurrar de tela, como si alguien se moviera, inclinándose hacia él.

Kirino tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrir los ojos. La ceguera era insoportable. La incertidumbre lo era aún más. Podía sentir a Shindou allí: una mano sobre el colchón, junto a su hombro; el peso de su cuerpo, en el borde de la cama; su respiración, apenas agitada, partiendo el silencio primero; después, sobre su piel, sobre su rostro, sus labios. Tan cerca que su calor casi _dolía_.

Todo permaneció así durante unos instantes, con el público enmudecido y Kirino quieto, absolutamente quieto, tanto que creyó que el corazón, que en aquel instante latía como si fuera un tambor, se le iba a parar en el pecho. Pasó un segundo. Luego otro.

Y luego absolutamente _nada más_.

Kirino tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo una punzada de amargura le cruzaba el pecho. Cerrando los ojos con más fuerza, escuchó a su amigo tomar aire, deseando poder moverse, salir de allí.

Y, entonces, Shindou se movió hacia delante, y de repente lo estaba besando, y Kirino se había quedado sin aire, y sin palabras, y sin capacidad para respirar. Y cuando su amigo se retiró, se olvidó de que se suponía que tenía un guión que representar, se olvidó de Haruna, de todos los demás y abrió los ojos.

Shindou estaba allí, todavía muy cerca, con el eco de una sonrisa en los labios, y Kirino no necesitó nada más para estar seguro.

-¿De verdad tú...? – musitó.

Su mejor amigo pareció a punto de echarse a reír.

-Siento haber tardado tanto.

Kirino sintió ganas de soltar una carcajada, de llamarlo idiota allí mismo, de pellizcarse hasta hacerse sangre para cerciorarse de que todo aquello no era alguna clase de sueño. Al final, lo mandó todo al infierno, se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el colchón y lo volvió a besar.

Pudo escuchar a Shindou soltar una especie de exclamación ahogada, lo notó perder el equilibrio y, durante un instante, pensó que los dos iban a caer al suelo - y le dio igual. Después, sintió cómo su amigo resbalaba del colchón hasta quedar de pie, cómo lo sujetaba por la cintura para pegarlo contra él y, de repente, la falta de equilibrio ya no era un problema.

Fue entonces cuando alguien los vitoreó y el público empezó a aplaudir.

-¿Qué...? – Shindou se separó de él y miró a su alrededor. A juzgar por la expresión en su cara, acababa de recordar dónde estaba exactamente, y Kirino no podía culparlo. Él tampoco había se había acordado de los disfraces, ni de la obra, ni de las doscientas personas de público que probablemente ahora deberían de estar pensando que acababan de ver la escena de beso más fielmente representada de toda la historia de los festivales estudiantiles hasta que habían empezado los aplausos.

-Sonríe – murmuró. – Ya baja el telón.

Shindou lo observó como si acabase de ver un fantasma pero, a los pocos instantes, estaba haciendo serios esfuerzos para no echarse a reír. Cuando el telón cayó, lo observó tratando de parecer muy serio.

-Otonashi-sensei nos va a matar. Creo que le hemos cambiado el guión.

Kirino bajó del colchón de un salto y se echó a reír. Recordaba que, cuando todo aquello había empezado, había creído imposible que Shindou pudiera ser su mejor amigo y corresponderle a la vez. Ahora, todo aquello le parecía la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

-Puede. Un poco. – bromeó – Pero creo que el público no se ha dado cuenta.

Shindou suspiró.

-Les hemos dado su final feliz después de todo, ¿no?

* * *

Todo lo que pasó a continuación fue como un torbellino borroso.

Los aplausos y más aplausos del público, que parecían realmente entusiasmados, las felicitaciones de sus compañeros de equipo y sus patentes e inexplicables miradas de alivio; los reproches fingidos de Haruna por el cambio final de guión... Incluso la expresión sorprendida de Kirino y el codazo en las costillas que le dio al ver a Hayami cruzar el escenario andando fueron para Shindou poco más que una acumulación de recuerdos almacenados en desorden en una esquina oculta de su memoria.

-Tenéis que salir a saludar – les habían dicho, y él había obedecido, caminando detrás de Kirino, que actuaba como si estuviera entre sorprendido y absolutamente eufórico.

El público pareció estallar en aplausos delante de ellos: alumnos que no conocía, miembros de otros clubs. Incluso, al fondo, los padres y las tres hermanas de Kirino, y su propia madre, que, incluso en la distancia, lo miraba como si no tuviese remedio.

Sabía que, más adelante, tendría que reunir toda aquella información, clasificarla, decidir qué le gustaba de aquello y qué no, pero en aquel instante se sentía incapaz de pensar en nada racional.

Todo lo que podía recordar era la angustia durante el trayecto desde el conservatorio hasta el instituto, pensando en que no llegaba, que Kirino tendría que apañárselas sin él; cómo había corrido hasta casi quedarse sin aliento; cómo había logrado cambiarse de ropa y subir al escenario justo a tiempo, y en cómo su mente había seguido siendo un caos, incluso después de encontrar a Kirino. Incluso después de comenzar a hablar con él.

Porque a Shindou, después de todo, no le gustaba el caos y, en los últimos meses, el orden en el que se empeñaba en someter a todas las cosas a su alrededor había saltado en pedazos, las líneas se habían desdibujado y el mundo había parecido estallar. Y entonces, y cuando todo parecía demasiado confuso como para ser real, Kirino se había parado delante de él, con los ojos turquesa brillantes y una sonrisa en los labios y había hecho que todo estuviese bien con apenas un par de palabras.

"Podía haber sido cualquier persona" le había dicho "Pero eso no podía ser, ¿no? Tenías que ser tú."

Y Shindou lo había comprendido. Y las piezas habían encajado. Así, todo tenía sentido; era mucho más fácil creer que aquello tenía que ser así; mucho más sencillo darle un nombre y pensar, con total seguridad, que, de un modo u otro, todo saldría bien.

En el presente, los aplausos del público crecieron en volumen. Todos los actores estaban saludando, con Kirino y él en el medio y, casi como si se tratase de un movimiento reflejo, los dos se miraron, se cogieron de la mano y se inclinaron en una reverencia al mismo tiempo.

Era casi divertido, después de todo – lo curiosa que podía llegar a ser la vida. Porque, después de tantos meses de dudas; después de las peleas, los malentendidos y las noches de insomnio que parecían interminables, Shindou no había tardado ni un segundo en saber que iba a besar a Kirino en el mismo momento en el que había subido al escenario.

Lo había sabido desde antes, en realidad. Desde el mismo instante en el que su amigo lo había mirado y le había contado en qué consistía el secreto que había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo.

Porque en el momento en el que Kirino había empezado a declararse, cuando había hecho una pausa después de decirle que estaba enamorado de alguien y antes de decir el nombre, él sólo había podido pensar en una cosa, de un modo tan fuerte y tan continuo que el impacto de aquello lo había dejado sin palabras. Una sola frase, apenas unas cuantas sílabas que, sin embargo, tenían un significado mucho más profundo.

Una frase que indicaba que, quizás, Shindou fuera incluso mejor que Kirino guardando secretos. Porque podía esconderlos muy bien, incluso de sí mismo, hasta que eran tan obvios que tenía que dejarlos salir.

Apenas un pensamiento, un ruego.

Un simple "Por favor. Por favor, que esa persona sea yo"

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_En fin, aquí estamos, después de casi un año de fic y, por fin, la historia como tal se ha acabado._

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Comentarios, opiniones, patadas en la cara? Me interesaría mucho saber qué pensáis._

_Dicho esto, queda añadir que **sí, ECDLS tiene un capítulo más, un epílogo**, que subiré dentro de poco y que cierra un poco, por decirlo así, lo que ha venido pasando con los personajes secundarios. Shindou y Kirino aparecen también, tsk tsk, pero lo que es la historia, tal y como se narra, ha llegado al final. Haré unos agradecimientos como dios manda en el momento de subir el epílogo como tal pero, por lo pronto, **muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia hasta el final y me habéis animado a seguir con ella.**_

_Como último punto de shameless spam, además, os recuerdo que tengo otro fic empezado, Punto Ciego, y os animo a echarle un vistazo ^^_

_Dicho esto, paso a contestar los reviews anónimos y me despido de vosotros hasta el epílogo de ECDLS._

_R&R!_

* * *

**_Contestación a los reviews anónimos._**

**_ShindouTakuto:_**

_¡Hola de nuevo, y gracias por el review! La verdad es que, en parte, a mí también me ha sorprendido que la historia como tal se haya acabado ya, pero todo termina tarde o temprano :'D En cuanto al tema de una continuación, es algo que ya me han comentado, pero prefiero dejar la historia como está, tal que así, y empezar otra. Curiosamente, de todas formas, mi nuevo fic se ambienta exactamente en un momento del tiempo en el que Shindou y Kirino son algo más mayores así que, aunque para mí sean fics completamente independientes, siempre podría tomarse como una especie de segunda parte rara (?). OKNO, pero bueno, cada lector imagina lo que quiere xD_

_Y sobre otro tipo de temas... Tsk, tsk, tsk xD ECDLS no está preparado para el R-18 (?) XDDDD Simplemente, estaba pensado para ser adorable, no sexy (quitando ciertas escenas con paredes involucradas), y por eso el Rating es sólo de T xD_

_Dicho eso, un saludo, y espero que sigamos leyéndonos ^_^_


End file.
